Veela Enigme
by crazysnape
Summary: °Traduction de Jennavere°: Draco est à moitié veela, mais ses ancêtres ont caché la vérité quand au sang impur qui coule dans la famille, et il ne le sait pas. Les choses s’emballent et deviennent un peu folle lorsque il tombe amoureux du wonder boy de P
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: Tout ce qui a trait à Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling, rien n'est à moi.

**Titre original** : Veela Enigma.

**Auteur** : Jenaverre

**Traductrice** : Crazysnape

**Summary:** l'intrigue de Veela Enigma : Draco est à moitié veela, mais ses ancêtres ont caché la vérité quand au sang impur qui coule dans la famille, et il ne le sait pas. Les choses s'emballent et deviennent un peu folle lorsque il tombe amoureux du wonder boy de Poudlar et qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Slash.

**Rated** 'R' (par sécurité) Pour le langage et relation sexuelle.

**Honneur **: grand merci à **frizzy**, dont l'histoire _Magnetic Attraction_ est selon l'auteur la première Fanfic parlant de Draco en tant que Veela, et qui est à la base de tout les histoires de la sorte. Merci de lui faire un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour sa créativité et son ingéniosité! (Cette fic a été magnifiquement traduite par Leena Asakura)

**Note de l'auteur**: Cette histoire est ce que l'on appelle communément une 'dramedie': Mi dramatique, mi-comédie. Le tout mélangé avec un peu d'action/aventure. Et surtout _beaucoup _de romance. Et en parlant de romance, petit avertissement, ceci est un slash. Donc si vous avez lu jusqu'ici sans savoir que cette histoire deviendrait un slash, On vous le dit: CECI EST UN SLASH HARRY/DRACO. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas, et revenez en arrière, c'est à ça que sert le petit bouton en haut à gauche.

Bonne lecture à tous

**/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/**

**The Veela Enigma**

_Chapitre 1: La nuit précédente_

Lucius Malfoy soupirait en trempant son doigt dans son verre et regardant le feu dans la cheminée. C'était la nuit précédant le retour de Draco à Poudlar, et il était assis dans son fauteuil préféré dans son bureau au Manoir Malfoy, plongé dans des pensées très sérieuses. Il avait sérieusement réfléchi à l'arrestation du mois de juin qui avait précédé son emprisonnement Azkaban durant les trois-quarts de l'été. Heureusement pour lui, être un Malfoy avait des avantages, tel que ne pas avoir à rester en prison grâce à ses nombreuses relations personnelles et politiques. Mais malheureusement le nom des Malfoy avait été terni pour avoir été associé aux Mangemorts, à Lord Voldemort, à la Magie noir et tous ce qui étaient considérés comme diabolique pour la plupart des bons sorciers.

"Ignore les, Draco," avait été le conseil que Lucius avait donné à son fil quand celui-ci avait commencé à se plaindre de l'opinion des gens et d'avoir été mis sur la liste noire des gentils Serpentards durant l'été.

"Mais _papaa_," avait gémi Draco, "D'abord pourquoi as-tu eu besoin de rejoindre Tu-sais-qui? Était-il pas _évident _qu'il va se faire remonter les brettelles? Oui, d'accord, il est diabolique et il a beaucoup de pouvoir, mais ce _foutu_ Harry Potter l'a battu presque chaque année durant les cinq dernières années. Ça ne veut rien dire pour toi?"

La seule réponse que Lucius donna à son fils fut un regard furieux avant de s'envoyer un nouveau verre de vodka. Draco avait levé les yeux au ciel et était sortit bruyamment pour se plaindre à sa mère parce qu'il avait de nouvelles robes superbes et qu'il n'avait aucune occasion pour les porter.

Depuis son arrestation, Lucius n'avait cessé de ressasser la situation entre Voldemort et Potter. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Draco avait peut-être mit le doigt sur quelque chose. Harry Potter _semblait_ en effet faire échouer les plans de seigneur des ténèbres à chaque fois. Lucius avait toujours considéré ça comme étant des coïncidences, mais peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus.

Cette idée la harcelait tant qu'elle semblait ne jamais quitter son cerveau. Lord Voldemort était impatient que Lucius reprenne du service, mais jusqu'ici Malfoy senior avait réussi à gagner du temps en disant qu'il devait rester en retrait tout pendant qu'il ne serait pas hors de soupçon pour le Ministère et revenu dans les bonnes grâce du publique, et qu'il serait beaucoup plus utile pour le lord lorsque qu'il aurait retrouvé la confiance et le respect de tous, et Lord Voldemort donné son accord à contrecoeur. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si il disait à Voldemort qu'il voulait rester en retrait parce qu'il avait des doutes quant au côté pour lequel il devait travailler, parce qu'il était évident qu'il voulait être du côté des vainqueurs.

Parce que la _victoire_:telle était la véritable motivation pour un Malfoy – pas nécessairement d'être du côté sombre, ou de celui de la lumière, ou d'être du bon ou du mauvais côté. Non, la vraie motivation était d'être du côté du vainqueur, et même si ça le écœurait de le dire, une petite voix au fond de sa tête commençait à suspecter que le côté vainqueur était probablement celui de Dumbledore et d'Harry Potter.

Lucius secoua la tête, tentant de s'éclaircir les idées et de se concentrer sur un autre problème. Il s'était jeté dans la philanthropie, espérant que par ses actions de charité et ses donations, il allait peu à peu réduire l'énorme dommage fait sur le nom de sa famille durant l'été. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la liste d'association auxquelles il avait prévu de donner, et il se félicita d'avoir choisit parmi elle un hôpital pour enfants moldus. Ça faisait _très_ bien.

Il soupira. Ça ne marchait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à se distraire. Lucius Malfoy avait besoin de prendre une décision et au plus vite. Il broyait du noir devant sa cheminée, et dans son esprit la même question revenait inlassablement: Pourquoi Harry Potter? Qu'y avait il d'aussi spécial chez le jeune garçon? Pourquoi était il capable de faire ce qu'aucun autre sorcier n'avait pu faire avant lui : défier Voldemort encore, et encore?

Puis Lucius eut une idée. Les Malfoys, étant une famille de sang pur typique, il avait une collection très cher de livre de généalogie sorcière. Chaque famille depuis les temps les plus reculer avait des documents les concernant dans la bibliothèque Malfoy. Ça aidait les Malfoys à choisir avec qui il devait se marier. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais pensé à regarder celui des Potters avant? Leur famille était presque aussi ancienne et pure que celle des Blacks ou Malfoys.

Lucius avala le reste de son verre et fonça à la bibliothèque.

_Pendant ce temps, au 12 Grimmauld Place…_

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil autour de la table, se sentant incroyablement reconnaissant pour tous les encouragements que ses amis et sa famille de substitution lui prodiguaient. Si il n'y avait eu la douleur dans la poitrine due à la perte de son parrain, ça aurait été le plus bel été de sa vie. Il avait passé en tout et pour tout trois jours chez les Dursleys avant que les Aurors ne viennent le chercher et ne le conduisent au quartier général, où Harry avait eu une conversation très sérieuse avec Dumbledore. Il lui avait expliqué combien il détestait la prophétie qui les liait Voldemort et lui, il ne fuirait pas à cause de ça. Il n'avait peut-être pas le même genre de pouvoir que ceux du mage noir avait, mais il avait l'intention de se battre. Il voulait s'entraîner et s'entraîner encore, et encore.

Et Dumbledore avait compris. Il avait obtenu par Cornelius Fudge, qui était impatient de faire quelque chose pour Harry, le privilège l'annuler le décret d'interdiction d'utilisation de la magie par les mineurs pour le jeune homme. Et Harry avait donc passé l'été entier à s'entraîner avec les meilleurs sorciers de l'ordre du Phoenix. Occlumancie avec le Professeur Snape, Transformation avec le Professeur McGonagall, Défense Contre les Force du Mal avec Lupin et Moody. Ajoutez à ça les cours privés de self-défense avec un professeur moldu d'art mariaux, Harry les avait demandé, considérant que si dans le pire des cas il perdait sa baguette il serait au moins capable de se battre.

Harry s'avait progressé à pas de géants, mais il se sentait très loin du super héro, et il était très loin d'atteindre le niveau de pouvoir de Voldemort. Il n'était toujours qu'un orphelin de 16 ans, pleurant toujours la perte de la seule personne qui eut vraiment considéré comme un parent. Il s'était jeté dans l'entraînement des nouveaux sorts finissant tard le soir, se levant tôt le matin, se fatiguant toute la journée pour que le soir venu il tombe sur son lit et s'endorme instantanément. Durant les deux premières semaines ses nuits avaient été hantées par des cauchemars sur Sirius, Cédric, ses parents et Voldemort, mais il était allé voir Dumbledore et maintenant Snape lui donnait une potion de sommeil sans rêve qu'il prenait tous les soirs.

Et aujourd'hui, c'était la nuit précédant son départ et celui d'Hermione, Ron et Ginny pour Poudlar, en fait il était triste de voir que son été touchait à sa fin. Son affection pour les membres de l'ordre c'était accru. Et tous les membres qui avait pu venir était là pour lui dire au revoir, il y avait donc une véritable foule autour de la table, riant, discutant comme si ils avaient tous le temps devant eux, comme si ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire qu'apprécier la compagnie des autres. Vous auriez presque pu oublier l'ombre menaçante de Voldemort et ses serviteurs.

Presque.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, une fois enrichi de nouvelles informations sur la lignée d'Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy avait pris sa décision. Il écrivit une courte lettre à Dumbledore et lui expliquant tout, lui demandant une rencontre pour pouvoir en discuter en face à face. Il roula la lettre, mit quelques sorts de protection et appela son hibou favori.

Une fois la lettre envoyée, il partit en parler à sa famille. Il savait que Narcissa serait ravie – elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Voldemort de toute manière (elle disait qu'il était « répugnant »). Elle avait refusé de devenir Mangemorte disant qu'elle était bien trop jolie pour recevoir un tatouage si horrible et que de toute façon elle n'aimait pas l'endoloris.

Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de la réaction de Draco lorsqu'il lui annoncerait qu'il changeait de côté, bien qu'il ait toujours eu de soupçon quant au fait que Draco ne rejoindrait pas les Mangemorts. Il connaissait la rivalité qui opposait son fils à Harry Potter et supposait ce que cela pouvait être un petit problème pour avoir son accord, mais malgré tout il avait confiance. Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte de Draco et frappa.

"Entrez!" Lucius ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Draco, étonnamment bien décoré pour un adolescent. Des sofas en cuirs doux avec les coussins assortis, des fontaine qui donnaient une touche apaisante à la chambre, un petit air zen, la seule chose qui permettait de savoir qu'on se trouvait dans la chambre d'un ado, était les posters des joueurs de Quidditch professionnels qui étaient sur les murs autour du lit.

Bien évidement, tous les posters représentaient des hommes, et spécialement les plus beaux spécimens de la ligue, et un grand nombre d'entre eux portaient des vêtements bien plus révélateurs que leurs robes de Quidditch.

Draco était actuellement étendu sur un sofa, plongé dans _Sorcier en Vogue_, un magazine de mode pour hommes, bavant devant un mannequin. Il portait un bas de pyjama de soie et un T-shirt sur lequel on pouvait lire "Gentlemans Préfère les Blonds." Lucius soupira.

Pas que ça le gêne mais parfois, son fils était vraiment, très, très gay.

"S'lut, père. Tu veux quelque chose?" demanda Draco sans lever les yeux de son magazine, et Lucius se dit que le mieux était d'entrer directement dans le vif du sujet.

"Draco, fils, on change de bords."

"Heu, sans vouloir être malpoli, j'ai change de bord il y a _des années_, tu souvenez? J'ai jamais aimé les filles."

Lucius cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. "C'est pas ce que je voulais dire."

Draco le regarda un instant, perplexe, puis saisit. "Ooooh, on ne bosse plus pour Tu-Sais-Qui. On passe du côté de Dumbledore', c'est ça?"

"Et bien, en gros oui. Je sais que ça doit te choquer mais –

"Merci Merlin! J'ai horreur des clichés mais papa, Je ne _voulais _pas avoir une conversation sur les Mangemorts et maintenant, elle n'aura jamais lieu. Fantastique!" Et Draco retourna à son magazine.

Lucius était quelque peu atterré. "Et bien, ça a été facile. J'aurai cru que tu te serais un peu plus opposé à cette idée. Je sais à quelque point tu hais Harry Potter."

"Oh Bon dieu oui, Je _haie_ Potter. Je le haie comme un malade. Mais bon, c'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de l'aimer pour être de son côté. Et je préfère que ce soit lui plutôt que Tu-Sais-Qui. Au moins Potter est assez mignon, si tu aime le genre de mec aux cheveux décoiffés et un peu wonder boy."

"Et bien, heu…oui, je suppose que c'est vrai."Lucius ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire d'autre. Draco fit un sourire charmeur à son père.

"Et c'est tout, papa?"

"Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi on change de côté?"

Draco haussa les épaules. "Nan. Je suis sûre que tu as de bonnes raisons." Il feuilleta le magazine jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la photo qu'il cherchait. "Regarde-le, papa. Antonio Cassetti. Poursuiveur. Il jouait pour l'équipe nationale d'Italie il y a deux ans. N'est-il pas _superbe_?"

Lucius regarda le joueur de Quidditch aux cheveux bruns qui ne portait rien d'autre qu'un petit short de sport et souriait à l'appareil photo. "Hum…sure, fils. Superbe."

"Toi, tu viens à Poudlar avec moi," Dit affectionnent Draco à l'image, et mit le magazine dans l'une des malles près de son lit. Lucius regarda son fils un instant. Durant l'été, Draco était devenu étrangement beau. Lucius et Narcissa était tout deux assez saisissants mais Draco mettait vraiment les choses à un autre niveau. Ses cheveux s'étaient éclairci jusqu'à devenir un or très pale et brillaient d'une manière singulière. Sa peau semblait rayonner, et ses yeux auparavant d'un gris uni étaient d'un argent brillant. L'effet d'ensemble était... surnaturel ... et c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Lucius secoua la tête. Il avait donc un fils prématurément magnifique qui était aussi formellement gay. Grosse perte pour toutes les sorcières du monde, mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Lucius supposait que ce devait être le bon moment pour retourner dans son bureau. Après tout, il avait des choses à faire, du monde à voir, un mage noir à tromper.

Il était amusant de voir que ni Lucius Malfoy ni Draco Malfoy n'avait remarqué que chacun des joueurs de Quidditch dont le posters était sur les murs de Draco avait les cheveux noirs.

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

**A/T:** Chapitre 2, dans quinze jours chapitres dans lequel Harry et Draco se rencontre dans le Poudlar Express et là ou les choses deviennent plus intéressantes.

Alors, ça vous a plu ? En tout cas, merrci à tous d'avoir lu et bonne semaine!


	2. retour à Poudlar

**Disclaimer**: Tout ce qui a trait à Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling, rien n'est à moi.

**Titre original** : Veela Enigma.

**Auteur** : Jenaverre

**Traductrice** : Crazysnape

**Summary:** l'intrigue de Veela Enigma : Draco est à moitié veela, mais ses ancêtres ont cachés la vérité quand au sang impur qui coule dans la famille, et il ne le sait pas. Les choses s'emballent et deviennent un peu folle lorsque il tombe amoureux du wonder boy de Poudlar et qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Slash.

Rated 'R' (par sécurité) Pour le langage et relation sexuelle.

**Honneur **: grand merci à **frizzy**, dont l'histoire _Magnetic Attraction_ est selon l'auteur la première Fanfic parlant de Draco en tant que Veela, et qui est à la base de tout les histoires de la sorte. Merci de lui faire un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour sa créativité et son ingéniosité! (Cette fic a été magnifiquement traduite par Leena Asakura)

**Note de l'auteur**: Cette histoire est ce que l'on appelle communément une 'dramedie': M-dramatique, mi-comique. Le tout mélangé avec un peu d'action/aventure. Et surtout _beaucoup _de romance. Et en parlant de romance, petit avertissement, ceci est un slash. Donc si vous avez lu jusqu'ici sans savoir que cette histoire deviendrait un slash, On vous le dit: CECI EST UN SLASH HARRY/DRACO. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas, et revenez en arrière, c'est à ça que sert le petit bouton en haut à gauche.

**Note de la traductrice** : merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews (j'y répondrais en fin de chapitre), j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, alors bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

_Chapitre 2: retour à Poudlar_

Draco regardait calmement les elfes de maison monter ses malles depuis le quai jusque dans le Poudlar Express. A vrai dire, il avait hâte de retourner en classe après un long et ennuyeux été au manoir. Ohévidement, il devrait sûrement supporter les railleries et autres des élèves des autres maisons au sujet du statut de Mangemort de son père, mais celui-ci était sortit de prison à présent, et cela ne durerait pas longtemps. De plus, il ferait mieux de s'habituer à ces gens, ils étaient du même côté maintenant, qu'ils ne le sachent où non.

"Tu ne peux dire à personne que nous avons changé de camps, Draco," lui avait dit son père durant leurs trajet en limousine jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross station. "Je vais travailler en tant qu'espion, et je ne veux pas voir ma couverture sauter."

"Oui, Papa," Draco avait roulé des yeux, exaspéré. "Nous serons au milieu. Et je ne vais pas faire 'sauter ta couverture' comme si nous étions dans un mauvais film Moldu. Donne moi plus de crédit que ça."

"Depuis quand est-ce que tu connais quoique ce soit aux films Moldus?" lui avait demandé son père, curieux, et Draco s'était soudainement plongé dans son magasine (Les _Dragons et les beaux mecs qui les dressent)_. Il n'allait pas confesser son soudain béguin pour l'acteur irlandais Colin Farrell. A la fois superbe, cheveux noirs décoiffés et une peau délicieuse et rayonnante. Maintenant, si il avait porté des lunettes, alors là il aurait été _vraiment _sexy.

Après avoir dit au revoir à son père, Draco monta dans le Poudlar Express et se dirigea vers la voiture des préfets. Il était impatient de voir ses amis, qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis juin. Il remonta l'allée, remarquant les expressions bouches bée des élèves lorsqu'il les croisait. "Et bien, je _suis _superbe," pensa-t-il en hochant les épaules. "Je suppose qu'ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de me fixer."

Il atteint le compartiment et fit glisser la porte, révélant un mélange d'étudiant de différentes maisons. Pansy Parkinson le vit et sa mâchoire tomba.

"Draco! Mon Dieu! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?" Elle bavait presque.

"Quoi?" Demanda Draco, conscient qu'il avait subit quelques changements durant l'été, mais pas tout à fait sur ce soit de cela qu'elle parle.

"Tu as l'air _incroyable_," Pansy avait parlé avec respect "Tu as pris une potion ou quelque chose?"

'QUOI? Non, bien sûre que non, ne soit pas sotte," dit Draco blessé. Il s'interrogeait sur sa réaction lorsqu'il se rendit compte que tous les étudiants du compartiment le regardaient de la même manière, avec un mélange de désir et de respect, comme s'il était une tablette d'1m80 du chocolat le plus convoiter qui soit. Il réfléchit un moment. Il avait un peu grandit, ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur et d'une texture un peu différente et il s'interrogeait sur les changement concernant la couleur de ses yeux. Il savait qu'il était beau, mais même lui, aussi vaniteux soit il, n'avait pas espéré _cette _réaction. Il se sourit. C'était génial.

Il s'installa sur le siège à côté de Pansy et lui sourit. Elle faillit se pâmer. "Je suppose que j'ai juste grandi ;" dit-il et s'étirant paresseusement, notant au passage que tout le monde le regardait intensément. Même les numéros deux et trois du trio merveilleux de Gryffondor ne parvenaient pas à détacher leurs yeux de lui, chose qu'il trouvait particulièrement hilarante.

"Granger, Weasel, je sais que je suis sexy, mais arrêtez de me regarder comme si j'étais un morceau de viande. J'ai des sentiments vous savez," il sourit, et les deux concernés firent un bon sur leur siège, semblant à la fois furieux et embarrassés. Hermione prit une jolie teinte rose et enfouit son nez derrière l'énorme livre qui était sur ses genoux, et Ron ouvrit la bouche pour faire un quelconque commentaire de colère mais fut sauvé par l'arrivée de Justin Flinch-Fletchley.

"Oh, Ron, Hermione, Harry est juste dehors et il voudrait vous dire un mot." Il y regarda à deux fois avant de dire. "Malfoy, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Tu es absolument _superbe_." Ron et Hermione sortirent en trombe du compartiment, en jetant des regards furieux à Draco et Justin. Le blond eut un simple sourire d'allégresse. Il pourrait s'habituer à ça.

Des chuchotements se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, là où il supposa Potter parlait avec la Sang de Bourb et weasel. Draco les ignorait et sortait son magasine lorsqu'il l'entendit – le son le plus beau qu'il ne lui eut été donné d'entendre de toute sa vie. Cela ressemblait un peu à un rire, mais c'était tellement plus que ça. Le son traversa le comportement le percuta et entra directement dans son système sanguin, là où une chaleur se propagea et emplis son corps. Il se leva, voulant désespérément découvrir d'où provenait le sonça devait être juste derrière la porte, et il était sûre que si il ne le trouvait pas, il allait en mourir. Il courait jusqu'à la porte lorsque quelque chose le stoppa.

Il fit un tour de tête et découvrit que Pansy avait agrippé à sa robe. "Pansy, je dois y aller, Laisse moi _sortir_!" Mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas l'entendre.

"Draco, est-ce je t'ai dis que j'avais été faite préfet en chef?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix rêveuse, en battant des cils. Draco lui jeta un regard curieux.

"Non tu ne l'es pas, nous ne sommes qu'en sixième année et tout le monde sais que c'est cette stupide Sang de Bourb qui le sera, maintenant, laisse moi partir!"

"Et j'ai fait fortune en tant que mannequin. J'ai fait la une de tous les magazines sorciers qui existent," Continua t elle comme si Draco n'avait pas parlé.

"C'est une mensonge!" cria une fille, préfet de Serdaigle ; avant de se tourner vers Draco. "Mais _j'ai_ inventé un sort qui peut débarrasser le monde entier de tout le mal en un instantÇa fait de moi la sorcière la plus riche du monde!"

"Ha, t'aimerais! C'est rien du tout ça, j'ai attrapé un loup garou pleinement transformé pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, et aujourd'hui je viens juste de devenir le plus jeune Aurore de l'histoire,"rétorqua Justin Finch-Fletchly en jetant à Draco un regarda absent.

"Quelque chose ne va pas chez vous," cracha Draco avec dédain. "Vous êtes tous devenus fous. Je m'en vais." Il sentit la chaleur provoqué par le rire disparaître, et il voulu hurler de frustration. Il s'arracha de la prise de Pansy Parkinson et courut dans le couloir uniquement pour foncer sur Hermione et Ron.

"Où sont ils?" demanda-t-il trop anxieux pour se préoccuper des personnes à qui il parlaient.

"Pardon?" demanda Hermione qui semblait confuse. Draco lui attrapa le bras et la regarda désespérer.

"La personne qui riait! Où sont-ils? Ils étaient juste là, je les ai entendu!" Hermione était un peu sous le choque mais se hâta de répondre avant que Ron ne s'énerve.

"Tu veux dire Harry?"

"Quoi?"

"Harry. Il était là, avec nous, Ron lui a raconté une blague et il a ri. Ça doit être de lui que tu parles. Écoute," tenta-t-elle de demander, "Est-ce que tout va bien?" Mais Draco ne l'écoutait plus. C'était impossible que ce son vienne de Potter. Impossible. Il relâcha Hermione et se moqua d'elle.

"Ce n'était pas Potter. Ça ne se peux pas."

Ron commença à s'énerver. "Il n'y avait que nous trois, Malfoy. Maintenant c'est quoi ton problème?"

Draco leur jeta un regard furieux. "Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, je les ai entendu. Mais il est clair que tu étais trop absorbé par ta sale petit copine Sang de Bourd pour voir qui c'était."

Avec un hurlement de furie, Ron s'élança vers Draco, qui fit un mouvement sur le côté avec une telle agilité qu'il s'étonna lui-même. Hermione cria, "Ron, arrête!" et courut à son côté pour tenter de l'empêcher d'attaquer à nouveau Draco. A cet instant, Pansy sortit sa tête du compartiment.

Elle vit Ron et Draco se regarder l'un l'autre avec des poignards dans les yeux et leva les siens au ciel. "Êtes-vous _encore_ en train de vous battre les gars ? Sincèrement, on dirait des gamins. Rentrez maintenant qu'on puisse essayer de commencer la réunion."

Draco lui fit un signe de la main. "Allez-y- vous, je dois y aller."

"Mais Draco, tu vas rater la réunion !"

"Je. M'en. Moque!" cira-t-il en s'élançant dans le couloir, déterminer à vérifier dans chaque compartiment si nécessaire, pour trouver la source de ce magnifique et si musical rire.

Harry était assis dans le tout dernier compartiment, et lisait un livre sur la magie sans baguette, choses qu'il allait commencer cette année durant ses cours privés hebdomadaire avec Dumbledore. Il suivrait toujours les cours avec les autres, puisque ses professeurs durant l'été avec prient soin d'étudier que des choses qui n'étaient pas dans les programmes de Poudlar. Il avait en fait, obtenu suffisamment de OWL pour suivre tous les cours de niveau avancé qu'il aurait besoin de prendre.

Il laissa tomber son livre sur ses genoux et étira ses longues jambes. Il remarqua avec amusement que les sièges du Poudlar Express paraissaient plus petite cette année. Merci Merlin il avait enfin grandit. Il ne serait jamais aussi grand que Ron, mais au moins, il ne ressemblait plus au minuscule avorton sous alimenté qui avait fait son entrée à Poudlar cinq ans auparavant. Il avait enfin commencé à se remplir, en grande partie parce qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de son été à manger les plats de Mme. Weasley au lieu du pain rassis et de la cuisine diététique de Dudley.

Il était plongé dans son livre lorsqu'il entendit la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir. "Wouaw, c'était rapide. La réunion est déjà fini?" demanda-t-il en pensant voir ses deux meilleurs amis entrer. A la place, il vit quelque chose qui lui fit un arrêt cardiaque.

"Malfoy?" demanda-t-il incrédule, n'arrivant pas à croire que l'Adonis blond qui venait juste d'entrer dans son compartiment soit vraiment son ennemi de ces cinq dernières années. _Par tous les Saint de la terre, qu'est-ce qui **lui** est arrivé_?

Draco avait actuellement le même problème avec Harry – c'est à dire, n'arrivant pas à croire que la personne assise devant lui était la même personne que celle qu'il avait quitté en juin dernier.

"Potter?" demanda-t-il tout aussi incrédule, en le regardant fixement et ouvertement. _Oh bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui **lui** est arrivé ? Quand est-ce qu'ils ont remplacé Potter par la plus bel Apollon de la planète?_

Les deux garçons étaient tout deux bouche bée devant l'autre. Harry reçut les cheveux d'un blond pailleté d'or de Draco, sa peau étrangement brillante, et ces yeux lumineux qui, il aurais pu le juré était gris acier l'an dernier, et qui à présent était d'un magnifique argent. Il laissa son regard se promener sur le corps de Draco, et sa bouche devint sèche. Malgré ses robes de sorciers, il pouvait d'une façon ou d'une autre _sentir_ les muscles de son corps, plus dure et plus tendu que ce que le Quidditch n'aurait dû les faire. Et il y avait cette lueur qui semblait émané de lui, ce sentiment surnaturel qui faisait qu'Harry était persuadé d'avoir fait un pas hors de la réalité, d'être plonger dans le rêve le plus vivant et le plus beau qu'il n'eut jamais fait, parce qu'aucun être humain ne pouvait être aussi beau. Draco vous donnait envie de faire quelque chose de fou, quelque chose de spectaculaire, une _chose _qui attirerait son attention. Il était superbe; absolument, totalement, et véritablement parfait.

Pendant ce temps, Draco se demandait comment le nid à rat qu'étaient auparavant les cheveux de Potter s'était soudainement transformé en une chevelure la plus éclatante et séduisante qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Elle était si brillante, et semblait si douce que les doigts de Draco se mirent à le démanger comme des fous, il voulait savoir si cela serait si frais et si doux sous ses doigts que cela l'apparaissait à ses yeux. Et en parlant d'oeil il avait toujours admiré secrètement les yeux de Potter, ces deux orbes anormalement verts devant lesquelles hordes de filles et de garçons se pâmaient dans le monde sorcier. Et à présent que ces yeux chatoyantsétincelants, l'écrasait lui et c'était tellement _beau_ que Draco aurait voulu crier.

Et son corps, – oh _Merlin_. Harry semblait avoir grandit de plusieurs centimètre depuis la dernière fois ou Draco l'avait vu, et ses longues jambes s'étendaient jusqu'au siège d'en face. Il portait toujours ses vêtements Moldu et la chemise qu'il portait état bien trop lâche au goût de Draco, qu'il puisse toujours voir la silhouette de son torse et des muscles de ses abdos dessous. Draco était conscient qu'il respirait fort, mais il aurait pu juré que le corps entier d'Harry lui criait "Baise moi, Draco! BAISE MOI!"

Après plusieurs minutes d'un silence respectueux entre les deux garçons, Draco se recomposa finalement et entra avec précaution dans le compartiments. Il s'installa au hasard sur le siège en face d'Harry, essayant d'ignorer le bruit sourd dans sa poitrine et le fait qu'il ressentait la même chaleur parfaite que plus tôt dans son compartiment. A son grand soulagement, Harry ne semblait pas, contrairement aux autres les autres sixième année, dire n'importe quoi. Il semblait juste incapable d'ôter ses yeux de Draco.

Dans le compartiment, la tension sexuelle entre les deux ennemies était si épaisse qu'elle aurait pu être coupée au couteau.

"Alors…" commença Draco en cherchant avec force quelque chose de neutre à dire à la magnifique créature qui lui faisait face. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnu, pour la première fois en cinq ans, il n'éprouvait pas le besoin de poursuive sa querelle avec Potter. Ah ha! Il avait pensé à un truc. "Quel beau temps nous avons, n'est-ce pas." Harry haussa un sourcil.

"Oui, c'est vrai," répondit-il prudemment, ayant lui aussi envie de céder au bien être d'être là. Les deux garçons s'étudiait l'un l'autre, comme pourrait le faire un animal dangereux, pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il doit faire, attaquer ou battre en retraite. Décidant que Draco n'allait pas attaquer – du moins, pas encore - Harry relança la conversation. "Alors…comment s'est passé ton été?"

Draco haussa nonchalamment les épaules, conscience qu'il regardait fixement les bras et le torse d'Harry. Harry était trop occupé à regarder la nouvelle couleur de cheveux de Draco pour le remarquer. "C'était bien je suppose. Et toi?"

"Bien aussi." Les deux garçons s'observèrent un peux plus. Aucun ne dit mot. L'étrangeté de la situation elle-même passait au dessus des deux concernés, puisque aucun des deux ne pouvait avoir de pensées cohérentes.

Draco se demandait comment il fait pour être à Poudlar avec Harry toutes ces années sans se rendre compte que ses yeux étaient de la même couleur que l'herbe d'une prairie en pleine été, et que ses lèvres était rose bonbon. Il se demanda quel goût cela pourrait avoir d'embrasser Potter. Puis il se demanda quel goût cela aurait d'embrasser un Potter recouvert de chocolat et de crème fouetté.

Le cerveau d'Harry était actuellement en train de dévêtir Draco. Harry aurait dû en être plus que surpris, si l'on considérait que l'étendue de son expérience sexuelle se résumait à ses quelques baisers humides avec Cho Chang. Cependant, il avait tellement envie de découvrir ce que son cerveau allait voir lorsqu'il allait enfin avoir retirer la chemise de Draco, que son inexpérience et le fait qu'il n'ait jamais regardé un mec d'un point de vu sexuelle avant, fut fermement poussé un recoin de son esprit.

Soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, les deux garçons clignèrent des yeux et leur transe se brisa.

" La vache Harry, est-ce que tu dois toujours t'assoire dans le dernier com…part…?" La voix de Ron diminua tandis qu'avec Hermione ils entraient dans le compartiment et découvraient que leur meilleur ami semblait être engager dans une lutte du regard avec son pire ennemi d'école, lequel était toujours étonnamment splendide et semblait presque**…**briller.

Harry secoua sa tête, tentant de s'éclairer l'esprit et son cerveau prêt à remettre les vêtements de Draco à leurs places. "Hé Ron, Hermione, comment était la réunion?" demanda-t-il mais ses amis ne semblaient pas l'entendre.

"Est-ce que je t'ai dis que j'étais préfet en chef, capitaine de Quidditch, et nouveau vainqueur du prix du sourire le plus charmant dans _Sorcière Hebdo_?" Ron avait parlé avec une voix simple, le visage étrangement nonchalant.

"Quoi?" Harry était très confus. Draco roula des yeux et marmotta, "Honnêtement,".

"C'est rien du tout ça," se moqua Hermione. "_J'ai_ été reconnu comme étant la sorcière la plus intelligente de notre époque, et ils sont en train de construire d'énorme bibliothèque en mon honneur." Elle lança à Draco un sourire charmeur, et celui-ci réussit à paraître à la fois alerte et amusé.

"Malfoy, as-tu fais quelque chose à mes amis?" Demanda Harry, inquiet et énervé par le comportement de ces derniers. Draco prit un air dédaigneux.

"Je n'ai rien fait, Potter. Peutêtre que tes amis ont enfin réalisé combien ils étaient pathétiques et sont devenus des menteurs compulsifs pour cacher leurs insuffisances," Insulter le merveilleux trio était une sorte d'habitude, et Draco regretta ses mots instantanément. A présent, il était trop tard; Harry le regardait, furieux tandis que toutes les raisons qu'il avait de haïr Draco se hâtaient de lui revenir à l'esprit.

"La ferme, Malfoy, et quoique tu leur fasses arrête. Arrêtes _tout de suite_," lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix autoritaire, plein de colère. Draco ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais à sa surprise, Ron et Hermione redevinrent normal.

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, puis Harry d'un air confus.

"Qu'est-ce qui vient juste de se passer, là?" demanda Ron en regardant Hermione, qui paraissait elle aussi perplexe. Harry se tourna et regarda le blond.

"Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ne nous le dirais tu pas, _Malfoy_?"

"Je te l'ai dis Potter, je n'ai rien fait! Je ne sais pas ce qui vient de se passer, ok?" Il évita intentionnellement de mentionner que c'était la seconde fois aujourd'hui que des gens se comportaient bizarrement autour lui, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas plus cette fois que la précédente. Il remarqua que le sentiment de chaleur qu'il avait à l'intérieur durant sa conversation avec Potter était partie maintenant, mais il supposa que c'était parce que Potter était redevenu le même connard irritant et insupportable.

"Oh bien sûr, Ron et Hermione rentre là et commence à mentir sans raison apparente, c'est ça?" Maintenant, Harry était en colère, mais Draco aussi, pour être accusé d'une chose qu'il ne pensait pas avoir faite.

"Hé, ne t'attends pas à ce que je comprenne comme marche leur misérable petite tête. Je suis sûre que même si j'essayais, je n'arriverais pas à descendre aussi bas"

Toute l'attirance sexuelle qu'Harry avait pu ressentir un peu plus tôt disparu à l'instant même où Malfoy insulta ses amis. Superbe tête à en tomber par terre ou pas, Draco était le même insupportable trou du cul qu'il avait toujours été. "C'est des conneries tout ça, Malfoy. Tu utilisais l'Império sur eux, ou quelque chose comme ça. Ça ne te gênerait pas."

"Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement _ça_, Potter?" Demanda Draco les yeux plissés.

"Cela veut dire que tu un connard arrogant égoïste et que ça ne te gênerais pas d'utilisé un Impardonnable sur un camarade de classe." La bouche de Draco lui en tomba. Même si il avait échangé des insultes avec Potter durant les cinq dernière année non-stop, et qu'il lui avait débité beaucoup de chose plus blessante que ça, les mots d'Harry se le blessèrent comme jamais il ne l'avait été avant.

Remettant son masque de froideur pour cacher sa douleur, il se moqua d'Harry. "le apeller des camarade de classe c'est un peu trop, tu ne penses pas ? Tout se que je vois c'est une pauvre belette sans valeur et un sale pute de Sang de Bourb."

Ron et Hermione se levèrent et saisirent leurs baguettes et bondirent pour se défendre l'un l'autre, mais Harry les devança.

"Dégage," cracha-t-il à Malfoy en sautant de son siège, les poings serrés, ses yeux verts brillant dangereusement. Furieux aurait été trop doux pour décrire l'expression qui se lisait sur le visage d'Harry.

"Force moi," le nargua Draco, dont le coeur battait bien trop vite dans sa poitrine. En un battement de coeur, la baguette d »Harry fut pointé vers le torse de Draco.

"J'ai _dit_ DÉGAGE," ordonna Harry, et par la suite, Draco ne pût être sûr si il était partit parce qu'i avait peur, ou si il était partit parce que son corps ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Dans tous les cas, il ne prit même pas le temps de regardé le trio avec fureur avant d'obéir à l'ordre Harry.

Draco était entré furtivement dans le compartiment de ses amis, une sensation de douleur lui serrait la poitrine. Les mots d'Harry résonnait dans sa tête: " _égoïste…arrogant_…_salaud_." Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils faisaient si mal. Depuis quand se souciait-il de ce que Potter pensait de lui? il passa le reste du trajet jusqu'à Poudlar à regarder pas la fenêtre, maussade, ne souhaitant parler à aucun de ses amis.

Draco ne revit pas Harry avant le fastueux repas de bienvenue. Il savait que tout le monde dans la salle le regardait avec des yeux plein de désire, bien qu'à différent niveau, mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Toute son attention était concentré sur le fait de ne pas regarder à la table des Gryffondors, mais c'était comme si un aimant attirait son regard sur Harry, et bientôt, il abandonna. Il ne pouvait ôter ses yeux de sorcier aux cheveux corbeaux. Il le regarda sourit et rire avec tous ses amis, dire bonjour au nouveaux élèves de sa maison, toléré l'inévitable essaim de fan qui gravitait autour de lui comme des louches autour de la lumière. Il était aimable, attentionné, compatissant – avec tout le monde sauf avec Draco. Pour une raison inconnu, Harry et lui n'avait jamais été autre chose qu' ennemi, et il semblait que les choses continuaient ainsi.

Draco voulait pleuré, et se sermonna lui-même pour sa faiblesse.. Quel est le problème avec moi_? Pourquoi **diable** est-ce que je n'arrête pas de regarder Potter? Depuis quand est-ce que je souhait que lui et moi soyons amis? Ou un peu plus? _Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent tandis que sa dernière pensée le frappait. Un peu plus? _Nom de Dieu_.

C'est mal. C'était très, très, très mal. La respiration de Draco se fit irrégulière tandis que toutes ses pensées se fondait en un seul fait: _Je veux Potter_. Oh Dieu. Et c'était pire. Il aurait puis vivre en voulant le corps de Potter, pour un coup d'une nuit, juste pour le sexe, mais il voulait Potter pour tellement plus. Il voulait être celui qui le fait rire, celui qui lui tient la main quand il pleure, il voulait voir ce qu'il voyait le matin au réveil –

Draco en avait assez. Il n'en pouvait plus. D'une manière au d'une autre, quelque part entre le moment où il s'était levé se matin au Manoir Malfoy et son arrivée à Poular, il semblait que son corps l'avait trahis et était tombé amoureux d'Harry Potter. C'était la chose la plus horrible, la plus terrible que ne lui soit jamais arrivé de toute sa vie.

Il quitta le Grande Salle la havre de pais qu'était sa chambre, là où il était loin de cette présence à la table de Gryffondor, qui le tourmentait plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter. Il savait qu'une centaine de paire d'yeux le suivait tandis qu'il courait, mais il s'en moquait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule paire d'yeux qui l'intéressait, et ces yeux là le haissait.

De retour dans sa chambre Draco tenta de se reprendre. _C'était juste un béguin. Un stupide béguin pour le Garoçn-Qui-a-Survécut. Tout le monde en a un; c'est n'est rien dont il faut s'inquiéter. Ça va s'en aller. _Draco était déterminé à ' passer au dessus du problème'. Il ne tomberait pas amoureux d'Harry Potter. Il était Draco Malfoy. Il pouvait surpassé ça.

_De plus, c'est juste aujourd'hui_, se raisonna-t-il. _J'ai vu Potter aujourd'hui; il a un peu grandit, il est pas mal et c'est tout. J'ai juste été attiré par lui parce que c'est la première fois que je le vois depuis longtemps. C'EST TOUT_. Se sentant un peu plus confiant. Il chercha dans sa malle et ressortit les photos des joueurs de Quidditch qu'il avait collectionné durant l'été pour les mettre sur son mur.

Tenez, regardez, il y avait là un grand nombre d'homme qu'il trouvait tout aussi attirant qu Harry. Il n'était pas amoureux de Potter, et la preuve était là, d'accord?

Il regarda le premier et soupira. Ce n'était pas bon. Oui, il trouvait que le brun sur la photo était superbe, mais pas aussi superbe que Potter. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, comme ceux d'Harry, mais il ne semblait pas avoir le même éclat que ceux d'Harry.

Il sortit la suivante. Encore une fois ce n'était pas ça. Il était pas mal, mais il ne faisait pas le poids face à Potter. Il avait lui aussi des cheveux noirs ébouriffés, mais pas de la même manière. C'était le "je ne me suis pas ennuyé à me coiffer ce matin », contre le « je viens juste de m'envoyer en l'air » d'Harry. Il regarda la troisième et la quatrième photo et se sentit soudain plus nerveux.

Plus de cheveux bruns. Cheveux bruns décoiffés. Oh mon Dieu.

Draco continua de regarder ses photos. Cheveux noirs, cheveux noirs, _cheveux noirs_. Draco les passa toutes en revues et la panique se fit de plus en plus grande dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas collectionné que des photos de joueurs de Quidditch aux cheveux noirs. _Impossible_. Il n'avait pas été secrètement obsédé par les cheveux bruns - et par extension d'Harry Potter, depuis des années.

Il déchira chaque photo et soupira de soulagement. Là, tout en bas de la pile, se trouvait une photos d'un poursuiveur de l'équipe d'Irlande pendant la coupe du monde. Un rouquin _Merci_ _Merlin_. Il n'était pas fou et secrètement obsédé.

Il regarda un peu plus la photo, qui était en train de dormir. En y rependant, l'homme était une beauté un peu original, et Draco n'était pas vraiment attiré par les roux. Pourquoi diable avait-il gardé cette photo?

Le sorcier de la photo bailla et s'étira en se réveillant. Ses paupières papillonnèrent battirent et il leva les yeux vers Draco, qui sous le choc, laissa tomber la photo.

Une paire d'yeux verts émeraude, presque mais pas tout à fait aussi vert que ce d'Harry, s'était levé vers lui.

Oh _bordel de merde_.

* * *

alors, ça vous a plu ? comment avez vous trouvé la rencontre entre nos deux amis, intense, non ?

Réponses aux reviews :

Merci beaucoup à : **Draya Malfoy**, **Lyly**, **Namasta**, **Shetan**, **Eclair ail**, **La nouille** (sympa ton pseudo), **momo13,** **slydawn**, **lindowel**, **vif d'or** et **Minerve **( et oui Narcissa a de super bonne raison de ne pas être mangemorte, mdr), vos reviews m'ont beaucoup touché, j'espère que la suite n'a pas calmé votre enthousiasme. Rassurez moi, ce n'est pas le cas hein ? Grosses bises à Tous (ou peut être à toutes) et merci.

**Onarluca** Tu aimes ? J'en suis très heureuse, et oui, comme tu as pu le voir il a quelque peu changé, même si la description est assez vague... bye

**Eliwan** : et oui encore une traduction, mais c'est pas de ma faute, il y en a tellement des géniales c'est dure de résisté. En tout cas, je suis très honorée de la confiance que tu me portes (ça fait un peu pompeux, non ?), pour la suite, je posterais tous les quinze jours, l'attente ne sera pas trop longue j'espère ? Ciao !

**La rose de minuit** : alors, est-ce que le début correspond à ce que tu avais lu ? Et surtout est-ce que ça te plait ?

**Marine Malfoy** : coucou missça fait plaisir de te revoir Ça va bien ? J'espère que la suite t'a plu... kissoo

**Artoung** : coucou, merci, comme tu as pu le voir, le Dray de privé n'est pas le même que le Dray publique... et il peut être froid et hautain quand il veut. Même si j'avoue, je l'aime bien en ado car, même si on a tendance à l'oublier un pau, c'est ce qu'ils sont, des ados. J'ai beaucop aimé la réaction de Ron et Hermione, pas toi ? Bisous miss.

**Nfertiti** : salut mademoiselle ! Tu préfères les bruns à balafre ? Dray lui les préfère à lunette, mais bon je crois que vous devriez trouver un terrain d'entente..., non ? kissoo miss et a +

**Lovely A** : C'est vrai tu m'en veux plus d 'espacer les chapitres du « dragon apprivoisé », tu veux que je te dise un truc, après avoir relut cette fic je suis sûr que tu vas vouloir des chapitres plus rapprochés, hi, hi, hi... je suis méchante, hein ? Bisous miss

**Procne Aesoris** : un don pour trouver des trésors ? Merci dis-je plus rouge qu'un Weasley gêné... et ce n'est pas peu dire... ciao.

**Aresse** : bonjour, bonjour« très gay » Draco ? noonn c'est juste une idée que tu te fais. Et non, ce n'est pas mon style, mais celui de Jennavere, le merveilleux auteur de cette histoire, moi, je ne fais que la traduire. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu... ciao.

**Farahon **: salut, et oui fanfic a pas mal buggé ces derniers temps, j'espère que ton alertes nvx chapitres va mieux. En ce qui concerne 'Le dragon apprivoisé' ce n'est pas encore fini, c'est d'ailleurs pou ça que cette fic ne paraît que tous les quinze jours, elles alternent.. a + miss

**Sahada** : tes idées pourraient en effet être sympa, malheureusement, je n'écris pas l'histoire, je ne fais que la traduire, je n'ai donc pas mon mot à dire... Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que cette histoire ne sera pas un Mprg. Bye

**Oxaline** : salut mistinguette (j'adore ce mot, mdr) je t'ai mis l'eau à la bouche en parlant de ce chapitre ? j'en suis ravie, et si je te disais que dans le chapitre suivant et bien les chose ne font qu'empirer pour notre petit Draco, qu'est-ce que ça ferait ? Et avant que tu te poses la question le réponse est non, je ne suis pas sadique... mais je fais bien semblant, niak, niak, niak...

**Pitchounette** : hello, alors, maintenant que tu l'as lu, tu peux me le dire, s'est il passé des choses intéressantes dans le deuxième chapitre ? je vais répondre à certaine de tes questions, les autre sui as déjà les réponses. Pour ce qui est de Sirius, je ne pense pas qu'il revienne, ou du moins, ce n'est pas le cas pour l'instant dans la version anglaise (et il y a plus de vingt chapitres). Pour Dumby et Mc Go, cette histoire est toujours en suspens dans l'histoire lol. Quant à Remus et Hagrid, je l'ai malheur de t 'annoncé qu'il ne se passe rien entre eux dans l'immédiat. Pendant que j'y pense, je suis allé regarder, il n'existe aucune fic dont ils sont les deux personnages principaux, n'est-ce pas une honte tout de même ? les chapitres arriveront tous les quinzes jours Ciao

**Niil-iste** : je suis content e de voir que tu as aime mais je ne sais pas si ça va être drôle, ce n'est pas du tout le même genre de fic que le dragon apprivoisé.. Je voulais juste te prévenir pour que tu ne t'attendes pas à quelque chose de similaire, car ce n'est pas le cas, c'est beaucoup plus sérieux même si il y a des moments plus léger. Pour ce qui des dates de publications je ne peux malheureusement pas allé plus vite actuellement, mais bon, sait-on jamais... bisous et a bientôt

et voilà c'est fini. Bonne semaine à tous et à dans quinze jour!


	3. c'est peutêtre

**Disclaimer**: Tout ce qui a trait à Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling, rien n'est à moi.

**Titre original** : Veela Enigma.

**Auteur** : Jenaverre

**Traductrice** : Crazysnape

**Résumé** Draco est à moitié Veela, mais ses ancêtres ont cachés la vérité quand au sang impur qui coule dans la famille, et il ne le sait pas. Les choses s'emballent et deviennent un peu folle lorsque il tombe amoureux du wonder boy de Poudlard et qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Slash.

Rated 'R' (par sécurité) Pour le langage et relations sexuelles.

**Honneur **: grand merci à **frizzy**, dont l'histoire _Magnetic Attraction_ est selon l'auteur la première Fanfic parlant de Draco en tant que Veela, et qui est à la base de tout les histoires de la sorte. Merci de lui faire un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour sa créativité et son ingéniosité! (Cette fic a été magnifiquement traduite par Leena Asakura)

**Note de l'auteur**: Cette histoire est ce que l'on appelle communément une 'dramedie': Mi-dramatique, mi-comique. Le tout mélangé avec un peu d'action/aventure. Et surtout _beaucoup _de romance. Et en parlant de romance, petit avertissement, ceci est un slash. Donc si vous avez lu jusqu'ici sans savoir que cette histoire deviendrait un slash, On vous le dit: CECI EST UN SLASH HARRY/DRACO. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas, et revenez en arrière, c'est à ça que sert le petit bouton en haut à gauche.

Note de la traductrice : bonjours à tous tout d'abord merci les toutes reviews elle m'ont fait un plaisir fou. La réponse en fin de chapitre.

Par contre j'ai deux nouvelles à vous annoncer. Je viens de découvrir que le compte de Jennavere a été complètement vidé. Il ne reste aucune histoire. Pour ce qui est de du « Dragon apprivoisé », ça ne devrait pas poser de problème : la fic est sur Fiction Alley.

Pour veela Enigm, faisons un GRAND MERCI à LA ROSE DE MINUIT, grâce à qui je suis en possession de la plupart de la fic. De plus ,j'ai eu des nouvelles de JENNAVERE, il semblerait que ce soit Fan fic qui est fermé son compte, elle suppose que c'est à cause du contenu 'R' du dernier chapitre. Mais elle m'a assuré que cette histoire serait fini, et elle me tiendra au courant de l'endroit ou elle postera.

Bonne lecture

The Veela Enigma

_Chapitre 3: Peut-être que c'est magique_

Draco passa les jours suivants dans ce qu'on pourrait appelé « un solide, extrême et absolu, déni."

Il refusait complètement d'admettre sa défaite. Il allait vaincre ce béguin. Il ne resterait _pas_ amoureux d'un putain d'Harry Potter.

Son plan était d'éviter Harry jusqu'à ce que ses sentiments disparaissent, ce qui bien sûr était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Harry Potter se trouva être une personne difficile à éviter. Partout où Draco allait, il y était, avec ses grands, et beaux yeux, ses splendides et brillants cheveux noirs, et ce corps grand et musclé qui rendait Draco véritablement fou. C'était comme vivre dans un cauchemar. A chaque fois qu'il voyait Harry, ou qu'il entendait l'écho de sa voix dans le couloir, il avait ce sentiment de chaleur à l'intérieur, cette vague de désir qui le brûlait, et puis rapidement suivait la chute dans le désespoir, car qu'importe combien il voulait Harry Potter, il était celui qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir.

Ça faisait sacrement mal.

Il avait à peine remarqué qu'il était devenu le plus rechercher des étudiants de Poudlard. Les élèves le regardaient partout où il allait. Les gens faisaient et disaient des choses scandaleuses juste pour obtenir son attention. En fait, il y avait la queue pour lui parler entre les cours, ou pour s'assoire à côté de lui lors des repas. Il recevait des cadeaux, des mots d'amour, et même des propositions en mariage de personne qui se languissait d'amour pour lui chaque matin au petit déjeuner et malgré tout, la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser c'était Harry, Harry, _Harry_.

Il pensait à Harry quand il mangeait. Il pensait à Harry quand il faisait ses devoirs. Il pensait définitivement à Harry quand il prenait sa douche et il avait commencé à rêver d'Harry quand il dormait la nuit.

Il admettait à contrecœur que si ce béguin était vraiment nul, les rêves, eux, étaient assez bons.

Le pire de tout était cette incontrôlable jalousie. Il voulait éviter Harry, mais à chaque fois qu'Harry était hors de sa vue, il commençait à avoir ces étranges péttages de plombs mentaux sur où il était, avec qui, et ce qu'il pouvait faire. Et cela finissait généralement par une crise de panique car Harry pouvait être _avec_ quelqu'un d'autre (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire).

Alors Draco était devenu extraordinairement jaloux de tout le monde et de tous ceux qui parlaient, ou juste regardaient Harry. Une fois, il avait vu Hermione l'embrasser sur la joue et un flux de rage était monté en lui. Il avait couru dans une salle de classe vide et pour éviter de lui jeter un sort, avait donné des coups de pieds et de poings dans le mur jusqu'à ce qu'il ait besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie.

Il passa beaucoup de temps à regarder Harry, et par extension Weasley et Granger, jusqu'à ce que progressivement, il accepte l'idée qu' Hermione et Ron étaient en fait ensembles, et qu'aucun des deux n'aveint de vus sur Harry. Et malgré tout, il n'aimait toujours pas quand ils s'approchaient trop de lui. Ce qui créait d'horribles images mentales au blond, c'était le statut de célébrité d'Harry. Harry recevait des lettres de fans tous les jours. Il était adoré autant par les sorciers que par les sorcières. Les élèves de Poudlard étaient amoureux de lui depuis sa première année. En effet, Justin Finch-Fletchley et quelques un de ses copains de Poufsouffle semblaient presque obsédés par lui, et on pouvait les voir lui passer des notes en cours, l'attendre après les cours, le regarder à toutes heures de la journée.

Ça rendrait Draco fou. Il avait peur que ce ne soit qu'une question de temps avant que quelqu'un ne soit blessé.

Et par blesser, il voulait dire leur jeter un sort avec toute la Magie Noire qu'il pourrait rassembler.

Malheureusement, il semblait que tout cet amour non partagé pour Potter commençait à rendre Draco malade d'amour - littéralement. Il était tout le temps fatigué. Il n'avait pas d'énergie, pas envie de manger, aucune envie de faire quoique ce soit, sauf si Harry y était impliqué d'une manière ou d'une autre. Madame Pomphresh lui avait fait plusieurs check up et n'avait pas trouvé de problème physique, elle lui donnait occasionnellement une potion d'énergie pour lui rendre des forces.

Il n'avait pas eu le coeur de lui dire quel était vraiment son problème.

Harry était assis à la table du petit déjeuner, mangeant du pain perdu, et ruminant la situation avec Malfoy pour ce qui devait être la millionième fois.

Harry était très ennuyé avec Draco. A vrai dire, il était parvenu à partager quelques agréables minutes ensembles dans le train. Ok, peut-être n'avaient-ils pas dit grand-chose, mais la chimie avait été incroyable. Harry n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de chose avec personne d'autre. L'attraction qu'il avait eu pour Draco ce jour là était bien plus importante que tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir pour Cho. Et puis Draco avait parlé et tout ruiné, rappelant à Harry quel infâme connard il était vraiment.

Bien sûr, après ça Draco l'avait ignoré. Le blond n'avait pas dit deux mots à Harry depuis la conversation guindée qu'ils avaient partagée dans le Poudlard Express, et _ça_ aussi ennuyait Harry. Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait que Draco l'insulte, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'ignorait. C'était comme si ces moments dans le train n'avaient jamais eu lieu, et ça donnait à Harry envie de hurler. C'était réel, Harry savait que Draco l'avait sentit aussi. Pourquoi diable avait il eu besoin d'être un tel connard? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement s'excuser, et peut-être qu'après ils pourraient réessayer de se parler?

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de la table des Serpentads pour voir Draco verser ce qui devrait être une quantité illégale de sirop sur son toast. Il n'aurait jamais mis Draco Malfoy dans la catégorie des personne ayant un palais sucré, mais là encore, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il ne savait pas sur le blond. Il regarda Draco en prendre un bout, puis, détourna rapidement le regard un léger rose lui montant aux joues tandis que dans sa tête apparaissait une image de lui-même versant et léchant une quantité illégale de sirop sur ce qui semblait être grand, blond et définitivement pas de la famille des toasts.

Il soupira. Ron et Hermione lui avaient plusieurs fois demandé ce qui s'était produit avant qu'ils n'arrivent et Harry ne leur pas dit. Il ne savait pas. Ils étaient tout trois d'accord pour dire qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec Malfoy, surtout vu leurs réactions ce jour là.

"Il a dû utiliser une certaine forme de l'impérium sur nous," avait dit Hermione pensive. "et c'est pour ça que ça n'a pas marché sur toi, Harry, parce que l'_Imprérium_ passe à travers toi comme si de rien n'était." Cette pensée avait été suivit de plusieurs heures de recherche à la bibliothèque, mais jusqu'ici Hermione n'avait rien trouvé qui puisse expliquer son comportement et celui de Ron autour de Draco ce jour là.

Harry termina son petit déjeuner et attrapa ses livres, ne voulant pas être en retard pour son premier cours et donner une raison à Snape pour retirer des points à Gryffondor.

Il ne remarqua pas lorsqu'il quitta la pièce que depuis la table des Serpentards, deux paires d'yeux, une argenté, l'autre bleu suivaient chacun de ses mouvements.

Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il était assis à son cours de Potion avancé pour les NEWT, lequel avait des étudiants de sixième année de toutes les maisons, et Snape venait juste d'annoncer qu'il allait les mettre par paire avec un étudiant d'une autre maison pour faire des recherches sur différentes potions de guérison. Harry savait, il _savait _simplement qu'il allait être mit avec Malfoy.

Pratiquement sûr - "Granger, Zabini…Potter, Malfoy…Finch-Fletchley, Thomas…" Harry soupira. La vie le haïssait. Bien, peut-être pas la vie, mais Snape certainement.

Il mit ses affaires sur la table de Draco, où celui-ci était assis avec un regard résigné, épuisé comme si il n'avait pas dormi correctement depuis bien longtemps.

"Malfoy," dit Harry, en le saluant. Draco hocha simplement la tête, ne se faisant pas confiance pour parler, effrayé à l'idée que ce qui passe ses lèvres puisse être du genre "Tu viens ici souvent?" ou pire, "Si je pouvais réordonner l'alphabet, je mettrais 'U et 'I' ensemble." ( ndt rappelle en anglais 'I' je, et U you tu)

Il frissonna mentalement. Draco espérait désespérément que si jamais on le poussait, il ne finirait pas par dire ce genre de phrases digne d'un Poufsouffle de quatrième année qui a prit trop de bièreaubeurre, mais qu'à la place il le jetterait au sol et le baisserait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sache plus où il est, et ce d'une manière digne de l'apollon Malfoy qu'il était.

C'était le genre de pensée qui traversait Draco lorsque Potter était assis juste à côté de lui.

Harry et lui avaient reçu leurs instructions de Snape, et Harry lisait le parchemin en gémissant à haute voix. Cette potion en particulier était reconnu pour sa difficulté, et ce travail allait leur demander, à Draco et a lui, de passer du temps à la bibliothèque pour en rechercher l'historique. Juste sa chance. Il passa le papier à Draco, qui le prit sans un mot, le parcourut du regard et le rendit à Harry.

Harry le regarda, se sentant presque concerné. Il était affreux– bon, ce n'était pas exactement la vérité. Il était toujours beau à en perdre le souffle, mais ce jour là, dans le Poudlard Express, il avait été particulièrement rayonnant et ses yeux étaient clairs et lumineux. Aujourd'hui ces yeux étaient ternes, plus proche du gris qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'être. Sa peau était toujours sans défaut mais elle ne rayonnait plus, et même ses cheveux semblaient un peu plus rigides. Il paraissait épuisé.

"Malfoy, est-ce que ça va?" tenta de lui demander Harry. Bien sur ils se détestaient, mais Harry était vraiment quelqu'un de bon, et il n'aimait pas voir quelqu'un souffrir. Draco le regarda, alarmé.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?" cracha-t-il. Il ne pouvait le supporter. Aussi longtemps que Potter continuerait de le haïr, et à agir froidement avec lui, alors Draco pourrait continuer à nier qu'il était amoureux. Mais si Harry devenait civile envers Draco, ou dieux l'en empêche, agissait somme si il s'inquiétait un tout petit peu pour lui, alors Draco perdrait sûrement la bataille.

Son intonation dégoûtée, fonctionna. "Rien," répliqua froidement Harry, en plissant les paupières. Dieux qu'il détestait Malfoy. Ça l'aurais tué ce connard d'agir normalement pour une fois?

Ils restèrent tout deux assis, en silence, pendant le reste du cour, Harry s'empêchant de hurler de frustration parce que Draco Malfoy était irritant, et Draco s'empêchant de sauter sur les genoux d'Harry et de crier "Baise moi, putain baise moi, baise moi!"

Après la classe, alors que tout deux étaient dans le couloir, Harry se tourna vers Draco. "Écoute je ne t'aime pas, et tu ne m'aimes pas, mais nous devons travailler ensemble alors on va devoir se débrouiller et faire avec. Je suis libre ce week-end, peut-être pourrions faire nos recherche."

Draco était dévasté. Les mots d'Harry s'était enfoncés au plus profond de son âme, parce qu'Harry avait tellement faux. Draco l'aimait. Mais Harry n'aimait pas Draco. Les mots _Je ne t'aime pas_ flottait dans l'esprit de Draco, et il se mordit les lèvres. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis qu'il avait six ans, et il n'allait pas commencer maintenant, _surtout_ pas à cause de quelque chose que Potter avait dit. Il devait lui cacher combien ça il l'avait blessé. "Comme tu veux, Potter. Juste un chose, m'apporte pas tes sales petits copains avec toi."

Harry fit un tour sur lui même et claqua Draco contre le mur tenant ses bras serrés contre son corps, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. "Fait attention à ce que tu dis, Malfoy," grogna-t-il, resserrant sa prise sur les bras de Draco, qui grimaça. "Si t'as un problème, c'est avec moi. Pas avec mes amis, compris?"

Draco savait qu'il aurait dû avoir peur. C'était Celui-qui-a-Survecut, et il était furieux. Et il commençait à lui faire vraiment mal. Mais Draco n'avait pas peur, il était désespéré. Harry était actuellement en train de le toucher et même si ça faisait sacrement mal, c'était si bon en même temps. Comme il ne répondait pas, le brun considéra qu'il avait compris son avertissement et relâcha sa prise sur Draco.

Draco paniqua. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry parte. Il était plus proche du sorcier aux yeux verts, qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des jours, et il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Alors il ouvrit la bouche et dit. "Quoi, tu n'aimes pas quand je parles de ton copain la pauvre et pathétique belette? Peut-être que je devrais parler de sa dégoûtante petite copine la Sang-de-Bourbe à la place."

Bien, il tomba dans le piège. Harry replaqua Draco contre le mur avec plus de force, l'assommant et serrant ses bras avec suffisamment de force pour y laisser de bleus. "_Putain_ mais qu'est-ce qui va pas avec toi? T'as envie de mourir? Laisse mes amis hors de ça!"

Draco sentit les mots venir mais oh Dieu il ne pût les empêcher de sortir. "Oh, désolé, Potter, j'avait oublié que tu n'aimais pas le mot _Sang-de-Bourbe_. Ça te rappel un peu trop ta mère, c'est ça?"

Qu'importe combien Harry était en colère avant, ce n'était rien comparé à son état actuel. Une fureur froide courait dans ses veines, telle de la glace et ses yeux brillaient comme un feu. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers la gorge de Draco. "Écoute moi bien, Malfoy," dit-il d'une voix si froid que des frissons parcoururent Draco. "Tu ne diras plus ce mot. _Jamais_. Est-ce que j'ai été clair?"

Draco déglutit. Harry avait vraiment l'air d'être sur le point de le tuer cette fois, et Draco était absolument terrifié

Mais le visage d'Harry n'était qu'à quelques centimètre du sien et ses lèvres semblaient si douces et il était si beau, même en colère, que Draco sentit ses yeux papillonnés et puis il se pencha, et puis –

Oh _merde_. Il avait presque embrassé Harry Potter.

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent en grand, un sentiment de pure terreur s'inscrivant sur son visage. Savoir ce qu'il avait presque fait lui donna un surplus d'adrénaline, et il s'arracha du mur, de la prise d'Harry et courut.

il courut tout le trajet jusqu'aux cachots des Serpentards, et il s'arrêta devant un mur blanc, un bras sur le mur, haletant, horrifié par ce qu'il avait faillit faire. Il avait perdu le combat contre son self-control, et c'était très, très, très mal. Pire que tout, il perdait l'envie de se battre. Il commençait à vouloir abandonner, et simplement accepter le fait qu'il était amoureux d'e Potter.

C'était une pensée, très sérieuse, parce qu'une fois qu'il aurait accepté le fait qu'il voulait Harry, il allait vouloir agir en conséquence.

Parce que Draco était un Malfoy. Et les Malfoys ont toujours ce qu'ils veulent. Quoiqu'ils veuillent.

Draco se tourna vers le mur de pierre et dit le mot de passe: _Honteuse Sang-de-Bourbe_.

Sauf que quelque chose n'allait pas. Vraiment, vraiment pas.

Il ne pouvait pas dire le mot _Sang-de-Bourbe_. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas.

Draco était horrifié. C'était bizarre. "Honteuse sang-de- Bo.… sang-de … _sang-de …_QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE MERDE?" cria-t-il. Il essaya encore, et encore. Il tenta de le hurler. Il tenta de le chuchoter, il essaya d'attendre quelques minutes, puis le dis très vite, mais ça ne servait à rien.

Qu'importe à quel point il essayait, il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait dire _Sang-de-Boureb_.

Et Draco ne comprenait pas.

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur du château et s'assit sur le sol dur du donjon, les genoux remontés, les coudes dessus et la tête dans les mains. Quelques choses n'allaient vraiment pas avec lui. Il repensa aux événements de ces dernières minutes. Il avait insulté les amis de Potter, tenté de le pousser dans un combat aux poings et pour l'amour de Merlin et puis il avait traité sa mère de Sang-de-Bourbe.

Et qu'est-ce qu'Harry avait dit après ça? Les mots de Potter résonnaient dans la tête de Draco - "Tu ne diras plus ce mot. **Jamais**. » Il frissonna en se souvenant de l'intonation de la voix d'Harry, de l'aspect de son regard. Bien, il semblerait que pour une étrange raison, son corps obéissait aux ordres d'Harry. Draco ne pouvait vraiment pas le dire, et cela n'avait aucun sens. Est-ce que d'une manière ou d'une autre Potter le contrôlait? Comment était-ce possible? Il n'avait pas entendu de sort. Il réessaya de le murmurer. "Sang…sang…_sang_…merde alors!" grogna Draco.

Merde ! Ce n'était pas _normal_. Pas plus que son béguin pour le héros du monde sorcier. C'était horrible et terrible et tout simplement sacrément _faux _et c'était aussi loin que possible de la normalité.

Et soudain Draco fut comme frapper par un éclaire de géni – ce n'_était_ vraiment, vraiment pas normal. Ce. N'était pas. Normal. Ce n'était tellement _pas_ normal, en fait, que cela avait absolument, positivement dû être crée par quelque chose d'anormal.

Quelque chose de _magique_.

Et Draco aurait pu en danser de joie. Bien sûr que c'était magique – pourquoi n'y avait il pas pensé plus tôt? Évidemment qu'il était sous un sortilège ou une potion d'amour, ou autre chose. Et ça voulait dire que ce n'était pas sa _faute_ si il était amoureux d'Harry. En fait, ça voulait dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment amoureux d'Harry du tout, c'était juste la conséquence de l'horrible chose dont il subissait les effets.

C'était un doux et plaisant _soulagement_.

Bien entendu ; il n'avait aucune idée que quel sortilège cela pouvait être. Mais il pouvait le découvrir.

Les jours suivants, Draco passa tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque. Il évitait Harry comme la peste, terrifié par le pouvoir que d'une manière ou une autre, le sorcier avait sur lui. Il chercha tout ce qu'il pouvait sur les potions d'Amour, les envoûtements d'amour et sur leurs effets. Il eut même une note de Snape pour pouvoir utiliser la réserve. Malheureusement, il ne trouva rien qui concorde vraiment avec sa description. Il n'allait nulle part.

Et la fatigue était toujours là. Il dormait dix heures par nuit et s'endormait malgré tout sur ses livres à la bibliothèque. Il devait admettre les faits – il avait besoin d'aide. L'aide de quelqu'un de méticuleux, intelligent, et digne de foi, et cela ne s'accordait qu'à une seule personne: Granger.

"Psst! Hermione!"

Sursautant, Hermione leva la tête de ses notes d'Arithmancie pour voir Terry Boot lui passer un morceau de papier plié. Elle le prit, attendit que le Professeur lui tourne le dos, puis l'ouvrit et le lu.

_Granger_,

_J'ai besoin de ton aide. Pour des recherches. Puis-je te parler après le cours?_

_DM_

Hermione regarda le message. Il était à peu prés poli. Elle pensa un instant à dire non – c'_était _Draco Malfoy – mais l'une des qualités qui faisait d'Hermione une étudiante si brillante c'était son insatiable curiosité. Le fait que Draco Malfoy entre tous ait besoin de son aide pour quelque chose, faisait qu'elle mourait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il en retournait, alors bien sur, elle allait dire oui.

Et à vrai dire, le fait que Draco soit toujours le mec le plus sexy de Poudlard ne faisait pas de mal non plus.

Sachant parfaitement que Ron et Harry allait l'engueuler pour avoir accepter si ils le découvraient, elle griffonna en réponse '_D'accord, on peut parler'_, et le rendit à Terry Boot pour le faire passer.

Après la classe, Draco s'avança vers le bureau d'Hermione.

"Granger," dit il en s'efforçant d'être poli.

"Malfoy," répondit elle froidement mais avec une curiosité contenue dans la voix. Draco prit une grande inspiration.

"Tu peux garder un secret?"

"Oui." Hermione l'affirma comme un simple fait d'une vérité absolue, ce que bien sur c'était.

"Bien." il fit une pause un moment. "On peut aller à la bibliothèque?" Hermione accepta et ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque.

Draco expliqua tout à Hermione, depuis la décision de son père de changer de camps jusqu'à son amour éternel envers Harry Potter en passant par son actuelle incapacité à dire la mot _Sang-de-Bourbe._ Cette dernière fit bien sûr les délices d'Hermione, et elle le fit essayer au moins trois fois avant de le croire.

"Alors, laisse moi récapituler un peu," dit Hermione un peu plus tard après que Draco eut fini. "Toi et ton père ne travaillez plus pour Voldemort ?"

"Eh bien, je n'avais jamais prévu de le faire, mais en gros oui. Et tu ne peux le dire à personne, pas même à Weasley et Potter, d'accord? J'ai juste pensé que tu devrais le savoir pour ne pas croire que tout le reste était une plan diabolique pour ramener Potter au Seigneur des ténèbres."

"Tout le reste. Tu veux dire la part où est amoureux?"

Draco se frotta les tempes comme si il avait mal à la tête. "Oui, Granger! Dieux, est-ce que tu as besoin d'insister? C'est pas comme si je ne me sentais pas assez mal."

"Et tu penses que tu es sous l'effet d'une potion d'amour ou quelque chose du genre?"

"Évidement. Je ne serais pas tombé amoureux de Potter de moi même, tu sais."

"Je ne sais pas. Harry' est quelqu'un de merveilleuse et très mignon. Beaucoup de personne sont folles de lui et ça n'a rien à voir avec une potion d'amour, c'est juste qu'i – Malfoy, ça va?"

Draco serrait ses poings et grinçait des dents. "Je _ne veux pas_ parler d'autres personnes amoureuses d'Harry!"

"Tu es _jaloux_?"

"Granger, tu es supposée être la sorcière la plus intelligente de notre classe, merde, de l'école entière! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Ce n'est pas un amour normal! Je collectionne les photos de joueurs de Quidditch bruns depuis des mois. J'ai tenté d'encourager Harry à me cogner pour pouvoir être près de lui ! Je dors tout le temps et je n'ai aucune énergie parce que je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à lui! Et je ne suis pas jaloux, je suis _follement_ jaloux! J'ai failli te jeter un sort l'autre jour pour l'avoir embrasser sur la joue, et si je vois Finch-Fletchley encore une fois près de Potter je vais lui botter le cul!"

"Ok, Malfoy, ressaisis toi. Je vois ce que tu veux dire." Hermione lui fit un petit sourire tandis qu'il prenait de grandes inspirations et qu'il remettait ses sentiments sous contrôle, puis elle continua. "En fait, je pense qu'il y a un bon argument en faveur de la magie noir puisque tu ne peux plus dire Sang-de-Bourbe parce ce qu'Harry t'a dit de ne plus le dire. Ça suppose qu'une sorte de magie contrôle tes actions. Pas que je sois particulièrement désolé pour ça, si tu comprends."

Draco lui fit une petite grimace. "Ouais, eh bien, je l'ai juste dis parce que ça allait suffisamment énerver Harry pour qu'il me frappe et par extension me touche. Mon Dieu, je suis malade." Il cacha sa tête dans ses mains.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute. Écoute, je vais faire ce que je peux parce que ça concerne aussi Harry." Draco hocha la tête mais ne la leva pas. Les Gryffindors étaient de si prévisible bon ami.

Draco soupira. Il supposait qu'il ferait mieux d'être sûr qu'Hermione comprenne le sérieux de la situation. "Granger, je dois être honnête avec toi. Je ne suis pas juste amoureux d'Harry," dit Draco en soulevant sa tête de ses mains.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Je le veux. Et je veux dire, je le veux vraiment, vraiment." Hermione semblait confuse, et Draco roula de yeux. "Est-ce que tous les Gryffindors sont si foutrement innocent? Je veux l'enculer, Granger. Je veux le tirer jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie et m'envoyer en l'air avec lui. Je voudrais l'attacher à mon lit et lui faire crier mon nom. Je veux tracer chaque courbe de son corps avec ma langue. Et si on ne se débarrasse pas rapidement de ce sortilège c'est ce que je vais faire avec ton innocent petit copain."

Hermione était à présent plus que rose. "Donc ce que tu dis c'est qu'on doit travailler vite."

"Exactement. Parce que je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir avant de commencer à essayer de le séduire. Il était en sécurité jusqu'à maintenant parce que je niais mes sentiments. Maintenant que je suis convaincu que ce n'est pas ma faute, que je suis sous un quelconque sort, d'une manière assez pervers cela le rend plus dure à combattre."

"Ça a du sens en fait. Puisque si ce n'est pas ta faute si tu ressens ça, ce n'est pas non plus ta faute si tu agis selon ces sentiments."

"Très perspicace." Draco bailla. "J'ai besoin d'une sieste" murmura-t-il.

"Va en faire une. Je vais travailler là dessus." Draco hocha la tête, puis la regarda. "Hé Granger – merci. Je sais que tu n'as pas à faire ça."

"Pour le bien d'Harry, si."

"Il a de la chance d'avoir des amis comme toi," dit Draco sans une pointe de sarcasme, et Hermione lui sourit, d'un vrai sourire.

"Malfoy, as-tu pensé juste à dire à Harry ce que tu ressens?"

"T'es folle? Bien sur que non. Il serait horrifié. Il me hait." Draco avait, un air abattu sur le visage.

"Il ne te hait pas,"se pressa de le rassurer Hermione. Draco la regarda tristement.

"Si, il me hait. Ou du moins, il ne m'aime pas, il me l'a dit lui-même." Draco semblait si malheureux, et à vrai dire, Hermione se sentit désolée pour lui. Voir une créature aussi belle que Draco Malfoy si triste lui fit mal à l'intérieur.

"Et bien insulter ses amis et sa mère, ne va probablement pas t'aider dans ton problème tu sais," dit Hermione compatissante, et Draco lui fit un demi-sourire, triste.

"Ouais, je sais. Mais ça l'a rapproché de moi, et c'était le paradis." Draco se leva, s'étira, et Hermione due détourner le regard pour éviter de le fixer. Il était incroyablement splendide. Puis Hermione eut une petite idée.

"Hé Malfoy?"

"Hummm?" dit il en baillant à nouveau.

"Quand as tu commencé à changer physiquement?"

"Pourquoi Granger, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais remarqué."

" Chut, je suis sérieuse là. Ça ne peut pas avoir un lien avec tes sentiments pour Harry?" Draco réfléchit un moment, puis haussa les épaules.

"Honnêtement, je ne pense pas. Je veux dire, j'ai pas l'air si différent et tout le monde change un peu en grandissant, n'est-ce pas?" Hermione n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec lui quand on fait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup changer, mais elle le garda pour elle. Combien Draco était splendide et le fait qu'il soit amoureux d'Harry était sûrement deux sujets totalement différents.

Ou du moins, elle le pensait.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette semaine ! Rendez-vous dans quinze jours pour le prochain chapitre qui s'intitule : « Problème »

Maintenant, place aux reviews :

**Nefertiti** : coucou miss, j'ai cru remarquer que ça t'avait plu ? L'idée d'un Potter recouvert de crème fouettée et de chocolat t'as apparemment bien inspiré et celle d'un Draco au sirop ? T'en dis quoi ? Ciao et merci

**Aresse** : alors comme ça les malheurs de notre petit Draco te font rire ? C'est pas bien dit moi... Oh fait t'as pensé quoi de son besoin de... contact physique ? lol

**Minerve** : je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise, et je crois que tu as parfaitement bien saisit le fonctionnement du Draco, sauf que comme tu l'as vu, Potter n'est pas en reste pour ce qui est de baver et de mater bisous et a +

**Namasta** : tu te répètes un peu, mais ce n'est pas grave, des fois il faut ça à mon cerveau fatigué qui a un peu de mal à imprimer. En tout cas, merci et j'espère que la suite t'as plu.

**Vert émeraude** : et voilà, la suite, tu viens l'avoir, j'espère que tu as aimé.

**Alexiel.v** : oh mon dieu ! Je suis démasquée... mais merci quand même, car oui, je dois l'avouer, je suis fière de ma maladresse ! Et je peux dire que par chez moi on est beaucoup comme ça, na ! Sinon, merci pour ta review, la honte, j'ai faillis oublier... ciao

**Raziel Tepes** : je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. Pour ce qui est des fautes, je fais de mon mieux, mais je suis incapable d'avoir un beta et de poster dans les temps, alors je fais comme je peux, désolée. J'espère que ce chapitre était mieux.

**Onarluca **: et oui, ils sont beaux nos deux chéris. Je me demande d'ailleurs si il existe des fics où il ne sont pas décris comme étant beaux...enfin passons. Et comme tu le vois dans ce chapitre, Dray a vraiment beaucoup de mal à tenir sa langue. Mais non voyons, pas dans ce sens là ! Merci et a +

**Chupz **: contente de ça te plaise autant, pour ce qui est des publication l'histoire sera poster toutes les deux semaines. J'essayerai le lundi, mais bon je verrais. Merci.

**Loryah** merci beaucoup. Et oui, moi aussi ça m'a déjà fait ça et c'est très frustrant. J'ai remarqué, peut-être à tord, qu'en général c'était pour les auteur qui n'était pas dans mon alert auteur. Y a peut-être un lien...

**Marin Malfoy** : Désolée, je ne connais pas la phrase, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y avait pas un clin d'oeil, dans la mesure ou je ne fais que traduire... merci.

**Sahada** : merci d'avoir laissé une review ici, et sur mes autre fics. Je suis contente de voir que tout ça te plait, quant à la suite de 'catwoman', elle n'est pas pour l'instant à l'ordre du jour, mais qui sait ?

**Lovely A** : salut, et oui, tout a fait d'accord avec toi, il est excellant Dray avec ses posters, autant qu'avec ses coup de poings lol ciao

**Artoung** : oui c'est vrai que ça avance d'un coup, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il reste beaucoup de chapitre, pour te donner une idée il y en a actuellement 25, et c'est pas fini ! kissoo miss

**La rose de minuit** : merci pour la review et surtout pour les chapitres. Jennavere viens d'ailleurs de me demander si je les avais, et tu lui sauves la mise à elle aussi. Dis, quand est-ce que tu mets la suite de ta fic à toi ? Ciao !

**La Nouille** : Salut, et je crois que Magnétique Attraction est aujourd'hui un grand classique, malheureusement inachevé. Merci pour tes encouragements, bisous.

**Miss Voldemorette** : "« MON Draco » est fait pour lui" ?mdr J'aime beaucoup la phrase, sais pas pourquoi... le coup d'MSN, j'applaudis bien fort, je l'ai jamais fait peut être parce que tu comprends pas trop comment marche MSN dit la conscience fourbe... Et M...bip ! J'ai été trahis par ma conscience, trop dure la vie. Mais non t'as pas conne t'es juste distraite, c'est loin d'être la même chose. Tu sais quoi ? Heureusement que tu as précisé que c'état faux pour l'histoire de ta mère, car j'étais en train d'halluciner toute seule devant mon pc. Oui, je sais, je suis naïve. Quant au chapitre du dragon apprivoisé, il arrive bientôt, rassure toi. Bisous miss.

**Vif d'or** : C'était une bien jolie review dis moi, très poétique, merci. Je me posais une petite question j'ai cru lire quelque part que tu essayais d'écrire une fic, c'est vrai ? si oui, ça avance bien ? Tu vas la mettre en ligne bientôt ? Gros bisous et merci encore.

**Love d'Harry** : Perverse moi ? Jamais ! Comment ça je ne suis pas crédible ? Ah, quasiment toutes mes fics sont en R et c'est pareil pour mes favoris ? Bon, d'accord, j'ai été prise en flagrant délit. Bisous et merci pour ta review.

**Lilyne-chan** : merci, je suis ravie de savoir que j'arrive à retranscrire correctement cette fic, car je trouve qu'elle est magnifique, pleine d'émotion. Si tu continues suivre la traduction (et j'ai cru comprendre que oui) n'hésites pas à me dire si tu trouves que certains passages ne vont pas. Merci et à bientôt.

**Eliwan **: je suis ravie que tu aimes cette histoire. Pour ce qui est du Drama, je dirais juste qu'il y a eu quelques passages un peu durs (je ne sais plus combien), mais que jusqu'à présent, ça remonte toujours. Mais je ne connais pas la fin, puisque l'histoire n'est pas encore finie, je ne peux donc pas te dire si tu finiras avec un mouchoir à la main, pleurant comme une madeleine. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que c'est une belle histoire, haute en émotion. A+

**Pitchounette** : Un lit de camps ? C'était confortable dis moi ? Par contre j'ai une grande nouvelle, pas de Rémus/Hagrid, mais j'ai découvert des Rogue/Hagrid sur un autre site. Bon j'avoue j'ai pas lu mais ça existe ! Ça t'intéresse ? lol merci et alp

**Malvina** : merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que ça te plaise, espérerons que ça continue !

**Melindra **: salut ! Et oui, comme tu as pu le lire, les confrontations entre nos deux héros sont assez piquantes, voire même explosive ! Désolé si je n'ai pas répondu à ta review, mais je ne l'ai pas reçu. Je suppose qu'il y a eut un problème quand tu l'as posté. Bisous

**Oxaline** : salut Mistinguette (j'ai vu que tu aimais bien alors j'en profite !) « Tu as faim de la suite », et bien tu viens juste de la lire ! Alors dit moi qu'à tu pensé de notre petit Draco ? De sa rencontre avec Harry ? N'est-ce pas horrible, enfin pour lui ? Je te permets tout à fait ce petit surnom, c'est tout mimi et tellement vrai ! ciao

**Ready** : merci, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu.

Merci d'avoir lu et bonne semaine à tous


	4. probleme

**Titre original** : Veela Enigma.

**Auteur** : Jenaverre

**Traductrice** : Crazysnape

**Résumé** Draco est à moitié Veela, mais ses ancêtres ont cachés la vérité quand au sang impur qui coule dans la famille, et il ne le sait pas. Les choses s'emballent et deviennent un peu folle lorsque il tombe amoureux du wonder boy de Poudlard et qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Slash.

Rated 'R' (par sécurité) Pour le langage et relations sexuelles.

**Honneur **: grand merci à **frizzy**, dont l'histoire _Magnetic Attraction_ est selon l'auteur la première Fanfic parlant de Draco en tant que Veela, et qui est à la base de tout les histoires de la sorte. Merci de lui faire un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour sa créativité et son ingéniosité! (Cette fic a été magnifiquement traduite par Leena Asakura)

**Note de l'auteur**: Cette histoire est ce que l'on appelle communément une 'dramedie': Mi-dramatique, mi-comique. Le tout mélangé avec un peu d'action/aventure. Et surtout _beaucoup _de romance. Et en parlant de romance, petit avertissement, ceci est un slash. Donc si vous avez lu jusqu'ici sans savoir que cette histoire deviendrait un slash, On vous le dit: CECI EST UN SLASH HARRY/DRACO. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas, et revenez en arrière, c'est à ça que sert le petit bouton en haut à gauche.

Note de la traductrice : bonjours à tous tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews, malheureusement je ne vais pas pouvoir faire de réponses individuelles : je ne suis pas en super forme, et surtout si je les fais le retard sera plus grand.

Je vais cependant faire une rapide réponse aux questions.

Je répète, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu lorsque j'ai changé le chapitre précédant : grâce à _La rose de Minuit_ je suis en possession de plus de 20 chapitres de la fic, et Jennavere, m'a assuré qu'elle finirait l'histoire.

Pour ceux qui cherchent la version anglaise, elle n'est plus sur ce site, vous la trouverez sur .skyehawke . com.

Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont demandé pourquoi cette histoire est classée dans drame. Je ne peux pas vous dire si ça finira bien ou mal, puisque la fin n'est pas encore parue. Ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il y aura en effet des passages dramatiques, forts en émotion si je puis dire. J'espère que ça ne vous ennuis pas trop.

Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié, alors merci à tous et Bonne lecture

The Veela Enigma

_Chapitre 4: Problème _

"Malfoy! Malfoy! Mais arrête toi, merde alors!"

Draco s'arrêta, et se tourna lentement, à la fois terrorisé et transporté de joie tandis qu'Harry courrait actuellement vers lui dans le couloir.

"Quoi, Potter?"

Harry le rattrapa et le regarda furieux. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites?"

Draco considéra un moment l'éventualité de dire à Harry la vérité. "Et bien, Harry, je t'évite parce que je suis fou amoureux de toi, et que j'essayais de le nier, mais maintenant, j'ai juste peur que si je passe du temps seul avec toi, je te saute dessus pour te prendre pour des heures et des heures de sexe fou, spécial et sauvage en en faire danser les chandeliers."

Hummm. Peut-être pas non.

Draco décida de nier. "Je ne t'évite pas."

"Si tu m'évites, et ça doit finir. Écoute, on a ce projet à faire pour Snape, et on ne peut pas le faire si tu ne me parles pas. Alors pouvons nous nous bouger le cul ? Pas que Snape en ait besoin, mais je refuse de lui donner une bonne raison de me rabaisser."

Draco étudia le sorcier face à lui. Depuis sa révélation et conversation avec Hermione la nuit passé, il était beaucoup plus à l'aise avec ses sentiments pour Harry. Il était donc follement amoureux du Garçon-Qui-a-Survécut. Aussi pensait-il qu'Harry était la chose la plus sexy qui lui eut été donné de voir. Et il mourrait s'envie de lui ôter son pantalon.

Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la faute de Draco si il ressentait ça.

Le blond adressa son plus charmant sourire à Harry, qui fut momentanément déconcerté. "Tu as raison Potter. Tu as tout à fait raison. Je ne fais rien pour le moment, cela t'ennuierait-il de travailler sur notre projet maintenant?"

Harry était sans voix. Il s'était préparé pour un autre dispute, ou alors un énorme ramassis d'insulte. À la place, Draco était poli avec lui, et il lui souriait de ce putain de sourire qui rendait Harry plutôt faible aux niveaux des genoux.

"Hummm…" Harry avait perdu ses mots, et Draco était agréablement surpris par la réaction d'Harry. Y avait il la moindre chance qu'Harry soit attiré par lui?

"Allez, Potter, c'est toi qui a insisté pour qu'on passe du bon temps seul tout les deux. Tu deviens timide devant moi maintenant?" Les joues d'Harry s'échauffèrent un peu sous la douce insinuation de Draco, et le blond en frissonna. Pourquoi avait-il perdu tout ce temps dans le déni alors qu'il aurait pu le passer à flirter?

Harry retrouva finalement sa voix. "Pas vraiment, Malfoy. Pouvons nous aller à la bibliothèque alors?"

"J'irais où tu voudras,"ronronna Draco, et les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. Il déglutit. Cela était la preuve que cette soirée allait être un enfer.

_Harry Potter, arrête d'y penser! _Se réprimanda Harry quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Draco et lui partageaient une table à la bibliothèque. Il essayait de se concentrer sur leur projet, mais échouait misérablement. Il ne cessait de jeter des petit coups d'oeil en direction de Draco qui, assit juste en face de lui, prenait calmement des notes depuis un livre poser sur leur table.

"Est-ce que tu es heureux dans cette position, Potter? Parce que je peux me tourner dans toutes les positions que tu imagineras. Je suis très…flexible."

Faisait-il soudainement chaud ? Harry desserra nerveusement sa cravate, maudissant ses hormones enragées de 16 ans d'âge qui ajoutaient un caractère sexuel à tout ce que Malfoy disait.

"Alors…heu…comment tu veux le faire?" demanda Harry, en tordant sa plume, et tentant de se reprendre.

"Je le ferais comme tu veux,"dit Draco, et Harry fit tombé sa plume. _Reste calme, Harry. Reste… calme_.

Harry et Draco se baissèrent en même temps sous la table pour attraper la plume. Draco l'attrapa en premier et la tendit à Harry.

"Là, baisse toi encore un peu et laisse moi te la donner." Harry tira d'un coup sec.

"AOUW!" cria-t-il en frappant sa tête sur la table au dessus de lui. Il la saisi rapidement et se réinstalla sur son siège.

"Ça va?" demanda Draco, l'intérêt brillant dans ses yeux. Harry s'était il vraiment blessé?

"Ouais, ça va," dit Harry. Je suis _juste stupide_. Il fit claquer un gros livre sur la table et l'ouvrit au hasard. Draco sourit intérieurement. Il attendit un moment et se pencha en avant.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu lis?" demanda-t-il en s'avançant de manière à lire pardessus l'épaule d'Harry, laissant son souffle errer sur son cou et son oreille. La respiration d'Harry se fit plus saccadé.

"Humm…oh, euh…humm… potions …de humm…guérisons," dit finalement Harry, raide comme un bâton d'avoir Draco si prêt.

Draco sourit légèrement. "Cela semble…fascinant," dit il doucement à l'oreille d 'Harry, et se déplaça et retourna à son livre, à la fois à la déception et au soulagement d'Harry,.

_Ça ne marchera jamais!_ Grogna intérieurement Harry. _Tu dois retrouver ton self-contrôle! Arrête de te comporter comme un vulgaire fan qui se pâme! Reprend toi!_ Harry prit une grande inspiration et s'efforça à se concentrer. Étonnamment, Draco le laissa tranquille un bon moment, et ils purent faire un bonne partie du travail.

Finalement, alors qu'il était presque l'heure du couvre-feu ;ils reposèrent leurs livres. Harry sourit à Draco.

"Alors, même heure, même endroit, demain?"

Draco lui rendit son sourire. "C'est un rendez-vous." Harry rougis légèrement et détourna le regard, faisant sourire Draco encore plus. Le brun était si mignon quand il rougissait, et cela rendait Draco si heureux. Ça avait été une merveilleuse soirée. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était d'être gentil avec Harry, et Harry était gentil avec lui. C'était le paradis. Cela avait été si bien, que Draco allait en fait faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait presque jamais, jamais fait.

"Hé Potter."

Harry, qui avait commencé à sortir de la bibliothèque, s'arrêta et se tourna. "Quoi?"

Draco prit une grande inspiration. "Écoute, je voulais juste te dire que j'étais désolé. Désolé qu'avoir été un tel con dans le Poudlard Express, et je suis _vraiment_ désolé pour tout ce que j'ai dit après le cours de Potion l'autre jour. C'était stupide et enfantin et je suis désolé. Peux-tu me pardonner?

Harry le regarda fixement. "Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait à Draco Malfoy?"

Draco rougit légèrement, et les faibles rougeurs sur ses joues pales étaient enchanteresses. "Je suppose que je mérite ça." Il eut un sourit un peu tordu. "C'est pour ça que ça le vaux, j'ai en pensais chaque mots. Je suis sincèrement désolé."

Harry le regardait toujours, incrédule. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me présentes tes excuses. Mais, hé, rien d'en ma vie n'a jamais été normal, alors je les accepte bon dieu." Il tenta de sourire à Draco.

Draco était positivement rayonnant. Son sourire était si sincère et si brillant qu'il pouvait arrêter les coeurs de battre. Harry ne touchait plus terre. Malfoy était plus que magnifique quand il souriait comme ça. Harry eut soudain l'impression que son coeur battait très vite dans sa poitrine et sa tête était prise d'un léger sentiment de vertige. Il prit deux ou trois grandes inspirations pour se calmer, et Draco et lui quittèrent la bibliothèque.

Ils marchèrent dans un silence cordial pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que vienne le moment où leurs pas se séparent.

"Alors…euh…on se voit demain, hein?" demanda Harry, qui n'arrivait à croire que la soirée avait vraiment eut lieu.

"Bien sur," répliqua Draco, et il fit une pause. "Je peux te dire un secret?"

"Bien sûr," dit Harry, intrigué. "C'est quoi?"

"Ce que tu as dit l'autre jour. Tu avais tors."

"De quoi tu parles?"

"Tu avais tord pour moi."

"Je ne vois toujours pas ce que tu veux dire."

Draco lança à Harry un sourire plus que sexy, et se rapprocha pour pouvoir chuchoter à l'oreille du brun. "Tu avais tord quand tu as dis que je ne t'aimais pas. Parce que ce n'est vrai, _Harry_. Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup."

La bouche d'Harry tomba, et Draco fit au Gryffondor choqué un autre sourire en gageant. "On se voit demain, Potter." Et là dessus il s'en alla.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Draco s'écroula sur son lit du dortoir des Serpentards dans un petit tas, ignorant les regards surpris de ces compagnons de chambre. S'en remettre à la potion ou au sort ou à quoique ce soit qu l'ai fait aimer Potter était le meilleur sentiment du monde. Il fut incapable d'ôter le sourire légèrement stupide de son visage tandis qu'il se racontait la soirée – Comment Harry avait réagit à la moindre de ses tentatives pour flirter, combien Harry était mignon lorsqu'il rougissait, combien Harry sentait bon lorsqu'il s'était baissé pour lire par dessus son épaule.

Il frissonna à cette dernière pensée. Draco était sûr d'être apparu comme l'image même du self-control, mais la vérité c'est qu'il s'était écarté et avait garder la bouche fermer le reste de la soirée parce qu'il était sur le point de perdre tout contrôle et de baiser Potter là, dans la bibliothèque, et il n'était pas sûre qu'Harry soit prêt pour ça.

Attend. Prêt pour quoi? Cela voulait il dire qu'il prévoyait éventuellement de le faire?

Bien, oui. Draco s'admit finalement qu'il séduisait Harry. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Et vu les réactions d'Harry ce soir, celui-ci ne semblait pas hostile à cette idée. En fait, il était délicieusement sûr qu'Harry et lui allait finir _inflagrante_ _delecto_. Cette pensée assécha sa bouche par anticipation. Harry et lui…ensemble…cela pourrait vraiment arriver.

A moins, bien sur que Granger trouve un moyen de se débarrasser du sortilège.

Il frissonna légèrement. Tout à coup, il n'était plus si sûr de vouloir que le sort s'en aille. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux avant, et maintenant que Harry et lui étaient plus amicaux l'un envers l'autre, c'était un sentiment merveilleux. Il secoua la tête. Le mieux est de ne pas y penser maintenant. Mieux vaux penser à un certain Gryffondor brun, avec de grands yeux verts et au corps incroyable …

Oh Oui. _Beaucoup_ mieux.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry était presque à la tour de Gryffondor, ayant quasiment sauté tout le chemin. _Il m'aime bien! Draco Malfoy **m'aime bien**!_ Il souriait tant qu'il avait mal aux joues. Oh évidement il y avait toujours une chance pour que Malfoy joue au con avec lui, mais ce soir, il n'allait pas s'inquiéter de ça. Ce soir, il allait juste apprécier combien il se sentait bien à l'idée que la créature paradisiaque avec laquelle il avait passé les dernières heures ne le haïssait pas mais l'a_imait_. La vie était belle.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit dans l'ombre.

Harry s'arrêta. " Allo ? Il y a quelqu'un?" Pas de réponse. Il regarda l'heure à sa montre. Quelques minutes après le couvre-feu, donc techniquement, il pouvait se faire prendre. Il décida qu'il devait juste entendre des bruits et se hâta de repartir. Après un moment, il _savait _qu'il avait entendu un bruit.

"Écoutez, sortez de là. Si vous voulez me donner une détention, faites le juste. Ne me suivez pas comme ça, c'est flippant." Un instant de silence, puis Justin Finch-Fletchley sortit de l'ombre.

"Désolé, Harry, je ne voulais pas te foutre la trouille," dit-il simplement, et Harry lui sourit.

"C'est rien, Justin. Y'a pas de mal. Alors, est-ce que j'ai une détention?" Demanda-t-il, avec insolence, sachant que jamais Justin ne lui en donnerait une pour être dehors tard le soir.

"Ça dépends," ronronna Justin, en se rapprochant du Gryffindor. "Veux-tu une détention? Peut-être que je pourrais te punir moi-même, là, tout de suite." Il s'avança vers Harry, qui sentait que quelque chose n'était pas normale.

"Hum…ok…" répondit Harry en reculant d'un pas. Est-ce que Justin flirtait avec lui? Ce n'était pas vraiment son style. Avant qu'Harry ne comprenne ce qui ce passait, le Poufsouffle s'avança et lui saisit le bras.

"Où vas-tu, Harry?" demanda-t-il en se rapprochant encore, Harry vit que ses yeux avaient légèrement du mal à rester concentrer. "La fête ne fait que commencer." Et la dessus, il écrasa ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Justin, _dégage_!" cria Harry, et le repoussant. Ugh. Il n'avait embrassé qu'une seule personne avant, et il avait pensé que ce baiser était humide et mou. Mais il était foutrement sûr, que c'était meilleur que _ça_. Cependant, Justin se semblait pas considéré non comme une réponse.

"Oh allez, Harry, tu sais que tu le veux," dit-il avec un sourire affecté. Harry eut tout juste le temps de se demander « _depuis quand est-ce que Justin avait un sourire affecté? »,_ avant d'être plaqué contre le mur du couloir par le gros jeune homme et que les lèvres de celui-ci soient sur les siennes, encore.

"Justin, j'ai dit non! Tu ne m'as pas entendu?" dit à nouveau Harry, arrachant ses lèvres de sous celle de Justin et tentant de s'éloigner. Justin le tint un peu plus serré contre le mur.

"J'ai entendu," dit il menaçant, les yeux plisser en direction d'Harry. "C'est juste que je m'en moque." Justin pressa les hanches contre celle d'Harry et plongea une main dans le pantalon défait d'Harry, faisant s'écarquiller d'horreur les yeux du sorcier aux yeux verts pendant que la nausée montait. En réponse, Harry lui donna un gros coup de pied dans le tibia. Justin eut le souffle coupé, puis jeta à Harry un regard furieux.

"Petite salope," grogna Justin. L'instant suivant, un poing s'abattit sur le visage d'Harry.

Et bien, c'en était fait. Harry avait été prêt à considérer ça comme une sorte de folie passagère de la part de Justin, mais là il avait dépassé la limite. Harry Potter n'était la salope de _personne_.

Harry se battait, utilisant l'entraînement de self-défense qu'il avait eut cet été. Il donna à Justin un coup de genoux dans l'aine, puis lui mit un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Quand, Justin se plia en deux sous le double coup Harry le poussa en arrière. Une paire de coup de poing mortel plus tard, Justin était en tas sur le sol, et Harry se hâtait de rentrer dans la tour de Gryffondor.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin, Harry regarda avec précaution, son reflet dans le miroir. Quoique n'ayant pas les mêmes capacités que Madame Pomfresh, Hermione avait pratiqué un sortilège de guérison sur lui, et tout ce qui restait des coups de cette ventouse de Justin était un léger oeil au beurre noir. Les autres Gryffindors avaient été livide en le voyant rentrer dans la salle commune. Il avait donné une version éthéré des événements, ne voulant inquiéter personne avec le fait que le but premier de Justin avait été le viole. Il avait aussi refusé de révéler l'identité de son agresseur, disant qu'il l'avait déjà bien amoché.

De plus, il pouvait prendre soin de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de la protection de ses amis et il n'était pas inquiet. Après la nuit dernière, il l'avait prouvé, et il doutait que Justin se précipite pour le tripoter à nouveau.

Quelle était cette expression déjà? Dont _famous était le dernier mot.… (1)_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La journée se passa tranquillement, et bientôt, arriva leur dernier cours. D'habitude, Harry désespérait d'avoir chaque année Potion le vendredi après-midi, mais aujourd'hui il attendait avec plaisir de voir un certain blond époustouflant. Il prit le siège à côté de Draco, qui se tourna et lui sourit en guise de bonjour avant de se retourner vers Snape.

Puis, il revint brusquement sur Harry.

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton oeil?" demanda Draco, sentant la colère lui tordre l'estomac. Harry commença. Personne ne lui avait dit un mot à ce sujet de toute la journée. On ne voyait presque pas voir le cocard, puisqu'il était quasiment partit et pour la plupart caché par les lunettes d'Harry.

"C'est-il arrivé à ton oeil, Potter?" redemanda Draco, paraissant un légèrement dangereux. Harry lutta pour retrouver sa voix.

"Hum…rien. C'était rien. Un accident," dit il en souriant faiblement, et baissant les yeux sur ses notes, espérant que Draco laisserait tomber le sujet.

"Des conneries, Potter. C'est un cocard. Qui t'as frappé?" Draco pouvait sentir la fureur remonter dans sa gorge à la pensée que quelqu'un avait osé frapper Harry.

Harry leva les yeux, surpris par la note de colère dans la voix de Draco. Il haussa les épaules. "Personne. Écoute, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Sérieusement, c'est pas un problème."

"C'est un problème pour moi," dit Draco sans réfléchir, trop occupé à parcourir du regard le corps d'Harry à la recherche d'autres blessures. Ses yeux se plissèrent tandis qu'il palpait les articulations bleuies et pleines d'éraflures qu'Harry avait oublier de demander à Hermione de soigner. "Tu t'es battu."

Harry ferma les yeux. Il était inutile de continuer à le nier. "D'accord, oui c'et vrai. Maintenant, laisse tomber."

"Non." Harry était abasourdi. Draco était furieux. "Dis-moi ce qui c'est passé."

"Il _n'y a pas_ de problème, d'accord? Je me suis occupé de ça. Crois moi ; l'autre gars était nettement pire que moi."

"_C'est_ un problème, Potter. Maintenant, dis moi."

"Malfoy, je –

"Dis moi. _Tout de suite._" Et pour une étrange raison, probablement parce qu'il était inhabituel de voir Malfoy se préoccuper de ce qui lui arrivait, Harry lui donna une version édulcoré des événements, la même que celle que ses amis avaient eu, laissant de côté l'identité de son agresseur et le fait que cela est été une agression sexuelle.

Draco suspecta qu'il y ait quelque chose qu'Harry ne lui disait pas, mais la première chose qui le préoccupait était qui avait fait cela à Harry. Prenant deux grandes inspirations pour ne pas laisser éclater sa rage, Draco jeta un coup d'oeil dans la pièce. Tout le monde était là, et ce, à l'exception de…Justin Finch-Fletchley…qui avait passé des jours autour d'Harry…peut-être jusqu'à l'obsession …

Draco se retourna. "C'était Finch-Fletchley, n'est-ce pas?"

Harry ouvrit grand la bouche et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, mais très vite, il essaya de le tourner à la plaisanterie. "Quoi? Oh, allez, qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire croire –

"Tu es la pire des menteurs, Potter." Draco plissa les yeux en direction du siège vide. "Je vais le tuer. Putain, je vais le _tuer_."

Et avant qu'Harry ne puisse demander à Draco pourquoi il s'en souciait autant, Snape avait commencé son cours.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Avant que Draco ne puisse attirer Harry dans un coin pour lui soutirer plus d'information après la classe, Hermione lui fit un signe. "Peux-t-on parler après le dîner? J'ai quelques trucs à vérifier avec toi."

"Quoi? Oh, oh…oui…au sujet du truc ... de la potion d'Amour," dit distraitement Draco, l'esprit focalisé sur quelle serait exactement la meilleur méthode pour détacher la colonne vertébrale Justin du reste de son corps. Hermione le regarda un peu bizarrement, mais hocha la tête.

"Oui. Alors…après le dîner?"

"Semble génial, Granger. Comme tu veux," laissa tomber Draco. "Je dois courir apr... faire un course, mais je te vois après le dîné." Et là-dessus, il partit en courant vers l'infirmerie. Hermione haussa les épaules. Il était peut-être bizarre, mais il était sûrement mignon.

Quand Draco arriva à l'infirmerie, Madame Ponfrech lui dit que Justin venait juste de sortir. Draco passa la demi-heure suivante à le chercher dans tout le château, mais il pût trouver le Poufsouffle nul part. Il admit finalement sa défait et laissa tomber- pour le moment – il descendit pour dîner.

Au dîner, il avala distraitement quelques morceaux de nourriture normale, avant de les abandonner pour la tarte à la mélasse et la glace à la fraise qu'il y avait pour dessert. Il était toujours furieusement en colère, et il regardait Harry d'un oeil protecteur depuis la table des Serpentards, tout en gardant un oeil sur la porte au cas où Justin déciderait de montrer son horrible face. Il observa avec de petit yeux Ernie MacMillian, l'un des meilleurs amis de Justin approcher Harry. Draco se tendit, il regarda les deux garçons converser, mais rien ne semblait aller mal, et après quelque minutes, Ernie retourna à sa son siège à la table des Poufsouffles.

Draco regarda Harry avec attention, mais il semblait aller bien. Le jour précédant, Draco aurait été en colère de se sentir si protecteur envers Harry et si énerver que quelqu'un l'ait blessé, mais ce soir il avait tiré un trait sur l'étrange chose qui infectait son corps pour placer son amour pour Potter en première place.

Et quand on parlait de bizarrerie, Hermione avait terminé son repas et croisa son regard à travers la salle. Elle inclina la tête en direction de la porte et il hocha la sienne. Elle sortit, et Draco suivit, laissant à contrecoeur Harry seul.

Personne, pas même Draco, n'avait remarqué la petite fiole au liquide oranger dans la main de Ernie MacMillian, personne non plus n'avait vu ce dernier en vider le contenu dans le verre de jus de citrouille d'Harry.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Granger?" Demanda Draco en s'allongeant sur le bureau du professeur, dans une salle de classe du couloir de sortilège. Hermione faisait les quatre cent pas, et donna une chiquenaude dans ses feuilles de notes.

"Je voulais juste te poser quelques questions. Est-ce que certaine de tes habitudes ont changé? Sans compter le fait que tu dormes plus, je veux dire."

Draco haussa les épaules. "Pas vraiment, sauf que j'ai pris la manie de manger du sucré. Je veux dire, j'ai toujours aimé le sucrer, mais maintenant, c'est pratiquement tout ce que je mange. C'est important?"

A présent, c'était au tour d'Hermione de hausser les épaules. "Peut-être, peut-être pas. C'est dur à dire pour l'instant. D'accord, une autre question. Quand Harry te donne des ordres, est-ce que tu le fais toujours ou bien est-ce que c'est juste à certain moment, avec une certaine intonation, etc.?"

Draco fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant. "J'en ai aucune idée. La seule fois où c'est arrivé c'est pour les Sangs...Sang.. La putain de situation avec ce putain de mot que je ne peux plus dire," finit-il d'un air renfrogner, et Hermione eut un sourire hautain.

" Ça t'apprendras, tu sais. Tu n'aurais jamais du le dire de toute manière." Draco lui jeta un regard furieux en retour. « Alors, c'est tout? Tu ne peux pas trouvé une autre fois où Harry t'aurait ordonné quelque chose?"

"Et bien…il y a peut-être eut une autre occasion. Dans le Poudlard Express. Tu étais là, tu te souviens? Il m 'a dit de « dégager » et je l'ai fait, sans résister, même si j'en avais pas envie. Je ne crois pas d'autre moment." Hermione parut pensive.

"Très intéressant. Je me demande ce que ça veut dire."

"Ouais, moi aussi."

Harry se leva de la table de Gryffondor, la tête vacillante. Il se sentait soudain terriblement mal – il avait la nausée, transpirait, avait du mal à respirer.

"Oh, Harry, ça va?" Ron était déjà parti pour envoyer une lettre à ses parents, mais Seamus s'inquiétait toujours pour Harry.

Harry sourit faiblement. "Ouais, merci, Seamus. C'est que je ne me sens pas très bien, mais je pense que je vais aller me poser un peu dans la tour."

Seamus le regarda un peu longuement. "Tu es sur que ça va ? Tu veux que je vienne avec toi?"

"Non, vraiment, ça va," dit Harry, se forçant à faire un grand sourire plus grand. " Cependant, merci."

Seamus sembla septique, mais acquiesça. "Ok, mec. Mais fais attention, d'accord? Tu as l'air fatigué." Harry hocha la tête.

"D'accord." Il fit prudemment le chemin jusqu'au hall, priant pour que le monde cesse de tanguer.

Il ne remarqua pas que deux paires d'yeux, l'une Serpentard, l'autre Poufsouffle, suivaient chacun de ses mouvements.

Il ne remarqua certainement pas que deux paires de pieds le suivaient dans le hall.

"Malfoy, je voulais te demander, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ce jour là dans le Poudlard Express?"

"De quoi tu parles?" demanda nerveusement Draco.

"Je ne veux pas dire entre Harry et toi, mais avec Ron et moi. Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait? Comment as-tu fais pour nous faire dire toutes ces choses ridicules?"

Draco supposa qu'il ferait aussi bien de tout dire. "Je ne sais pas, et c'est la vérité. Bien que ce n'est pas été la première fois." Il lui raconta les événements du train depuis le rire euphorisant et la réaction des élèves autour de lui à cet instant, jusqu'au moment où Ron et Hermione était entré dans le compartiments.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, puis Hermione secoua sa tête. "Ça n'aucun sens tu sais."

"Je sais," Dit Draco morose. "Comment c'était pour toi? Qu'est-ce qui t'as fais dire ces choses?"

Hermione rougit légèrement. "Pour une quelconque raison, je voulais t'impressionner," Dit elle. "Je ne pensais même pas a ce que je disais, c'était plus un besoin que tu me remarques." A son grand soulagement, il ne se moqua pas d'elle.

"Bizarre," fut son seul commentaire, puis ils recommencèrent à parler.

Harry louchait, tentant de voir clair, mais le monde était tout brouillé. Il fit une pause, mettant une main sur le mur pour se soutenir et essayent de mettre les choses au point. Il était drogué, il devait l'être. C'était la seule explication qui lui vienne à l'esprit. Et il semblait qu'il se soit baladé, et maintenant, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Un quelconque couloir qui lui paraissait vide.

Il agrippait sa tête, tentant de se défaire de ce sentiments de vertige, quand il entendit un bruit de pas s'approcher.

" Allo ?" tenta-t-il t 'appeler. "Il y a quelqu'un?"

Il entendit rire tout bas, diabolique, puis, une voix familière perça son brouillard. "Tu peux dire ça, Harry. Tu peux le dire."

Et avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, quelqu'un saisit ses bras par derrière, le maintint en place, et un poing vint s'enfoncer dans son ventre.

"Alors, ça va mieux entre Harry et toi? Il a dit quelque chose comme quoi votre séance d'étude s'était très bien passé la nuit dernière."

Draco sourit, d'un sourire, grand et heureux. "Il a vraiment dit ça?" demanda-t-il, transporté de joie. Hermione fut surprise par la transformation mais lui rendit son sourire.

"Oui, il a vraiment dit ça, et il a dit que a dit que c'était vraiment une bonne soirée,"le rassura-t-elle. Puis, elle plissa les yeux. "Tu n'essayes pas de le séduire, n'est-ce pas?"

Heureusement pour lui, Draco était un excellant menteur. "Bien sur que non. Je pensais juste que toute cette histoire de potion d'amour serait plu facile si nous entretenions des rapports plus amicaux, c'est tout."

"Humm-humm."Répondit Hermione suspicieuse, ne le croyant pas une seule seconde. Même les excellents menteurs échouaient en général devant Hermione Granger. "Ne t'aventure pas à le faire tomber amoureux de toi, d'accord."

Draco était un peu déconcerté. "Quoi?"

"Je suis sérieuse là. Ne le fait pas tomber amoureux de toi. Harry est mon meilleur ami. Je l'aime énormément, et je ne te laisserais pas le blesser."

Draco commença à protester. "Mais je ne lui ferrais jamais –

"Écoute, Malfoy, qu'est-ce qui se passe si il tombe amoureux de toi et que nous trouvons une cure sur ce qui t'as fait tomber amoureux de lui? Et que là tu arrête et recommencer à le haïr? Tu ne vois pas? Tu vas lui briser le coeur."

Draco sembla accablé. "Je n'arrêterai jamais de l'aimer," dit-il calmement, surtout pour lui. Hermione soupira.

"Juste, ne le blesse pas. Dieux sait que suffisamment de personne l'on déjà fait."

Draco sentit la rage remonter en lui. "Comme ce connard de Finch-Fletchley," cracha-t-il, le sentiment meurtrier de retour. Hermione retint sa respiration.

"C'est lui qui à frapper Harry?" demanda-t-elle. Draco hocha et il fut surpris de voir le visage d'Hermione se tordre avec la même rage que celle qui l'habitait. "Putain, je vais le _tuer_."

"Granger!" Draco était choqué d'entendre ses propres mots dans la bouche d'Hermione Granger.

"Quoi?" Cracha-t-elles, rassemblant déjà ses notes et saisissait sa baguette. "Ce connard souhaitera sa mort avant que j'en ai fini avec lui." Draco lui jeta un regard admirateur, puis ramassa ses propres affaires.

"Tu sais." Dit il d'une voix traînante, "Je crois que je t'aime bien. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis si toi et moi allions trouver cet enculer et faisions une petite vengeance pour Harry?"

"Cela me semble tout à fait charmant." Et ils passèrent la porte ensemble.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Jus…tin…" dit Harry respirant péniblement, replier sur lui-même à cause de la douleur. Avant qu'il ne puisses reprendre son souffle, Justin lui donna un autre coup de poins dans la tête.

"Hi Harry. Tu ne penses pas que j'ai oublié ce qui c'est passé la nuit dernière, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il presque agréablement, ses mots étant contredis par les coups qu'il enfonçait dans le corps et visage d'Harry. Harry luttait mais quelqu'un le maintenait en place. Il tourna un peu la tête, et à travers son brouillard, il reconnu son second attaquant.

"Ernie?" Parvint-il à dire, et le second Poufsouffle se contenta de lui sourire.

"C'est juste, Potter. Dix points pour Gryffondor," répondit-il sarcastique, et Justin et lui rirent. Harry, à travers sa brume de douleur, sentit un froid mortel sur son ventre. "Qu'est-ce que …vous foutez…" c'est tout ce qu'il pût dire avant que la confusion ne reprenne le contrôle. Les deux Poufsouffles se sourirent.

"Devons nous le prendre là?" demanda sereinement Justin, nullement déconcerté, en regardant avec désir le Gryffondor ensanglanté. Ernie hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

"Oh oui. Tu peux y aller en premier si tu veux."

"Oh, non, je ne pourrais pas. Je t'en pris, après toi."

"Oh, non non non. Après _toi_." Justin souriait.

"Et bien, si tu insistes." Harry fut brusquement jeté sur le sol, avec deux Poufsouffles au dessus de lui.

"Ne... faites pas…ça » grogna Harry, et Justin mit la main devant sa bouche.

"Ferme la petite pute, avec que je décide de vraiment te blesser." Harry était si loin de tout à cause de la douleur et des drogues, qu'il ne répondit pas. Il entendit de très loin que des mains lui déchiraient ses vêtements. Il sentit de très loin le goût du sang. Faisant la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser, il fit appel à la moindre miette de pouvoir mental qu'il restait et tenta d'atteindre, par le biais de l'Occlumencie , quelqu'un qui puisse l'entendre.

_À l'aide, s'il vous plaît! Oh Dieux, s'il vous plaît, que quelqu'un m'aide._

Un autre coup de poing dans la tête, et son monde devint noir.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(1)pour ce qui ne connaisse pas, l'expression est : fuck me i'm famous.

Petit rappel : On ne tape pas, n'oublier pas, je ne fais que traduire -D, bon allez gros bisous à tous età dans quinze jours.


	5. le sauvetage

**Disclaimer**: Tout ce qui a trait à Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling, rien n'est à moi.

**Titre original** : Veela Enigma.

**Auteur** : Jenaverre

**Traductrice** : Crazysnape

**Résumé:** l'intrigue de Veela Enigma : Draco est à moitié veela, mais ses ancêtres ont caché la vérité quand au sang impur qui coule dans la famille, et il ne le sait pas. Les choses s'emballent et deviennent un peu folle lorsque il tombe amoureux du wonder boy de Poudlard et qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Slash.

**Rated** 'R' (par sécurité) Pour le langage et relation sexuelle.

**Honneur **: grand merci à **frizzy**, dont l'histoire _Magnetic Attraction_ est selon l'auteur la première Fanfic parlant de Draco en tant que Veela, et qui est à la base de tout les histoires de la sorte. Merci de lui faire un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour sa créativité et son ingéniosité! (Cette fic a été magnifiquement traduite par Leena Asakura)

**Note de l'auteur**: Cette histoire est ce que l'on appelle communément une 'dramedie': Mi dramatique, mi-comédie. Le tout mélangé avec un peu d'action/aventure. Et surtout _beaucoup _de romance. Et en parlant de romance, petit avertissement, ceci est un slash. Donc si vous avez lu jusqu'ici sans savoir que cette histoire deviendrait un slash, On vous le dit: CECI EST UN SLASH HARRY/DRACO. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas, et revenez en arrière, c'est à ça que sert le petit bouton en haut à gauche.

Bonne lecture à tous

_**Chapitre 5: Le sauvetage**_

Draco et Hermione venaient juste de quitter la salle de classe lorsque Draco entendit crier dans sa tête.

_Aidez moi, s'il vous plait!_

Draco prit sa tête entre ses mains tandis que la voix d'Harry continuait d'implorer.

_Oh Dieu, s'il vous plait que quelqu'un m'aide!_

Hermione le regardait, inquiète. "Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"C'est Harry," souffla-t-il les yeux écarquillés, la peur se lisant sur son visage. "Il est blessé! On faut le retrouver!"

Hermione semblait très pale, mais restait concentrée. "Ok, nous allons le trouver. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?"

Le visage de Draco était crispé comme si il subissait une véritable souffrance physique. "J'ai vu…J'ai vu ce connard de Finch-Fletchley. Et une statue derrière lui. Et j'ai entendu la voix d'Harry'…oh, mon Dieu, Harry." il respirait difficilement et regardait farouchement autour de lui, vacillant. Hermione le saisit par le bras.

"Draco, ressaisis toi. On doit retrouver Harry. Parle-moi de la statue."

"Ce…C'était une sorcière. Une sorcière horrible, bossue, borgne –

"Je sais où c'est!" s'écria Hermione et elle commença à courir, Draco sur les talons.

Au rez-de-chaussée dans la Grande Salle, le Professeur Dumbledore et le Professeur Snape levèrent tout deux la tête de leur assiette, une expression d'horreur similaire au visage. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et sans un mot ils se levèrent rapidement et quittèrent la salle, se dirigeant vers un couloir du troisième étage, vers la statue d'une sorcière bossue.

"Harry, oh _Haaa_-_rry_! Réveille toi mon beau." Harry reprenait conscience et entendait une voix mordante, sarcastique au dessus de lui. Il grimaça de douleur, ce qui fit rire son attaquant.

"Aw, Harry, n'ais pas l'air si malheureux. Je pourrais presque penser que tu n'apprécies tout ça," minauda Justin, en tirant sur la fermeture du pantalon d'Harry alors qu'il avait déjà transformé sa chemise en lambeaux. Harry lança un regard furieux à l'image floue au dessus de lui, ses lunettes ayant depuis longtemps été cassées et jetées sur le côté.

"Va te faire enculer" cracha-t-il à travers ses dents serrées et son esprit embrumé, il ôta sa jambe de sous le Poufsouffle et l'enfonça dans la poitrine de Justin. Justin fut rejeté en arrière, mais Harry était toujours maintenu en place par Ernie MacMillian. Justin grimaça, mit une mains sur sa poitrine, puis jeta un regard plein de fureur à Harry.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, Potter," grogna-t-il d'un ton agressif. "Tu n'aurais _vraiment_ pas dû." Harry lui rendit son regard, le provoquant, tentant de cacher que sa tête tournait comme une folle.

"Va en enfer."

"C'est terriblement mal élevé." Justin se baissa, rodant autour d'Harry. "Je suppose que ta mère ne t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières, Potter. Oh, attend, j'avais oublié. Tu n'as jamais eu de mère, n'est-ce pas? Cette salope de Sang-de-Bourb a été tué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas?"

Harry grogna de rage mais, à travers sa brume de furie et de peine, il fut soudain frapper par une pensée: Justin était de parents Moldus, comme Hermione. Pourquoi utiliserait-il un mot comme Sang-de-Bourb? Et seuls les Mangemorts appelaient Voldemort le Seigneur des Ténèbre.

Que diable se passait-il ici?

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre sa pensée avant que Justin n'enfonce ses dents dans son cou, en faisant couler du sang. Harry cria de douleur et se débattit désespérément, mais Ernie le tenait bien serrer.

"Maintenant, où j'en étais?" Dit Justin d'un ton moqueur, en rebaissant sa main pour tirer sur le pantalon d'Harry. Juste au moment où Harry abandonnait, il entendit hurler.

"_STUPEFIX!_" Justin et Ernie se jetaient sur Harry lorsqu'il furent chacun frappé par un rayon de lumière à la poitrine. Harry pleura presque de soulagement tandis que Draco et Hermione se hâtaient de venir à ses côtés.

"Harry? Harry? Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que ça va?" Hermione était elle-même au bord des larmes.

"Hermione…" Dit faiblement Harry en luttant pour s'assoire. Draco le repoussa gentiment à terre.

"Que est-ce que tu fais, Potter? Allonge toi. Garde tes forces." Il regarda Harry de haut en bas, et sentit la rage lui brûler le ventre. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait bordel?"

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, "Malfoy?" Demanda-t-il, la voix cassée. Il regarda les deux visages soucieux au dessus de lui et essaya à nouveau de parler, mais il n'y parvint pas. Ses yeux roulèrent en arrière alors qu'il s'évanouissait à nouveau. Draco commença à serrer les dents de fureur.

"Ces deux Poufsouffles vont _mourir_,"grogna-t-il. Une rage différente de tout celle qu'il avait déjà ressenti explosa dans son ventre et se répandit dans ses veines. Il entendit les deux coupables remués à côté de lui, les sorts qu'Hermione et lui avaient lancés s'estompaient, et il agit sans réfléchir. Il saisit la baguette d'Harry, qui était tombée au sol à quelques centimètres de là, et fit un tour sur lui même.

"_Endoloris_!" cria-t-il, en dirigeant la baguette vers les deux Poufsouffles à présent réveillés. Ils crièrent tout les deux, en tombant sur le sol, grimaçant de douleur. Une fureur extraordinaire se répandait dans le corps de Draco tandis qu'il jetait, pour la première fois de sa vie, un sort impardonnable. Les Poufsouffles criaient toujours, et Hermione commençait à se demander si jamais il allait mettre fin au sortilège. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, à cet instant, une voix familière retendit dans le couloir.

"_Finite Incatatem_." Et le sort s'arrêta. Draco se tourna pour voir qui avait osé l'interrompre, et il se retrouva face à face avec le directeur et le Professeur Snape.

Pendant un temps personne ne dit mot, les yeux de Dumbledore et de Snape passaient des corps tremblants des deux Poufsouffles au visage froid de Draco Malfoy à Harry, meurtri, ensanglanté et allongé sur le sol, la tête sur les genoux d'Hermione.

Dumbledore entama un mouvement pour parler. "Mr. Malfoy –

Mais à cet instant, Draco entendit un bruit qui n'aurait pas dû être. "Il y a quelqu'un d'autre." Il regarda autour de lui, le regard parcourant le couloir, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende à nouveau le bruit. "Là!" cria-t-il, et il courut, dépassant les professeurs, et s'attaqua à quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, que personne d'autre ne voyait. Assis sur quoique c'ela soit le maintenant au sol, Draco dirigea sa baguette sur ce qui se trouvait sous lui.

"_Finite_ _Incatatem_." Et le sortilège de désillusion qui cachait Mark Avery, un Serpentard de Septième année, disparut, le laissant à pleine vue de toutes les personnes se trouvant dans le couloir.

"Avery, Fils de Pute," grogna Draco, et il murmura rapidement "_Petrificus_ _Totalis,_" pour lui immobiliser tout le corps. Il se leva, jeta un regard plein de fureur à son homologue Serpentard, puis il se retourna vers Dumbledore et Snape.

"Je suis désolé, Professeur. Vous disiez?" demanda-t-il poliment tandis que les trois autres occupants du couloir encore conscient le fixaient du regard. Dumbledore se reprit le premier.

"Excellent travail, Mr. Malfoy," commença-t-il, le regard grave. "Cela semble plus compliqué que nous ne l'avions tout d'abord imaginé." Ses yeux passaient du corps pétrifié aux deux Poufsouffles encore tremblant, et il sembla prendre une décision. "Severus, voudriez-vous je vous pris m'amener une bouteille de Veritaserum, localisé Minerva, et venir tout deux dans mon bureau aussi vite que possible?" Snape hocha brusquement la tête, se retourna et partit. Dumbledore continua. "Mr. Malfoy et Miss Granger voudriez-vous s'il vous plait emmener Mr. Potter à l'infirmerie pour que Madame Pomfresh puisse s'occuper de lui? Merci."

"Mais qu'est-ce que –

"Miss Granger, je vous promet que je vous dirais tout ce que je vais apprendre dès que possible. Pour l'instant, Harry a besoin de soins médicaux, et vite." Hermione hocha la tête, et Dumbledore fit apparaître un brancard flottant. Hermione saisit rapidement les lunettes d'Harry pour les réparer, juste avant de rejoindre Draco pour guider le brancard, laissant Dumbledore s'occuper des trois étudiants dans le hall.

Madame Pomfresh fut horrifiée lorsqu'ils amenèrent Harry. Elle en était venue à adorer ce jeune homme aux cheveux bruns qui faisait constamment des allers/retours dans son l'infirmerie, et était furieuse de voir qu'il avait été blessé par ses propres camarades d'école. Hermione et Draco expliquèrent ce qui était arrivé du mieux qu'ils le purent, mais aucune des deux ne le savait exactement.

Madame Pomfresh les remercia, puis tenta de les faire sortir. Draco refusa de partir. Pomfresh haussa un sourcil. Leur rivalité était légendaire, et à la base, elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il avait sauvé Potter. Elle jeta à Hermione un regard interrogateur.

"C'est bon, Madame Pomfresh Ils sont amis maintenant," tenta-t-elle d'expliquer. Madame Pomfresh la regardait, sceptique. Hermione lui fit un faible sourire. "Écoutez, et si j'allais chercher Ron? Il va être furieux et il va, lui aussi, vouloir venir voir Harry ce soir." Madame Pomfresh parut sur le point de protester, mais à la vue du visage implorant d'Hermione et de celui obstiné de Draco, elle se laissa attendrir.

Hermione revint rapidement, avec le rouquin promit. Draco était installé sur une chaise à côté du lit d'Harry, et il regardait Pomfresh soigner les écorchures et les bleus avec une inquiétude visible. Hermione avait tout expliqué à Ron, et l'avait averti que Malfoy serait là et de tenir sa langue. Ron aurait pu en être vexer, mais son inquiétude pour Harry faisait de l'ombre à sa haine pour Draco Malfoy, et quand ils arrièrent à côté du lit, il ne dit rien au blond.

"Mon Dieu," Dit doucement Ron à la vue du corps d'Harry. Son expression se durcit. "Quels _salauds_."

"Mr. Weasley, vraiment. Quel langage." La réprimande de Madame Pomfresh était hésitante. Il était clair qu'elle avait des pensées similaires. Elle quitta la pièce, se hâtant d'aller chercher une potion. Les trois sorciers restèrent silencieux un instant.

"Pourquoi est-il toujours inconscient?" Demanda finalement Ron, brisant ainsi le silence. A sa surprise, Draco lui répondit.

"Pomfresh pense qu'il a été drogué."

"_Drogué_? Alors d'abord ils l'ont rendu incapable de se défendre, puis ils l'ont battu, et ensuite ils avaient prévu de le violer? Joli, très joli," Dit Hermione avec colère. Ron regarda Draco.

"Hermione a dit que tu leur avais jeté un Endoloris," dit il au blond.

"Oui," Dit Draco sans le moindre remord. Il s'attendait à entendre une réaction horrifiée de la part du Gryffondor.

"Bien," Répondit froidement Ron, dont le regard inquiet parcourrait toujours le corps d'Harry. Draco haussa un sourcil. Apparemment, la loyauté des Gryffondors était plus grande que leurs dégoûts pour les Impardonnables.

Madame Pomfresh revint, et les trois sorciers la regardèrent travailler, unis dans leur inquiétude pour le sorcier allongé sur le lit, toujours inconscient. Après ce qui semblait être une heure silence où rien ne se passa, Dumbledore apparut.

"Comment va-t-il, Pompom?" demanda-t-il d'une voix concernée, et elle gloussa en secouant la tête.

"Il va vivre," répondit-elle d'une voix tendue, "Mais il est toujours inconscient, et il semble que je ne puisse le réveiller. Je vais devoir le garder toute la nuit." Dumbledore hocha la tête et se tourna vers les trois étudiants.

" Très bien. J'ai un grand nombre d'informations pour vous, mais cela devra attendre demain matin, quand Harry sera avec nous. Pouvons nous nous rencontrer dans mon bureau, après le petit déjeuner, disons au environ de dix heure ?" Tout le monde hocha la tête et se prépara à sortir, à l'exception de Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy? Harry ira bien. Pourquoi n'iriez vous pas vous reposer dans votre dortoir?" Dit gentiment Dumbledore, mais Draco secoua la tête.

"Je ne pars pas tant qu'il n'est pas réveillé," dit-il têtu. Le directeur le regarda un peu surpris. Un instant plus tard, il hochait la tête.

"Très bien. Mais vous partez après ça alors." Draco hocha la tête en guise de réponse et recommença à regarder Harry, et il ne lâcha pas le brun des yeux, pas même pour dire au revoir aux trois autres.

Il était presque minuit, mais on pouvait toujours trouver Draco Malfoy à côté du lit d'Harry, le regardant. En fait, si les circonstances n'avaient pas été si horribles, il aurait été très content de pouvoir fixé Harry si longtemps sans être interrompu. Le clair de lune brillait à travers la fenêtre, illuminant le Gryffondor endormi. Draco saisit l'occasion pour mémorisé le visage d'Harry – Les cheveux noirs jais retombant sur son front, ses cils longs et soyeux, ses lèvres roses et douce. Il était absolument magnifique. Draco essayait de tendre la main pour dégager une mèche de cheveux de devant les yeux d'Harry, les laissant glisser entre ses doigts. Ses cheveux étaient plus frais et soyeux qu'il n'avait jamais osé rêver.

Ses yeux errèrent plus bas, et il déglutit. Harry avait perdu sa chemise durant sa bagarre avec le Poufsouffle, et comme Madame Pomfresh avait dû lui mettre toutes sorte de baume soignant sur le torse, elle avait décidé de ne pas lui mettre de pyjamas. Le drap avait à moitié glissé sur sa poitrine, et à présent Draco pouvait voir sa peau brillant quasiment sous les rayons de la Lune. La plupart des bleus étaient maintenant partis, laissant Draco regarder le torse et les épaules musclés d'Harry. Il établit de lui même qu'il n'allait pas être excité par cette vision, mais il échoua misérablement.

"Harry est blessé," se disputa-t-il. "Ce n'est pas le moment pour toi de céder au fantaisie de ton désir !" il savait qu'il aurait dû remettre la couverture sur Harry, pour le cacher à sa vue, mais il ne pouvait le faire. Il continua de regarder. Ses doigts étaient un un centimètre de toucher Harry, et sa bouche à un pouce de l'embrasser.

"Tu ne le feras pas," pensa-t-il sévèrement, "profiter d'Harry parce qu'il est allongé inconscient. Tu vas être un gentleman et le laisser tout seul." Cependant, en dépit des sermon qu'il se faisait, Draco découvrir qu'il s 'était levé, et se baisait vers Harry. Il plana au dessus de l'autre sorcier un moment, luttant contre lui même, avant de remarquer qu'Harry frissonnait.

"Là, regard ça! Tu as voulu continuer à regarder, et maintenant tu l'as laisse se refroidir!" Draco punit sa libido en tendant la main pour remettre la couverture sur la poitrine d'Harry. Il la tira au dessus des épaules du brun et la replia gentiment, puis se retourna vers Harry.

"Là, ça vas aller, Harry,"commença-t-il a dire, mais il se figea. Il s'était pour replier le drap, et à présent son visage n'était qu'à quelque centimètre de celui d'Harry. Cela ne l'ennuierait sûrement pas si Draco sentait simplement ses cheveux, n'est-ce pas ? Juste une petite fois ?

Jetant furtivement un coup d'oeil autour, il s'avança vers les cheveux d'Harry et prit une grande inspiration. Il fera les yeux et eut un petit murmure de plaisir. L'odeur était divine, une légère odeur de fruit et d'arbres, et de quelque chose qui vous faisait penser à une nuit d'été bien chaude, passer allongé sur une couverture sous les étoiles. Ça le rendait faible. Ça l'étourdissait.

Ça faisait qu'il était impossible qu'il n'embrasse pas Harry.

Draco se pencha lentement, ayant l'intention de commencer par le front d'Harry et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ses lèvres. Cependant, alors qu'il commençait à bouger, les cils d'Harry' commencèrent à papillonner, l'autre garçon reprenait connaissance.

"Draco?"

La voix endormie d'Harry, fit sursauter Draco, en alerte. Il essaya de se reprendre. "Harry! Tu es…tu es réveillé," termina-t-il sans conviction, espérant contre tout espoir qu'Harry n'avait pas compris ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Harry semblait toujours épuisé, tandis qu'il louchait vers le blond.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" demanda mollement Harry, qui tentait toujours de comprendre ce qui ce passait. Draco déglutit. La réponse la plus sincère serait– je suis sur le point d'embrasser ton corps inconscient – sonnait un peu pervers pour lui la seconde réponse la plus sincère – je te regarde dormir – sonnait un peu trop effrayant et voyeur. Mieux valait rester sur quelque chose d'un peu plus conventionnel.

"Je voulais être sûre que tu allais bien."

"Oh." Harry tentait clairement de comprendre, mais avait quelque problème. Il tourna son regard vers Draco. "Où je suis?"

"Infirmerie," dit Draco, en se remettant bien sur sa chaise.

"Et tu e là avec moi?"

_Foutu_. "Hum…oui. Écoute, je …je voulais juste être sûr que tu allais bien, d'accord? C'est tout."

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire" il n'y avait aucune méchanceté ou ressentiment derrière ces mots Harry était vraiment curieux.

"Je…humm…je…" Draco bégayait et Harry le regardait avec ses grands et beaux yeux, et sans ses lunettes tout ce que Draco pouvait voir c'était ce vert que reflétait le clair de lune. Cale rendait son visage lumineux. Cela lui donnait envie de dire la vérité à Harry; qu'il avait besoin de lui et qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie à le rendre heureux.

Mais il ne pensait pas qu'Harry soit vraiment prêt à l'entendre dire ça.

Il se fixa sur une réponse typiquement de Draco Malfoy. "Écoute Potter, ces salops étaient sur le point de coucher avec toi dans le couloir et il t'ont pas mal frappé en même temps. Je ne peux pas être intéressé par ton bien -être après quelque chose comme ça?"

Harry hocha la tête et bailla. "Ouais, bien sûr, pourquoi pas?" murmura-t-il. Il voulait vraiment continuer à parler à Draco, mais il était si fatigué. "Qu'est-ce qui m'est- arrivé?"

Draco le regarda avec intérêt. "Ne t'inquiète pas de ça pour l'instant. Nous avons une réunion dans la matinée, et là nous allons tous le découvrir. Pendant ce temps là, tu devrais te reposer. Dormir un peu plus."

"Mmmm, dormir," dit Harry, d'accord, en fermant les yeux et roulant sur le côté.

"Oui, dormir," dit doucement Draco, en se levant. Les yeux d'Harry se rouvrirent.

"Merci de m'avoir sauver," murmura-t-il en levant la tête vers Draco, qui lui sourit tendrement.

"Oui, oui. De rien. Maintenant, rendors toi, y petit singe qui louche.." il se pencha à nouveau et remit la couverture sur les épaules d'Harry. Harry lui sonna un choque en commença à s'agiter devant ses yeux. Draco se figea.

"Comme un ange," murmura Harry en faisant traîner ses doigts sur la joue de Draco. Draco ferma les yeux, mener au paradis par le toucher d'Harry. Bien trop tôt, Harry abaissa son bras et le posa sur le lit. "Bonne nuit, Draco," dit-il doucement en refermant les yeux.

Draco resta immobile, stupéfait par le sentiment de bonheur qui parcourrait son corps. Il se pencha vers le sorcier eu cheveux sombre, et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa tempe. "Bonne nuit, Harry." Et ignorant la promisse qu'il avait fait à Dumbledore, il se blottit à nouveau dans la chaise à côté d'Harry, et regarda la poitrine de son amour, se soulever et se baisser jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre qui s'achéve, et surtout, un chapitre qui s'acheve sans trop vous frustrer... enfin si l'on compte sans le grand suspens, qu'à découvert Dumbledore !

Avant tout j'ai une petite annonce à faire, comme vous avez dû vous en rendre compte, je ne parviens plus à assurer la parution du Lundi, c'est pourquoi je vais l'annuler. A partir d'aujourdh'ui, je continuerais à publier un fois par semaine, mais je ne peux pas vous donner de date fixe. Maintenant, place au reviews...

**Loryah, serpentis-draco, l'anonyme, luffynette, lily, tama,89, Nfertiti, Oxaline** merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait énormement plaisir. J'espère que la suite n'a pas été trop longue à venir et surtout qu'elle vous a plût. Bisous à tous et à la prochaine.

**Onarluca** : ne pleure pas voyons, le nouveaux chapitre est arrivé, et en plus il finit bien, que demandé de plus ?

**Aresse** : merci beaucoup et merci aussi de m'avoir épargner, parce que mine de rien, faut le dit j'y tiens à ma petite vie, non mais ! Bisous et a+

**Artoung** : Mais non petit calimero, la vie n'est pas si injuste, regarde la suite est là ! bisous et merci.

**Vert emeraude** : alors, comment trouves-tu super Draco ? était-il à la hauteur de tes espérances ?

**La nouille** : Bravo ! je suis contente de voir que ton anglais s'ameliore, dis moi ? tu as trouvé la version anglaise ? En tout cas je dois t'avouer que tu as bien raison de lire jenaverre, son écriture est fluide et comme il n'y a pas de faute ( pas que je soit une pro en orthographe mais sur ses fics, tous les mots existe, ça aide déjà beaucoup) c'est encore mieux, enfin merci pour ta review et 0 bientôt.

**Emi2410** : merci, je suis ravie de voir que cette histroire te plait. Quand à la suite, elle arrive toute les deux semaine... ciao !

**Sahada** : Coucou miss, je ne suis pas pur que ton ordre de priorité soit le bon, parce qu'à vrai dire si Draco attend de savoir qu'il est veela avant de sauver Harry, et bien j'en connais un qui va attendre ! lol. Je vais t'envoyé un mail, avec mon adressen hotmail, et je vais me brancher quand je serais sur l'ordi, comme ça on va pouvoir en discuter, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? allez, bye !

**Farahon** : ou la la on dirait que tu t'inquiètait pour notre petit Harry ? allors dis moi, t'es rassuré ?

**Marine Malefoy** : vilaine crazy, vilaine _Crazysnape part se cogner trois/quatre fois la tête contre le mur et revients_, désolée pour l'attente, je fais de mon mieux pourtant... tu me pardonnes ? kissou miss

**Lavely A** : et oui cette fin de chapitre a été dure, mais bon le point positif c'est que maintenant tu es une pro en anglais, n'est-ce pas ? bisous la miss, et a bientôt

**Shetane** : Alors dis moi tout, qu'as tu pensé de la réaction de Draco ? a-t-elle comblé tes espérances ? Merci pour ta reviews tes commentaires sont toujours bon... bisous et ciao !

**Cyrano** : Merci, je suis ravie de voir que ma tradution te plaise. Oui c'est vrai qu'on voit que tu es entré dans l'histoire, mais j'adore ça, alors surtout n'hésite pas en continuer à envoyer des messages comme celui-là, si plein d'entrain.! bisous..

**Vif d'or** : tu ne m'en veux pas ? Ouf, je suis soulagée, mais bon je suis sûr que malgré tout cette fin de chapitre te plairas bien plus que la précédente. N'est-elle pas toute mimi ? grosses bises...

**Pitchounette** : Merci pour la review. Quand Draco va-t-il se rendre compte qu'il est véelan ? ah, pour ça, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne te faille attendre encore un peu...bye

**Yami Aku** : hello, comme ça tu trouves la fin horrible ? Tu veux que je te dises ? Attends la suite Mwah, Mwah, Mwah.. bon j'arrête parce que c'est pas gentil et pas forcement vrai lol ! Mais non je ne vais pas te tuer pour les fautes de frappes, tu as bien raison de me le dire. Même si pour l'instant, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas le courage de recorriger chaque chapitre je le ferais. Par contre, je tiens à péciser que pour ce chapitre, le correcteur d'orthographe à buggé donc j'ai vraiment fait comme j'ai pu. Alors pardon d'avance.. bisous.

**Arwen94** : Et non tu ne peux pas tuer l'auteur... Car sache que l'original n'est pas encore achevé et que si tu la tues, pas de fin...et en plus notre petite Jenaverre a tel un talent, je suis sûre que tu t'en voudrais lol !

**Her-mione** : Merci de m'avoir fait remaquer cette petite erreur, parce que quand même ça ne le faisait pas trop, je suis aller la réctifier. Je n'ai pas fait d'avertisseement car j'ai pensé que ça ne le méritait pas, j'espére que je ne me suis pas trompé. Mais si à l'avenir ce genre de scène venait à se réproduire, je te promet de le faire.

**Obscura** : ouf merci de comprendre, j'avais un peu peur de sortir de chez moi... on ne sait jemais ce qui pourrait m'arriver lol ! en tout cas, merci pour tes encoragements.


	6. plans diaboliques

**Disclaimer**: Tout ce qui a trait à Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling, rien n'est à moi.

**Titre original** : Veela Enigma.

**Auteur** : Jenaverre

**Traductrice** : Crazysnape

**Résumé:** l'intrigue de Veela Enigma : Draco est à moitié veela, mais ses ancêtres ont caché la vérité quand au sang impur qui coule dans la famille, et il ne le sait pas. Les choses s'emballent et deviennent un peu folle lorsque il tombe amoureux du wonder boy de Poudlard et qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Slash.

**Rated** 'R' (par sécurité) Pour le langage et relation sexuelle.

**Honneur **: grand merci à **frizzy**, dont l'histoire _Magnetic Attraction_ est selon l'auteur la première Fanfic parlant de Draco en tant que Veela, et qui est à la base de tout les histoires de la sorte. Merci de lui faire un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour sa créativité et son ingéniosité! (Cette fic a été magnifiquement traduite par Leena Asakura)

**Note de l'auteur**: Cette histoire est ce que l'on appelle communément une 'dramedie': Mi dramatique, mi-comédie. Le tout mélangé avec un peu d'action/aventure. Et surtout _beaucoup _de romance. Et en parlant de romance, petit avertissement, ceci est un slash. Donc si vous avez lu jusqu'ici sans savoir que cette histoire deviendrait un slash, On vous le dit: CECI EST UN SLASH HARRY/DRACO. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas, et revenez en arrière, c'est à ça que sert le petit bouton en haut à gauche.

**Note de la traductrice** : Bonjour à tous, désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps, mais celui-ci a été dure à traduire, je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira. Je ne vais malheureusement pas pouvois faire la réponse au reviews ce chapitre, car j'ai très mal à la tête et sutrout, si je la fais, vous aurez le chapitre encore plus tard. Je vous remercie cependant tous très fort car tous vos messages m'ont fait extremement plaisir.

Petit message pour Yami Aku : pour la phrase que vous n'aviez pas compris, c'était une faute de frappe lol ! en fait c'était : « Harry lui **d**onna un choque en commençant à s'agiter devant ses yeux. » 

J'en profite aussi pour dire merci a zoo, pour avoir bien voulu jetter un coup d'oeil à l'histoire avant que je poste et réctrifier quelques erreurs.

Bonne lecture.

Bonne lecture à tous

_Chapitre 6: plans diaboliques_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla toujours un peu groggy, quoique que se sentant au moins un million de fois mieux qu'il ne l'était la nuit précédente. Il bailla, s'étira et tâtonna instinctivement sur la table de nuit pour retrouver ses lunettes.

Sa main palpa du métal froid, et les reconnaissant, il les glissa sur son nez. Maintenant que sa vue était revenu à la normale, il se réinstalla contre ses oreillers et tenta de se souvenir de ce qui c'était produit veille au soir. Avant qu'il ne puisse ne serait-ce que commencer à y penser, il entendit un son provenir de l'un des côtés du lit, et se tourna pour regarder.

Son coeur faillit fondre à la vue qui se trouvait devant lui, et des papillons, très enthousiastes, décidèrent soudain de commencer à jouer un match de Quidditch dans son ventre.

Là, sur la chaise à côté du lit d'Harry, se trouvait Draco Malfoy, recroquevillé, en boule, et profondément endormit. Ses boucles habituellement impeccables étaient en désordre et tombaient légèrement sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient fermés et son visage était calme, et paisible. Il était vraiment adorable.

Harry resta silencieux, peu désireux de le réveiller. Était-il possible que Draco soit resté là toute la nuit? Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, tentant de se rappeler. Il secoua la tête. Il n'arriva à se souvenir de rien, pas de passé …

Il frissonna au souvenir des deux Poufsouffles qui lui avaient donné des coups. Il considérait Justin et Ernie comme des amis. Que diable leur étaient-ils arrivés ? Si Hermione et Malfoy n'avaient pas été là …

Malfoy avait été là. Malfoy avait aidé à le sauver. Harry pensait un instant au miracle que c'était. La vie était parfois étrange.

Il continua à regarder Draco dormir un moment, regardant sa poitrine monter et descente lentement, écoutant sa respiration. C'était si paisible et malgré sa confusion et son anxiété à propos de la nuit précédente, Harry était calme.

Quelqu'un, très probablement Madame Pomfresh, fit un grand bruit dans une pièce à côté, et la bruit réveilla Draco. Il gémit doucement, grimaça tandis qu'il déroulait ses membres et s'étirait comme un chat. Il parut un instant perplexe, se demandant où il était, puis en un éclair son attention se focalisa sur le lit. Ce qu'il vit gonfla son coeur de bonheur tandis qu'au même instant, son esprit se faisait tout petit d'embarras.

Harry était assis sur le lit, il regardait Draco avec une expression légèrement hésitante mais calme, un doux sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Draco déglutit. Honnêtement, il avait prévu de se réveiller avant le brun, de se glisser furtivement jusqu'à son dortoir pour prendre une douche, avant de revenir à l'infirmerie pour qu'Harry ne sache pas qu'il y avait passé toute la nuit. Et bien il semblerait que son secret soit éventé.

"Est-ce tu es toujours au chevet de tes ennemis lorsqu'il se réveille d'une blessure?" Demanda Harry, avec un sourire légèrement taquin à présent. Draco refusa de rougir.

"Non. C'est juste pour toi, Potter," répliqua-t-il sèchement, secrètement ravie qu'Harry aille suffisamment bien pour plaisanter avec lui.

" J'ai de la chance alors," répondit Harry, d'une telle manière qu'on pouvait le croire sincère. Draco souriait en son for intérieur. Être au côté d'Harry le rendait ridiculement heureux.

"Hé, Potter, de quoi est-ce que tu te souviens de la nuit dernière?" demanda-t-il, curieux de savoir ce dont Harry pouvait se souvenir de leur conversation de minuit. Harry secoua simplement la tête.

"Vraiment rien. Je ne peux vraiment me souvenir de rien." Draco n'était pas bien sur s'il se sentait soulagé ou déçut. Il avait presque embrassé Harry, et ça il était sûr qu'il ne voulait pas que celui-ci s'en souvienne, mais Harry avait aussi utilisé son prénom pour le remercier, et avait dit qu'il était un ange. Peut-être devenait-il trop doux, mais d'une certaine manière, il voulait qu'Harry se souvienne de ça.

Il semblait cependant, qu'il n'avait pas de chance. Harry semblait confus quant à la raison pour laquelle il était à moitié dévêtu. "Malfoy, est-ce que tu sais ce qui m'es arrivé hier?"

Draco haussa les épaules. "J'espérais que tu pourrais me dire. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je t'ai entendu crier à l'aide, et que Granger m'a emmené vers cette statue de l'horrible sorcière. Et puis que ces connards te maintenaient au sol et que –

Draco était incapable de contenir la rage qui courait dans sa poitrine. Il prit une grande inspiration et d'essaya de se calmer. Il ne voulait vraiment pas montrer à Harry combien il était en colère. Il ne voulait pas que le Gryffondor suspecte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà compris.

Cependant, Harry ne prêtait pas attention à la colère de Draco. Il était bien trop occupé à penser à quelque chose que Draco avait dit. "Attends. Tu as dis que tu m'avais entendu appeler à l'aide ? Que c'était comme ça que vous m'aviez trouvé?" il semblait profondément pensif. "Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir crié si fort.

"Hum…" _Merde._ Ce n'était pas bon il ne pouvait pas dire à Harry qu'il l'avait entendu crier dans sa tête. En fait, en y repensant, comment diable avait-il fait pour entendre Harry crier dans sa tête? Merlin, il avait besoin de comprendre cette potion d'amour ou quoique cela soit. Heureusement pour Draco, Madame Pomfresh choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce.

Elle sourit gentiment au Gryffondor aux cheveux sombres qui était dans le lit, et celui-ci lui rendit son sourire. Il appréciait vraiment l'infirmière de l'école. Dieu sait qu'ils se voyaient assez souvent. Madame Pomfresh plissa les yeux en voyant Draco dans la chaise à côté d'Harry, et elle parla d'un ton plein de reproche.

"Mr. Malfoy, s'il vous plait dîtes moi que vous n'avez pas passé toute la nuit ici? Le directeur vous a dit de retourner dans votre dortoir."

Draco la regarda d'un air provocateur, mais refusa de répondre. Elle soupira et s'avança pour vérifier les blessures d'Harry. Elle pointa sa baguette vers lui, prononça quelques sortilèges et sembla satisfaite du résultat.

"Et bien, Mr. Potter, il semblerait que vous alliez bien. En fait vous pouvez retourner dans votre dortoir, et prendre une douche avant le petit déjeuner."

Harry hocha la tête. "Merci pour tout," dit-il en charmant l'infirmière, qui lui sourit chaleureusement.

"Bien sur. Maintenant allez vous en. Et essayez de rester hors de l'infirmerie pendant au moins deux semaines, d'accord?"

Harry sourit à l'infirmière, manquant complètement l'expression d'accablement sur le visage de Draco. Harry était souvent l'infirmerie? Se blessait il beaucoup? Il ne devrait pas. Draco devrait faire attention à ce qu'il prenne plus soin de lui, et arrête de se blesser, et –

Bon sang. Il se transformait en une espèce de mère poule hyper protectrice, et il ne s'en préoccupait même pas.

Harry commença à sortir de sous les couvertures, quand soudain Draco ôta sa robe et la tendit à Harry, qui le regarda bizarrement. Draco haussa les épaules.

"Tu n'as pas de chemise, Potter, et Poudlard n'est pas exactement connu pour être un paradis tropicale. De plus, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles te pavaner à travers le grand hall moitié nu. A moins que tu ne sois secrètement exhibitionniste, bien sur." Personnellement, Draco ne supportait pas que quelqu'un d'autre puisse voir Harry dévêtu. Ça le rendait excessivement jaloux.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry, était reconnaissant pour la robe et il la glisse sur ses épaules avant de se lever. Retour sur Draco, qui était à la fois reconnaissant et déçut de ne pas avoir eu la possibilité de jeter un bon coup d'oeil sur le torse du Boy Wonder. Il aurait voulu...mais tous ces muscles et cette peau douce et dorée …wouah. Draco frissonna. Il ne pouvait même pas y songer.

Harry boutonna la robe, remarquant avec un certain amusement que Draco et lui avait presque la même taille et qu'au final, elle lui allait assez bien. Madame Pomfrsh regarda l'interaction entre les deux, un peu confuse, mais heureuse de voir qu'ils s'entendaient enfin mieux.

Draco insista pour raccompagne Harry jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors disant que quelqu'un qui sortait tout juste de l'infirmerie,après avoir été attaqué et avoir passé la nuit inconscient, ne devait pas rester seul dans les couloirs. Harry avait rejeté la proposition, pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas être avec Draco, mais parce qu'il détestait qu'on en fasse des histoires. Draco avait refusé de considérer non comme une réponse, Harry s'était finalement laissé attendrir.

De plus, si Draco raccompagnait Harry cela voulait dire que celui-ci aurait plus de temps pour regarder le blond sans sa robe, chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire auparavant. Draco portait toujours le reste de son uniforme – pantalon gris et chemise blanche. Cependant, à un moment donné, il avait retiré sa cravate et déboutonné les premiers boutons de sa chemise et, à présent Harry pouvait voir les os son cou et le haut de son torse. Non seulement ça, mais Draco avait aussi déboutonnées et légèrement roulées ses manches et tout cela combiné à sa chevelure, toujours légèrement décoiffé, Harry se trouvait face au Draco le plus décontracté et le plus simple qu'il n'eut jamais vu.

Harry déglutit. Le blond était incroyable. Harry pouvait à présent discerner la ligne des bras de Draco, celles de son torse sous la chemises qui s'accrochait juste assez pour suggérer l'incroyable corps qui se trouvait en dessous, mais en cachant suffisamment pour le laisser complètement frustré. Draco choisit cet instant pour sourire à Harry, qui détourna rapidement le regard. Il était peut-être en train de développer un léger béguin pour le Serpentard, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait que Draco le surprenne à le regarder.

Il n'avait pas à s'en inquiéter. Draco était bien trop occupé à apprécier la vision d'un Harry en robe Serpentard. "Comment cela se faisait-il" se demandait il, "Que ma robe sur Harry le rende à ce point attirant ?" Ses yeux parcoururent le célèbre visage d'Harry au levé du lit et il sourit. Les cheveux d'Harry, déjà décoiffés au meilleur moment de la journée, étaient en pique un peu partout au dessus de sa tête, et honnêtement, il semblait encore plus mignon que jamais.

Les deux garçons discutèrent aimablement jusqu'à la tour. Draco lui avait expliqué pour la réunion, et d'un consentement tacite, ils décidèrent de ne pas parler de la nuit précédente, supposant que tout serait expliqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore. À la place ils parlèrent de Quidditch et des cours, et le temps passa si vite qu'ils furent tout deux choqués d'être arrivé au tableau de la Grosse dame.

"Hello, mon cher Harry," dit la Grosse Dame à l'un de ses Gryffondors adorés. "Qui est ton ami?"

_Ami_? Harry s'arrêta sur le terme, pas tout a fait sûr de ce que Draco et lui étaient, mais il supposa que cela ne valait pas la peine de se déchirer à cause de ça. "Oh, c'est Draco Malfoy," Dit Harry, et la Grosse Dame le regarda d'un oeil critique.

"Un Malfoy, hummm? Et bien, je ne peux pas dire que je m'intéresse beaucoup aux Malfoys, aucun d'entre eux n'a jamais été suffisamment décent pour être admit à Gryffondor. Mais il est certain qu'il est joli." Draco, qui semblait avoir été offensé par le commentaire sur sa famille, était maintenant extraordinairement embarrassé d'avoir été qualifié de 'joli' par une peinture. Harry luttait pour ne pas rire.

" Maintenant regarde moi, stupide peinture, tu devrais savoir que–

Harry lui mit une main sur la bouche. "Malfoy, sois gentil," le sermonna-t-il, et il se tourna vers la Grosse Dame. "_Vif d'or,_" Dit il, et la peinture se balança et s'ouvrit. Il tira Malfoy dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, gardant fermement la main sur la bouche du blond pour éviter qu'il ne lance une diatribe à la Grosse Dame. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ôta sa main. Draco le regarda indigné.

"Est-ce que tu malmènes tous les gens que tu invites dans tour de Gryffindors, Potter?" demanda-t-il, bien qu'il est secrètement adoré ça et qu'il pensait à d'autres moyens, très bons, pour qu'Harry le malmène.

Harry lui sourit. "Oui, pourquoi ? Tu ne le savais pas. C'est la procédure standard des Gryffondors. Ensuite, je vais t'attacher et te bâillonner sur le sol de la salle commune." Draco déglutit. Il savait qu'Harry plaisantait, Et qu'il était trop innocent pour avoir compris la moindre référence à l'esclavage sexuelle, mais quand même. Le brun était sacrement trop sexy pour son propre bien.

Draco, tout chancelant, inspira et regarda dans la salle commune. C'était pas mal. La Salle commune des Serpentards était plus élégante, avec tous ses canapés en cuir et son bois sombre, mais la Salle Commune des Gryffondors était lumineuse, gai et simple. Tellement Gryffondor. Draco se serait probablement évanouie de dégoût si il n'avait tant voulu autre chose qui ne soit tout aussi Gryffondor.

Accessoirement, cette autre chose très Gryffondor avait actuellement commencé à déboutonner sa robe. Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Demanda-t-il, les yeux fixés sur les mains d'Harry qui ôtait un nouveau bouton.

Harry haussa les épaules. "J'ai pensé que je pouvais te rendre ta robe. Mercie de me l'avoir prêté" il glissa vers le bouton suivant, et Draco avala sa salive. Il regardait Harry, qui se déshabillait lentement devant lui, dans une pièce vide devant un grand et confortable sofa, sur lequel Draco pourrait le jeter et –

"Hum…c'est…c'est très gentil de ta part, Harry, mais je…hum…je dois retourner dans mon dortoir" Dit Draco, s'avançant vers la bordure du portrait de l'entrée. Harry le regarda, curieux.

"Mais j'ai presque fini, je peux te rendre –

"J'en ai pas besoin tout de suite, merci, tu me la rendra là-bas la réunions, tu sais, celle que nous avons dans deux heures, on se voit là-bas," Draco balbutia, mais recula rapidement, effrayé à l'idée que si Harry réussissait son strip-tease, alors, lui, Draco perdrait tout son self-control et utiliserait le sofa derrière à bonne escient. Il plongea dans le trou du portrait, et retourna au dortoir des Serpentards presque en courant, laissant derrière lui un Harry Potter très confus.

Durant le petit déjeuné, Harry, Ron et Hermione discutèrent des événements de la veille au soir. Hermione résuma à Harry l'essentiel de ce qui c'était produit après son évanouissement. Harry fut abasourdit d'entendre que Draco avait utilisé un sortilège impardonnable contre ses agresseurs.

" Je suppose qu'il devait être très énervé alors?" Demanda Harry à Hermione. "Tu dois l'être pour utiliser un impardonnable." Harry n'avait pas encore confessé à ses amis qu'il avait utilisé l'Endoloris sur Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Il l'était. Il était furieux,"confirma Hermione, tournant un page de _Potions et Sortilèges d'amour: Une aubaine ou l'enfer sur Terre?_

"C'est tellement bizarre," dit Ron pensif. "Je veux dire, ce n'est pas que je ne sois pas content qu'il l'ait fait, parce qu'ils le méritaient, mais je pensais que Malfoy te haïssait, Harry. Je n'arriva pas à croire qu'il soit venu te défendre comme ça."

"Je sais," Dit Harry. "Et, écoute ça: l'autre jour, il est même venu me présenter des excuses pour avoir été un tel connard. Peut-être qu'il veut faire peau neuve ou quelque chose dans le genre."

"Peut-être qu'il a un petit béguin pour toi," Plaisanta Ron et Hermione s'étouffa dans son verre.

"Ne sois pas ridicule, Ron,"dit-elle sévèrement en cachant son livre sous la table. "Malfoy n'a pas de béguin pour Harry, il a juste fait quelque chose de décent et l'a sauvé, c'est tout."

"Je sais, je plaisantais c'est tout," Dit Ron, légèrement déconcerté par son intonation. Hermione lui fit un faible sourire en retour.

"Oh, d'accord. Désolée," Dit-elle, en glissant son livre dans son sac, et pensa que c'était la bon moment pour battre en retrait. "Et bien, je vais à la bibliothèque. Je vous retrouve tout les deux dans le bureau de Dumbledore à dix heure, d'accord?"

"Bien sur," Répliqua Harry, un peu perplexe devant sa réaction, mais il laissa passer. Elle s'en alla et Ron se tourna vers Harry.

"Sérieusement, _il y a_ pourtant quelque chose de différent avec Malfoy cette année. Les excuses, il aide les Gryffondors, les gens le regardent constamment, et toute ces lettres de fan –

"Quelles lettres de fan?" Demanda Harry, d'une voix un peu plus aiguë qu'il ne le souhaitait. Ron bougea la tête en direction de la table des Serpentards.

"Regarde pas toi même." Harry regarda Draco. A côté de l'assiette, et à côté de la crème chantilly, du sucre en poudre et du sirop d'érable, se trouvait en effet un énorme tas de lettre. "Malfoy a reçut des tonnes de lettres de fan cette année. Apparemment tous les sorciers et les sorcières des alentours sont après lui. J'ai entendu dire qu'il recevait des demandes en mariage presque chaque jour, Et _Le Mauvais Sorcier de ma Semaine_ veut faire une page sur lui, parce qu'il est beau, riche et qu'il a tout du bon partie."

Harry plissa légèrement les yeux. Une sensation familière bouillonnait dans son estomac, et Harry réalisa qu'il n'était pas heureux que d'autres personnes ne soient intéressées par Draco. Il prit une grande inspiration. Il n'avait absolument aucun droit sur Draco, aucun. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être jaloux.

Mais cela n'empêchait rien.

À dix heures du matin, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Draco étaient comme prévus rassemblés dans le bureau du directeur. Dumbledore leur avait fait signe de s'assoire. Si il était surpris que Draco Malfoy ait été impliqué dans le sauvetage d'Harry Potter, et était maintenant assis, civilement avec trois Gryffondors qu'il était supposé haïre, il ne le montra pas. À la place, Dumbledore soupira profondément et regarda le groupe par dessus ses demi-lunes.

"Il semblerait que notre situation soit plus compliqué que ce que je ne l'avais supposé," commença-t-il, en regardant plus précisément Harry et Draco. "Et pour que tout le monde comprenne la gravité de la situation, puis-je faire confiance à chacun d'entre vous pour que tout ce qui serait dit ne quitte pas cette pièce?" Tout le monde hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Dumbledore pris une grande inspiration et continua.

"Premièrement je voudrais saluer Mademoiselle Granger et Mr. Malfoy pour le spectaculaire sauvetage de Mr. Potter hier. Le professeur Snape et moi-même avons pu trouver Harry après qu'il nous ait appelé par Occlumancie, mais nous serions probablement arrivé trop tard pour le secourir."

_Que diable peut bien être l'Occlumancie? _Se demanda Draco, décidant qu'il demanderait plus tard à Harry ou à Hermione. Dumbledore les regardait à présent Hermione et lui, avec curiosité.

"En fait, je voulais vous demander, comment avez-vous réussi à trouver Harry."

Draco jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Hermione qui disait clairement, "Laisse moi m'occuper de ça." Il n'allait pas vendre la mèche, révélé qu'Harry avait parlé dans sa tête.

"Nous devions nous rencontrer dans un couloir du troisièmes étage pour discuter des notes au sujet d'un devoir de potion quand nous avons entendu Harry crier à l'aide."

" Vraiment ?" Dit Dumbledore, avec un air qui voulait généralement dire qu'il suspectait que la personne ne lui disait pas tout.

Harry semblait à nouveau confus. "J'ai dû crier plus fort que je ne le pensais. Je ne me souviens pas du tout avoir crié." Il sembla réfléchir un instant. "Ça doit être les drogues, et c'est à cause de ça que je ne me souviens pas. Professeur Dumbledore, avez vous découvert avec quoi il m'avait drogué?"

Draco poussa un faible soupire de soulagement tandis que Dumbledore répondait à la question d'Harry.

"En fait oui, et je dois admettre que je suis surpris par la méthode utiliser. Harry, tu as bien sûr une grande résistance quant aux formes de magie qui affecte l'esprit. C'est pourquoi tu peux résister au sort d'Impérium. Au lieu de tenter leur chance avec un charme magique tel qu'un sortilège de Confusion ou des gouttes de Trouble, tes agresseurs ont choisit d'utiliser une drogue moldue."

"_Une drogue moldue_?"Demanda Ron, incrédule.

"C'est logique," Dit brusquement Hermione. "Il y a différentes drogues molues disponible, qui embrouillent l'esprit et affecte le jugement, et qui sont régulièrement utilisé lors des tentatives de viole. Et Harry ne pouvait avoir aucune protection contre ce genre de chose."

"Exactement, Mademoiselle Granger."

"Comment est-ce que ont les utilise?" Demanda Draco, qui avait gardé un oeil sur Harry toute la soirée et se demandait comment il aurait pu être drogué.

Hermione soupira. "Et bien, il y en a différentes formes, y compris des poudres et il y en a certaines qui se dissolvent dans un liquide. Elles sont souvent complètement incolore et inodore, ce qui fait que la victime n'a aucune idée que sa boisson a été coupée."

"Ernie aurait facilement pu la glisser dans mon jus de citrouille pendant que je mangeais. Je sais que je n'ai pas fait attention." L'expression d'Harry se durcit. "Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprend pas pourquoi deux personnes que je concéderais comme des amis décideraient soudain de m'attaquer comme ça."

Dumbledore soupira "Je suppose que quelqu'un t'as raconter ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière après que tu te sois évanouies, Harry?" Harry hocha la tête – durant le petit déjeuné Hermione lui avait raconté en détaille comment Draco avait attrapé dans le couloir un Serpentard sous un sort de désillusion. Dumbledore continua. "En utilisant le Veritaserum du professeur Snape, nous avons interrogé Mr. Finch-Fletchley et Mr. MacMillian ainsi que Mr. Avery. Il semblerait que les deux jeunes garçons de Poufsouffles étaient contrôlés par un Imprérium."

"Bien sûr,"Dit Harry, les pièces se remettant à leurs places.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par, bien sur?" demanda Hermione, et Harry expliqua comment il avait trouvé que le comportement de Justin ne lui ressemblait pas, ses yeux étaient légèrement troubles, l'utilisation du mot _Sang-de-Bourb, _et sa référence à Voldemort comme était le « Seigneur des Ténèbres." Dumbledore hocha la tête.

"Tu avais raison de penser que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il semblerait qu'il y a à Poudlard deux élèves aspirant à devenir Mangemorts. L'attaque d'hier soir était une sorte "d'initiation," si vous voulez. Les élèves devaient utiliser l'Impérium sur deux autres élèves pour qu'ils t'attaquent, Harry. Plus il faisait de dégâts plus grande était l'estime que Lord Voldemort leur portait. Il semblerait que Mr. Avery contrôlait les actions de Mr. MacMillian."

"Qu'en est il de Justin?" Demanda Hermione. "Nous n'avons attrapé qu'une seule personne en dehors des deux Poufsouffles."

"Très observatrice, Mademoiselle Granger. J'ai vérifié auprès de Mr. Avery, il y a bien une autre recrut à Poudlard qui a contrôlé les actions de Justin Finch-Fletchley durant les deux derniers jours. Cependant, il est d'usage depuis longtemps que Lord Voldemort garde dans l'ombre, et même pour ses plus proches supporteurs, qui travaille pour lui. Par conséquent, Mr. Avery savait seulement qu'il travaillait avec un autre Serpentard. Il ne connaît pas l'identité de cet autre élève, plus dangereux."

"C'est pour ça que Justin a attaqué Harry il y a deux nuits?"Demanda Ron, et Dumbledore confirma.

"Ouis. Il semblerait que cette tache n'ai été donné à l'origine qu'à une seul recrue, et qu'il a essayé d'agresser sexuellement Mr. Potter le premier soit. Cependant, Mr. Potter réussit à maîtrisé son adversaire, et retourner dans son dortoir avec juste quelques blessures, c'est ainsi que notre Magemort inconnu enrôla une autre recrue pour joindre ses forces au siennes et droguer Harry faisait partit du plan."

"_Agression sexuelle_? Tu n'as pas dit un mot à ce sujet, Potter," cracha Draco, en regardant Harry les yeux plissés. Hermione et Ron regardaient Harry tout aussi surpris.

"C'est vrai, Harry?" Demanda Hermione, et Harry sût que la mèche avait été vendu.

"Et bien, je suppose qu'il a essayé," Dit nonchalamment Harry, se préparant intérieurement à la réaction qui, il la savait, allait venir.

"Harry! Tu aurais du nous le dire!" le rabroua Hermione scandalisé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Potter? T'as pas penser que ce serait important d'en parler?" Dit Draco avec colère, il était très énervé contre Harry.

"Ouais, mec, j'arriva pas à y croire, mais je suis d'accord avec Malfoy sur quelque chose, mais honnêtement, pourquoi t'en as pas parler?" Même Ron était déconcerté.

Harry soupira de frustration. "Écoutez, au cas ou vous ne vous en souviendrez pas, j'ai battu Justin assez méchamment la première nuit. Il n'a pas réussit."

Draco était furieux. "Ça n'est pas une excuse. Pourquoi n'en as tu parlé à personne?"

"Je ne voulais inquiété personne, ok? J'ai pensé que j'avais parfaitement bien réglé l'affaire par moi même," Harry bouillonnait, il commençait à être très contrarié. Heureusement, Dumbledore intervint avant que les choses ne s'échauffent un peu trop.

"Quelque soit les raisons pour lesquelles Mr. Potter a décidé de gardé cette information pour lui," dit il, interrompant le regard furieux entre Harry et Draco, "Le fait est que pendant que nous avons Mr. Avery sous notre gade, il y a toujours un élève Mangemort en liberté dans Poudlard, et nous ne savons pas qui il est, ni quand il va décider de frapper à nouveau."

"Alors Potter est toujours en danger," fit remarqué Draco, se désignant mentalement comme garde du corps. Dumbledore le regarda sérieusement.

"Tout comme vous, Mr. Malfoy. En fait, vous êtes peut-être plus en danger que Mr. Potter à présent."

"Que voulez vous dire?" demanda Harry, qui, quoique légèrement ennuyé et déconcerté par le soudain côté protecteur du blond, s'agitait d'anxiété à l'idée que Draco puisse être en danger.

"Afin qui tout trois compreniez parfaitement la situation je vais vous révéler l'entière vérité. La famille Malfoy n'est plus sous le service de Lord Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy est maintenant membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix et il espionne pour notre côté."

Harry sursauta et se tourna vers Draco, qui hocha la tête. Ron semblait ne pas y croire, mais tint sa langue. Étonnement Hermione sembla la moins surprise des trois par la nouvelle.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter – sa dernière prise de bec avec Lucius lui avait laissé peu de doute quant à la part absolument maléfique de l'homme, mais Dumbledore leva la main.

"Je sais ce que tu penses, Harry. Et je ne peux pas te donner tous les détailles tout de suite. Je ne les connais pas tous moi même. Je dirais juste, qu'en effet je suis convaincu que les intentions de Lucius Malfoy sont sincères. Il continue à faire ses rapports à Lord Voldemort comme un Mangemort, et prend de grand risque lui-même en nous donnant des informations." Il fit une pause, puis poursuivit. "Cela pourrait vous intéresser de savoir que le jeune Mr. Malfoy qui est là, n'a jamais eu l'intention de devenir Mangemort."

Ron grogna sous sa barbe, gagnant un regard méchant de Draco, mais Harry était lui emplis de soulagement. Quoique que peu disposé à admettre qu'il développait un petit béguin pour le splendide blond, il était ravie d'entendre que sa plus grosse inquiétude concernant Draco ( c'est à dire qu'il prévoyait de travailler pour quelqu'un qui voulait tuer Harry) était totalement injustifié.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées quand Draco posa une question. "Tous ça est très bien, Professeur, mais pourquoi suis-je moi aussi en danger?"

"Parce que, Mr. Malfoy, le Mangemort qui reste a raporter votre action de la nuit dernière à Voldemort, qui, inutile de la dire, n'est pas très content de vous actuellement." Dumbledore se tourna à nouveau vers les autres et continua son explication. "Lord Voldemort avait prévu de recruter Draco, ou du moins c'est ce que le père de Draco nous a dit. Cependant, parce que Mr. Malfoy et Mademoiselle Granger sont ceux qui se sont mêlé de l'initiation et ont protégé Mr. Potter, cela a attiré l'attention de Lord Voldemort sur le fait que Draco ne rejoindrait finalement pas ses forces. Voldemort voit ça comme une trahison."

"Je n'ai _jamais _prévu de rejoindre les Mangemorts," Dit Draco impétueux.

"Je le sais, Mr. Malfoy," Dit sérieusement Dumbledore. "Cependant, il semblerait que Voldemort est maintenant fait de vous une cible. Le Mangemort inconnu a à présent une mission qui vous implique vous pour son initiation. Malheureusement nous n'avons aucun détail. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que la recrut est un autre Serpentard, ce qui est toujours très large. Par conséquent votre sécurité est en jeu et nous allons devoir prendre des mesures pour vous protéger. Nous allons déplacer vos quartiers pour la nuit dans un endroit plus sur du château. Maintenant, le dortoir dans lequel dort Harry est l'un des mieux gardés du château. Cependant, vous déplacer, vous, préfet des Serpentards, dans un dortoir des Gryffindors, n'est pas une option possible."

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour dire, "Et bien en fait, Professeur, je pense que rien ne me ferais plus plaisir," Mais il la ferma sagement sans rien dire. Il attendit que le Professeur Dumbledore continue.

"Alors pour l'heure, nous avons décidé de vous mettre dans une chambre privée. Si cela vous va, je peux demander aux elfes de maison de commencer à y mettre vos affaires cette après midi."

C'est plus qu'agréable pour Draco. Goyle et Crabbe étaient de mec assez bien, mais avaient tendance à ronfler comme des dragons endormis. De plus, tous ses camarades de chambre semblaient passer énormément de temps à regarder Draco cette année, et ça commençait à l'énerver. Sans parler qu'il y avait toujours le moment où ils insistaient à déverser tout leurs babillages, et ceux toujours moment le plus inopportun, et interrompant toujours ses meilleurs fantasmes sur Harry.

"Excellent. Il me reste à vous assurer que nous allons faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour trouver la piste de l'autre recrut Mangemort. Je vous suggère cependant à tous, de faire très attention pendant ce temps. Nous ne savons pas qui est la recrut et nous ne savons pas exactement quelles sont ses instructions."

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis le Professer Dumbledore soupira.

"Il y a une autre complication éventuelle dont vous devez être conscient, et cela concerne l'utilisation d'un Sort Impardonnable par Mr. Malfoy sur des étudiants."

Draco plissa les yeux. "Ils étaient en train de battre Harry qui était sans connaissance! Il était couvert de sang et Finch-Fletchley était en train de lui arraché son pantalon! Tout le monde aurait été pris d'une furie hallucinante!"

Dumbledore leva une main. "Je réalise très bien que la situation était extrême. Cependant, les choses peuvent devenir très mauvaises, Mr. Malfoy, si les parents des étudiants choisissent de porter plainte."

"Les parents de Justin sont moldus, ils ne le feront pas," Dit Hermione avec sérieux, "Mais je ne sais pas pour ceux d'Ernie. Mais peut-être qu'il y a des circonstances atténuantes." Hermione regarda Draco, qui croisa son regard. Il secoua légèrement. Il n'allait pas informer la pièce qu'il était amoureux d'Harry. Si il devait allait jusqu'au procès, il admettrait qu'il était très certainement sous les effets d'un filtre d'amour et que de ce fait il était incapable d'agir rationnellement. Mais il n'était pas prêt à l'admettre maintenant.

Dumbledore regarda l'échange, curieux, mais ne demanda pas d'explication. Il avait appris il y a des années que les choses se démêlaient d'elles même en temps voulu. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Je pense que nous devrions pas nous inquiéter de ça pour l'instant. Je vous ferais savoir comment les choses avancent. En attendant pourquoi n'iriez vous pas au Pré-au-Lard tous les quatre? C'est une belle journée. Draco, le professeur Snape vous amènera à votre nouvelle chambre ce soir après le dîné. Merci à tous."

Devinant que c'était le signal du départ, les quatre étudiants se levèrent de leurs chaises et quittèrent la pièce, Hermione profondément perdu dans ses pensées, Harry et Draco se jetant des regards furtifs, et Ron prenant avec lui une poignée de bonbon au citron

Fin du chapitre.

Merci à tous d'avoir lu, gros bisous et a bientôt.


	7. apprendre à se connaitre

**Disclaimer**: Tout ce qui a trait à Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling, rien n'est à moi.

**Titre original** : Veela Enigma.

**Auteur** : Jenaverre

**Traductrice** : Crazysnape

**Résumé:** l'intrigue de Veela Enigma : Draco est à moitié veela, mais ses ancêtres ont caché la vérité quand au sang impur qui coule dans la famille, et il ne le sait pas. Les choses s'emballent et deviennent un peu folle lorsque il tombe amoureux du wonder boy de Poudlard et qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Slash.

**Rated** 'R' (par sécurité) Pour le langage et relations sexuelles.

**Honneur **: grand merci à **frizzy**, dont l'histoire _Magnetic Attraction_ est selon l'auteur la première Fanfic parlant de Draco en tant que Veela, et qui est à la base de tout les histoires de la sorte. Merci de lui faire un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour sa créativité et son ingéniosité! (Cette fic a été magnifiquement traduite par Leena Asakura)

**Note de l'auteur**: Cette histoire est ce que l'on appelle communément une 'dramedie': Mi dramatique, mi-comédie. Le tout mélangé avec un peu d'action/aventure. Et surtout _beaucoup _de romance. Et en parlant de romance, petit avertissement, ceci est un slash. Donc si vous avez lu jusqu'ici sans savoir que cette histoire deviendrait un slash, On vous le dit: CECI EST UN SLASH HARRY/DRACO. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas, et revenez en arrière, c'est à ça que sert le petit bouton en haut à gauche.

Bonne lecture.

_Chapitre 7: Apprendre à se connaître_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Draco venaient juste de quitter le bureau de Dumbledore et se dirigeaient vers la grande entrée, décidé à aller au Pré-Au-Lard, quand Harry s'arrêta soudain.

"Partez devant les gars," dit il aux trois autres. "Je pense que je devrais envoyer une lettre à Remus à propos de tout ça." Ron et Hermione haussèrent les épaules, mais Draco secoua la tête.

"Ne sois pas bête, Potter. Actuellement, tu ne devrais pas de te balader tout seul dans les couloirs," Dit Draco impérieux, mais il se corrigea en voyant Harry hausser les sourcils. "D'accord, _aucun _d'entre nous ne devrait se promener tout seul dans les couloirs pour le moment. Alors je vais t'attendre."

Harry envisagea un moment de protester. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin que quelqu'un le protége. Mais quand il vit le regard déterminé de Draco, il décida que ça n'en valait pas la peine. "D'accord, Malfoy. Si tu insistes." Il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione. "Alors je suppose qu'on se retrouve aux Trois balais un peu plus tard dans l'après midi?"

Hermione jeta un regard légèrement suspicieux à Draco, mais Ron semblait heureux à cette perspective. Il était toujours heureux à l'idée de passer du temps seul avec Hermione. "A plus tard les mecs," dit il en tirant la jeune fille, l'éloignant du couple, et Harry se tourna vers Draco, qui lui même était particulièrement content à l'idée de passer du temps seul avec Harry.

"Alors, on monte à la volière?" Demanda Harry, et Draco acquiesça.

"Oui. Et en même temps, tu peux expliquer ce que diable est l'Occlumencie," répondit le blond, et ils commencèrent à monter.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Une fois qu'Harry eut envoyé Hedwig avec sa lettre, Draco et lui quittèrent le château. Draco babillait toujours sur combien l'Occlumencie était intéressant ("Magie de l'esprit, en gros? Et tu peux faire ça ? Wouaw…"). Ils ignoraient les regards très confus qu'ils recevaient des autres élèves et quittèrent les terres de Poudlar, ensemble.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être une cible vivante?" Demanda Harry, incapable de cacher son inquiétude pour Draco au sujet de la recrut Mangemort inconnu.

"Euh," Dit Draco avec un haussement d'épaule. " C'est un peu contre emploie. De plus, tu sais sacrément bien ce que c'est que d'être une cible vivante. Tu-Sais-Qui est après toi depuis des années." Harry admit que c'était la vérité. Ils marchèrent un instant en silence, puis Harry posa la question qu'il mourait d'envie de savoir.

"Hé Malfoy?"

"Quoi?"

"Tu as dis que tu n'as jamais voulu être Mangemort."

Draco attendit la question. Quand il n'y en eut aucune, il poussa un peu Harry. "C'est vrai. Quelle est ta question?"

"Je me demandais juste pourquoi." Draco réfléchit un instant.

"Et bien, il y a beaucoup de bonnes raisons. Je déteste avoir mal, et je n'aimerais pas trop travailler pour quelqu'un qui utilise l'Endoloris comme le fait Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et j'ai peut-être pleins de préjugés sur les San... Moldus" et pour la première fois Draco fut heureux de ne pas pouvoir dire _Sang-de-Bourb_, puisqu' Harry n'aurait probablement pas apprécié, "Mais je ne veux pas nécessairement les voir tous morts. Et il y a aussi le côté sexuel, évidement. Et puis il y a aussi toi."

"Moi?" demanda Harry alarmé. "Qu'est-ce que ça a à avoir avec moi?"

"Et bien…tu as battu Voldemort pas mal de fois, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'un jour, tu le vaincras pour de bon. Alors je ne suis pas pressé de le joindre." Harry fixa ouvertement Draco. Il savait que le blond n'avait aucune idée de la prophétie, mais entendre quelqu'un qui venait juste de venir de son côté, et qui le soutienne comme ça, signifiait beaucoup pour Harry.

Puis Harry se souvint de quelque chose. "Attend. Attend une seconde. Le côté sexuel? Quel côté sexuel?" Draco lui fit un petit sourire.

"C'est juste que je préfère passer mon temps à coucher avec d'autres garçons sexy plutôt que de porter un masque et de torturer des gens. Question de préférence personnelle, vois tu ?"

"Tu es gay?" Ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry.

" Eh bien, Potter, comment t'as fait pour louper ça? Il est clair que tu n'es pas aussi fin que la rumeur le dis, et vu les rumeurs, tu devrais être assez inquiet."

"Oh chut," répliqua Harry dans les rouages se mettaient à tourner.

"T'as un problème avec les mecs qui aiment les mecs?" Demanda Draco, attendant la réponse avec curiosité.

"Bien sur que non," Dit Harry. "Tu aimes qui tu aimes."

Draco poursuivit. "T'as jamais pensé que tu pourrais aimer un autre garçon?" à son grand plaisir, Harry se colora légèrement.

"Hum…je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé," Mentit Harry, qui ne voulait pas confesser qu'en fait, oui, il avait beaucoup pensé récemment au fait qu'il puisse aimer un autre garçon. Draco considéra le léger rougissement comme un mensonge évidant et en était très heureux.

"Et bien, Potter…tu devrais y penser,"Le taquina-t-il, regardant les rougeurs d'Harry s'approfondir. "Surtout si tu te promènes en appelant les autrse gars des anges et ce genre de chose."

Harry s'arrêta. "De quoi tu parles?"

Draco sourit. "La nuit dernière, à l'infirmerie. Je suppose que tu ne te souviens pas."

Harry secoua la tête. "Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose dont je devrais me souvenir?" demanda-t-il ayant un peu peur de la réponse.

"Oh, je ne sais pas. Rien de bien scandaleux." Répliqua Draco, et Harry le regarda circonspect.

"Est tu en train de dire que j'ai dit que tu était un ange hier soir?"

"C'est possible." Harry gémit d'embarra.

"Tu plaisantes."

"Non. Mais ne sois pas gêné, c'est assez gentil, en fait." Il fit une pause. "Tu ne te souviens de _rien_ de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière, Potter?" Il y avait toujours le problème du petit baiser, et il voulait savoir si Harry s'en rappelait.

Harry réfléchit très fort, ses joues le brûlaient. Il se souvenait vaguement de quelque chose de pale pencher vers lui – ce devait être Draco, et ce devait être la raison pour laquelle il avait fait la remarque sur l'ange. C'est vraiment embarrassant. La majorité de la nuit après l'attaque était toujours un gros point d'interrogation. Il secoua finalement la tête.

"Je me souviens juste de Justin et Ernie," Dit Harry, sans remarquer que Draco se tendait en entendant les noms. "Et je me souviens t'avoir vu avec Hermione et j'ai pensé que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux de voir quelqu'un de toutes ma vie." Draco ne pût s'empêcher de sourire à cette confession. Harry lui sourit en retour. "Ouais, je sais, je n'arrive pas à y croire non plus, mais j'étais absolument ravi de te voir, Malfoy. Je suppose qu'il y a une première fois pour tout."

Draco savait qu'il plaisantait, mais il plissa néanmoins les yeux. "Tu sauras, Potter, qu'il y a des tonnes de personnes qui seraient absolument ravies de ma voir, et pas seulement quand ils ont désespérément besoin d'aide pour venir à leur secours."

"Je sais," Dit Harry, un peu trop vite. "Tous ces millions de fans que tu as." Harry était extrêmement content parce qu'il avait réussit à garder sa jalousie pour lui. Draco sourit simplement.

"Ah ouais. La fameuse brigade de fan de Draco Malfoy. Je ne peux pas nier qu'après avoir passer toutes ces années à te regarder être pourchasser par des fans c'est assez amusant d'être un peu célèbre."

Harry ne pût retenir sa réponde pleine de sarcasme. "Oh, ouais. Comme c'est drôle. Tous ces complets étrangers qui pensent être fous de toi. Et toute cette presse qui est après toi et écrit des histoires ridicules sur ta vie amoureuse pour que tout le monde la lise, puis après tu as encore plus de lettres de personnes qui pensent qu'ils savent tout de to,i mais qui en fait ne te connaisse pas du tout." Il fit une pause. "Pas que je sois amer," termina-t-il plus que penaude.

Draco se sentit tiraillé par la culpabilité. Était il juste l'un de ces fans amoureux qui ne connaissent pas du tout Harry? Non, ça ne pouvait être vrai. Il connaissait assez bien Harry, et merde alors, il allait lui prouver. "Je paries que je te connais, Potter."

"Quoi? C'est ridicule, comment pourrais-tu me connaître? Nous sommes ennemies depuis cinq ans."

"C'est pour ça que je te connais. Le truc « il faut connaître son ennemis". Je te parie qu'en faite, je te connais mieux que le plupart des gens. Même mieux que la plupart de tes amis de Gryffondor."

"Pas possible, Malfoy."

"Tu ne me crois pas? D'accord. Vas-y pose moi une question sur toi. N'importe laquelle."

Harry haussa les épaules. Pourquoi pas? "Ok…Quel est la date de mon anniversaire?"

" 31 Juillet. Tu es lion," répondit promptement Draco, et Harry fut déconcerté. Il était sûr de ne pas connaître la date de l'anniversaire de Draco.

"Ok…est-ce que j'ai un animal?"

"Une chouette blanche qui s'appelle Hedwig et que tu as depuis ta première année. C'est trop facile, Potter, on revient juste de la volière."

"Wouaw, d'accord…et bien…quelle est ma couleur préférée?"

"Tu dis rouge parce que tu es Gryffondor, mais en vérité c'est vert et tu ne veux pas l'admettre parce que c'est une couleur de Serpentard."

La bouche Harry tomba, grande ouverte. "Waou. Je pense que même Ron ne sait pas ça sur moi."

"Je t'avais dis que je te connaissais. Continue. Demande moi quelque chose de plus dure."

Harry réfléchit un moment. "Quel est mon équipe de Quidditch préférée?"

"Oooh, très belle, Potter. Assez rusée comme question. Tu n'en as pas. Ron aime les Cannons de Chudley mais toi, tu n'as pas encore choisi d'équipe parce que tu n'es pas encore prêt pour être fidèle à une équipe ou une autre, surtout qu'un jour tu pourrais avoir à jouer en tant que professionnel. Tu veux garder toutes tes options ouvertes. Très Serpentard de ta part en fait."

Harry le fixait. "Tu commences à me faire peur, Malfoy."

Draco sourit simplement. "En fait, je pend mon pied, là. Continue, Potter. Passaons à quelque choses de plus personnelle."

"Dessert préféré?"

" Tarte à la mélasse."

"Ambition après le diplôme?"

"Tu veux être Auror, mais tu veux aussi être plus grand que Ron. Ce qui en passant n'arrivera pas."

Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil caustique "Matière préférée?"

"Lutte Contre Les Force du Mal. Assez prévisible.

"Possession la plus précieuse?"

"Je ne sais pas exactement, parce que tu es assez secret dessus, mais quoique soit qui te viennes de te parents. Ou peut-être ton éclaire de feu."

"Bon dieu,"Dit Harry foudroyé. "Comment tu sais toutes ces choses? Je ne sais rien de toi."

"Je t'avais dis que je te connaissais. Je te connais mieux que la plupart des gens. Et tu serais surpris de voir ce que tu sais sur moi, Potter. Par exemple, quel est ma couleur préférée?"

Harry réfléchit un instant, et surpris il connaissait la réponse. "C'est argent, n'est-ce pas? Tu portes tout le temps de l'argent."

Draco sourit. "Et pourquoi est-ce que j'aime l'argent?"

Harry supposa. "À la fois parce que c'est une couleur de Serpentard et parce que c'est assorti à tes yeux."

"Très bien. Quel est mon animal?"

Harry réfléchit encore. "Un grand duc. Et il t'apporte des tonnes de choses de chez toi"

Draco parut amusé par l'observation, mais il se contenta de confirmer. "Quel est mon aliment préféré?"

"Tout ce qui contient du sucre," Dit Harry, de plus en plus confiant.

"Équipe de Qudditch ?"

" Faucons de Falmouth."

"Matière préférée?"

"Potion."

"Anniversaire?"

"Je ne connais exactem – oh, attends, si. C'est le 16 Décembre. J'ai remarqué que tu recevais vraiment de beau cadeau de chez toi à ce jour là. Woua, je ne savais pas que je connaissais tous ça sur toi."

Draco sourit. "Je t'avais dis que tu me connaissais mieux que tu ne le pensais. Maintenant une difficile. Quel est ma plus grande ambition?"

"Et bien, je pensais que c'était de…me battre. Au Quidditch, dans la vie, n'importe où." Harry fit une pause. "Maintenant, je ne suis plus si sûr."

Draco lui sourit gentiment. "Tu as raison. C'était de te battre. Maintenant je ne suis plus très sure non plus." _Menteur_, Lui dit sa conscience. _Tu sais quelle est ta plus grande ambition. Ôter le pantalon d' Harry Potter._

"Oh chut," Dit Draco à sa conscience. "Je ne peux pas dire à Harry." Harry regardait Draco, confus.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui a changé? Pourquoi tu ne veux plus me battre?"

"Oh, Je veux toujours te battre. Mais ce n'est pluq ma plus grande ambition. Et je ne sais pas ce qui a changé. Je suppose que j'ai grandi." Harry et lui tournèrent et le village du Pré-au-Lard fut juste devant eux. Il se regardèrent un instant, puis Harry sourit.

"Et bien, quoiqu'il se soit passé, j'en suis heureux. Tu es assez aimable lorsque tu n'es pas un conard fini, tu sais."

"Très éloquent, Potter," dit Draco sarcastique, mais son intonation était plus malicieuse qu'agressive. Ils commencèrent à marcher vers le village. Harry se tourna en souriant vers Draco.

"Écoute, je te paries même que je sais qu tu veux aller à Honeyduke en premier, n'est-ce pas'?"

"Et qu'est-ce que te fais croire ça?" Demanda Draco, curieux.

"Ton palais sucré. Honnêtement, Malfoy, tu ne devrais pas manger autant de sucre. Ça peut te faire grossir. Et c'est pas bon pour tes dents."

"Quoi Potter, je ne savais pas que tu t'en préoccupais," Dit Draco avec un sourire affecté. "Qui t'as dit ça? Je mise sur Granger."

"Et bien, peut-être. Ses parents sont dentistes. Elle est tout le temps sur Ron et moi parce qu'on mange trop de sucrer." Draco jeta un coup d'oeil aux dents d'Harry, parfaitement droites et blanches. Tout était il parfait chez lui?

"Ouais et bien tes dents sont bien, alors je ne m'inquièterais pas. Et oui, je veux aller chez Honeyduke en premier. Et je suppose qu'ensuite tu veux aller chez Zonko, à moins que tu ne fasses plus tes courses ici cause du magasin Weasley Farce pour Sorcier Facétieux."

"Malfoy, tu es très, très effrayant," fut tout ce qu'Harry fut capable de dire, et ils se traînèrent jusque chez Honeyduke.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Le couple passa un après midi très productif à faire les magasins et à se balader. Harry remarqua que où qu'ils aillent les gens semblaient fixer Draco. Et pas seulement d'un regard normal. Ils fixaient franchement. Et parfois, les gens commençaient à lui crier des choses folles comme "je suis gallionnaire! Avec ma propre affaire d'importation de Dragons! Et je crois que je t'aime!" ou "je vais être le prochain ministre de la Magie! Et je suis absolument splendide! Épouse moi!"

Harry le fit remarqué à Draco, qui haussa les épaules.

"Ouais, en ce moment, les gens font ça quand is sont près de moi. C'est tellement bizarre. Mais je suis sur qu'ils font la même chose avec toi. Ce sont juste des fans un peu fous, je suppose." Harry supposa qu'il devait avoir raison. Il regarda bien Draco: grand, blond, traits splendides, magnifique corps. Par Merlin, il rayonnait presque. Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi il avait des fans.

Un groupe de femme aux dents longues choisit ce moment pour crier "Hé beau blond! Tu es divin! Je veut porter ton bébé!"

Harry retint un petit rire, mais le Serpentard semblait complètement imperturbable. En fait, Draco ne paraissait même pas l'avoir entendu. Son attention était entièrement focalisée sur Harry, qui était actuellement flatté. Harry ne pouvait s'ôter de l'esprit la nouvelle selon laquelle Malfoy préférait les mecs, parce que cela signifiait quelque chose de très excitant. Il y avait une chance (une toute petite, minuscule chance, mais une chance néanmoins), que Malfoy puisse être intéressé par lui. Et cette pensée rendait Harry très heureux.

Ils achètent une tonne de chocolat chez Honeyduke, et Harry réussit à tout payer, gagnant au passage quelques haussements de sourcil de la part du blond.

"On est où ? À un rendez-vous ? Demanda Draco. Harry rougit très légèrement mais conserva une voix ferme.

"Bien sur que non. Ne soit pas bête. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, le moins que je puisse faire est de payer tes chocolats." Draco n'insista pas, mais fit secrètement une « danse de la joie » dans sa tête. Et après il nia avec ferveur qu'il avait fait une "danse de la joie" parce que ce n'était pas quelque chose de vraiment digne.

Harry et Draco rencontrèrent finalement Ron et Hermione au Trois Balais. Les deux Gryffondors étaient installés ensemble à une table, buvant des bièraubeurres et se regardant par dessus leurs bouteilles en battant des yeux.

Harry et Draco se joignirent à eux et commandèrent leurs propres bièraubeurres. Étonnamment, la conversation entre les quatre se fit aisément, si l'on considérait le fait que l'un d'entre aux avait été leur ennemis. Draco n'était pas comme d'habitude, pas exactement charmant, mais pas moqueur, ni grossier non plus. De plus, le fait qu'Hermione et Ron le regardaient d'un air plus que rêveur aidait. Ils n'allèrent pas trop loin et ne dirent rien de ridicule, ce qui évita à tout le monde d'être vraiment embarrassé.

Il était presque l'heure de dîner lorsque le quatuor quitta les Trois Balais (Draco paya, choquant tout le monde) et commencèrent à rentré à Poudlar. En s'approchant des terres de l'école, Hermione se retrouva à marche près de Draco, traînant légèrement derrière Ron et Harry. "Alors, comme c'est passé la journée?" demanda-t-elle aussi innocemment que possible.

Draco fit un sourire énigmatique. "Bien."

"Bien? Avez-vous fait quelque chose de drôle?" poursuivit-elle, pressant toujours pour des informations. Draco roula des yeux.

"Granger, arrête de fourrer ton nez partout. On a acheté du chocolat. On a discuté. C'est tout."

"Souviens toi juste de ce que je t'ai dis," l'avertit Hermione. "Ne flirte pas avec lui, ne le séduis pas, n'essaye pas de le faire tombé amoureux de toi. Je ne le regarderais être blessé lorsque le philtre d'amour s'arrêtera."

"A ce sujet, Granger," Dit Draco, s'efforçant d'être nonchalant. En fait il aimait vraiment être amoureux d'Harry, et il n'était pas impatient que tout s'arrête. "Je pense qu c'était un peu hâtif de croire que c'était une potion d'amour. Je veux dire, en réalité, peut-être que je suis juste amoureux d'Harry. N'as tu jamais pensé à ça?"

Hermione se moqua. "Oh vraiment? Et comment est-ce que tu m'appelais déjà, Malfoy? Un mot très malpoli concernant mon héritage moldu, si je me souviens bien."

Draco rougit un peu. "Oh, hum…Fille-de-moldu?"

Hermione plissa les yeux. "Non. C'était plus grossier. Laisse moi l'entendre, tu veux bien? Comme au bon vieux temps?"

"Mais je ne peux pas le dire et tu le sais," siffla Draco dans un souffle. Hermione haussa les sourcils.

"C'est exactement le point. Tu n'as pas été trop hâtif, tu avais raison. Il y a quelque chose de magique là dessus. Et je vais trouver ce que c'est."

Draco allait répondre, mais à ce moment Ron et Harry se tournèrent. "Hé dépêchez vous, vous voulez?" Dit Ron impatient. "On est affamé."

"Ouais, on est – Oh mon Dieu, Malfoy, ne bouge pas," dit Harry les yeux très écarquillés.

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce –

"J'ai dit NE BOUGE PAS," ordonna Harry désespéré, et Draco sentit son corps se figer, un pied en l'air. Horrifié, ses yeux grands ouverts rencontrèrent ceux d'Hermione, puis se dirigèrent vers ce d'Harry. Seulement, Harry n'était plus là, parce qu'il était à présent, à genoux sur la route sale.

Un faible sifflement provenait de sous le pied de Draco, et le blond réalisa qu'il avait presque marché sur un serpent, lequel bougeait maintenant autour de sa cheville. Draco déglutit. Il aurait pu juré avoir sentit la langue du serpent sur sa peau. Il espéra avec ferveur qu'il n'allait pas se faire mordre. Il entendit d'autres sifflements, et réalisa choqué que ces sifflements là provenaient d'Harry.

Draco écouta avec respect. Il n'avait pas entendu Harry parler Fourchelangue depuis leur seconde année. Il était facile d'oublier qu'Harry était fourchelangue– cela ne seyait pas très bien avec son image de golden boy, de parfait Gryffondor.

Harry était à présent debout, tenant dans ses bras un petit serpent aux couleurs éclatantes. Trois paires d'yeux interrogateurs le regardaient.

"Voici, Isis," expliqua Harry, laissant le serpent glisser sur son bras. "Ce n'est qu'un bébé, et elle est perdu. Je lui ai dis que je la ramènerai chez elle." Il regarda Draco et sourit. "Tu peux recommencer à bouger, tu sais Malfoy," dit il en plaisantant, et Draco sentit son corps se relaxer tandis qu'il pouvait recommencer à bouger librement. Il refusa fermement de regarder Hermione, et à la place jeta un regard hautain à Harry.

"Je sais, Potter, je voulais juste être sûre que le danger était passé," dit il d'un ton impérieux.

Harry céda. "Oui, le danger est passé. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir crier dessus comme ça, c'est juste que je ne voulais pas que tu lui marche dessus. Elle est assez poissonneuse."

"Oh," Dit Draco, en regardant le serpent avec un peu plus de respect. Hermione se tourna vers Harry.

"Tu as dit que le serpent –

"Isis,"Ne put s'empêcher de l'interrompre Harry.

"Ok, d'accord. Tu as à Isis que tu la ramènerais chez elle ? Où est-ce chez elle?"

"La Forêt Interdite," dit Harry simplement, et Draco bafouilla.

"Tu ne peux pas la ramener là-bas, Potter! C'est…et bien, c'est interdit. Et c'est dangereux," termina-t-il sans conviction. Harry lui lança un regard qui voulait clairement dire, "Quel est le problème ?"

"Ça va, Malfoy, Harry y est allé plein de fois déjà. Il ira bien," dit Ron encourageant, déjà distrait à l'idée du dîné. Draco regarda Hermione cherchant son soutien.

"Granger? Tu n'approuves sûrement pas ça? Tu es préfet!" Hermione haussa les épaules, et Ron parut insulté.

"Je suis préfet aussi," Dit et Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

"Oui mais tu es…et bien tu es un préfet spécial,"dit il ignorant l'expression légèrement offensé de Ron et continua à plaider sa cause au près d'Hermione.

"Granger, S'il te plais, dis moi que tu ne vas pas laisser Har-Potter entrer dans la Foret Interdite seul avec un serpent vénéneux?" Hermione soupira.

"Oh Malfoy, relaxe. J'y suis allé quelques fois et ce n'est pas si mal. Et Harry en est tout à fait capable." Draco était abasourdi. Harry se tourna vers Ron et Hermione.

"Je vous vois au dîner alors? J'y serais dans pas longtemps," et ils hochèrent la tête. Ron et Hermione commencèrent à monter vers le château et Harry a avancé vers la forêt. Draco prit rapidement une décision.

"Attend, Potter, je viens avec toi," Cria-t-il, et il rattrapa Harry, qui le regarda perplexe.

"Honnêtement, Malfoy, ça va aller. J'y suis vraiment aller souvent. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection."

Draco allait nier à mort qu'il y allait pour protéger Harry. "C'est pas ça, c'est juste que…Et bien je n'arriverais pas à me regarder dans une glace si tu y as été et pas moi, je ne peux pas te laisser gagner la dessus."

Harry semblait décidément amusé. "Tu y es déjà aller. Tu ne te souviennes pas? Détention, première année. Si je me souviens bien tu t'es sauvé en courant et en hurlant."

"Ferme la," marmonna Draco maussade. "J'avais onze ans et j'ai vu une chose effrayante boire le sang d'un licorne. Tout le monde aurait courut."

"_Je_ ne l'ai pas fait," Ne pût s'empêcher de faire remarquer Harry en souriant et Draco lui jeta un regard furieux.

"Oui et bien c'est parce que tu es fou," dit-il toujours maussade, et Harry ne put se retenir de sourire.

"Écoute si ça peux te faire te sentir mieux, c'est Voldemort qui t'as fait partir en courant, et la plupart des gens le font," compatit Harry.

"T'es sérieux? J'ai vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres?" Dit Draco surpris. Puis il frissonne. "Yeurk c'était horrible. Merci mon Dieu mon cher papa s'est sortit peu à peu de son allégeances avant qu'on me demande de me joindre aux affaires familiales."

Ils s'avancèrent dans le foret, et Draco se sentait très tendu. Son instinct d'autoprotection Serpentard, qu'il possédait depuis la naissance, n'était pas sur beau temps, Et il voulait soit courir, soit resté coller à Harry pour sa protection.4 En même temps, il faisait attention à Harry, et était quasiment sûr que si quoique ce soit attaquait Harry, il n'hésiterait pas à risquer sa propre vie pour le protégé.

Le serpent, qui s'était mis à l'aise, autour du cou d'Harry, avait maintenant levé la tête pour siffler à l'oreille du brun. "_Il a peur?"_ demanda le petit serpent Harry jeta un coup d'oeil au visage pale de Draco et à ses articulations blanchie à force de serrer si fort sa baguette.

"_Un peu, je suppose,_" répondit Harry, presque affectueux. Le serpent sembla perplexe – enfin, aussi perplexe qu'un serpent puisse paraître.

"_Pourquoi a-t-il peur? Rien dans la forêt ne le blessera. La plupart des autres créatures ici n'attaquent que les humains._" Là, ce fut au tour d'Harry d'être perplexe.

"_Mais il est humain_," répondit Harry, persuadé que le bébé serpent faisait erreur.

"_Non, il ne l'est pas_," répliqua le serpent. "_Il a l'air humain, mais je sais ce que sente les humains, et il y a quelque chose de différent avec celui là." _Harry secoua simplement la tête.

"_C'est un sorcier de sang pure. Il est aussi humain que possible,_" essaya-t-il d'expliquer.

Le serpent fit un mouvement qui aurait pu passé pour un haussement d'épaule, si elle avait eut des épaules. " _Comme tu veux."_

"De quoi est-ce que vous parler tout les deux?" Demanda Draco curieux. Harry se tourna vers lui et fit un petit sourire.

"Toi."

"Moi?" Dit Draco, en plissant son front. "Qu'est-ce que vous dites sur moi?"

Harry s'approcha de l'oreille de Draco. "Isis dit que tu n'es pas humain," chuchota-t-il et la bouche de Draco s'ouvrit devant l'outrage.

"Pas humain? C'est ridicule! Je connais mon arbre généalogique de haut en bas, et crois moi, je suis un sorcier cent pour cent humain, merci beaucoup!"

Harry sourit. "C'est ce que je lui ai dis. Mais elle dit que tu ne sens pas comme un humain."

"_Quoi_?" Draco n'était _pas_ heureux. "Maintenant regarde moi bien, petit Serpent –

"_C'est là que je m'arrête_," dit le serpent, coupant Draco, quant à Harry il regarda et vit, non loin, plusieurs serpents aux couleurs similaires. Harry posa gentiment le Serpent dans la boue.

"_À la prochaine,"_ dit il.

" _De même._ _Et merci encore,"_ dit elle s'éloignant en serpentant. Harry se retourna vers Draco, buvant l'adorable expression de gêne qui se lisait sur son visage.

"Oh, ne te tracasse pas, Malfoy. C'est juste un bébé serpent. Tu utilises probablement plus de produit capillaire que n'importe quel autre humain sur la planète, et c'est _ça_ qu'elle a senti."

"Hé!" Dit Draco, donnant un coup à Harry sur le dessus de la tête pour son commentaire, mais se sentait un peu mieux. Harry avait raison. Le serpent ne savait probablement pas reconnaître tous ses parfum et autres. Et il était vrai qu'il _utilisait_ beaucoup de produits pour ses cheveux..

Harry et lui se tournèrent et rentrèrent au château, et Draco sourit en lui même. Draco Malfoy, pas complètement humain? Ha. Ça en serait une bonne.

Fin du chapitre

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Oui, elle sait que les serpents ne "sentent" pas au sens traditionnel du terme, mais utilise leur langue pour retenir les particules d'air, d'eau et que leur langue combine les sens du goût et de l'odorat en même temps. Et c'est ce qu'Isis faisait.

résumé du chapitre suivant : un ultimatum d'Hermione, un Harry mouillé et sans t-shirt et un veela très... vigoureux.

Bonjour à tous. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait grand plaisir, et maintenant, voici... les réponses !

**Vert emeraude** ( la chambre personnelle te donne des idées ? je vois pas quoi ?lol !), **sahada** ( pour tout ça, miss, il va falloir patienter un peu, désolée...ils sont un peu lents que veux-tu ?) **Orphée Potter** ( on va dire qu'il y a une petite avancée dans le prochain chapitre... mais je n'en dis pas plus), **misspotter95, gaelle griffondor, lolann, onarluce, alinemcb54, tama, luffynette, Dawn456, Oxaline **merci beaucoup, vos messages m'ont fait enormement plaisir,

**Zoomalfoy** : coucou ma petite Zoo, magnifique traduction ? toute rouge crazy je suis toute émue... moi j'aime bien tes reviews « desordonées et complètement inutiles » elles me font beaucoups rire... pour ce qui est du mangemort, je crois qu'il te faudra attendre un peu pour savoir ce que ces laches encagoulés ont prévu, Harry fera-t-il souffrir Draco ? pour tout de dire, harry va.. Biiiiiipppp et ensuite Draco va shwiiing ( bruit du train qui passe),voilà, tu sais tout. Ça te ressures ?allez kissoo miss et a + sur msn.

**Lovely A** : coucou miss, c'est pas grave si tu n'as pas le temps d'écrire une longue review, je comprends parfaitement. Quoiqu'il en soit je suis contente que tu aimes toujours bisous

**Procne Aesoris** : coucou miss, merci beacoup pour la review, tout à fait d'accord avec toi, un dray endormi est vraiment toute mimi. J'en profite pour te dire, que pour la scène alternative, j'ai reçu deux reviews. Je crois que le couple fait un peu peur, enfin certains m'ont dit qu'ils iraient voir alors, on vera. Pour ce qui est de mes fics, bonne nouvelle, je travaille en ce moment sur le nouveau chapitre de « comment le conquerir en quelques mots ? » et j'en suis à un peu plus de la moitier, et sur un os, la aussi j'en suis à la moitier, alors ça devrait arrivé. Voilà, bisous miss..

**Shetane** : kikou ! ah oui, les bonbons au citron, c'est clair qu'ils sont mitiques, le pire, c'est que je ne me souvient pas les avoir vu dans les vrais livres... Harry, innocent ? Mais nonnn, où vas-tu chercher ça ?lol !

**Mini pouce** : salut, je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai complétement oublié de t'envoyer le lien pour la fic. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu la trouveras sur le site : .skyehawke . com. Au nom de l'auteur jennavere, sinon, elle est aussi parmis les » les popular story ». voilà, j'espère que tu trouvearas. Merci.

**Yami aku** : salut ! Tu as pu tout lire sans remarquer quoique ce soit ? « Houra, houra ! »... une petite danse autour de la pièce plus tard, tente de rempredre une contenance... j'en étais où ? Ah oui, nous sommes face à une situation pour le moins inhabituelle : Dumbledore qui semble de ne pas savoir... en tout cas j'espére que ce chapitre vous a plu, car pour moi, il est encore plus mimi, non ? pour la phrase, suis désolée, je dois pas être très doué dans les explicatios... bisous et ciao !

**Vif d'or** : merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que l'enigme n'est pas des plus simple pour Hermione, mais faut pas lui en vouloir comme ça. Il ne lui a pas dis depuis bien longtemps Draco... Quand à Albus, pour qu'il trouve faudrait qu'il soit au courant de ce qu'il se passe, et dans l'immédiat, il est plutôt dans les choux si je puis dire. Et dis moi, t'as aimé la personnification de ton pseudo dans le dragon apprivousé ? je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impréssion que oui, lol. Bisous et merci.

**Fiona** : hello, to answer you question, jennavere have been put out of Fanfiction,but she carry on the storiy in skyehawke . com. She is there with the same penname, and you can find her in the « most popular story list. » i hope, that will help you. Bye.

Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette semaine ? alors, je vous fais de gros bisous à tous et je vous dis bonne fin de semaine !


	8. Amour et haine

**Disclaimer**: Tout ce qui a trait à Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling, rien n'est à moi.

**Titre original** : Veela Enigma.

**Auteur** : Jennavere

**Traductrice** : Crazysnape

**Résumé:** l'intrigue de Veela Enigma : Draco est à moitié veela, mais ses ancêtres ont caché la vérité quand au sang impur qui coule dans la famille, et il ne le sait pas. Les choses s'emballent et deviennent un peu folle lorsque il tombe amoureux du wonder boy de Poudlard et qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Slash.

**Rated** 'R' (par sécurité) Pour le langage et relations sexuelles.

**Honneur **: grand merci à **frizzy**, dont l'histoire _Magnetic Attraction_ est selon l'auteur la première Fanfic parlant de Draco en tant que Veela, et qui est à la base de tout les histoires de la sorte. Merci de lui faire un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour sa créativité et son ingéniosité! (Cette fic a été magnifiquement traduite par Leena Asakura)

**Note de l'auteur**: Cette histoire est ce que l'on appelle communément une 'dramedie': Mi dramatique, mi-comédie. Le tout mélangé avec un peu d'action/aventure. Et surtout _beaucoup _de romance. Et en parlant de romance, petit avertissement, ceci est un slash. Donc si vous avez lu jusqu'ici sans savoir que cette histoire deviendrait un slash, On vous le dit: CECI EST UN SLASH HARRY/DRACO. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas, et revenez en arrière, c'est à ça que sert le petit bouton en haut à gauche.

Bonne lecture.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Chapitre 8: Amour et Haine_

C'était l'heure du dîné de la Grande Salle, Harry Potter avait du mal à ne pas sourire comme un malade. Il venait juste de passer la journée avec nulle autre que Draco Malfoy, et ça avait été bien. _Vraiment _bien.

Hermione avait remarqué son comportement joyeux, et avait un léger soupçon quand à la raison. "C'est bon, Harry, crache. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé entre toi et Malfoy aujourd'hui?"

Harry la regarda indigné. "Il ne s'est rien passé, Hermione. On a juste parlé. Et on ne s'est pas battu."

"Uh-huh," répondit Hermione, sceptique. Elle regardait Harry tandis que les yeux de ce dernier retournaient vers la table de Serpentard. "Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de le regarder comme si tu te languissais d'amour pour lui?"

"Comme si tu te languissais d'amour?" Ron semblait sur le point d'être malade. "Harry, mec, T'es pas …_ attiré_ par Malfoy, n'est-ce pas?"

"Quoi? Non. Non! Bien sur que non,"Dit Harry susceptible. Hermione haussa les sourcils. Elle reconnaissait les rougeurs, cellesqu'Harry avait eu lorsqu'il avait le béguin pour Cho Chang.

"Et bien, il est très mignon,"dit Hermione circonspect, observant la réaction d'Harry. "Et quand il n'est pas un vrai connard il est, d'une certaine manière, assez agréable d'être en sa compagnie."

Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira. "Il l'est vraiment, n'est-ce pas?" Son regard retourna à la table de Serpentard, et cette fois il rencontra celui de Draco. Le blond lui sourit, Harry fut soudain convaincu que la chaleur de la pièce avait augmenté au moins de dix degrés.

Hermione le regarda, les yeux plissés. C'était ce qu'elle craignait. Quoique soit ce qui avait fait que Draco tombe amoureux d'Harry, cela affectait maintenant Harry aussi. Elle avait peur que si Draco arrêtait d'être gentil avec Harry, Harry serait incapable de lutter contre son attirance pour le blond, et il semblerait que ses doutes soient confirmés.

Attraction…il y avait quelque chose de pas naturel dans la manière dont tout le monde était attiré par Draco. Hermione n'arrivait simplement pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle regarda Harry qui regardait Draco, et elle soupira. Ils devaient lui dire. Harry devait savoir que Draco sous une potion d'amour. Ce n'était pas juste de le regarder tomber lentement amoureux du Serpentard, qui allait simplement lui tourner le dos et lui briser le coeur. Elle aimait Harry comme un frère, et elle n'allait pas rester là et le laisser être blessé.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, quand Draco se réveilla, il fut un instant désorienté, avant de se souvenir qu'il était dans sa nouvelle chambre. En effet, le Professeur Snape lui avait montré ses nouveaux quartiers après le dîné, et le blond avait été extatique. Ce n'était rien de vraiment luxueux, juste une chambre, avec un lit, un fauteuil, un bureau et une salle de bain attenante, mais c'étaitle tout. Cela allait être extrêmement pratique si jamais il arrivait à amener Harry ici, seul.

Sans mentionner le fait que Draco n'avait pas réalisé combien ses camarades de chambre étaient stressant avant d'être éloigné d'eux. Depuis le début de l'année, c'était comme s'il était constamment fixé. Il supposa qu'il devait l'avoir été. Mais ça devenait carrément effrayant quand vous essayé de dormir et que quatre paires d'yeux vous regardent fixement. C'en était venu à un point où il scellait les tentures de son lit chaque soir pour son propre confort et peut-être même pour sa sécurité.

Il frissonna, se souvenant de ce qui c'était passé deux matins auparavant. Il s'était réveillé tard, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'utiliser son temps sous la douche pour céder au plaisir d'un fantasme sur Harry. Il en était presque au bon moment, celui avec un rating X, quand Zabini l'avait appelé.

"Malfoy, tu viens au petit déjeuner?" Avait demandé le Serpentard aux cheveux noirs. Draco avait sortit sa tête de dernière le rideau.

"Ouhais, juste un seconde," avait il crié, mais le brun s'était figé à sa vu.

"Draco, t'ai je déjà parlé de mon incroyable vigueur au lit?" Blaise avait parlé d'une voix rêveuse, et son regard était flou. Draco avait haussé un sourcil.

"Hum…non, Blaise, et je ne veux pas particulièrement que tu m'en parles non plus. Les trucs hétéro me font flippés, tu le sais."

Blaise avait continué comme si il n'avait pas entendu ce que Draco avait dit. "J'ai un incroyable pouvoir sexuel, tu sais…j'adorerais te montrer…Je suis sûr que je pourrais rendre ça très bon pour toi …"

"Tu me fais… des _propositions_ ?" avait demandé Draco, incrédule. Blaise avait commencé à avancer vers la douche comme dans le brouillard, et Draco avait paniqué. "Zabini, vas-t-en! Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Éloignes toi de moi, pervers!"

Et juste comme ça, Blaise s'était arrêté. Il avait cligné des paupières deux ou trois fois, et puis regardé Draco, très penaude. "Désolé," avait il marmonné, avant de quitter la pièce en trombe.

Draco secoua la tête, ramenant son esprit au présent et il s'étira dans le nouveau et luxueux lit de sa nouvelle chambre privée. Il se sourit. C'était Dimanche. Personne n'allait l'interrompre sous peu. Il pouvait prendre une bonne et longue douche et penser à Harry autant qu'il le voulait, le tout sans interruption.

Eh, eh, eh.

* * *

Hermione passa sa matinée, et la plupart de son après-midi à la bibliothèque, frustrée de ne rien trouver. Elle n'avait aucune piste concernant le problème de Draco, et elle aurait voulait avoir au moins quelques idées avant qu'ils ne racontent tout à Harry. Elle baissa les yeux sur la liste qu'elle avait faite des symptômes de Draco et soupira.

Elle savait qu'elle ratait quelque chose. Il devait y avoir une explication simple pour tout cela. Elle aurait voulu croire qu'il n'y avait rien de magique, que ce n'était qu'une toquade, mais elle avait vu Draco de ses propres yeux hier après qu'Harry lui ait ordonné de ne pas bouger. Il s'était figé sur place, et il n'avait pu bouger jusqu'à ce qu'Harry le libère. Il devait être sous un sortilège.

Elle regarda sa montre. Cela ne pouvait plus être remit à plus tard. Harry devait savoir. Et elle devait donc parler à Draco. Elle savait qu'Harry avait entraînement de Quidditch là, et elle soupçonnait légèrement Draco d'y être aussi. Harry en tenue d'entraînent, en sueur, donnant des ordres était un Harry sacrément sexy, et Draco ne voudrait pas manquer ça. N'y réfléchissant, elle non plus.

* * *

Comme prévu, Hermione trouva Draco caché sous les gradins, tenant une paire de Omnoculars sur ses yeux et regardant Harry extasié.

"Malfoy," dit-elle en guise de salut.

"Granger," répondit il en retour, sans baissé les Omnoculars. Elle roula ses yeux.

"Espionné Harry de sous les gradins? C'est assez pervers, franchement."

"Oh chut. Comment m'as tu trouvé?"

"Je savais que tu serais en train de regarder Harry," dit elle en regardant le ciel, souhaitant avoir sa propre paire de Omnoculars. "Bien que je n'avais pas prévu que tu serais en mode voyeur."

"Oh s'il te plais, Granger. Il est splendide. Je n'allais pas manquer l'opportunité de le voir voler."

Hermione regarda son meilleur ami, pendant un moment. "Il est incroyable. Je parie que sous ses robes, il a un corps à tomber par terre."

Soudain, une baguette se pressa sur sa gorge. "Répète ça et t'es morte," Grogna Draco, et le regardant méchamment. Hermione le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Draco sembla revenir à lui, et baissa sa baguette, penaude. "Heu…désolé," murmura-t-il. "Problème de jalousie. C'est probablement le truc de la potion d'amour."

"Je te le fais pas dire." Répondit sèchement Hermione, en frottant sa gorge. Elle regarda sérieusement Draco. "C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis là en fait. On doit parler."

"Alors parle," répondit Draco, recommençant à regarder Harry. Hermione soupira.

"On doit dire la vérité à Harry."

"QUOI? T'es folle?" Hermione avait à présent toute l'attention de Draco. "On ne peut pas dire à Harry que je l'aime à cause d'un stupide sortilège."

"Il le faut!" répondit instamment Hermione. "Il tombe amoureux de toi!"

Draco eut un grand et stupide sourire au visage. "Il l'est ? Vraiment? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ditsur moi?"

Hermione roula des yeux. "C'est pas le moment, Draco. Fais moi simplement confiance. Je te le dis. Il tombe amoureux de toi et ce n'est pas juste. On _doit _lui dire."

Draco ne répondit tout de suite. L'entraînement était terminé et l'équipe de Gryffondor allait vers les vestiaires. Ses yeux suivaient Harry qui entrait en riant dans la pièce. Hermione le poussa du coude.

"Écoute, tu l'aimes, c'est juste?" Draco hocha la tête. Hermione continua. "Tu ne veux pas qu'il sois encore blessé, n'est-ce pas?"

"Bien sûr que non. C'est le dernière chose que je voudrais." Il fit une pause. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par encore?"

Hermione soupira. "Je ne suis pas sûr d'être la bonne personne pour te parler de ça. Mais, et bien…Harry a l'horrible destin de perdre les gens qu'il aime, et les gens qui l'aiment."

Les yeux de Draco s'emplirent d'inquiétude et de compassion. "C'est vrai? Je sais qu'il a perdu ses parents, mais qui d'autre?"

Pendant un instant, Hermione ne dit rien, et puis Draco compris. "Sirius Black."

Hermione hocha la tête. Draco eut du mal à respirer. "Oh mon Dieu. Pauvre Harry." Draco semblait singulièrement bouleversé. "Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient si proche. Oh Merlin, il doit être si triste." Le coeur de Draco avait mal pour Harry qui avait perdu tout ceux qu'il aimait.

"Je pense qu'il l'est. Cependant, il n'aime pas vraiment en parler."

"Écoute, Granger…laisse moi l'aimer," Dit Draco avec sérieux. "Ne lui disons rien. En fait, arrête de chercher une solution. Laisse moi seulement l'aimer et je te promet que je n'arrêterais jamais."

Hermione lui sourit tristement. C'était tentant. "J'aimerais pouvoir, Draco. Mais nous devons savoir ce qui t'as fait l'aimé. Parce que si Harry tombe amoureux de toi et que la potion cesse, ou s'inverse ou quoique ce soit d'autre, qu'est-ce qui restera à Harry?"

Draco resta silencieux quelques instants. Hermione le regarda avec compassion. "Fais moi confiance. Il a besoin de savoir." Draco détourna le regard. Le regard d'Hermione se durcit. "Malfoy, je l'aime comme un frère. Je ne vais pas le regarder souffrir. Si tu ne lui dis pas je le ferais."

Draco la regarda méchamment une seconde, puis baissa les yeux et soupira "Bien. On va lui dire. Quand?"

"Maintenant."

"Maintenant ?"

"Et bien, quand il sera sortit des vestiaires, bien entendu." Un couple de joueur de Quidditch Gryffondor sortit du vestiaire pendant qu'ils discutaient. "Tiens, pourquoi n'irais tu pas à l'intérieur retrouver Harry, et après on irait dans le Salle sur Demande. Ça te va?"

"Moi ? Je ne peux pas aller dans les vestiaires de Gryffondor, je suis un Serpentard," Dit Draco qui semblait scandalisé. "Vas-y toi."

"Je suis une fille,"Fit remarqué Hermione. "C'est pire que d'être un Serpentard."

"Oh c'est vrai, j'avais oublié." Hermione marmonna quelque chose du qui ressemblait étrangement à "Toi et tout le monde dans cette école." D'autres joueurs quittèrent le vestiaire, et Hermione poussa Draco du coude.

"Vas-y, c'est ta chance. Harry est tout seul. Va lui dire qu'on veut lui parler."

Et contre tout bon jugement, Draco avança vers la porte du vestiaire. Hermione s 'appuya sur le mur extérieur. Il se tourna pour la regarder. Elle lui fit signe d'avancer. Il prit une grande inspiration et entra.

Le vestiaire était plus que calme, et au premier abord, Draco pensa qu'ils devaient l'avoir manqué. Il cria, "Hé Potter?" et il entendit l'écho de sa voix.

"Malfoy?" la voix d'Harry provenait d'un coin. Oh, alors il était là. Il devait être en train de prendre une douche. Draco tenta très fort de ne pas penser à Harry sous sa douche et donna son message.

"Granger et moi devons te parler. C'est assez important."

"Ok, juste une seconde," répondit Harry. Il sortit de derrière le mur, et Draco sentit sa bouche s'assécher.

Harry venait clairement de finir de se doucher et était en train de s'habiller. La seule chose qu'il portait était un pantalon kaki, son torse était toujours luisant et quelques gouttes d'eau glissaient. Chacun des muscles de son torse était exposé au regard de Draco, et Draco sentit qu'il était plus qu'allumé.

Harry frottait ses cheveux, toujours humide, avec une serviette et regardait Draco, perplexe. "De quoi devez vous me parler?" Demanda-t-il. Tout ce que Draco pu répondre, c'est de continuer à regarder. Harry était tout ce dont il avait rêvé et même plus. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, pour dire n'importe quoi, mais la seule chose qui sortit fut un souffle dure et laborieux.

Harry était un peu inquiet à présent. Il s'approcha de Draco, qui déglutit. "Draco? Tu vas bien ?" Et c'était fini. Entendre son propre nom sortir des lèvres de la divine créature en face de lui, dit avec une telle inquiétude brisa quelque chose en Draco. Il fit rapidement un pas en avant, et ignorant toutes les raisons qui pourraient dire que c'était une mauvaise idée, il saisit Harry autour de la taille et l'attira dans un baiser intense et passionné.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et il fit tomber sa serviette sous le choc. Et bien, c'était inattendu. Inattendu, mais – oh! Les mains de Draco courraient de haut en bas sur son dos nu, laissant un incendie à leur passage. Ses lèvres étaient douces et malgré tout ferme contre les siennes, et à présent, sa langue parcourrait les lèvres d'Harry. Celui-ci, impatient, ouvrit la bouche, et Draco glissa sa langue à l'intérieur pour que leurs langues se mêlent.

La tête de Draco lui tournait. Embrasser Harry était enivrant, et avait s'allumé un feu au plus profond de en lui. L'une de ses mains remonta le dos d'Harry, notant au passage que son partenaire frissonnait, et s'enfouie dans les cheveux humides et décoiffés du Gryffondor. Draco gémit presque à cette sensation contre ses doigts, ces mèches, fraîches, humides et soyeuses étaient si douce au toucher. Draco serra un peu plus Harry, et le brun laissa échapper un halètement.

Ce son percuta le système sanguin de Draco, et il se pressa un peu plus contre Harry. Harry répondit en enroulant ses bras autour du blond et tira Draco contre son propre corps. Il déplaça l'une de ses mains et la mit dans les cheveux de Draco, lesquels étaient plus doux et plus soyeux que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. C'était une sensation incroyable. Il fit courir sa main au travers, se délectant de la sensation. C'était l'extase, c'était le paradis, c'était –

"Harry? Malfoy? Vous êtes là?"

C'était Hermione qui les interrompait.

Harry et Draco s'écartèrent, essuyant leur bouche, coupables. Cependant, c'était trop tard. Hermione les avait vu. Elle regarda Draco furieuse. Et il la regarda, tout aussi furieux.

"Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fous là? C'est le vestiaire des garçons. Et tu es une fille."

"Oh, Je vois, alors _maintenant, _tu réalises que je suis une fille, quand tu veux embrasser mon meilleur ami," Dit Hermione sarcastique. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers Harry. "C'est drôle, Harry, mais je pourrais jurer t'avoir entendu dire que tu _n'étais pas_ attiré par Malfoy. Est-ce que tu embrasses généralement tous les garçons par lesquels tu n'es pas attiré?"

Harry rougit mais ne répondit pas. Les yeux d'Hermionebalayèrent le corps d'Harry, qui n'avait toujours pas de T-shirt, et elle haussa les sourcils en signe d'appréciation. Draco la gronda.

"Granger, arrête de le regarder comme ça! _Personne_ d'autre que moi, peut regarder Harry de cette façon, tu as compris? Comment _oses_-tu le regarder comme si…comme si…" sa voix se tut lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Harry le regardait avec curiosité. Draco lui fit un faible sourire. Hermione jeta à Draco un regard irrité.

"Oui, oui. Tu es méchamment jaloux si quelqu'un ose regarder Harry." Harry sembla confus.

"C'est vrai?"Dit-il à Draco, qui jeta à Hermione un regard plein de colère. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu serais jaloux?"

"Oh…bien…hum…" Dit Draco, essayant de gagner du temps. Hermione roula des yeux.

"Oh honnêtement. Nous n'allons pas avoir cette conversation ici. Harry, Draco a quelque chose de très important à te dire. Habilles toi et retrouves nous dans la Salle sur Demande, d'accord?" Et elle tira un Draco protestant hors du vestiaire, vers le château.

* * *

Pour leur discussion, la Salle sur Demande s'était transformée en une salle commune de maison, mais neutre. Il y avait quelques chaises et canapés autour de la cheminée où un feu brûlait dans l'âtre . Hermione et Draco s'assirent sur l'un des canapés et pendant qu'ils attendaient Harry, Hermione demanda à Draco si il y avait eu des changements dans sa condition. Draco secoua la tête.

"En dehors du meilleur baiser de ma vie – si brutalement interrompu," il lança à Hermione un regard mauvais, mais elle se contenta de continuer à la fixer, "- rien."

"Rien? T'es sûr? N'importe quoi, même si cela semble insignifiant peut avoir de l'importance."

Draco soupira et réfléchit. "Et bien, les gens semblent me dire des trucs un peu fous, ou veulent me sauter dessus un peu plus souvent dernièrement. En fait, Blaise Zabini a tenté de me rejoindre sous la douche. Et hier, ce serpent de rien du tout,a eu le culot de dire que je n'étais pas _humain_."

"Un serpent t'as dis que tu n'étais pas humain?" Dit Hermione, très intriguée. Ça lui disait quelque chose, mais elle ne se souvenait plus quoi. Draco semblait insulté.

"Oui. Elle a dit que je n'avais pas l'odeur d'un humain. Cet saleté de serpent ne sait pas de quoi elle parle," termine-t-il grognon. Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse répondre la porte s'ouvrit, Harry entra dans la pièce et rejoint les deux autres.

"Alors…" dit-il légèrement mal à l'aise. Après tout il venait juste de se faire chauffer par Draco et s'était fait prendre sur le fait par Hermione. Mais d'après l'expression sur le visage Hermione, il savait que c'était important. "De quoi voulez vous me parler les gars?"

Draco et Hermione échangèrent un regard, puis Hermione prit une grande inspiration. "D'accord Harry, voila l'histoire. Depuis le premier jour de notre retour à Poudlar, dans le train, Draco a…des sentiments très forts pour toi."

"Mais il a toujours eu des sentiments très forts pour moi. Il me hait depuis des années et – "La bouche d'Harry forma un "oh" de compréhension tandis qu'il réalisait de quel genre de sentiment Hermione parlait. Il resta bouche bée un instant, puis fut plutôt heureux. "Vraiment?" dit il, tentant de ne pas paraître trop excité. Hermione le regarda tristement.

"Oui, vraiment. Mais nous pensons qu'il est sous l'influence d'une potion d'amour, ou d'un sortilège," termina-t-elle et toute trace de joie sur visage d'Harry s'évanouie. Draco sentit son coeur s'élancé, mal à l'aise.

"Oh," Dit Harry désolé, se déplaçant inconsciemment, s'éloignant un peu de Draco et s'asseyant sur l'un des fauteuils. "Ok…continue…"

Hermione soumis la liste de toutes les raisons – la jalousie, l'engouement soudain, le fait qu'il obéisse aux ordres d'Harry. Harry écouta tout sans dire un mot, se contentant de regarder le sol pendant tout ce temps.

"Alors...qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça, Harry?" dit Draco hésitant, se levant et s'avançant de quelques pas en direction d'Harry. Harry leva les yeux vers lui, et les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent sous le choque. Harry semblait blessé, malheureux, et furieux en même temps.

"Je pense que c'est typique de ta part, Malfoy. C'était impossible que tu puisses tomber amoureux de _moi_, n'est-ce pas? Comme ce serait horrible, n'est-ce pas? Ça devait être un sortilège, parce que sinon, pourquoi diable aimerais tu Harry Potter?" La peine d'Harry était clairement inscrite sur son visage, et elle s'enfonçait en Draco comme un poignard.

"C'est pas ça, Harry, ça ne l'est pas ! C'est facile de t'aimer, tu es tellement adorable, des millions de personnes t'aiment," dit il, et il grimaça. Ce n'était pas la chose à dire.

Harry plissa les yeux. "Des millions de personnes? Des millions de fans complètement fous qui ne me connaissent même pas, tu veux dire. Mais toi, Malfoy. Je pensais que tu me connaissais Je pensais que peut-être tu me connaissais vraiment, et que peut-être tu m'appréciais. Surtout après le baiser que l'on vient de partager. Je suppose que j'avais tords. Tu ne peux même pas supporter l'idée de m'aimer. Tu dois le justifier par une potion ou un sort."

Draco commençait à paraître aussi malheureux qu'Harry. "Ce n'est pas vrai! Je voudrais croire que je t'aime, c'est vrai. Mais les ordres, Harry! Tu peux me donner des ordres et je ne peux rien faire d'autre que d'obéir! Ce n'est pas normal, comment expliques-tu ça?"

"Il y a des tonnes d'explication possible," Dit Harry furieux en se levant. "Ça pourrait être ta propre conscience! Ou je pourrais te faire ça! Je pourrais utilisé l'Imperium ou n'importe quel autre sortilège! Mais tu as été si rapide à croire que l'unique raison pour laquelle tu puisses m'aimer soit un sort que tu n'as même pas pensé à ça!"

"Harry, non, je –

"Ferme la, Malfoy. Je ne veux pas l'entendre. Je ne veux plus rien entendre de ta part. Sors simplement de ma vie. Je te hais."

La bouche de Draco s'ouvrit et il sentit la chaleur commencer à lui brûler les yeux. Il s'endurcit face au mots d'Harry, s'ordonnant à lui même de ne pas pleurer, mais ces mots entraient dans son crâne comme un poignard …_je te hais…sors de ma vie…je te hais…_

Hermione vit le visage accablé de Draco, et se tourna vers Harry. "Harry," dit elle sèchement, "Ne sois pas si horrible! Draco essaye de me convaincre depuis des jours qu'il t'aime vraiment, et c'est moi qui poursuis l'idée de la potion d'amour. Il savait que ce serait dure de te le dire, et qu'il pourrait te blesser, mais il l'a fait parce qu'il ne voulait pas _te_ blesser! Potion ou pas potion il t'aime!"

Harry se tourna vers elle, une réponse pleine de colère au bord des lèvres, mais Draco parla. "Tu me hais, Harry?" dit il d'une voix très calme, et quand Harry vit le visage malheureux de Draco, ses yeux brillant de larmes contenues, il sentit une pincement de culpabilité lui serrer le ventre. Hermione avais raison. Il avait réagit trop violemment et de la pire des façons.

"Draco -" commença-t-il, mais le blond secoua la tête.

"Non, ne dis rien, je vais partir," dit Draco, en reculant rapidement, clignant des yeux pour retenir ses larmes. La culpabilité d'Harry augmenta.

"Non, viens Draco, je suis désolé, je –

"Ça va, Harry, je ne voulais pas te blesser, je ne le voulais vraiment pas," dit rapidement le blond angoissé _Je te hais, Malfoy…sors de ma vie…_

Il devait sortir de là. Si Harry le haïssait alors il ne pouvait pas être près de lui une seconde de plus. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir continuer à vivre. Il se tourna rapidement et partit vers la porte. Harry saisit son bras pour l'arrêter. "Attends, Draco, ne t'en vas pas."

"Laisse moi partir, Harry," Dit Draco avec colère. "J'ai besoin de m'en aller."

Harry refusa de le laisser faire. "Non. Reste. Où irais-tu de toute manière ?"

"M'offrir au Seigneur deS Ténèbres," Dit Draco, très sérieusement. La mâchoire d'Harry tomba.

"Quoi? T'es fou? Il va te tuer!"

"Tu ne comprends pas, Harry?" Dit Draco furieux, vacillant, vraiment au bord des larmes. "Si tu me hais, alors je préfère être mort!" Sous le choc du constat Harry desserra sa prise, donnant à Draco l'opportunité d'arracher son bras.

Draco courut pratiquement jusqu'à la porte de la Salle sur Demande, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu l'ouvrir, Harry fit la seule chose à laquelle il put penser.

"Draco Malfoy, je t'_interdis_ de quitter cette pièce!"

La main de Draco, qui avait été sur la poignée de la porte, se retira soudain comme si elle avait été brûlée. Il retendit sa main pour attraper à nouveau la poignée, mais fut incapable ne serait-ce de la toucher. Une sorte de force, l'en empêchait. Il ne pouvait ouvrir la porte, et il ne pouvait quitter la pièce.

Draco fit demi-tour, les yeux brillant d'un feu argenté. "Qu'as tu fais de moi, Potter?" cria-t-il, et le malheur et le désespoir le submergèrent tandis que la voix d'Harry répétait dans sa tête les mêmes mots cruels encore, et encore …_je te hais…sors de ma vis… je te hais … je te hais …_

Et Draco Malfoy, qui n'avait pas pleuré depuis ses six ans, tomba à genoux et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains tandis que de chaudes larmes coulaient sur son visage.

"Qu'as-tu fais de moi?" chuchota-t-il.

* * *

Bonjour à tous, alors avant de me faire lyncher par la fin, plutôt atroce, de ce chapitre je vous donne le titre du prochain, « réconfort », ça va mieux ? Bon, maintenant, une rapide réponse aux reviews !

**Onarluca**, Arthoung, **luffynette**, serpentis-Draco, **Lemoncurd**, alinemcb54, **Lovely A**, Zaika, **Fiona**, didinette, **Vif d'or**, gaelle griffondor, **vert emeraude**, Dawn456, **Mily black **( comment tu penses que Draco et Veela ? mais comment tu peux savoir ? lol), Oxaline et** tatunette**:

Merci beaucoup à tous je suis ravie à chaque fois que je reçois vos messageS et ilS m'encouragent énormément à poursuivre cette traduction. Merci à tous.

**Zoomalfoy** : Coucou miss, alors comme ça les Bip et les Swings ne te rassure pas ? Je ne comprend pas lol ! Toujours pas de détaille pour le méchant pas beau, et j'ai été vérifié, il faudra attendre plusieurs chapitre avant qu'il y en ait. Pour ce qui est de la souffrance de Draco, elle a déjà commencé.. niark, niark... a part ça, j'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passé ;;; Et puis, vois le bon côté des choses, quand tu reviens, t'as plein de bon chapitre à lire. Bisous misszoo

**Sahada** : Si Harry va avoir un serpent en plus de Dray ? Pas pour l'instant. Pour ce qui est de la découverte du fait que Draco soit Veela, on s'en rapproche, lentement mais sûrement...

**Shetane** : Tu trouves qu'ils sont bouchés ? C'est pas vrai, ils ont juste un peu beaucoup de mal à comprendre c'est tout ! Bisous miss et a +

**Tama** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise toujours. Je ne peux malgré tout accepté tous ces compliments, c'est vrai, je ne fais que traduire, c'est Jennavere qui a écrit cette splendide histoire.

Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt pour la suite !


	9. réconfort

**Disclaimer**: Tout ce qui a trait à Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling, rien n'est à moi.

**Titre original** : Veela Enigma.

**Auteur** : Jenaverre

**Traductrice** : Crazysnape

**Résumé:** l'intrigue de Veela Enigma : Draco est à moitié veela, mais ses ancêtres ont caché la vérité quand au sang impur qui coule dans la famille, et il ne le sait pas. Les choses s'emballent et deviennent un peu folle lorsque il tombe amoureux du wonder boy de Poudlard et qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Slash.

**Rated** 'R' (par sécurité) Pour le langage et relations sexuelles.

**Honneur **: grand merci à **frizzy**, dont l'histoire _Magnetic Attraction_ est selon l'auteur la première Fanfic parlant de Draco en tant que Veela, et qui est à la base de tout les histoires de la sorte. Merci de lui faire un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour sa créativité et son ingéniosité! (Cette fic a été magnifiquement traduite par Leena Asakura)

**Note de l'auteur**: Cette histoire est ce que l'on appelle communément une 'dramedie': Mi dramatique, mi-comédie. Le tout mélangé avec un peu d'action/aventure. Et surtout _beaucoup _de romance. Et en parlant de romance, petit avertissement, ceci est un slash. Donc si vous avez lu jusqu'ici sans savoir que cette histoire deviendrait un slash, On vous le dit: CECI EST UN SLASH HARRY/DRACO. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas, et revenez en arrière, c'est à ça que sert le petit bouton en haut à gauche.

Note de la traductrice : Bonjour à tous, désolée pour ce retard, indépendant de ma volonté. Je n'étais pas chez moi ses deux dernières semaines, et je n'avais pas d'ordi perso. Je dois vous avouer que j'avais prévu le coup puisque j'avais traduit deux chapitres d'avance, (un du Dragon Apprivoisé et un de Veela Enigma, mais lorsque j'ai voulu les poster il y avait toutes sortes de signes bizarres dans le texte, alors j'ai préféré attendre plutôt que de vous envoyé un texte probablement pas lisible. Deuxième annonce, il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre avant le 7 juin ( si vous avez de la chance ) ou le 16 juin. Désolée.

Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas répondre aux reviews de ce chapitre sinon, vous ne l'aviez pas cette semaine. J'espére que vous ne m'en voulez pas, mais quoiqu'il en soit elles m'ont fait énormenement plaisir, je vous adore, merci beaucoup. Maintenant je vais arrêter de vous saouler avec tout mon blabla, et je vous dis: bonne lecture à tous!

Bonne lecture.

_Chapter 9: Comfort_

"Qu'as tu fais de moi?"

Les mots de Draco, bien que murmurés, semblaient se répéter comme un écho assourdissant dans la pièce. Harry regarda avec horreur Draco tomber à genoux et commencer à pleurer. À la vue de des larmes coulant sur le visage de Draco, la culpabilité, la honte et l'auto répugnance tordirent Harry comme un train en partance directe pour l'enfer.

Sans prendre le temps d'y penser, il s'avança en courant, tomba à genoux devant Draco et tendit les bras vers lui. "Oh Draco, je suis tellement désolé, je ne le pensais pas. Je suis tellement désolé, s'il te plais ne pleure pas, s'il te plais…"

Harry tenta de prendre Draco dans ses bras, mais Draco le repoussa. "Pour l'amour de Dieu, Potter, t'en as assez fait. Laisse-moi simplement tranquille," il tentait être menaçant, mais sa voix était entrecoupée de sanglots et Harry était plus que déterminer à réparer de qu'il avait fait.

"Non. Je n'irais nul part," dit Harry fermement, et il tendit les bras et les enroula autour du torse secoué de Draco. Draco se raidit, et tenta de l'éloigner, mais Harry refusa de la laisser faire. Tenant fermement le blond, Harry commença à chuchoter "Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé, je ne te hais pas Draco, je ne te hais pas," encore et encore.

Draco abandonna finalement et s'effondra dans les bras d'Harry, enfouissant la tête dans son épaule. Harry serra un peu plus fermement ses bras autour de lui, tentant de le réconforter, de le rassurer par tous les moyens auxquels il pouvait penser, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit.

Hermione regardait Draco pleurer dans les bras d'Harry, et décida qu'il était probablement temps pour elle de les laisser seuls. Elle avança doucement, silencieusement vers la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Elle s'arrêta avant de partir, et regarda les deux silhouettes au centre de la pièce, à genoux, se tenant serrées l'une l'autre. Le visage de Draco caché dans l'espace entre le cou et l'épaule d'Harry, et Harry avait la tête posée sur celle de Draco.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le contraste entre leurs cheveux. Les mèches couleur jais d'Harry qui reposait sur la tête de Draco rendaient celles de Draco pale. Ses cheveux or blanc semblait encore plus blanc et plus fin que d'habitude. Hermione les regarda un instant. Ils 'étaient si pales, comme un rayon de lune. Presque surnaturel, presque pas naturelle. Elle n'avait pas vu de cheveux semblables depuis des siècles. En fait, elle n'en avait pas vu depuis …

Oh Dieu.

Depuis sa quatrième année.

Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

_Fleur Delacour_.

Et Hermione quitta la Salle sur Demande aussi vite que l'éclair et de dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

Harry pouvait sentir son épaule s'humidifier des larmes de Draco, et il se maudit lui et se mots pour ce qui devait être la millionième fois. Pourquoi était il un tel trou du cul? Draco ne méritait rien de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il avait réagit trop violement et blessé Draco vraiment profondément.

Il faisait courir doucement sa main de haut en bas sur le dos de Draco, suivant purement son instinct, tentant de calmer ses sanglots. Draco gardait simplement la tête enfouie dans l'épaule d'Harry. Aucun des deux ne dit quoique ce soit en dehors des murmures d'Harry pendant un long moment.

Finalement, Draco leva la tête et rencontra le regard inquiet et coupable d'Harry. "Promets moi que tu ne le parleras de ça à personne." Renifla-t-il, et Harry resserra ses bras autour du blond.

"Je te le promets, je n'en parleraient pas, jamais," Dit il rapidement, regardant les traces de larme sur les joues de Draco, et ses yeux mouillés. Harry ne pensait pas qui soit possible de se sentir plus honteux et coupable qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais regarder le visage blessé de Draco le faisait se sentir encore pire.

"Draco, je suis tellement désolé. Je ne le pensais pas, je ne le pensais pas du tout, je te le promet," dit il en levant la main pour balayé une mèche de chevaux qui tombait sur le visage de Draco.

"Ça va" Dit Draco en haussant les épaules. "Tu étais bouleversé, et je venais de te blessé, et je suis désolé, je t'ai blessé Harry–

"Non!" Dit Harry avec véhémence, serrant à nouveau Draco contre lui. "C'est faux. J'ai vraiment réagit trop violement. Tu essayais de ne _pas _me blesser, et je me suis énervé, et je me sens si mal, j'ai été un véritable trou du cul."

"Ne t'insulte pas où je te jette un sort," Dit Draco, levant de manière automatique sa baguette en défense d'Harry, et bien malgré lui Harry haussa un sourcil. Mais il ne dit rien. Il continua simplement à serrer Draco contre lui pendant quelques minutes.

Finalement, Harry sentit qu'il était temps de partir. Quelqu'un pouvait les trouver.

"Draco?" dit il gentiment. "Puis-je te raccompagné dans ta chambre?" Draco hocha simplement la tête. Ils se levèrent, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer combien Draco semblait toujours aussi malheureux. Harry l'avait vraiment, vraiment blessé par ces mots qu'il avait dit sans y penser.

La culpabilité revint en force.

Malgré tout, il voulait toujours raccompagner Draco dans sa chambre, et peut être lui apporter son dîner. Ils avaient manqués le repas pendant toutes les discussions, et il était persuadé que Draco aurait faim. Ils commencèrent à marcher vers la porte et Harry ne pût s'empêcher de ressentir un manque quand au contacte qu'ils avaient eu un moment auparavant Pris d'une impulsion, il resserra Draco dans ses bras.

"Je suis désolé," murmura-t-il, et Draco lui fit un petit sourire.

"Ça doit être au moins la centième fois que tu le dis, Potter. J'ai saisis l'idée." Mais l'intonation n'était pas mordante. Draco paraissait si triste, si perdu et vulnérable que le coeur d'Harry lui faisait mal. Il voulait désespérément embrasser Draco, mais il se retint. Ce ne serait pas juste de profiter de lui maintenant.

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la porte, Harry s'ouvrit et sortit. Draco était sur le point de sortir, mais il s'arrêta promptement.

"Je ne peux pas passer la porte," Dit Draco, et il semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Il mordit rapidement sa lèvre inférieure, mais ses yeux recommencèrent à se remplir. Il regardait Harry, malheureux. "Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi?"

Les mots de Draco piquèrent Harry au vif. Comment Harry avait il pu crier sur Draco pour avoir cru qu'il était sous un sortilège d'amour lorsque le pauvre type ne pouvait même pas quitter une pièce contre les ordres d'Harry?

"Draco, je…" Harry voulu s'excusé, mais Draco le coupa.

"Non, c'est bon. Juste…laisse moi sortir d'ici, ok?" dit il en détournant le regard. Harry hocha la têt, et fit une pause.

"Humm…comment est-ce que je fais?" demanda-t-il penaude. Draco ne dit rien, alors Harry fit simplement une supposition. "D'accord…hum, Draco, je te donne la permission de quitter la Salle sur Demande?"

Et juste comme ça, Draco passa le pas de la porte.

Ils ne parlèrent pas tandis que Draco conduisait Harry à sa nouvelle chambre privée, derrière le tableau d'un magnifique et féroce dragon aux écailles translucides et scintillantes. Harry ouvrit la bouche.

"Oui, c'est un Antipodean Opaleye, et non , ne fais pas de blague dragon/Draco, compris?" Harry retint environ une vingtaine de plaisanterie, et hocha simplement la tête. Draco dit le mot de passe (_Dragon_ _Feu_), et ils entrèrent.

Harry jeta un regard admiratif autour de lui. Ce n'était pas incroyablement luxueux, mais c'était élégant, avec un énorme lit (encore plus grand que les traditionnels baldaquins que tout le monde avait), Un grand bureau sous la fenêtre, un fauteuil qui semblait confortable près du lit, et deux portes qui Harry le supposait, avec justesse au toilette et la salle de bain. Le tout décoré en vert et argent.

"C'est vraiment joli," Dit il avec admiration, et Draco lui fit un petit sourire.

"N'est-ce pas?" dit il pour montré son accord en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa nouvelle chambre. "Je ne suis là que depuis hier, mais jusqu'ici c'est excellent." Il semblait aller un petit peu mieux, ou du moins, avait remit ses émotions et sentiments sous contrôle.

Harry voulait rester et regarder la salle de bain et la vue, mais son fit un grognement désagréable, et il se souvint qu'ils avaient manqué le dîner. Il se tourna vers Draco, qui s'était déplacé pour regarder par le fenêtre.

"Tu as faim?"

"Un peu," Admit Draco, en continuant de regarder pas la fenêtre. La lumière du feu se reflétait sur les cheveux pales de Draco, et Harry lutta contre l'envie qu'avait ces doigts de courir dans ces mèches soyeuses.

"Écoute, je vais aller à la cuisine et essayé de nous avoir un peu de nourriture, ok?" Dit gentiment Harry. "Pourquoi ne pas mettre un pyjama et t'allongé en attendant que je revienne."

"Je ne pense pas être fatigué," répliqua Draco, bien que l'épuisement qui se lisait sur son visage disait le contraire. Harry haussa un sourcil.

"Tu _sembles_ horriblement fatigué, Malfoy. Je me sentirais mieux si tu t'allongeais un peu."

Draco se tourna pour regarder Harry et plissa les yeux. "J'ai _dit_ que je n'étais pas fatigué, Potter. Je ne vois aucune raison de m'allonger, et je n'en ai pas l'intention."

"Je pourrais te l'ordonner," Dit Harry pour rire. Draco lui lança un regard tellement caustique qu'Harry fut rapidement intimidé. "Ou…pas. Désolé," grimaça-t-il, et le regard furieux de Draco disparut.

"ça va." Il soupira et s'assit sur le lit. "En fait, c'_est_ assez drôle. Dans le genre, "Oh mon Dieu, Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça."

Harry fut tenté de faire un commentaire sur ce qu'il _avait_ fais au juste pour mérité ça, mais avant qu'il ne puisse Draco lui fit sourire plutôt tendu.

"Je sais exactement ce que tu penses, et ne t'avise pas de le dire," dit il, puis il soupira. "Et bien au moins, c'est toi, tu vois?"

Harry s'assit sur le lit, à côté de Draco. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Je veux dire, si je devais être amoureux de quelqu'un, et que ce quelqu'un ait cet horrible pouvoir sur moi, au moins, c'est toi. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance."

Les mots de Draco réchauffèrent profondément Harry à l'intérieur, mais cette chaleur fut rapidement glacé par le culpabilité et le désespoir.

"Comment peux tu dire ça? Je t'ai dis que je te haïssais dans un moment de pure colère. Tu ne peux pas me faire confiance, pas du tout. Je t'ai blessé sans même essayé, et j'ai dis des chose tellement horrible, et je t'ai fait _pleuré _et je me sens si mal pour ça que –

Draco l'arrêta en plaçant un doigt contre ses lèvres. " Chut, Potter. Tu ne le pensais pas, et je te pardonne. Et je te fais confiance, je te fais vraiment, vraiment confiance." Harry le regarda, et quand leurs yeux se croisèrent cela fut si intense que des étincelles auraient pu être visible. Harry aurait pu jurer que son coeur battait suffisamment fort pour que Draco l'entende. La peau du doigt de Draco, pressée contre ses lèvres état si doux, que contre sa volonté, sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement sous le toucher de Draco, prêt glisser gentiment le doigt de Draco dans sa bouche et –

Harry cligna des yeux et se leva rapidement. "Alors…je vais aller chercher à manger, d'accord?" dit il, bafouillant sur les mots. Draco semblait confus, mais hocha la tête. "Génial…et bien…je vais, hum…je vais revenir alors…" lâcha Harry, et il se hâta de partir maladroitement vers la porte, Draco le suivit du regard.

Juste dernière la porte de la chambre de Draco, Harry était appuyé contre le mur, le coeur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine, la respiration irrégulière. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Draco. Pas pendant qu'il était sous le pouvoir d'une potion d'amour. Aussi fort qu'Harry veuille l'embrasser à nouveau, il ne pouvait pas. Cela serait essentiellement profiter du blond, et même si Draco le volait, ce n'était toujours pas juste.

Reprenant le contrôle de lui même, Harry descendit aux cuisines et les elfes de maison lui donnèrent une pile de nourriture. Il s'assura de prendre une grande quantité de gâteau à la crème et d'éclairs pour Draco. Faisant une pause devant le portait, il prit une grande inspiration, se reprit, et dit le mot de passe au dragon.

La peinture se balança pour s'ouvrir, et Harry entra dans la chambre de Draco Le blond n'était nulle part en vu, mais d'après la lumière sous la porte de la porte de la salle de bain, il supposa que celui-ci devait être en train de se changer. Harry pausa précautionneusement a nourriture sur la table près du lit, et venait de se laisser tomber sur le fauteuil la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit.

Draco avait apparemment suivit le conseil d'Harry au sujet de changer de vêtements, parce qu'il était là, portant son pyjamas de soie gris préféré, un T-shirt blanc serré. Harry sentit sa bouche devenir sèche. N'ayant vu Draco sans uniforme qu'une fois, ses sens étaient à présent légèrement surchauffé. Le t-shirt accrochait et soulignait tous les muscles du torse de Draco, et Harry se trouva à se demander comment diable quelqu'un de seize ans pouvais avoir un tel corps. La seul chose qui l'empêchait se sauter sur Draco maintenant était la petite voix dans sa tête qui n'arrêtait pas de dire " potion d'amour, potion d'amour" encore, encore, et encore dans sa tête.

Draco sembla ne pas avoir remarqué le combat que menait Harry pour ne pas lui sauté dessus, était trop distrait par la vu de la nourriture sur la table.

"Tu as apporté des éclairs!" Dit il joyeusement en saisissant le plat sur la table.

" hum-hum ," dit Harry, dont l'esprit était toujours en train de penser joyeusement "Draco est sexy en pyjamas."

Draco était joyeux. "Mmmm," soupira-t-il bien heureux en mordant dans la pâtisserie. "J'aime les dessert Français." Le glaçage de l'éclair et la crème s'en échappait, alors après avoir mit le dernier morceau dans sa bouche Draco commença a léché et sucer les dernière trace de chocolat et de crème de ses doigts, une expression de pure extase au visage.

Harry avait fermé les yeux.

Après le dîné, qui consista d'éclairs, d'éclairs, et de plus d'éclairs encore pour Draco, et de poulet, pomme de terre et frustration sexuelle pour Harry, Draco se releva de sur le lit, levant la tête pour regarder Harry. Il semblait à nouveau plus que timide et bouleversé.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda Harry concerné. Draco rougit légèrement, et détourna le regard.

"C'est juste…je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir embrassé cet après midi, Harry. Je ne l'aurai jamais fait, si j'avais su combien cela allait de blesser."

"Quoi?" demanda Harry, ayant du mal à croire que Draco puisse toujours se sentir un petit peu mal après tous ce qu'Harry lui avait dit ce soir. Il se déplaça rapidement du fauteuil et s'assit sur le lit prêt de Draco. "Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser, ok?" Dit il en luttant contre l'envie pressante qu'il avait d'entouré le blond de ses bras. "Tu n'as rien fais de mal. En fait," et là Harry rougit légèrement, « c'était, à vrai dire, le meilleur baiser de ma vie."

"Vraiment?"Demanda Draco, semblant très heureux. Puis, il plissa les yeux. "Et à combien de baiser le compares tu, Potter?"

Harry était un peu déconcerté par la jalousie évidente dans la voix de Draco. "Hum…juste un, vraiment. Avec Cho."

"Oh ouhais. Cho Chang. Cette petite coureuse," crachat Draco haineux et Harry le contredit.

"Malfoy, ce n'était pas très gentil. Elle est loin d'être une coureuse, tu sais."

"Elle l'est pour t'avoir embrasser quand tu aurais du être à moi," Dit Draco sèchement, et quand Harry haussa les sourcils, Draco eut la grâce de sembler penaud. "Hum, désolé. C'est la potion d'amour, ou quoi que ce soit. Ça me rend quelque peu …jaloux."

"Et possessif," ajouta Harry en souriant. "Mais ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas ta faute." Être assis sur le lit au côté de Draco le rendait dure dans des endroit qu'il ne connaissaiit même pas, et il ne pouvait décider si il voulait sauter sur le blond ou simplement se blottir contre lui jusqu'à l'oubli.

Draco roula sur le dos et tourna la tête sur le côté pour regarder Harry, étrangement vulnérable et sans défense. "Hé, Harry?"

"Ouais?"

"Tu es dure que tu ne me hais pas ?" Le coeur d'Harry faillit sortir de sa poitrine à cause de l'incertitude qui pointait de manière évidente dans les yeux gris de Draco lorsqu'il avait parlé.

"Complètement sûr. Pourquoi? Tu vas bien?"

"C'est juste…" et là, Draco se mordit la lèvres, semblant nerveux, "Quand tu est partie tout à l'heure pour aller chercher à manger, j'avais peur que tu ne reviennes jamais. Que tu décides qu'après tout tu me haïssais. Je n'arrêtais pas d'entendre ta voix dans ma tête et c'était si horrible …"

"Oh Draco," Dit Harry sa main se tendant sans son accord pour passer dans les cheveux soyeux de Draco.

"Je sais, c'est stupide, et irrationnel, et que c'est juste un effet secondaire de la magie, mais…si tu pars je pense que je n'arriverais pas à dormir parce que je serais mort d'inquiétude," Admit Draco, qui semblait décidément embarrassé par sa confession. La décision d'Harry fut simple.

"Alors je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes," répondit il d'un ton décidé. Le visage de Draco s'éclaira.

"Tu ferais ça pour moi?"

"Bien sur." Et là dessus, il jeta ses chaussure, s'allongea sur le dos, et ouvrit ses bras. "Viens là," dit il doucement, son désir d'étreinte allait avec l'insécurité de Draco et était plus puissant que ses inquiétudes quant à la potion d'amour. Draco vint dans ses bras, reconnaissant. Harry tira la couverture qui était sous eux, et les en recouvrit jusqu'aux épaules. Draco installa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry, un bras possessif drapant le torse du brun. Harry avait enroulé un bras autour de Draco, son visage reposant contre les cheveux blonds, soyeux.

"Bonne Nuit, Draco," dit il gentiment en caressant de ses doigts le cheveux de Draco.

" Bonne Nuit," murmura Draco en retour, la fatigue le submergeant.

Un peu plus tard, allongé sur le lit de Draco, avec un Draco dormant paisiblement au dessus de lui, Harry s'émerveilla de toute la situation. Il baissant les yeux vers la tête blond qui se servait de sa poitrine comme d'un oreiller, et sentit une incroyable vague de tendresse le traverser.

Il s'était donné des règles – ne pas embrasser Draco, ne pas s'appuyer sur Draco, ne pas profiter de l'était de Draco car celui-ci ne se contrôlait pas. Mais aussi émerveillé soit il par le magnifique sorcier endormi et si confiant au dessus de lui, il savait que ces règles seraient les plus dures qu'il n'ait jamais essayé de suivre. Même maintenant, il avait désespérément envie de recouvrir la tête sur sa poitrine de baisers. Harry n'avait jamais eu ce genre de chose. Il n'vait jamais passé la nuit avec quelqu'un, blottit avec dans un lit. Avant Poudlar, il n'avait même jamais été serré dans des bras. À présent, être allongé là avec Draco, il ne pouvait nié que cela semblait juste normal.

Il voulait rester toute la nuit, et il savait que Draco le voulait aussi, mais cela aurait été trop dangereux. Harry s'inquiétait du fait que ses défenses s'affaibliraient si il restait dans le lit avec Draco, et il était déterminé à suivre ses règles. Il avait dis qu'il resterait jusqu'à ce que Draco s'endorme, alors lorsqu' Harry n'y eut plus la moindre chance que Draco soit encore réveillé, il se glissa silencieusement hors du lit. Il jeta un rapide sort sur le reste de nourriture pour qu'il reparte aux cuisine, laissa une lettre à Draco pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas en se réveillant et sortit lentement de la chambre et prit le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Draco se réveilla seul, un sentiment de panique monta immédiatement à sa poitrine. Harry l'avait quitté, Harry ne reviendrait jamais, Harry le haïssait – et puis il remarqua le petit morceau de parchemin sur sa table de nuit et l'attrapa.

_Draco_ –

_J'espère que tu as bien dormis, je voulais rester toute la nuit, mais mes amis en auraient été bouleversés. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te promet que je ne te hais pas. Je te verrais au petit déjeuner._

_Harry_

Et Draco se sourit à lui même, glissa la note dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, et se prépara pour la journée.

Le petit déjeuner, auquel Hermione était étrangement absente, Harry scrutait la table des Serpentards comme un faucon. Quand Draco apparut finalement, Harry lui envoya une énorme sourire. Draco lui sourit en retour et le visage d'Harry se fit un peu lus rêveur. Ron haussa les sourcils.

"Laisse moi deviner…ma fouine préféré vient juste de rentré," dit il sèchement. Harry se tourna et le regarda méchamment.

"Ne l'appel pas comme la fouine, Ron," dit il sévèrement, et Ron leva simplement les yeux au ciel.

"C'est vrai. J'avais oublié. Tu as l béguin pour lui."

"Ron, ferme la!" souffla Harry dans un souffle. Draco avait accepté qu'ils parlent à Ron de l'hypothèse de la potion d'amour, mais de rien d'autre. Ron avait immédiatement vue que si les sentiments de Draco pouvaient être le résultat d'une potion d'amour, ceux d'Harry ne l'était définitivement pas. Et dans le livre de Ron cela signifiait qu'il pouvait se moquer.

Heureusement pour Harry, à cet instant, les hiboux de la poste arrivèrent. Harry ne leva pas la tête n'attendant pas de courrier, mais étonnement, un hibou officiel s'abattit vers son assiette et laissa tomber une lettre.

Harry la prit. Le cachet indiquait que cela venait de la banque de Gringotts. Ce qui était bizarre puisqu' Harry n'avait demandé aucune information. Avant qu'il ne puisse l'ouvrir, un autre hibou descendit et fit tomber une autre lettre devant Harry. Celle-ci avait le cachet officiel du Ministère de la magie. Se sentant légèrement inquiet, il ouvrit la lettre.

Ron regarda Harry tandis qu'il lisait lentement la lettre du ministère, son visage palissant légèrement. Les mains tremblantes, Harry ouvrit ensuite la seconde lettre, la fixant, sans expression. Ron se décida finalement à demander.

"Alors…qu'est-ce qui se passe?" dit il avec précaution car d'un coup Harry semblait ne pas aller si bien. Sans une mot, Harry lui tandis la lettre du Ministère.

_Mr. Potter – _

_Le Ministère de la Magie, a découvert des preuves concrètes concernant l'existence de Peter Pettigrew et de son implication dans la mort de vos parents et dans l'incarcération de Sirius Black qui a suivit. Grâce à ces nouvelles informations, Le nom de Mr. Black a été blanchit,et ses actifs libéré. Il apparaîtrait que selon son testament, vous soyez le principal bénéficiaire de Mr. Black, et de ce fait vous aller hérité de toutes les possessions de Mr. Black, au quelle s'ajoutera l'argent que le ministère payera en compensation de cette erreur judiciaire. _

_Veuillez regardez le courrier provenant de la banque de Gringotts pour avant la liste complète de votre héritage._

_Sincèrement,_

_Alfred Glocken_

_Directeur du département des successions sorcières_

Ron regarda Harry avec de grands yeux. Harry lui donna la lettre de Gringotts, et Ron la parcourut. " Bon dieu, Harry. Tu as 12 Grimmald Square, trois maisons de vacance en Europe, Une énorme pile d'argent…c'est incroyable."

"Ouais," répéta Harry, la gorge soudainement sèche, et ses yeux le piquant soudain. "Incroyable. Écoute, je dois y aller, j'ai quelque devoirs à faire avant les cour, ok?"

"D'acc. On se voit en Sortilèges." Et Harry reprit ses lettres, et sortit du Grand Halln aveuglé par les larmes.

Draco avait regardé toute la scène, et par les yeux de quelqu'un qui aime, il avait évidement vu la souffrance d'Harry sur son visage. Naturellement, aussitôt qu'Harry quitta le Hall, Draco partit après lui.

Draco le trouva dans une salle de classe ide su cinquième étage, assit sur le bureau du professeur, les genoux montés sous son menton et la tête enfouis dans ses bras.

"Harry?" dit il calmement, et Harry leva la tête. À la surprise de Draco, ses lumineux yeux verts brillaient de larmes contenues.

"''Lut, Draco," répondit il tout aussi calmement, rebaisant sa tête dans ses bras. Draco avança avec précaution dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il sauta sur le bureau à côté des pieds d'Harry.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda le blond inquiet, et Harry lui tendit les lettres. Draco les parcourut rapidement, et sentit son propre coeur avoir mal pour Harry. "Oh, Harry, je suis tellement désolé."

Harry leva la tête, mais ne vit rien d'autre que de la sympathie et de la compréhension dans les yeux de Draco. "Il est finalement libre. Mais il est mort, et c'est ma faute. Je ne veut pas de ces trucs, je veux qu'il revienne." Il cligna des yeux et l'un des larmes qu'il avait retenu si fort s'échappa et tomba le long de sa joue.

Le coeur de Draco se brisa. Harry semblait perdu. Draco fut soudain frappé par le fait qu'Harry était un orphelin. Un _orphelin_. Il n'avait pas de parents, pas de vraie famille, et que la seule personne qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment eu, était morte à présent. Et Harry se blâmait pour ça. Comment une personne pouvait-elle existé avec autant de chagrin?

"Vien là," dit il en attirant Harry à lui. C'était une répétition de la scène de la vielle au soir, mais cette fois Draco qui serrait Harry contre sa poitrine. "Ça va aller, ça va aller," Dit Draco, tentant de calmer Harry, qui luttait pour ne pas pleurer. "Je sais qu'il te manque."

Draco sentit une chaleur humide brûler son cou, et il fit courir sa main de haut en bas du dos d'Harry en réponse. "Je sais que tu te sens vraiment seul maintenant, mais tu n'es pas seul, tu ne l'es pas. Tu m'as, et tu m'auras toujours." Les mots passaient facilement les lèvres, mais il rendait d'Harry encore plus triste.

"Non c'est faux,"murmura Harry depuis le cou de Draco, sans lever la tête. "Tu vas me laisser aussi, quand le potion va cesser d'agir, et je serais plus seul que jamais." Devant cet étage irréfléchi d'émotion Draco pensait qu'il avait explosé de tristesse. Il ne pouvait le supporté, il ne pouvait supporté de voir Harry malheureux.

"Harry, non, ne dis pas ça,"chuchota-t-il à l'oreille à l'oreille du brun, bien qui encore plus de larmes couler le long de son cou, "Je t'aime, je te le promet, et je ne te quitterais pas." Et tandis qu'il parlait, il commença à recouvrir Harry de baiser, commença par le haut de sa tête allant sur tout son visage, sur ses joues où les larmes étaient encore chaudes, sur leurs chemins salé jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les lèvres d'Harry. "Je te le promets," murmura-t-il en pressant ses lèvres contre celle d'Harry.

Harry répondit avec la ferveur d'un homme qui se noie. Et il se noyait, il se noyait dans la culpabilité, le chagrin, et les baisers de Draco préservait sa vie, une distraction à se douleur. Et soudain Harry étreignait Draco, dévorant sa bouche, le buvant. Ses mains volèrent vers les robes de Draco, les ouvrant, se glissant sous les vêtements faisant remonter ses doigts sur la peau douce et fraîche de Draco.

Et Draco le laissa faire. Il laissa Harry ravager sa bouche, tiré sur ses vêtements. Il aurait laissé Harry faire tout ce qu'il voulait pour le faire se sentir mieux. Il répondit par un contact gentil et aimant, retenant sa propre passion car au fond de lui il savait qu'Harry avais raison, que ses sentiments ne pouvait être réel, et qu'il pouvait laisser Harry à nouveau seul lorsque ce serait fini.

Et cette pensée lui brisait le coeur, et il refusait donc de profiter d'Harry quand il était sans défense. Il pourrait laisser Harry le prendre, si c'était ce qu'il voulait, mais il n'utiliserait pas égoïstement la vulnérabilité d'Harry.

Pendant ce temps, Harry embrassait Draco dans le cou, faisant haleté le blond, même si il tentait de retenir son propre désir. Harry leva la tête, et vit ces yeux gris le regarder, plein de désir, compassion, d'amour et de confiance.

Et ce fut cette dernière émotion, cette confiance dans les yeux de Draco qui fit s'arrêter Harry. Il se souvint des mots que Draco avait dit la nuit précédente..._au moins, c'est toi, je sais que je peux te faire confiance, te faire confiance_…et Harry ne put continuer à l'embrasser.

"Oh Dieux, Draco, Je suis tellement désolé," dit il en s'éloignant. Draco plissa son front.

"De quoi tu parles, Potter?"

"Je ne vois pas profiter de toi comme ça. Je ne voulais pas profité de toi parce que je suis bouleversé et que tu es consentant à cause d'un potion d'amour, et je suis tout simplement désolé et –

"Harry, stop," Dit Draco, incapable de voir Harry avoir si mal. "ça va, je m'en moque, ça va vraiment et –

"Non," dit Harry, secoua la tête avec ferveur. "Je ne ferais pas ça. Je t'ai blessé hier, et je ne te blesserais plus jamais, d'aucune manière, et cela inclut d'embrasser quand tu ne peux même pas décidé par toi même si tu le veux ou pas. Je ne le ferais pas."

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour dire, "Fait moi confiance, Harry, ça ne me gêne pas du tout" mais il vit l'expression résolu sur le visage d'Harry, et il ne dit rien. Il attira simplement Harry à lui, et ils s'assirent en silence sur le bureau.

Cela aurait pu être cinq minutes plus tard ou bien une heure. Harry n'en était pas vraiment sur. Il 'écarta finalement de Draco et regarda dans ces yeux gris si familiers.

"Nous devrions y aller. Nous avons tout les deux cours," dit il en essuyant les dernière trace de larmes sur son visage. Draco fit simplement signe que oui, clairement peu disposé à laisser Harry aller où que ce soit.

"Ça va aller" demanda-t-il gentiment, et Harry lui fit un sourire pour lui faire plaisir.

"Bien sûr," Dit il, mais le ton de sa voix les laissa tout les deux sur qu'il serait tout, mais pas bien.

"On est pas obligé de partir," Dit doucement Draco, écartant une mèche de cheveux de devant les yeux d'Harry.

"Si, on doit," répondit Harry, mais ne faisant pas le moindre mouvement pour partir. Un autre silence s'installa entre les eux, et Draco ouvrit la bouche.

"Écoute, Harry," commença-t-il à dire, voulant désespérément rassurer Harry, lui dire que tout irait bien, mais à cette instant, la porte s'ouvrit, et Hermione fit irruption dans la pièce.

"Ah ! _Vous êtes là les gars_," dit elle grandement soulagé. "Je vous ai cherché dans tout le château."

Les deux garçons, les regardèrent. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés au dessus de sa tête, ses robes étaient en complet désordre, et elle semblait ne pas avoir dormis de la nuit. Elle portait une énorme pile de livre, et ses yeux brillaient d'excitation.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hermione?" demanda Harry, espérant qu'il n'était pas trop évident qu'il avait pleuré, mais il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiété. Hermione était bien trop transporté de joie pour le remarquer.

"Je l'ai trouvé. Je l'ai. Je connais la réponse," babilla-t-elle, jetant son tas de livre sur le bureau me plus proche. Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard incertain.

"De quoi diable est-ce que tu parles, Granger?" Demanda Draco, confus, et Hermione se tourna vers lui.

"Je sais pourquoi tu es amoureux d'Harry."

* * *

et voilà, fin du chapitre, plus gentille que celle d'avant n'est-ce pas ? Car je suppose que vous avez tous une idée de ce qu'ellea trouve, ( pour ceux qui ne savent pasun petit indice: lire le titre de la fic ) Par contre, le prochaine chapitre sera le dernier avant la mois de septembre, car si je continue ça va arrêter dans un endroit de l'histoire qui risque d'être pire que celui d'avant ( si, si, c'est possible!). Merci à tous d'avoir lu et bisous à tous. 


	10. arbre généalogique

**Disclaimer**: Tout ce qui a trait à Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling, rien n'est à moi.

**Titre original** : Veela Enigma.

**Auteur** : Jenaverre

**Traductrice** : Crazysnape

**Summary:** l'intrigue de Veela Enigma : Draco est à moitié veela, mais ses ancêtres ont caché la vérité quand au sang impur qui coule dans la famille, et il ne le sait pas. Les choses s'emballent et deviennent un peu folle lorsque il tombe amoureux du wonder boy de Poudlar et qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Slash.

**Rated** 'R' (par sécurité) Pour le langage et relation sexuelle.

**Honneur **: grand merci à **frizzy**, dont l'histoire _Magnetic Attraction_ est selon l'auteur la première Fanfic parlant de Draco en tant que Veela, et qui est à la base de tout les histoires de la sorte. Merci de lui faire un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour sa créativité et son ingéniosité! (Cette fic a été magnifiquement traduite par Leena Asakura)

**Note de l'auteur**: Cette histoire est ce que l'on appelle communément une 'dramedie': Mi dramatique, mi-comédie. Le tout mélangé avec un peu d'action/aventure. Et surtout _beaucoup _de romance. Et en parlant de romance, petit avertissement, ceci est un slash. Donc si vous avez lu jusqu'ici sans savoir que cette histoire deviendrait un slash, On vous le dit: CECI EST UN SLASH HARRY/DRACO. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas, et revenez en arrière, c'est à ça que sert le petit bouton en haut à gauche.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

_Chapitre 10: L'arbre de Généalogie _

_"Je sais pourquoi tu es amoureux d'Harry."_

En entendant ces mots, Harry et Draco eurent le souffle coupé. Draco se reprit le premier.

"Tu as trouvé? Vraiment ?" demanda-t-il sans y croire.

"Oui." Hermione commença à chercher dans sa pile de livre. Draco et Harry échangèrent un regard.

"Alors…tu as l'intention de nous le _dire_?" demanda finalement Harry, et Hermione lui fit un grand sourire.

"Je ne sais pas. Vous voulez vraiment savoir, les gars?"

"_Granger_…" à l'intonation de Draco, Hermione arrêta de les taquiner.

"Ok, et bien…il n'y a pas de manière douce de te le dire, alors je vais aller droit au but comme on dit, d'accord? Draco – tu es en partie veela."

Sous le choque, les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent. "_Quoi_? Non, il doit y avoir une erreur. C'est pas possible."

"Et bien, je suis désolée, mais ça l'est. Tu es en partie veela et avec des gènes actifs, ce qui explique tout ce qui t'es arrivé. La jalousie, l'étrange attraction que tout le monde ressent à ton égard, ton apparence, le fait que le serpent ait dit que tu n'étais pas humain -

"Mais Granger,"l'interrompit Draco, "Je ne suis PAS veela. Je ne le suis pas. Je connais mon arbre généalogique de haut en bas, et il n'y a pas de veela dans ma famille. Ça n'aurait pas été _permis_. Notre sang est aussi pure que possible."

"C'est la que tu te trompes, Malfoy. Mais j'avais prévu que tu dirais ça, alors j'ai ramené ces livres pour te le prouver." Et là, Hermione tendit à Draco deux livres qu'elle venait de tirer de son énorme pile.

Draco en regarda les couvertures. "Deux exemplaires de la _Généalogie Sorcière_ – Une de la famille Black, l'autre de la famille Malfoy. Ecoutes, j'ai déjà lu ces livres. Nous en avons un exemplaire dans notre bibliothèque." Il rendit les livres à Hermione. "Il n'y a pas de veela là dedans."

Hermione refusa de les prendre. "Oh que si il y en a. Selon moi, tu as dû voir la version sang pure de votre généalogie, celle où tout les ''indésirables" ont été supprimé."

"De quoi tu parles?" demanda Draco irrité.

Ce fut Harry qui répondit. "J'ai vu l'arbre des Blacks. Il est sur un mur dans l'ancienne maison de Sirius. Sirius a été brûlé, tout comme la sœur de ta mère Andromeda, ainsi que tout ceux que sont supposés avoir déshonoré la nom des Blacks."

Hermione hocha la tête. "C'est juste. Et avoir une descendance avec une créature magique compte définitivement comme un déshonneur dans une famille de sang pure; d'où la suppression de toute trace de sang veela sur ton arbre généalogique. Mais les exemplaires que tu as dans les mains Malfoy, sont des versions non _censuré_ de ton arbre généalogique. Vas-y. Jette un coup d'oeil."

Draco ouvrit le livre de la généalogie des Blacks avec inquiétude et en parcourut les pages, son visage devenant visiblement de plus en plus pale. Là, écrit à l'encre rouge, se trouvait des noms qu'il n'avait jamais vu, dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Sirius Black était en effet l'un de ses parent, tout comme des douzaine d'autres sorciers et sorcières qui n'apparaissaient pas dans la version qu'il avait chez lui.

"Oh Merlin," murmura Draco.

Hermione lui jeta un regard compatissant. "Beaucoup de parents que tu ne connais, hein ? Et en fait, surprise, surprise, Malfoy, tu es même parent éloigné avec les Weasleys."

"QUOI?"

"Oh oui. Regarde là. Ça n'est bien sur pas sur l'arbre généalogique que tu as chez toi, mais ton grand oncle Lucas c'est marié avec une Prewitt, et le nom de jeune fille de Molly Weasley est Prewitt. Ron et toi, êtes d'une certaine manière cousin."

Draco semblait ébahi. Il parcourut du doigt les noms écrits dans la généalogie, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione.

"Où est le veela alors?" demanda-t-il, et Hermione se pencha et lui montra un nom sur le livre:

"Cette femme, Giselle Alliot, a en fait, un huitième de sang veela. Si tu regardes la racine de son arbre généalogique, tu peux voir que son arrière arrière grand-mère était une veela mariée à un sorcier. Ce fait, n'est bien entendu pas inscrit sur ton arbre généalogique, car Giselle Alliot l'a très bien caché lorsqu'elle s'est mariée avec un Black. En fait, elle était ton -

"Arrière, arrière grand mère," termina faiblement Draco, en reconnaissant le nom. "Mon arrière grand-mère, était à moitié partie veela."

" Pourtant, ça n'a pas de sens," dit Harry pensif. "Ça fait que Draco n'a qu'une toute petite part de veela en lui. Fleur Delacour était un quart veela, et elle n'as pas eu à faire avec tout ce par quoi Draco est passé."

"On n'en sait rien," fit remarqué Hermione. "Il est certain qu'elle avait des garçon à ses pieds. Tu te souviens de Ron?"

Harry haussa les épaules et concéda. "Mais, pourtant, il a si peu de sang Veela. Comment se peut il que Draco en ressente si fortement les effets?"

"Ni pourquoi est-ce que ma mère n'a jamais eut le moindre signe," interrompit Draco.

"J'y viens," dit Hermione avec sa voix de " n'interrompez pas le professeur". "Le truc, c'est que les gènes veelas sont récessifs. L'apparence, peut être là, mais toutes les autres caractéristiques veelanes, seront dominées par celle du sorcier. Si personne ne leur dit qu'ils sont en partie Veela, ils n'auront aucune idée de ce qu'ils sont. Regarde ta mère, Malfoy. Elle est blonde, dans une famille où beaucoup ont des cheveux noirs, et ces sont probablement les gènes qui se montrent. Cependant, juste les attributs physiques, par le pouvoir du veela."

Hermione saisit le registre de la généalogie des Malfoys, le feuilleta et s'arrêta à une page avant de le donner à Draco. "Mais dans ton cas, Malfoy, le gène récessif est ressortit haut et clair, et je vais te montrer pourquoi. Tu vois ça?"

Draco regarda fixement la page. "Ce sont mes grands-parents. Je les ai connu, et ils n'étaient _définitivement _pas - OH!" et là, il remarqua quelque chose qui n'apparaissait définitivement pas sur l'arbre généalogique de sa famille. "Mon arrière grand-père a eu une _liaison _avec unveela? Le père de mon père était en fait à moitié veela? Mon père est _quart _veela?"

"Tu l'as, Malfoy. Et voila là où est l'os: cela veut dire que tu as des gènes veela provenant des deux côtés de la famille. Et que même si normalement ils sont récessifs, chez toi, les gènes veelas sont dominants. C'est comme dans une famille où tout le monde a les yeux marron et que soudain quelqu'un avec des yeux bleu sort nulle part. Les gènes récessifs se montrent. Et c'est pourquoi, tu as tous ces problèmes, tous ces changements alors que tes parents ne les ont pas eus. Leurs gènes veela sont endormis sous leurs gènes sorciers. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas."Draco avait l'air d'avoir été percuter par un train. Hermione tenta d'expliquer un peu mieux.

"Écoute, tes parents avaient probablement des caractéristiques veelanes, c'est juste qu'elles étaient très, très faible. Surtout ton père. Les gens avaient probablement les yeux rêveurs autour de lui, et ça l'aidé à avoir autant de pouvoir. Simplement, il ne s'en est pas rendu compte."

Draco secoua la tête. "Fleur Delacour était elle aussi un quart veela, et comme vous l'avez dit, les mecs tombaient à ses pieds. Mon père l'aurait remarqué."

"Le pouvoir d'attraction est toujours plus fort chez les femelles veelas, Malfoy. C'est pour ça qu'on entend le plus souvent parler d'elles."

"Alors pourquoi - "

"Tu es juste spécial, je suppose," répondit Hermione, avant même que Draco ne puisse finir sa question. "C'est possible aussi que ce soit dû à tes préférences sexuelles. Cette attraction, les femelles veelas l'utilisent pour attirer les males et trouver un partenaire. Toi, tu veux attirer aussi les hommes. Ça pourrait expliquer."

Harry plissa les sourcils. "Ok, alors Draco est en partie veela. Ça, j'ai compris. Ça explique parfaitement pourquoi tout le monde disait ces trucs ridicules autour de lui, et se jetait sur lui. Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi il est amoureux de _moi_?"

Hermione prit une grande inspiration. "Et bien, les veela s'unissent pour la vie et ils aiment la même personne jusqu'à leur mort. Parce qu'il est important qu'ils tombent amoureux de quelqu'un avec qui ils pourront passer toutes leur vie, les veelas sont guidés par leur instinct."

"Et tu es entrain de dire…que pour Draco…_Je suis _cette personne?" dit Harry dans un souffle.

Hermione hocha brusquement la tête.

"Alors je suis un veela…" commença _lentement_ Draco, "et d'une certaine manière, mon 'sens veela' a choisit Harry et m'a fait tomber amoureux de lui…parce qu'il serait un bon partenaire pour moi, durant le reste de notre vies?"

Hermione sembla légèrement gêné. "Hum…et bien…en résumé, oui."

Étonnement, Draco ne sembla pas perturbé. "D'accord," fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Harry le fixa. "Ça ne…te gênes pas, Draco? De n'aimer que moi pour le reste de ta _vie_?" demanda Harry, ébahie.

Draco haussa les épaules. "Pas du tout. Maintenant, je peux arrêter de m'inquiéter à l'idée de ne plus être amoureux de toi, puisque ça n'arrivera pas. Je vais pouvoir te garder pour toujours." Son visage s'emplit soudain d'inquiétude. "Attends, pourquoi? Est-ce que ça te gênes?"

"Non, non, ça ne me _gêne_ pas," répondit hâtivement Harry devant l'expression de Draco. "C'est juste…tu sais, un petit choque." Draco ne parut pas vraiment rassuré. Harry se tourna rapidement vers Hermione. "Alors tu es _sûre_ de ça? Je veux dire, il y a toujours beaucoup de questions sans réponses."

"Comme…?" demanda Hermione.

"Pour ce qu'a dit le serpent?"

"Celle-ci est simple," répondit Hermione. "Avec son héritage et le fait que les gènes veela soient dominant chez lui, Draco _n'est pas_ réellement humain. Il est veela. Alors bien sur qu'il ne sent pas comme un humain."

Harry fit un autre essaie. "Sa jalousie irrationnelle?"

"Là encore, c'est quelque chose de tout a fait naturel chez les veela. Le Veela, _et spécialement _les males, sont de nature possessive, extrêmement jalouse. Et cela se manifeste encore plus quand cela est en rapport avec leur compagnon. Draco est simplement protecteur envers toi pour ne pas qu'on te vole à lui."

"D'accord, bien, et pourquoi est-ce que je peux lui donner des ordres?"

Hermione sourit. "Ça, c'est l'une des choses les plus fascinantes concernant la relation veela/sorcier. Parce que les veelas ont l'habitude d'être très instable, des créatures dangereuses - sans offense, Malfoy – il semble qu'il y ait une sorte de mécanisme de contrôle qui se créer quand ils se lient avec un sorcier au lieu d'être avec un veela. C'est pratiquement une mesure de protection pour les autres sorciers contre le veela"

"Je ne comprends pas."

"Je t'ai dit que les veelas se lient avec leurs compagnon pour la vie, et qu'ils aiment cette même personne pour la vie. Naturellement, ils prennent soin de la protéger, de même qu'ils sont très hostiles à toutes menaces portées à leur encontre. Un veela en colère a beaucoup de pouvoir, et peut facilement provoquer de nombreux dégâts, voir même la mort si il doit protéger son compagnon. Quand un veela se lie avec un sorcier, le sorcier est capable d'exercer un certain contrôle sur le veela, ce qui leur permet de vivre plus ou moins sans risque dans le monde sorcier."

À présent Harry était comme foudroyé. "Alors, parce que Draco peut être dangereux envers les autres sorciers, je peux lui ordonner de faire tour ce dont j'ai envie?"

"Non."

"Quoi ?" Harry regarda Hermione, confus. "Mais tu viens juste de dire que -

"Tu as un certain contrôle sur les actes de Draco, oui," expliqua Hermione, "Mais tu ne peux pas ordonner à Draco de faire _tout_ ce que tu voudras, Harry."

"Quoi? Bien sure que je peux. C'est exactement comme avec l'Impérium. Je veux dire, regarde, il ne peux plus _Sang de Bourb_e, et il pouvait pas quitter la salle hier, et -

"Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'Impérium. Tu as seulement un contrôle sur son corps, Harry, pas son esprit. Tu ne peux pas ordonner à Draco ressentir les choses d'une certaine façon, ou de haïr quelqu'un, ou d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Tu peux contrôler ses cordes vocales pour qu'il ne puisse plus dire le mot _Sang de Bourbe_, mais tu ne peux pas contrôler son esprit, alors il peut _penser_ le mot _Sang de Bourbe_. _Et_ le pouvoir que tu as sur son corps, est limité. Ça marche quand tu es hautement chargé en émotion, comme dans des situations de vie ou de mort, ou quand quelqu'un risque d'être blessé, mais si tu donnes un ordre à Draco sans ce genre de pouvoir derrière, ça ne marcheras pas."

Harry se frotta les tempes. "C'est tellement confus," admit-il.

Hermione lui jeta un regard plein de sympathie. "Je sais. Et tout va devenir encore plus fou parce qu'en terme de pouvoir Veelan, Malfoy, tu n'es qu'un bébé. Tu viens juste d'atteindre ta puberté alors tout va empirer. C'est pour ça que personne d'était encore devenu fou d'amour pour toi avant."

"Alors…ce truc d'attraction va devenir plus fort?" Demanda Draco, semblant à la fois résigné et plein d'espoir. Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

"Oui. Probablement plus fort. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu devrais être capable d'apprendre à le contrôler. Jusque là, je pense que tu as " mis le charme en marche" dirons nous, autour d'Harry ou quand tu pensais à Harry, de manière complètement involontairement. Tu devrais être capable d'apprendre à maîtriser cette magie et de la diriger, ou de l'utiliser quand ce sera nécessaire."

Elle lui sourit gentiment. "En fait, nombres de choses très intéressante vont t'arriver. Les Veela sont très magique, tu sais. Et combiné avec ton sang sorcier, les choses peuvent devenir très excitante."

Draco avait une expression étrange sur le visage. "Je suis un veela," dit il doucement, comme si il testait ces mots dans sa bouches. "Un veela." Il baissa les yeux en direction du tas de livre sur la table. "Granger, je peux garder ça un moment?" demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

Hermione hocha le tête. "C'est pour ça que je les ai amené. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir envie de les lire "

"Je le veux…c'est…c'est juste beaucoup à comprendre d'un coup, tu sais." Draco semblait un peu tremblant en disant ça, et Harry le regarda avec intérêt.

"Ça va, Draco?" demanda-t-il, et Draco hocha simplement la tête.

"Ouais. J'ai juste…j'ai besoin de lire un peu. Je n'irais pas en cours aujourd'hui. A plus tard, les gars." Et là-dessus il saisit la pile de livre et quitta la pièce.

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent.

"Pourquoi est-il partie comme ça?" Demanda Harry qui semblait légèrement blesser par le brusque départ de Draco.

Hermione haussa les épaules. "Je pense qu'il a pris un coups. Je veux dire, toute sa vie il a cru être ce qu'il y a de plus pure chez les sorciers. Et maintenant, tout ça vient de lui être enlevé, et il doit s'arranger avec le fait qu'il n'est pas ce qu'il pensait être. Ça doit être dure."

Harry fit un signe de compréhension. "Je comprend. J'aurai juste voulu qu'il me laisse un ou deux livres. J'aurai bien aimé savoir, ce qu'il lui arrive, surtout si il est sensé …m'aimer à vie" finit Harry en rougissant légèrement.

Hermione lui fit un clin d'oeil. "J'ai pensé que tu pourrais dire ça," dit elle brusquement en cherchant dans son sac. "C'est pour ça que j'ai gardé ce livre pour toi."

Elle lui tendit un exemplaire de _Veinard: un Guide pour Sorcier choisit par un Veela_. Harry l'accepta avec impatience.

"Merci Hermione, j'ai hâte de le lire."

"De rien."

Ils se levèrent et sortirent ensemble de la salle de classe.

A l'heure du déjeuner, et Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient tous trois assis à la table des Gryffindors sous un ciel pluvieux, qui semblait devenir de plus en plus sombre de minutes en minutes.

"Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il va y avoir une tempête?" Demanda Ron.

"Définitivement. Il va pleuvoir des cordes, et ce avant que la nuit ne soit tombée," répondit Hermione.

"Non, merci, j'ai assez à manger," dit Harry, et Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard exaspéré en remarquant que les yeux d'Harry étaient collés à la porte de la grande salle. Ron tendit la main et donna une tape à Harry sur le derrière de la tête.

"Aouh! _Ron_! Pourquoi t'a fait ça?" demanda Harry contrarié en se frottant le dos du crâne.

"Arrête de regarder la porte et mange ton déjeuner, Harry," le disputa Hermione. Harry jeta un regard furieux à ses amis, mais prit sa fourchette et commença à manger. Il était très déçut que Draco ne soit pas là.

Tandis qu'ils mangeaient (et qu'Harry continuait à regarder la porte), Hermione et lui passèrent la plupart de leur temps à révéler à Ron tous les détails du nouveau statut de veela de Draco. Harry parcourait le livre, fasciné par tout ce qu'il lisait.

"Tu devrais le lire d'un bout à l'autre, Harry," dit Hermione, quand elle remarqua qu'Harry feuilletait le livre. "Il y a beaucoup de détails important que tu devrais savoir."

"Comme quoi?" demanda Ron, presque aussi curieux qu'Harry.

"Et bien," commença Hermione, "la chose la plus importante que tu devras probablement apprendre, c'est que les veelas sont…et bien ils sont…' compliqués'," termina-t-elle avec tact.

"Que veux-tu dire ?" demanda Harry.

"Bien…ils ne sont pas exactement _méchant_, comme les vampires et les loups-garous - "

"Le Professeur Lupin n'est pas _méchant_," dit Ron, qui semblait offusquer pour Remus.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. " Bien sur qu'il ne l'est pas. Quand il est humain, il est merveilleux. Mais pendant les quelques heures où il est dans son état de loup, oui, il est dangereux."

Harry et Ron _regardèrent_ Hermione, mais n'argumentèrent pas.

"Quoiqu'il en soit, comme je le disais, les veelas ne sont pas exactement méchans, mais ils ne sont pas non plus _bon_."

"Quels sortes de créatures sont considérés comme bonne?" Demanda Harry.

"Oh, Tu sais, les choses comme les licornes, les Flereurs et les centaure sont _bon_. Les Veela sont plus compliqués que ça. Ils sont quelque part entre les deux. Ils sont…et bien pour être honnête, ils ont un peu comme les dragons. Pas nécessairement _méchant_, mais certainement dangereux."

Harry parut offensé. "Draco n'est pas _dangereux_," dit il sur la défensive.

"Je n'ai pas dit que _Draco_ était dangereux," répondit prudemment Hermione. "J'a dit que les _veelas _sont dangereux, et ils le sont. Rappel toi la Coupe du Monde? Quand ils se sont transformés en oiseaux géants? Cela nécessite énormément de magie pour se transformer comme ça, Harry. Je suis simplement en train de dire que tu dois faire attention."

Ron parut pensif. "Elle a raison, mec. Et ce n'est pas exactement comme si Malfoy était _sans danger_, n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire, il a jeté un Crutio sur Ernie et Justin sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Il a utilisé simultanément deux baguettes, et jeté un sort qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé auparavant et réussit du premier coups."

"Il ne faisait que me protéger. Vous ne savez pas vraiment comment il est les gars," Dit Harry en secouant la tête. "Draco n'est pas comme un quelconque animal sauvage. Il est doux, et magnifique et merveilleux, je suis chanceux qu'il veuille de moi." Harry se leva et quitta la table.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard, mais ne dirent rien. Ils suivirent le mouvement d'Harry, se levèrent et se dirigèrent tout trois vers leurs cours de l'après-midi, sous un ciel de plus en plus sombre de la Grande Salle.

Le dîner arriva et toujours aucun signe de Draco.

La tempête qui avait menacé toute la journée avait finalement éclaté et la pluie battait à l'extérieur, trempant tout. Le plafond de la Grande Salle montrait de grand nuage noir et la lumière des éclaires qui illuminaient occasionnellement le ciel.

Cela reflétait parfaitement l'humeur d'Harry. Il commençait à être vraiment soucieux. Harry n'avait pas vu Draco de toute la journée, et il était inquiet. Harry avait à peine mangé quoique ce soit tandis qu'il gardait les yeux fixés sur porte, à la recherche du choc que provoquait ces cheveux blonds qui n'apparurent jamais.

Harry resta au dîner jusqu'à la dernière minute possible, mais Draco ne se montra pas. Voulant voir le blond de ces propres yeux, afin d'être sûre que tout allait bien, Harry marcha jusqu'à la chambre de Draco, caché derrière le portrait du dragon, et toqua à la porte.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

Harry frappa à nouveau, mais toujours pas de réponse. Il appela doucement, "Draco?" espérant que le blond lui réponde. Il ne rencontra que du silence. Se sentant à présent encore plus inquiet, Harry dit le mot de passe, et entra dans la chambre de Draco.

"Draco? Tu es là?"

La chambre était vide, et Harry sentit un frisson glacé parcourir sa poitrine. Il remarqua la pile de livre que Draco avait emprunté sur le bureau de celui-ci, et plusieurs d'entre eux étaient ouverts à sur la table à côté du lit.

Harry avança vers le bureau pour regarder certain des livres. Il y avait _Le Grand Livre des événements Veela, et aussi un exemplaire de MON DIEU, JE SUIS EN PARTIE VEELA? MAIS POURQUOI PERSONNE NE ME L'A DIT?_, un livre ayant pour titre, _Conseil Pour une Vie de Veela_ et un autre livre intitulé _Séduisante Sirène ou Animal Dangereux: Veela, le Grand Débat._ Harry se hérissa pour Draco, en lisant le titre du dernier livre.

Il était sur le point de partir, quand il remarqua un livre ouvert sur le lit de Draco. Il avança vers lui, le prit et regarda le titre (_Bienvenue dans la ville au splendeur: Un Guide adolescent à moitié Veela)_ avant de parcourir les pages ouvertes:

…_En tant que veela, ton compagnon signifie tout pour vous. Préparez vous à devenir plus protecteur, plus possessif et plus puissant que vous ne l'avez jamais été quand cela aura un rapport avec ton partenaire… _

…_attire votre partenaire est la fonction principal de a célèbre "allure" du veela. Même les sorciers et sorcières qui peuvent lutter contre l'Impérium succombent sous le sortilège des veela si celui-ci est suffisamment puissant…._

La dernière ligne de la page sauta particulièrement aux yeux d'Harry:

…_L'idée de ne pas être avec votre compagnon est inconcevable, et aucun veela ne voudrait souffrir du cœur brisé que provoquerait un rejet …si jamais votre compagnon venait à vous rejeter, une terrible dépression vous engloutirait, et cette tristesse, cette angoisse vous hanterait pour le reste de votre vie. Voilà le prix que les veelas ont à payer pour leur puissante habilité magique, cette forte dépendance envers une autre personne… ne laissez pas votre compagnon vous rejeter, ou le malheur et la douleur vous hanteront jusqu'à la fin de vos jours … _

Harry mordit sa lèvre tandis qu'un nouveau sentiment de culpabilité le traversait. Pas la peine de se demander pourquoi Draco avait semblé si terrible lorsqu' Harry et lui s'étaient battus. Ni pourquoi il avait été comme brisé lorsque Harry lui avait dit qu'il le haïssait. Pendant un instant, Harry ressentit comme un sentiment d'auto répugnance au vu de la peine qu'il avait involontairement causé au blond. Puis, reposant le livre sur le lit et il quitta la chambre plus déterminer que jamais à retrouver Draco.

Harry parcourut tout le château en allant dans la tour de Gryffondor. Il vérifia la bibliothèque, le couloir des Enchantements, la tour d'Astronomie, et regarda même dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Draco n'était nulle part.

Dans un mouvement de panique, Harry s'élança versa chambre pour regarder la carte des Maraudeurs. Dehors, la tempête battait à présent sont plein et frappait contre les fenêtres de ma tour tandis qu'il fouillait dans sa malle et en ressortait sa plus précieuse possession. Parcourant la parchemin, il poussa un soupire de soulagement quand il trouva le nom de Draco. Puis, il cligna des yeux. Le blond était dehors, sur le bord du lac.

Etait-il fou? Il pleuvait vraiment des cordes dehors! Sans s'arrêter pour prendre sa cape d'invisibilité, ni même une cape normal, Harry, en t-shirt, courut à travers le château sortant dans la tempête en direction du lac.

Depuis sa place sèche et chaude, sous sa cape imperméable, DRaco jeta une autre pierre dans l'eau. A cause de la forte pluie, il ne voyait même pas les ondulations qu'il provoquait. Il soupira.

Ce n'était pas qu'être un veela était _mal_, pour tout dire. C'était juste inattendu. Non seulement il n'était pas un sorcier de sang pur, mais il n'était même pas humain.

Il soupira à nouveau. Une sensation de froide inquiétude le rongeait depuis la révélation de Granger ce matin – Et si Harry ne voulait plus de lui maintenant? Il était, après tout, un _animal_ – juste une quelconque créature magique, même pas un vrai sorcier. Oh bien sure, Harry était ami avec ce loup garou, mais là c'était plus que de l'amitié. C'était pour la _vie_. Impossible qu'Harry veuille être avec un monstre au sang mêlé alors qu'il pourrait choisir n'importe quel sorcière ou sorcier d'Angleterre.

Un sentiment de colère serra la poitrine de Draco à l'idée qu'Harry soit avec un autre que lui, une vague de cette irrationnelle jalousie à présent familière le traversa. Draco grogna et enfonça sa tête dans ses mains. C'était horrible. Harry n'allait jamais vouloir de lui. Pas maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité. Draco était voué à une vie de malheur et de solitude, une existence misérable à se languir pour quelqu'un qui ne voudra jamais de lui.

"_Draco_…"

Draco entendit quelqu'un l'appeler, et leva instinctivement la tête. La vue qui parvint à ses yeux, lui donna un coup au ventre, provoqua un sursaut de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Harry courait vers lui dans la pluie torrentielle, son t-shirt trempé collait à sa peau, ses cheveux humides lui tombant devant les yeux.

Et il appelait le nom de Draco.

"Draco…" Haleta Harry, s'arrêta à quelques pas du blond. Il mit ses mains sur ses genoux, se baissa, tentant de reprendre sa respiration. "Qu'est-ce…que…tu…fais dehors?" parvint il a dire.

Draco haussa les épaules. "Je pense," Fut sa seul réponse.

Harry lui jeta un regard furieux en prenant de nouvelles inspirations, et puis il se releva et plissa les yeux. "_Tu penses_? Je dirais plutôt que tu ne penses _pas,_ idiot. Il gèle ici, tu pourrais être malade!"

Draco cligna des yeux. Est-ce qu'Harry venait juste de le disputer parce qu'il ne prenait pas soin de lui? Est-ce qu'Harry s'inquiétait toujours pour lui? Draco ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Harry le coupa.

"J'ai été fou d'inquiétude toute la journée, tu sais," dit il, son regard devenant de plus en plus furieux tandis que son inquiétude se transformait en colère. "J'ai cherché dans tout le putain de château pour te trouver ici! Sous cette pluie glaciale! SEUL! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Viens à l'intérieur, il fait chaud!"

Une petite sensation de chaleur commença à croître dans la poitrine de Draco lorsqu'il vit l'expression bouleversée d'Harry, et qu'il entendit son inquiétude et l'intérêt si évident que le brun laissait transparaître au travers de sa colère. Puis il se secoua. Harry était un héro, c'était comme ça qu'il était. Il s'inquiétait pour tout le monde. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait toujours de Draco.

Harry sembla remarquer l'air abattu de Draco et prit une profonde inspiration. "Écoute, Draco, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas hurler. C'est juste que…tu es parti toute la journée, et j'ai eu peur que tu ne sois blessé, ou que tu te sois affolé pour quelque chose, et j'ai juste …écoute, nous avons vraiment besoin de parler. S'il te plais, rentrons?"

Il tendit une main toute mouillée à Draco, qui la prit, surpris.

Harry tira Draco sur ses pieds, et ils restèrent ensemble, leurs mains se tenaient toujours légèrement. Après un moment Harry tendit sa main libre et balaya une mèche de cheveux blonds de devant le visage de Draco, celle-ci étant miraculeusement restée sèche sous sa cape imperméable. Il laissa un instant sa main s'attarder sur le visage de Draco, avant de serrer aussi soudainement que violement le Serpentard dans ses bras.

"Je me suis vraiment inquiété pour toi lorsque je ne parvenais pas à te trouver," confessa Harry, éloignant Draco de lui pour regarder son visage. "Tu vas bien?"

Draco déglutit. "Non, Harry, ça ne va pas," admit il, appréciant la sensation d'avoir les bras d'Harry autour de lui tout en ayant désespérément peur que ce soit la dernière fois qu'il ne les sente.

Harry le regarda avec un intérêt extrême. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda-t-il en étudiant intensément le visage de Draco. Draco rougit légèrement sous cet examen minutieux, avant de se reprendre. Il devait demander. Il devait savoir.

"C'est juste…Toute cette histoire de veela est un peu dur à accepter, tu vois? Je ne suis pas vraiment un sorcier, je suis…autre chose," commença Draco. Harry hocha la tête, laissant ses bras autour de la taille de Draco. "Et…bien…" Là, Draco se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait supporter de regarder. "Écoute, Harry, je comprendrais si tu voulais me laisser. Ça ira. Je ne t'en voudrais pas."

Harry se raidit un instant sous le choque, avant d'écraser le blond dans une étreinte d'ours. Après un instant, il l'éloigna et regarda Draco droit dans les yeux.

"Comment peux tu dire ça?" demanda-t-il avec colère. "Pourquoi voudrais je te laisser?"

Draco croisa les intenses yeux verts d'Harry des siens si mélancolique. "Et bien, c'est juste…Je ne pourrais pas te blâmer, tu sais, si tu ne voulais pas être avec un sorte d'animal. Avec un monstre comme moi."

Harry grogna presque, et attrapa le blond par les épaule, et le regarda, furieux. "Tu baragouines comme un fou, tu sais ça?"

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Harry l'ignora et poursuivit. "Écoutes moi, Draco. Je me moque que tu sois à moitié veela. En fait, j'aime ça. C'est unique et spécial. Cela te rends encore plus fascinant et merveilleux à mes yeux. Tu n'es pas un monstre, et si jamais tu redis ça, je te claque, et je le pense. Compris?"

Draco regarda ces deux émeraudes à travers les gouttes d'eau tombant sur les verres de ces célèbres lunettes. Harry était véritablement sérieux et honnête. Le cœur de Draco fit un énorme bond dans a poitrine.

"Tu… tu te moques que je sois en partie veela?" demanda-t-il, ayant du mal à croire que ce soit vrai.

"Tu es idiot," Dit Harry, en resserrant ses bras autour du blond. Il regarda Draco avec sérieux, à quelques centimètres de lui. "J'aime ça, Draco. Je _t'_apprécie. Et surtout, je veux toujours de toi. Exactement comme tu es."

Et là-dessus, Harry l'embrassa avec toute l'impatience et la passion qu'il avait contenue pendant des jours. Draco lui répondit dans un cri de joie, jetant ses bras autour du cou d'Harry, le tirant aussi près de son corps que possible, et la pluie, elle, continuait de tomber tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient sur le bord du lac.

Fin du chapitre

°°°°°°°°°

Bonjour à tous, tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolee pour cette attente, mais elle était vraiment contraire à ma volonté : sans connexion Internet, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. J'ai cependant une annonce à vous faire qui je pense vous fera plaisir. Il est possible que je puisse continu à publier pendant les deux mois à venir. Je ne sais pas à quel rythme, mais ça devrait être possible. Voilà, maintenant, place au reviews..

**Alinemcb54**,** Tanunette**,**didinette, Gaëlle griffondor, mick-potte-maloy, Bloody Black girl, vif d'or, Oxaline, vela, ****bibidibabidibou**** et tama **merci beaucoup, vos reviews m'ont fait énormement plaisir. Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente, mais j'espère que vous être malgré tout là et que ce chapitre vous a plu. Bye!

**Onarluca** : coucou miss, et oui tu avais bien compris, mais comme tu le vois les choses changent et vous devriez pouvoir avec une suite plus vite que prévus. J'espère que tu es contente. Bye

**Serpentis-draco** : tu avais tout compris… comme tu peux le voir, nos deux intéressés ont eu un peu plus de mal à comprendre ou Hermione voulait en venir. Merci, pour ta review, j'espère que le suite t'a plu elle aussi…

**Chleom** : bonjour, tout t'abord, merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que cette traduction te plaise. Pour ce qui est de ta question, tout d'abord, oui, moi je sais ce que Lucius a découvert, mais je ne te le dirais pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis méchante, niark, niark, niak, mais surtout parce que tu le découvriras par la suite et que ça te gâcherait tout; la seul chose que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il va te falloir patienter, car tu le sauras après le chapitre 20 (je ne te donne pas le chapitre exacte, que je ne le sais pas et que je ne peux pas vérifier, désolée). Pour ce qui est du mariage, je ne sais pas, en tout cas, la version anglaise n'en parle pas pour l'instant, et on en est au chapitre 31, si je ne me trompe pas. J'espère que cela répond à tes questions. Merci, ciao!

**Vert emeraude **: hello, alors comme ça tu trouves la fin du chapitre précédent sadique ? Moi je ne trouve pas, surtout qu'il y a pire à venir, oops, j'aurai pas dû dire ça, j'aurais pas du dire ça… changeons de sujet, je me demandais est-ce que la suite de "je te dédis" avance ? Je demande ça juste par curiosité… car je meuurrre d'envie de la lire, allez a + miss!

**Lovely A** : coucou miss et oui c'était prévus que la suite arrive en septembre, mais comme tu vois ça a changé, mais bon peut-être que tu l'as déjà lu en anglais, non ? En tout cas, si tu veux il y a deux o.s de jenna que je ne traduirais pas, mais qui sont vraiment excellent, si ça te tente… bisous et merci.

**Nicolas** : mais non je ne veux pas vous tuer ! Quel drôle d'idée, mais en même temps, c'était moins méchant que dans le chapitre d'avant, il n'y avait pas un Draco déchiré, en train de pleurer par terre, non ? En tout cas, merci, je suis heureuse de savoir que cela te plait. Bye

**Lemoncurd** : et oui, il était temps qu'elle trouve la petite Hermione, sinon ils seraient morts de frustration tous les deux !

**Alfa **: Kikoo ! Je suis ravie de voir que ces deux chapitres t'ont fait plaisir, et puis faut dire que tu as eu de la chance, tu n'as eu pas le suspense que les autres ont dû supporter. Merci, pour ta review, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu. Moi je trouve qu'ils sont vraiment tout mimi à la fin surtout Draco et son insécurité. Bisous miss!

**Zaika** : Allo ? Crazysnape appelle Zaika, il y a quelqu'un ? allo, allo… zut, je ne sais pas si elle m'entends. Bon c'est pas grave, je suis ravie de voir que cette traduction te plaise, et merci pour tes encouragement. Bye

**Leviathoune** : mdr pour ta version comme tu as du le voir, celle de Jennavere, était légèrement différente, mais j'ai bien aimé la tienne, surtout le " fais gaffe à tes fesses!" et non, je ne pars pas sur un île déserte, mais en haut d'une montagne, et le problème c'était surtout, que je n'avais pas d'ordinateur, mais comme j'en ai trouvé un, le problème est en en partie réglé. Reste la connexion Internet, mais ça, je devrais maîtriser, enfin j'espère. Allez, ciao !

**Eiliss** : merci, et pour ce qui est de ta question, je dirais… Joker !

**Sahada** : coucou miss, si j'ai suivis ton idée ? Euh non, je dirai plutôt que tu as eu la même que l'auteur…Rappelle toi, c'est une traduction! En tout cas, merci miss pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir… Ciao !

**Artoung** : bonjour m'selle, bon retour parmi nous! Alors, il n'a pas été trop dur ce mois de déconnection ? Merci pour ton petit message, je suis contente de voir que cette fic te plaise toujours autant. Bisous! Bye.

**Minerve **: hello, et oui, il y a moyen que ce soit pire, et je dirai même plus, il y _a_pire! C'est vrai qu'Hermione aurait pu avoir un déclique plus tôt, mais bon elle s'est déjà bien débrouillée. Les deux autres ils n'ont rien trouvé! Merci, bizz et a+

**Krystale** : merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aimes, pour ta question concernant la raison pour laquelle Draco est tombé amoureux d'Harry sous sa forme veela tu as un début d'explication dans ce chapitre. le reste viendra un peu plus tard.

**Umbre77** : coucou miss Umbre, quelle joie de recevoir une review de ta part, j'ai d'ailleurs fait la danse de la review autour du PC quand je l'ai vu (et comme j'étais dans un cyber, j'ai eu un peu l'air bête… euh ça j'aurai peut être dû le garder pour moi… zut, c'est le problème quand on a la langue trop bien pendue!). Je suis bien contente de voir que je t'ai permis de te distraire lors de ses horribles révisions, mais dis moi t'en est où de tes exams, bientôt fini j'espère.. En tout cas si tu es encore en plein dedans, je te dis merde! Tu veux que je coure ? Mais non, non, tout mais pas ça tais toi tais toi donc… Oops je divague encore, reprenons, mais non, faut pas que je coure, sinon, je ne peux plus poster, suis pas très doué pour faire deux chose en même temps. Moi ? Cherchez une excuse bidon ? Mais _non_ voyons quelle idée! Pour parlez plus sérieusement, je n'avais ni ordinateur, ni Internet donc ça n'aidait pas trop, mais bon ça devrait s'arranger. Pour ce qui est de l'histoire de Frizzy, je l'ai moi aussi adoré, (d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais elle a recommencé à la poster depuis le début), ça doit être l'une des premières fic que j'ai lu et c'est vrai qu'après c'est dure de trouver des bonnes histoires avec des Veelas. Mais comme je trouve que Jennavere à un style que j'adore, je l'ai lu sans trop hésiter. En tout cas, merci pour ta review. Cette fois, je pense que l'on doit être d'accord, la fin est vraiment sans suspense, non ?

Saaeliel : bonjour à toi oh Melle LA seule et UNIQUE revieweuse-pro, je suis ravie de voir que cette fic te plaise, et merci d'avoir pris le temps de la reviewée. Je te remercie aussi pour ta review, pour Melt, et je te promets d'aller relire et vérifier tout ça dès que possible, afin de corriger toutes les vilaines fautes qui doivent gâcher un peu la lecture. Bisous et à bientôt peut –être.

Voilà, c'est fini pour cette fois, je n'ai pas encore commencé la traduction du prochain chapitre du dragon apprivoisé, mais je vais tenter d'en publier un dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. En attendant, bon courage à tout ceux qui sont dans les examens, et bonne vacance aux autres. Bisous à tous.


	11. me rapprocher de toi

**Disclaimer**: Tout ce qui a trait à Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling, rien n'est à moi.

**Titre original** : Veela Enigma.

**Auteur** : Jenaverre

**Traductrice** : Crazysnape

**Summary:** l'intrigue de Veela Enigma : Draco est à moitié veela, mais ses ancêtres ont caché la vérité quand au sang impur qui coule dans la famille, et il ne le sait pas. Les choses s'emballent et deviennent un peu folle lorsque il tombe amoureux du wonder boy de Poudlar et qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Slash.

**Rated** 'R' (par sécurité) Pour le langage et relation sexuelle.

**Honneur **: grand merci à **frizzy**, dont l'histoire _Magnetic Attraction_ est selon l'auteur la première Fanfic parlant de Draco en tant que Veela, et qui est à la base de tout les histoires de la sorte. Merci de lui faire un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour sa créativité et son ingéniosité! (Cette fic a été magnifiquement traduite par Leena Asakura)

**Note de l'auteur**: Cette histoire est ce que l'on appelle communément une 'dramedie': Mi dramatique, mi-comédie. Le tout mélangé avec un peu d'action/aventure. Et surtout _beaucoup _de romance. Et en parlant de romance, petit avertissement, ceci est un slash. Donc si vous avez lu jusqu'ici sans savoir que cette histoire deviendrait un slash, On vous le dit: CECI EST UN SLASH HARRY/DRACO. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas, et revenez en arrière, c'est à ça que sert le petit bouton en haut à gauche.

Bonne lecture à tous

**The Veela Enigma **

_Chapitre 11: Me rapprocher de toi_

Harry et Draco se séparèrent finalement pour se regarder, les yeux dans les yeux, leur front presser l'un contre l'autre.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois vraiment d'accord avec ça," murmura Draco, un sourire jouant sur son visage. Harry lui rendit son sourire.

"Ouais, et bien, crois-y. Tu sais, je savais que tu allais t'exciter là dessus."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

Harry posa une main rassurante derrière la tête de Draco, sur le la capuche de sa cape. "C'est juste que je savais que tu allais t'inquiéter. C'est pour ça que j'étais tellement déterminé à te trouver. Aucun d'entre nous ne sait exactement ce qui va se passer, mais au moins, nous allons pouvoir le découvrir ense - ATCHOUM!"

Harry, qui fut interrompu dans sa propre phrase par un énorme éternuement, s'éloigna de Draco.

Draco le regarda et réalisa quelque chose. "Potter, où est ta cape?" demanda-t-il suspicieux.

Harry haussa les épaules. "J'en ai pas pris. Je voulais venir et voir - ACHOUM!" éternua-t-il à nouveau.

Draco était furieux. "On doit rentrer, stupide crétin! A quoi pensais tu en sortant sous cette pluie glaciale sans même prendre une cape? Tu vas être malade!" Draco regardait Harry d'un air furieux, qui lui-même lui lançait le même regard.

"C'est toi est a choisit de sortir sous la tempête pour t'asseoir et réfléchir," rétorqua-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Draco lui jeta un regard peiné et exaspéré. "Oui. Cependant, les veelas ne sont pas aussi sensible aux intempéries que les humains. Ils vivent dans la forêt, tu sais. J'ai une protection naturel contre les éléments."

"Est-ce que tu as appris tout ça dans tes livres?" demanda Harry intéressé.

"En fait, oui. Je suis bien mieux dehors pendant le mauvais temps que tu ne l'es, et j'ai moins de chance de tomber malade. En plus de ça, j'ai eu la bonne idée de mettre une cape bien chaude, qui se trouve être imperméable. _Je_ suis chaud et sec là. _Tu_ es trempé jusqu'au os."

Harry haussa les épaules. "Je suis vraiment bie - ACHOUM!"

"Oh oui, vraiment bien," Dit Draco d'un ton sarcastique. "C'est pour ça que tu éternues autant. Parce que tu es _bien_."

Draco regarda Harry de plus prêt. "Et tu _frissonnes_, idiot!" Il tendit la main et saisit Harry par le bras. "C'est bon. On rentre." Et il commença à avancer vers le château à vive allure, tirant Harry derrière lui.

Harry, à présent qu'il n'était plus complètement focalisé sur Draco, réalisa qu'il était, en effet, frigorifié. Ce qui incluait ses pieds, qui étaient dans des baskets, lesquelles étaient à présent complètement trempées. De ce fait, il ne pouvait maintenir le rythme de Draco, et n'arrêtait pas de trébucher tandis que le blond le traînait.

"Draco, ralentit," Haleta-t-il, tandis que Draco, impitoyable le tirait sur le sentier en direction du château. Le Serpentard l'ignora.

"Draco! Oh vas-y! _Ralentit_ juste un petit peu."

Draco ignora cette fois encore cet appel, ayant l'intention d'avoir un Harry au chaud et sec le plus rapidement possible. Les pieds glacés et lourds d'Harry frappèrent dans une roche particulièrement grande, et il trébucha violement. Draco le tint fermement, pour éviter qu'il ne tombe, mais ne ralentit pas l'allure.

Harry le regarda furieux. "Draco, arrête," tenta-t-il d'ordonner. Draco continua. "Draco, j'ai dit ARREÊTER," réessaya-t-il. Pas de chance. Se durcissant, il essaya une dernière fois de sa voix la plus autoritaire.

"Draco, je t'_ordonne_ de t'ARRÊTER."

Et Draco le fit. Il laissa tomber le bras d'Harry et tourna son visage pour faire face au Gryffondor, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine. Pendant un instant, Harry ressentit un léger sentiment de victoire. Puis il regarda mieux le visage de Draco et déglutit.

"Harry," commença le blond d'une voix doucereuse, "viens tu juste d'essayer de me donner un ordre?"

"Hum…non?"Dit Harry, en souriant de ce qu'il espérait être la plus charmante des manières.

Draco plissa les yeux. "Alors quand tu as dis _Draco, je t'ordonne de t'arrêter, _en fait tu n'étais pas en train d'essayer de m'ordonner de faire quelque chose? C'est ce que tu es en train de dire?"

"Hum…oui?" Dit Harry en hésitant un peu lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son sourire ne charmait pas Draco comme il l'avait espéré.

"Je vois," fut la seul réponse de Draco, qui regardait furieusement Harry, qui lui fuit un faible sourire en retour. Le silence s'installa entre eux pendant un moment et finalement, Harry ne put s'empêcher de demander.

"Alors…ça a marché?" s'écria-t-il, et Draco lui fit un sourire glacial.

"Non," répondit il brièvement. "Ça n'a pas marché."

Et là-dessus, il saisit le bras d'Harry et partit en direction du château, marchant encore plus vite qu'avant. Et cette fois, Harry savait qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas ne serait-ce que grommeler.

Draco tira Harry jusqu'au château, passa dans le grand Hall, descendit plusieurs couloirs, pour s'arrêter au final devant le portait du dragon qui gardait l'entrée de sa chambre. Crachant le mot de passe, il jeta quasiment Harry dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière eux.

"Reste près du lit," Dit il d'un ton qui ne prêtait pas à la discussion. Harry lui jeta un regard coquin mais fit ce qui li avait été demandé. Grelottant à présent violement, il s'avança et resta à côté du lit de Draco.La chambre de Draco était toujours assez proche du cachots des Serpentards, et c'était toujours légèrement froid et humide. Il serra ses bras autour de sa poitrine, essayant désespérément d'arrêter les tremblements de ses membres avant que Draco ne les remarque.

Draco s'était dirigé vers son placard, en avait ouvert les portes en trombes et avait saisit un pyjamas. Il se tourna, et ses yeux tombèrent sur le Gryffondor tremblotant, qui avant toujours de l'eau tombant de ses cheveux et de son corps.

"Oh, Harry," Dit Draco avec inquiétude, en saisissant une grosse serviette bien douce de son tas de linge. Il franchit rapidement la distance qui le séparait du lit, fit tombé le pyjama sur le chaise et pris la serviette pour l'enrouler autour d'Harry.

"Il faut que nous t'enlevions ces vêtement mouiller, et vite," dit il avait une détresse évidente. Harry hocha simplement la tête. Parler était hors de question, à cause du claquement de ses dents. Il déroula ses bras d'autour de son torse et tendit ses mains tremblantes vers la couture de son t-shirt.

"Laisse moi le faire," Dit Draco impatient qui ne voulait pas attendre les gestes lents d'Harry. Il prit le bas du t-shirt mouillé d'Harry et le passa rapidement par dessus sa tête en prenant au passage ses lunettes.

"Désolé," Murmura Draco en remettant droite les lunettes d'Harry, puis fit tendrement courir un doigt sur la joue d'Harry. "Je n'arrive pas à te croire Potter,"dit il avec un soupçon d'affection dans la voix.

"Q-q-quoi?" parvint à dire Harry à travers ses dents qui claquaient. Draco saisit la serviette et frotta les cheveux d'Harry avec, avant d'enrouler les épaules du Gryffondor dedans en serrant bien sur le devant.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois parti à ma recherche comme ça, sans même penser à ton propre confort ou à ta sécurité." La voix de Draco était à mi-aimante, mi-réprimandant. "La prochaine fois, prend une cape au moins, d'accord?"

"Ouais, et bien, la p-prochaine fois, v-viens et p-p-parle moi d'abord," répliqua Harry provocant. "Au lieu de devenir p-p-paranoiaque et de t'enfuir."

"Bonne remarque," concéda Draco en frottant de haut en bas les bras d'Harry par-dessus la serviette pour lui réchauffé le corps. Son esprit partit à la dérive lorsqu'il sentit les muscles dures d'Harry sous ses mains, lisses et fermes, et chauds. Draco commençaà s'échauffer. Spontanément, ses yeux commencèrent à se promener sur le torse nu d'Harry, qui n'était que partiellement couvert par la serviette. Peaux lisses, douces et toujours légèrement luisant à cause de la pluie. Les muscles définis de son torse, et ses abdos parfaits. Incapable de s'en empêcher, les mains de Draco dérivèrent des épaules d'Harry jusque sa poitrine, traçant un chemin de sa clavicule au nombril.

Le toucher de Draco laissa un sentier ardant sur la peau du brun. Les yeux d'Harry se fermèrent tandis que les doigts du blond parcouraient légèrement le torse et le ventre d'Harry. Les mains de Draco poursuivirent leurs trajets, et descendirent jusqu'à la ceinture humide du jeans, Harry fit un petit bruit tandis que sa respiration se saccadait.

C'était certainement un petit bruit, mais il transperça le cœur de Draco comme une dague, Le sang s'agitant dans ses veines. Son instinct veela prit le dessus et il oublia qu'Harry frissonnait et était frigorifier, il oublia qu'ils n'avaient partagé que quelques baisers jusqu'ici, et soudain Draco poussa, avec force, Harry sur le lit.

Harry s'allongea le dos sur le lit avec un'oomph' de surprise, Draco tomba sur lui. Avant qu'il n'ait pu ne serait-ce que cligner des yeux, la bouche du blond était collée à la sienne, l'embrassant avec une passion qui fit chanceler l'esprit d'Harry. La langue de Draco sortit de sa bouche et traça le contour des lèvres d'Harry, puis il mordit la lèvre inférieure du brun, pas si gentiment. Harry soupira et ouvrit la bouche, et la langue de Draco s'y enfonça profondément, la sondant, la goûtant, la réclamant.

Les mains de Draco n'étaient pas moins actives. Elles glissèrent sur chaque centimètre du torse d'Harry qui n'était pas couvert de son propre corps. Elles coururent dans les cheveux humides d'Harry, jouant avec ses mèches brunes. Elles sentaient, exploraient chaque millimètre de peau nue, faisant peu à peu et facilement le chemin un peu plus bas.

L'esprit d'Harry semblait être en vacance permanente tandis qu'il était soumit à chaque toucher, chaque baiser, chaque caresse que Draco laissait sur sa peau. Des étincelles d'excitation parcouraient son corps à chaque endroit où il était en contacte avec le blond. Harry était faiblement conscient qu'il ne contrôlait pas la situation, et que son esprit ne fonctionnait pas correctement, mais rien de tout cela avait de l'importance. La seule chose qui était importante était Draco.

Jusqu'à ce que Draco frôle d'une main brutale et insistante l'entrejambe d'Harry.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent, alarmés par l'acte. Soudain, son cerveau se remit en marche. "Draco," parvint-il à dire, si c'était de désire ou de peur, il n'en était pas sure.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, la voix d'Harry pénétra l'épaisse brume qui engourdissait l'esprit de Draco et celui-ci s'arrêta. Harry leva les yeux vers lui, seulement pour voir Draco le regardant avec une faim à peine contenue.

Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre un instant, puis Harry réalisa que Draco se léchait les lèvres.

Et puis le blond baissa sa bouche vers celle d'Harry, l'embrassant avec plus d'appétit qu'avant, les baisers en étaient presque blessant. Ses mains, insistantes se baladaient sur le corps d'Harry, et cette fois, la main de Draco se plongea directement dans le pantalon d'Harry.

Et l'esprit d'Harry revint à cette horrible nuit dans le couloir, quand Justin Finch-Fletchley l'avait poussé contre le mur et avait tenté de l'attaquer. Sans avertissement, Harry cria de peur contre la bouche de Draco.

Le blond arrêta, et se recula, respirant difficilement. Harry leva les yeux vers lui, ses yeux était écarquiller et emplis de peur.

"Je suis désolé, Draco," parvint il à chuchoter en se mordant les lèvres. "Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé."

Draco se figea. Ses sens veelas étaient en surcharge, et criaient à la libération.Il n'y avait rien au monde qu'il ne veuille plus en ce moment qu'Harry.

Tandis qu'il regardait Harry se tortiller légèrement sous lui, une partie de lui se demandait si , si il tournait son pouvoir veela suffisamment fort est-ce qu'Harry serait toujours capable de résister.

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il resta parfaitement immobile un moment, sa double nature se combattant elle-même. Respirant difficilement, il regarda dans les yeux verts et nerveux d'Harry. Au-delà de l'inquiétude et la peur, il y avait de la confiance. Harry avait confiance en lui pour ne pas profiter de lui, et merde alors. Draco devait le laisser partir.

Il se leva rapidement, saisit le pyjama sur la chaise, et le jeta à Harry.

"Va dans la salle de bain et enfile ça," Dit il d'une voix rendu basse et roque par le désire.

Harry tenta de protester. "Mais -

"_Tout de suite_, Potter. Ou tu vas encore te retrouver tout seul avec un veela très excité." Il attrapa la main d'Harry, le tira sur ses pieds, puis le poussa dans la salle de bain et claqua la porte derrière lui.

"Et ferme la porte à clé!" ordonna Draco tandis qu'il s'adossait à la porte de la salle de bain, son cœur battant la chamade et sa respiration devenant haletante.

À l'intérieur de la salle de bain, Harry ôtait lentement ses vêtements mouillés. Il était plus que légèrement secouer. De toute les réactions qu'il pensait avoir lorsque Draco et lui dépasseraient le stade des baisers, celle-ci n'en était certainement pas une. Il n'avait jamais pensé avoir _peur_. Il n'était pas en territoire Gryffondor. Un jeune homme de seize ans effrayé par le _sexe_?

Harry se sentait ridicule. Il y avait dehors un incroyable et splendide veela qui avait envie de s'envoyer en l'air avec lui et au lieu de cela, il était dans la salle de bain, à trembler comme une feuille et avait fermé la porte à clé pour qu'il reste à l'extérieur.

Harry prit une grande et profonde inspiration. Il pouvait dépasser ça. Il le ferait. Il ne permettrait pas aux vieux démons du passer de ruiner sa relation avec Draco. Et en plus, Draco était déjà au courant pour les Poufsouffles. Il pourrait comprendre qu'Harry veuille aller doucement à cause de l'agression sexuelle dont il avait faillit être victime la semaine dernière, de la main de deux copains de classe à qui il pensait pouvoir faire confiance.

Tout irait bien, parce qu'il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Draco. Le veela ne le pousserait jamais au-delà de ce qu'il était capable de faire. Rendre leur compagnon malheureux était contre toutes les fibres d'un veela. Et Harry avait toujours cette dernière source de pouvoir avec lui, n'est-ce pas? Si il avait peur, et criait "STOP!" Draco serait obliger de s'arrêter. Harry n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour ça.

À l'extérieur de la salle de bain, le veela et le sorcier en Draco étaient engagés dans une épouvantable bataille, et le veela gagnait. Le veela voulait faire éruption dans la salle de bain prendre Harry là à même le sol. Tandis que Draco s'appuyait contre la porte, il entendit le son des vêtements mouillés tombant sur le sol, et un petit gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Contre sa volonté, sa main saisit la poignet de la porte de la salle de bain et tenta de l'ouvrir pour rejoindre son compagnon..

C'était fermé.

Draco poussa un cri de frustration et cogna sa tête contre la porte. A cet instant, le sorcier en Draco fit son apparition.

_Sort d'ici. Tout de suite. Tu as vu l'expression sur le visage d'Harry. Il n'est pas prêt.Laisse le tranquille, et reviens quand tu te seras plus calme._

Draco prit une grande inspiration. Il ne voulait pas partir, mais c'était la seule solution. Il tenta de toquer à la porte.

"Harry?" appela-t-il.

Il y une pause.

"Ouais?" Dit Harry, une myriade d'émotion, que Draco ne parvenait pas à définir, était contenu dans ce seul mot.

"Je vais revenir, d'accord? Je descends aux cuisines. Quand tu sortiras, vas dans mon lit, sous les couvertures, d'accord?"

"D'accord," répondit Harry à travers la porte. Puis, d'un vois légèrement plus douce, il ajouta, "merci."

"Ne me remercie pas," murmura Draco sous sa barbe en quittant la pièce. "Tu n'es pas encore en sécurité."

Heureusement, le trajet jusqu'aux cuisines éclaircit complètement les idées de Draco, et sa brève conversation avec les elfes de maisons, ôta définitivement toutes pensées à caractère sexuel de son esprit. Ayant obtenu un plateau de chocolat chaud avec un gâteau à la crème, il reprit le chemin de sa chambre.

Il dit le mot de passe et se glissa à l'intérieur. Il jeta un coup d'œil au lit et fut content de voir qu'Harry était blotti dans les couvertures, à tel point que même ces cheveux noirs éternellement décoiffés n'étaient pas visibles. Draco s'avança et posa le plateau sur la table de nuit, son sourire attendit se transformant en un froncement de sourcil quand il remarqua que le corps d'Harry tremblait toujours un petit peu.

"Harry?" appela-t-il avec inquiétude.

"Ouais?" répondit Harry, la masse blottit sous les couvertures, et sans même prendre la peine d'en sortir sa tête.

"Je t'ai apporté du chocolat chaud. Tu devrais le boire; ça va t'aider à te réchauffer."

La massa bougea, puis le haut de la tête d'Harry fit finalement une apparition, suivit de ses yeux verts, brillants. "Chocolat chaud? Vraiment?" Il tendit la main. Draco le tendit une tasse, et Harry s'assit dans le lit pour la boire.

Il prit une gorgée. "Si bon," Dit il, en s'appuyant contre les oreillers, les yeux fermés par l'extase. Il y avait quelque chose de magique dans le chocolat chaud de Poudlar; ils vous réchauffaient toujours plus qu'il ne le devrait. Draco le regarda boire son chocolat, comme un parent en adoration, tout en buvant son chocolat à lui.

"Tu te sens mieux?" demanda-t-il finalement, et Harry lui fit un sourire.

"Beaucoup," répliqua-t-il en rendant la tasse à présent vide à Draco, qui la posa sur la table de nuit. Il sourit tandis que Draco commença à manger son gâteau à la crème. "Alors, est-ce que ton envie perpétuelle de sucre à aussi un rapport avec le truc du veela?"

"Heurm, oui," réussit à dire Draco bien que sa bouche soit plein. "Le sucre est l'une des choses dans je ne peux me passer."

"Le sucre est l'une des choses? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre?"

Draco eut un petit sourire en coin. "Toi, bien sûr."

"Oh," Dit Harry, dont les joues prenaient une douce couleur rose. Il garda le silence un moment, et dit, "Tu viens juste de me faire ton truc de veela, n'est-ce pas? Juste avant que tu ne m'obliges à me cacher dans la salle de bain?"

Draco se sentit vaguement coupable. "Humm, et bien…oui, je suppose que je l'ai fait. Juste une minute. Mais je n'en avais pas l'intention, je ne le contrôle pas encore vraiment. J'ai essayé de m'entraîner aujourd'hui, mais j'apprends encore et -

"Draco, ça va. Je sais que tu es nouveau avec tout ça. Et ce n'est pas comme si la sensation était _mauvaise._ En fait, c'est euh… c'est assez agréable" admit timidement Harry. "C'est juste que…cette attraction prend le pouvoir sur l'esprit des gens et tout."

"Je sais," dit Draco, tout penaude "Je vais essayer de la garder sous contrôle, je le jure. Tu es tellement excitant que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher."

Le visage d'Harry rougit plus qu'il ne l'était, et Draco sourit. Là, dans le lit de Draco, sous les couvertures de Draco et dans le pyjama de Draco, Harry était vraiment adorable.Le cœur de Draco fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il réalisa que cet adorable créature avait choisit d'être avec lui, veela ou pas.

"Alors…" dit Harry, essayant clairement de changer de sujet, "Nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire, n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire, j'aimerais entendre tout ce que tu as lu aujourd'hui.Pourquoi ne te changerais tu pas pour venir au lit avec moi?"

Les sourcils de Draco se levèrent à la vitesse de la lumière. "Attends…tu veux passer la nuit avec moi?"

"C'est mal?" demanda Harry, inquiet. "C'était si agréable d'être avec toi la nuit dernière, et maintenant que je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter de profiter de toi, ce serait bien de simplement …" il s'arrêta en réalisant que Draco le fixait.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il, mi-gêné.

"Tu n'es pas inquiet que _je_ puisse profiter de _toi_?"Demanda Draco d'une manière très significative. "Je veux dire, j'étais prêt à te sauter dessus il n'y a même pas vingt minutes. Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je ne recommencerais pas si je suis au lit avec toi?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "Tu ne sembles pas avoir de problème tant que je reste habiller, alors je vais juste faire en sorte de garder mes vêtements."

Devant le regard septique de Draco, Harry fit un petit bruit d'impatience. "Écoute Draco, j'ai _confiance_ en toi, ok? S'il te plait? J'ai toujours froid tu sais."

Et bien, Draco pouvait difficilement refuser ça, n'est-ce pas?

Le Serpentard et le Gryffondor se blottirent finalement sous la couverture chaude et les doux draps de Draco. Draco fit un mouvement de baguette, dit, "_Nox_," et les lumières s'éteignirent. Confortablement caché sous la couette, écoutant la pluie tombée contre la fenêtre, et le vent souffler à l'extérieur, Harry se sentit très à l'aise. Si il pouvait maintenant être juste un peu plus proches de Draco…

Il avança petit à petit son corps en direction du blond. Draco avait apparemment eut la même idée puisqu 'Harry se retrouva rapidement le côté pressé contre le côté de Draco puisqu'ils étaient tout deux étendus sur le dos. Harry tendit la main et trouva celle de Draco, entremêla ses doigts légèrement calleux à ceux doux comme la soie de Draco.

"Alors, qu'as tu appris aujourd'hui?" demanda finalement Harry qui se sentait extrêmement content et complètement réchauffé près du corps de Draco pour la première fois de la soirée.

"Oh, beaucoup de trucs," répliqua Draco énigmatique. Harry leva ses yeux au ciel dans le noir.

"Comme quoi?" poursuivit il en donnant un petit coup à Draco de sa main libre.

"Oh, comme le fait que je vais toujours être ridiculement jaloux et possessif envers toi, et que si jamais tu ne veux plus de moi, je deviendrais vraiment déprimé, et que je pourrais tuer quelqu'un si je suis en train d'essayer de te protéger, je suis donc sacrément dangereux."

Harry resta silencieux pendant un moment. "Et bien, hum…et qu'est-ce que tu as appris de bon ?" demanda-t-il finalement.

Draco sourit dans le noir. "Et bien, je serais toujours splendide, et ça c'est quelque chose de bien."

Harry grogna.

"Du calme Potter, tu sais que c'est vrai. Voyons… je vais aussi d'une certaine manière être capable de contrôler les gens avec mon pouvoir d'attraction, et je serais plus fort et plus agile. Mais la meilleur chose c'est que je vais avoir un pouvoir magique beaucoup plus fort"

"Vraiment ?" demanda Harry, avec intérêt. "Et bien, Fleur _était _la championne de Beauxbatons; Elle se devait d'être forte magiquement. Et tu le seras aussi."

Harry fit une pause. "Je dois te demander. Si tu t'énerve, est-ce que tu vas te transformer en oiseau géant?" demanda Harry. Il s'était interrogé à ce sujet toute la journée.

Harry sentit Draco hausser les épaules dans l'obscurité. "Je ne sais pas. Certains demi-veelas le font, d'autre pas.Seul le temps le dira."

Pendant qu'Harry réfléchissait la dessus, il pouvait sentir Draco, bouger sur lui-même, mal à l'aise .

"Écoute Harry, à propos de tout à l'heure…" Commença doucement le blond. "Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais désolé. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise."

"Oh, non, Draco, c'est pas de ta faute. Pas du tout," se hâta de le rassurer Harry. Draco ne sembla pas convaincu.

"Non, c'_était _ma faute, je t'ai poussé trop loin et je t'ai fait peur, et je me sens vraiment mal à cause de ça - "

"Draco," dit fermement Harry. "Ce n'était pas ta faute. Je n'avais pas peur de toi.".

Draco resta silencieux un instant. "Alors pourquoi as-tu crié comme si tu étais effrayé?"

Bien qu'il soit extrêmement embarrassé par la situation Harry sentait que Draco méritait la vérité. "Ça m'a juste…rappelé l'incident de la semaine dernière. Avec Justin et Ernie," Dit il d'une voix très calme.

Draco se figea à côté de lui. "Je vais les tuer" dit le blond d'un ton plus froid que la glace. Harry se tourna rapidement vers Draco.

"Non, tu ne le feras pas," dit il d'une voix très grave. "Ils étaient sous Impérium et ce n'était pas leur faute. Et en faite ils n'ont pas réussit à me violer tu le sais, ils m'ont juste un peu malmené. Je vais dépasser ça."

Draco s'assit en un éclair. "Juste un peu malmené?" dit-il avec colère, d'une vois assez incrédule. "Potter, ils t'avaient attaché et avaient défait ton pantalon. Ils auraient réussi si Granger et moi n'étions pas arrivé. Comment peux-tu être aussi calme à se sujet?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "Je suis Harry Potter. Ce genre de chose m'arrive, je dois apprendre à faire avec. Et de plus, je ne suis pas aussi calme que ça à ce sujet car j'ai eu peur avec toi tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas? Mais comme je l'ai dit, rien n'est vraiment arrivé. J'ai juste été stupide, et ça va me passer."

Draco était furieux. "Potter, je ne peux pas te croire. Bien sur que tu vas avoir peur du sexe pendant un temps, c'est complètement naturel. Tu n'es _pas_ stupide, et si jamais tu te traites encore de stupide, je vais faire en sorte que tu en sois très, très désolé."

"Tu me menaces maintenant?" demanda Harry d'une voix taquine en essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère. "Ce n'est pas contre ton code veela ou quelque chose comme ça?"

Devant la intonation légère d'Harry et ses mots taquins, Draco se relaxa un peu et se glissa à nouveau sous les couvertures avec Harry.

"Probablement," Admit il. "Mais ce n'est contre aucun code sorcier, et je ne suis que part veela, tu sais."

Harry sourit. "Je sais. Ta meilleure part."

"Ha ha,"dit Draco sarcastique.Il tendit la main, et Harry ferma les yeux tandis que la main de Draco cheminait légèrement sur sa joue.

"Harry, pourquoi es-tu d'accord avec tout ça?" demanda soudain le blond en fixant Harry.

"D'accord avec tout quoi?"

"Tout le truc du veela. Je veux dire, tu n'es pas un veela, tu n'as donc aucune raison de m'aimer en retour. Et j'ai été _horrible _avec toi pendant des années. Comment peux-tu mettre tout ça de côté et vouloir être avec moi aussi rapidement?"

Il y eut un moment de silence.

"Pas que je m'en plaigne," ajouta précipitamment Draco.

Harry, le regard fixé dans le noir pesait la question de Draco. "Je ne sais pas vraiment," admit-il finalement. "C'est juste…et bien…c'est comme un lien magique entre nous. Je veux dire tu m'aimeras et auras toujours besoin de moi, et c'est une chose que beaucoup de personnes n'auront jamais. Je serait fou de ne pas le voir."

Harry déglutit, pensant aux onze années passées à être non désiré, dans un placard. "Crois moi Draco, je suis la dernière personne qui rejetterait une chance d'aimer et être aimer."

Harry tressaillit en pensant à combien nécessiteux et pathétique il semblait. Il espéra que Draco n'avait pas remarqué, mais celui-ci semblait bouleversé par les mots d'Harry.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" demanda le blond inquiet.

"Rien." Dit rapidement Harry. En aucune circonstance il n'allait parler à Draco de sa vie avec les Dursleys. "Je suis simplement un peu mélodramatique."

Draco était sur le point d'argumenter, mais avec une ruse digne d'un Serpentard, Harry changea rapidement de sujet.

"Tu sais, c'est une honte que ça n'ai pas marché tout à l'heure lorsque j'ai essayé de t'ordonner de t'arrêter en rentrant au château. Je vais devoir travailler là dessus."

Comme Harry le pensait, Draco oublia immédiatement de quoi ils parlaient et se hérissa aux mots d'Harry. "Tu ne feras pas ça, Potter. Je ne veux pas que tu sois capable de m'ordonner de faire tout ce que tu voudras."

"Ah, mais je veux en être capable. Imagine combien cela pourrait être amusant."

"Pour toi peut être," Grommela Draco.

"Oh s'il te plaît. Tu as le truc du pouvoir veela que tu peux utiliser pour que je satisfasse tout tes caprices. Ce n'est que justice."

"Je pensais que mon charme veela ne marchait pas sur toi," Dit Draco qui semblait intrigué par cette nouvelle information.

"Oh, hum, c'est vrai, il ne marche pas, pas du tout," Dit Harry en crachant ces mots si vites qu'il en devint suspicieux.

Draco fit un sourire triomphant, et roula sur le côté pour faire face à Harry. "Tu es vraiment un mauvais menteur, tu sais? Dit il d'un ton affectueux. "Alors ça marche?"

"Peut-être un peu," Admit Harry à contre coeur. Draco fit un petit son de triomphe. "Oh, Ne sois pas si content de toi. Je vais trouver comment te donner tous les ordres que je voudrais, et on verra bien qui rira."

"D'accord, Potter." Draco ne pensait clairement pas qu'il avait une chance. "Fais donc ça."

"Stupide veela," murmura Harry en se laissant tomber le dos sur le lit.

Draco rit. "Mais je suis _ton _stupide veela," di il tendrement en s'approchant aussi prêt que possible d'Harry et en reposant sa tête sur le torse du brun.

Et même si il avait été en colère, Harry était quasiment sure qu'il avait fondu au moment ou la tête de Draco s'était posée sur lui comme sur un oreiller. Il mit un bras autour du dos de Draco et tendit l'autre pour jouer avec les cheveux du blond.

"C'est ce que tu es," dit il doucement en glissant une mèche soyeuse entre ses doigts.

"Mmmm," Dit Draco, qui avait l'air légèrement saoul. Il se blottit un peu plus contre Harry. "J'aime quand tu fait ça. C'est _siii_ bon."

"Vraiment?" Demanda Harry. Inconsciemment, il resserra ses bras autour du dos de Draco, écrasant un instant la merveilleuse créature étendue sur lui.

"Mmmm," fut la seule réponse de Draco. Sa respiration devenait très lente et régulière, et son poids sur le torse d'Harry était très confortable.

Harry toucha de sa joue les doux cheveux de Draco et le serra très fort dans ses bras, parfaitement conscient du fait qu'il traitait Draco comme un grand nounours et que Draco semblait aimer ça. Après quelques minutes, Harry l'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête.

"Bon' Nuit, Draco," Dit il d'une voix endormie. Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Draco s'était déjà endormi. Harry appuya sa tête contre celle du blond et le rejoignit presque instantanément dans le sommeil

fin du chapitre

Bonjour à tous, et oui, me revoilà, l'attente fut longue, mais nous allons reprendre notre rythme, habituel, promis. Je sais que je vous avais dit que le pourrais continuer à traduire, mais au final je n'ai pas eu de connexion, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir tout arrêté de manière abrupte.

Petite annonce avant de faire une rapide réponse au reviews, la version anglaise de Veela Enigma est terminé, elle fait 32 chapitres.

Voilà, maintenant, place aux reviews :

alinemcb54, Mily Black, serpentis-draco, Onarluca, chleom, Lemoncurd, Egwene Al' Vere, Tinkerbell Snape, Sahada, Vif d'or, Nicolas Potter, Eileen Ana, Oxaline, tchaye, la-shinegami, Minerve, merci beaucoup à toutes et à tous, vos reviews me font énormément plaisir et me donne envie de continuer. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour l'attente, mais je peux vous assurer que ça ira mieux à présent. Je suis rentrée à la maison, la connexion et donc là. Bisous à tous, bye

Lovely A : coucou la miss, alors comme ça le dernier chapitre t'as surpris ? je te comprend, j'ai moi-même été surprise de pouvoir l'envoyé… je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais le dernier chapitre de la version anglaise a été posté, ce mois-ci, l'as-tu lu ? et en plus il y a un nouvel O.S. Que de bonne nouvelle en perceptive ! Dis-moi, est-ce que tu as lu HP6 ou est-ce que tu attends la version française ?

MAUGREI : je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic, pour ce qui est de ta question sur Draco et les enfants, Jennavere n'aime pas les Mpreg, de ce fait, ses fics n'en contiennent pas. Pour le reste, je te laisse découvrir au fil des chapitres.

Vert emeraude : Coucou miss, le petit bisou entre nos deux chéris t'a plus on dirait, et que penses tu de leur rapprochement dans ce chapitre ? J'ai lu le nouveau chapitre de ' Je te dédie' dans un cyber, (c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas reviewé) et je l'ai trouvé très beau et tout tristounet, Dray qui reste au chevet d'Harry, et qui lui fait ça déclaration…vraiment génial, vivement la fin! Bisous miss.

Yami Aku : salut vous deux! Comment ça va ? C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu… J'ai récupéré tout le retard que j'avais pris dans vos fics durant ces deux mois, et ma fois vous n'avez pas chaumé! Je suis ravie de voir que cette histoire vous plaise toujours. Kissou !

Leviatoune : hello, bravo, tu as gagné, comme tu as pu lire, ta version " Harry fais gaffe à tes fesses" étaient assez proche de la vérité. Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir oublier que ce n'était pas MON Dray, mais que je ne faisais que l'emprunter. Tu n'es pas la seule, c'est pour ça que je le rappelle de temps en temps.

Je suis heureuse de voir que mes choix de traductions te plaisent. Pour ce qui est de traduire du Français à l'anglais, non, je n'y arrive pas, c'est trop compliqué, mon anglais n'est pas assez bon. Et oui, j'ai eu la chance de lire HP6, enfin est-ce vraiment une chance ? Ça veut dire que je suis déjà dans la catégorie de ceux qui attende la suite sans savoir quand elle arrivera…Enfin, je vais arrêter de blablater pour ne dire ciao et merci.

Umbre77 : salut miss, merci beaucoup pour ta review. Qu'est-ce que j'y apprends, tu n'osais pas passer ? Mais il y a pas de raisons voyons ça me fait énormément plaisir de savoir que ça te plais… surtout que moi, j'adore ce que tu fais. Pour ce qui est d'Hermione tu as tout à fais raison, elle est excellente comme personnage, peut-être parfois un peu trop " parfaite, mais je l'aime bien (contrairement à Ron que j'ai souvent envie de baffé, et encore là, je suis gentille..). Comme tu le dis si bien " Plus d'ordinateur? Plus Internet? Arrgh! Mais comment as-tu fait pour survivre?" C'était terrible, heureusement, de temps en temps j'ai fait un petit tour sur le borne Internet à carte du village pour prendre un petite pouffé de fic (ah la drogue quand tu nous tiens…). Selon petit Zoo tu aurais passé la dernière semaine en exam', ça s'est bien passé ? T'es résultat arrive quand ? bon je vais arrêter là avec toute mes questions sinon, je ne posterais pas cette semaine comme je me suis promis de le faire. Bisous miss et à bientôt!

C'est donc fini pour cette semaine, à dans quinze jour pour un nouveau chapitre, en attendant bisous à tous!


	12. Surprise Lucius !

**Disclaimer**: Tout ce qui a trait à Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling, rien n'est à moi.

**Titre original** : Veela Enigma.

**Auteur** : Jenaverre

**Traductrice** : Crazysnape

**Summary:** l'intrigue de Veela Enigma : Draco est à moitié veela, mais ses ancêtres ont caché la vérité quand au sang impur qui coule dans la famille, et il ne le sait pas. Les choses s'emballent et deviennent un peu folle lorsque il tombe amoureux du wonder boy de Poudlar et qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Slash.

**Rated** 'R' (par sécurité) Pour le langage et relation sexuelle.

**Honneur **: grand merci à **frizzy**, dont l'histoire _Magnetic Attraction_ est selon l'auteur la première Fanfic parlant de Draco en tant que Veela, et qui est à la base de tout les histoires de la sorte. Merci de lui faire un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour sa créativité et son ingéniosité! (Cette fic a été magnifiquement traduite par Leena Asakura)

**Note de l'auteur**: Cette histoire est ce que l'on appelle communément une 'dramedie': Mi dramatique, mi-comédie. Le tout mélangé avec un peu d'action/aventure. Et surtout _beaucoup _de romance. Et en parlant de romance, petit avertissement, ceci est un slash. Donc si vous avez lu jusqu'ici sans savoir que cette histoire deviendrait un slash, On vous le dit: CECI EST UN SLASH HARRY/DRACO. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas, et revenez en arrière, c'est à ça que sert le petit bouton en haut à gauche.

Bonne lecture à tous

_Chapitre 12: Surprise, Lucius!_

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par un Draco qui jurait.

"Oh, merde," Dit le blond d'un ton ennuyé, en fixant le réveil posé sur la table de nuit. Harry se souleva un petit peu du lit en baillant.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie, en regardant un Draco flou à travers ses paupières à moitiés ouvertes.

"Nous sommes en _retard_, voila ce qui ne va pas," Dit Draco irrité en regardant le réveil. Le regard d'Harry dépassa Draco et loucha en direction de l'Horloge mais ne parvint pas à voir ce qu'elle disait,.

"Nous sommes en retard? Quel heure il est?" demanda Harry, qui ne se sentait pas particulièrement concerné par le fait d'être en retard, mais tentant d'être compatissant devant l'état de détresse visible de Draco.

"Il est déjà 7heures! Nous avons classe dans une heure, il faut qu'on se dépêche!" Dit Draco d'une voix agité, tout en rejetant les couvertures.

Harry le fixa. "il n'est que sept heure? Et tu veux que je me _lève_? Merde alors. Je retourne dormir," dit il s'éloignant de Draco en roulant sur le côté et mettant les couvertures sur sa tête.

Draco les lui ôta promptement.

"Draco, mais _putain_ que crois tu faire là? Il gèle" Harry fixait méchamment le blond. "Rends moi mes couvertures!"

"Non."

"_Draaaco_…"

"Non. On va se lever."

Harry s'assit sur le lit, attrapa ses lunettes, les mit sur son nez, et continua à fixer méchamment le Serpentard qui a présent n'était plus flou.

"Draco, pourquoi diable se lèverait on si tôt?"

"Si tôt!" Dit Draco qui paraissait incrédule. "C'est pas tôt, c'es tard! Je dois me laver, choisir mes vêtements, me coiffer, vérifié mes devoir, prendre mon petit déjeuner et - "

"Tu quelqu'un de matinal, n'est-ce pas?" l'accusa Harry, de la même voix que quelqu'un qui dirait _tu manges des petits enfants, n'est-ce pas?_

"Non, c'est juste que je fais attention à mon apparence." Dit Draco hautain. "Et tu sais, Harry, ça ne te tuerais pas de penser à tes cheveux et à tes vêtements de temps en temps. Tu as toujours l'air absolument atroce."

"Bien tenté, Malfoy. Il se trouve que je sais que tu penseras toujours que je suis sexy, qu'importe de quoi mes cheveux auront l'air ou ce que je porterais."

Draco grogna devant le commentaire d'Harry. "C'est pas vrai," nia-t-il.

"Menteur," Dit affectueusement Harry. "Mais c'est bien. Je penserais toujours que tu es sexy, quoique tu fasses."

A ces mots, Draco s'éclaira considérablement. "Vraiment?"

"Vraiment, vraiment. Maintenant, est-ce que je peux récupérer mes couverture, s'il te plaît?" Harry espérait que les compliments allaient convaincre Draco de lui rendre ses couvertures.

Il n'eut pas cette chance. Draco eut une autre idée. "Harry, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'irais pas prendre un douche, et pendant ce temps là je te choisirais des vêtements à porter. Oooh, et puis après je pourrais m'occuper de tes cheveux, et te choisir du parfum, et puis -

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il venait juste de réaliser à quel point son nouveau petit ami était gay.

"J'ai l'air d'une putain de chochotte," murmura Harry, révolté, sous sa barbe tandis qu'il marchait avec Draco en direction de la grande salle.

"Non, tu as l'air sacrement splendide," Le corrigea Draco en jetant à Harry un regard appréciateur. Il portait des vêtements de Draco de la tête au pied, de sa chemise blanche parfaitement ajusté, au pantalon de costume gris, en passant par la cape de sorcier mise par dessus. Dé-licieux.

"Mais tes minuscules petits vêtement sont si _petits_. Ils ne me vont pas et j'ai l'air ridicule," gémit Harry, en gigotant d'énervement dans sa chemise.

Ils étaient, vraiment, légèrement trop petit, mais Draco ne l'admettrait pas dans un million d'année.

"Non, ils te vont parfaitement bien idiot, alors arrête de te plaindre. Je t'ai dis qu'on faisait la même taille," dit il fier de lui. "De plus, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi est-ce que tu portais des vêtements trop grands et si vieux qui, il est évident, ne te vont pas du tout. Où est-ce que tu trouve tes vêtements d'habitude?"

"Heu…" ce n'était pas un bon sujet de conversation. Harry n'allait pas dire 'oh, ils viennent de mon horrible cousin, qui est gros et me les donne après les avoir porter car jamais mon oncle et ma tante n'achèteront de vêtements pour moi.

Bien. Il était définitivement temps de changer de sujet.

"Alors, tu ne crois vraiment pas que nous devrions dire à tout le monde que tu es un veela?"

Draco haussa un sourcil. "Changement très subtil de sujet, Potter. Dois-je considérer que tu es prêt à parler d'autre chose que de vêtements?"

Harry hocha la tête avec ferveur.

"D'accord, je vais te laisser faire comme tu le sens pour cette fois. Non, je ne veux pas dire à tout le monde que je suis veela. Je ne pense pas que je sois prêt à faire face à toutes les explications."

"Pas même à Dumbledore?"

Draco secoua la tête. "Pas encore. C'est trop tôt. Je veux juste avoir le temps de m'y habituer."

"Alors d'accord," Dit Harry en haussant les épaules. C'était après tout à Draco de décider. "Nous devrions peut-être nous comporter normalement l'un envers l'autre, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Et bien, nous devrions agir comme on en a l'habitude de le faire, comme avant tout le…tu sais le truc des bisous-bisous," dit Harry, en rosissant légèrement.

Draco sembla amusé. "Le truc des _bisous-bisous_, Potter? T'as encore été traîner avec les Poufsouffles de première année?"

"Ferme la," marmotta Harry sans que cela eut le moindre effet, tout en donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule à Draco. Draco se vengea en le tirant dans un coin du couloir.

"En parlant de ce truc des bisous-bisous," dit il légèrement essoufflé, poussant gentiment Harry contre l'un des murs de pierre, "Peut-être pourrions nous faire un petit peu de ça avant le petit déjeuner?"

il n'attendit pas la réponse d'Harry avant de se pencher vers lui et de presser fermement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Harry répondit avec passion, fermant les yeux et ouvrant la bouche sous la langue caressante de Draco. Il leva la main et l'enfouie dans les mèches incroyablement douce de Draco, faisant glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde.

Draco lui répondit avec passion, gémissant doucement et se pressant contre Harry. Il pressa ses hanches contre celles du Gryffondor et donna de petits coups.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. "Draco," dit il d'une voix inquiète. Draco l'ignora en faveur de son cou qu'il lécha jusqu'à l'oreille.

"Mumm, tu as un goût de crème fouetté," dit Draco joueur à l'oreille d'Harry, et il ponctua sa phrase en frottant à nouveau ses hanches contre celle d'Harry.

"Draco, arrête," dit Harry mal à l'aise en écartant un peu le blond. Draco le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Tu es sûre que tu veuilles que l'arrête, Harry?" demanda-t-il doucement. Harry regarda dans ses yeux gris hypnotisant, et il ne voulait soudain plus du tout que Draco s'arrête.

"Non, ne t'arrête pas," murmura-t-il d'une voix roque, pressant de manière décidée ses lèvres contre celle de Draco. Cette fois Harry prit la direction du baiser, mordillant les lèvres de Draco, faisant tourner sa langue sur celles-ci, sur ses dents, plongeant dans sa bouche.

Draco poussa un miaulement de plaisir, tandis que soudain Harry leur fit faire un tour sur eux même, inversant leur position afin que Draco ait à présent le dos appuyer contre le mur avec son Gryffondor de compagnon tendu en dessus de lui. Il rendait les baisers d'Harry avec ferveur, explosant de plaisir à chaque fois que sa peau entrait en contacte avec celle d'Harry.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était perdu, hébété. Les mains de Draco avaient soulevé sa chemise et était pose sur sa peau nue de son dos, mettant le feu partout où elles passaient. Sa tête était en nage, et il se sentait submerger pas le besoin d'impressionner Draco, de satisfaire Draco, ou juste de posséder Draco. Il pressa durement ses hanches contre celle de Draco, et les deux garçons eurent le souffle coupé tandis qu'une vague de plaisir les parcourrait.

Et là, dans le couloir juste à côté, ils entendirent des voix, et cela suffit à briser le charme.

Harry s'écarta de Draco juste avant d'être vu par des Serdaigles de quatrièmes année. Il recula lentement et s'appuya sont le mur du couloir opposé à celui de Draco. Il respirait avec difficulté et regardait le blond de ses grands yeux verts, incrédule et légèrement en colère.

"Tu viens juste de refaire ton truc de veela sur moi, n'est-ce pas?"

Draco sembla un peu coupable. "Heu…non?"

Harry plissa les yeux. "Si, tu l'as fait. Je sais que tu l'as fait. Je peux le dire quand tu le fais, tu sais."

Draco poussa un soupire dramatique. "Bon, d'accord. Tu m'as pris sur le fait."

"Draco, tu ne peux pas me faire ça!" dit Harry insensiblement énervé. "C'est…c'est tout simplement _injuste_."

"Mais Harry, je voulais juste voir si je pouvais le faire marcher sur toi, c'est tout," Dit Draco un peu maussade.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil irrité. "Et bien félicitations," dit il sèchement. "Ça marche"

"Mais c'est génial!" Dit Draco avec enthousiasme. Harry avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, et semblait plus que menaçant. "Ou…hum…c'est pas génial, c'est euh…c'est très, très mal de profiter de toi, et je vais essayer de ne plus le faire?"

"Bonne réponse," Dit Harry d'un ton brusque, tirailler entre sa colère contre Draco pour avoir utilisé son pouvoir de Veela comme ça, et son envie que Draco ne le refasses.

Draco se glissa de l'autre côté du couloir, et enroula ses bras autour du cou d'Harry. "Tu n'es pas fâché contre moi, n'est-ce pas Harry?" demanda-t-il une petite moue triste au visage.

Et les veelas à la petite moue triste obtienne généralement ce qu'ils veulent, Harry se laissa complètement attendrir et mit ses bras autour de la taille de Draco.

"Non, je ne suis pas fâché,"dit il d'un ton patient, et Draco lui sourit joyeusement.

"Bien," dit il d'une voix animé, attirant le corps d'Harry plus proche du siens. "Je suis vraiment désolé, tu sais" s'excusa-t-il en embrassant doucement Harry sur le nez. Harry lui fit un sourire.

"Non tu ne l'es pas," dit i d'une voix mi-amusée, mi-exaspéré.

"Ouais d'accord c'est vrai, je ne le suis pas" admit Draco. "Mais je vais vraiment essayer d'arrêter d'utiliser mon pouvoir veela sur toi sans ta permission. C'est juste que…et bien que c'est différent quand je le fais, n'est-ce pas? Comme si c'était extra bon?"

Harry rougit imperceptiblement, et ne put croiser le regard de Draco. "Ouais…" dit il d'une voix très embarrassé, "ouais, c'est vrai. C'est juste que je ne suis pas prêt, d'accord?"

"D'accord," consentit Draco, en étudiant le visage rosit d'Harry. Il sourit. "Oooh," roucoula le blond, "Regarde, tu rougies. Tu es si _mignon_."

"Ferme la," murmura Harry, bien que son cœur ait fait un bon dans sa poitrine. C'était la première fois de sa vis que quelqu'un lui disait qu'il était mignon.

Harry et Draco n'avaient pas de cours ensemble ce matin là, ce ne fut donc pas avant le déjeuner que Draco eut une nouvelle chance de voir Harry. Impatient de le revoir, il décida de retrouver le Gryffondor après son cours de Métamorphose. Il descendit rapidement le couloir, espérant attraper Harry juste avec qu'il ne parte.

Il tourna dans un coin, se dirigeant vers la salle du Professeur McGonagall, et vit qu'Harry était debout juste devant la porte.

Et puis il vit Lavender Brown debout à côté d'Harry, lui parlant avec passion et _avec une main posé sur son bras_.

Draco prit une grande inspiration et combattit l'énorme vague de jalousie qui montait en lui. Il avança jusqu'à Harry et Lavender pour découvrir ce qu'il se passait.

" – demandait si tu voudrais aller au Pré-au-Lard avec moi un de ces jours?" disait Lavender alors que Draco arrivait à portée d'oreille. Harry semblait légèrement mal à l'aise.

"Merci beaucoup Lavender, mais je ne suis pas sur que je devrais -

Harry ne termina jamais sa phrase.

"Brown, est-ce que tu es en train de demander un rendez-vous à Potter?" grogna presque Draco, tandis qu'il se mettait à côté d'Harry.

"Salut, Draco," dit Harry, tentant de capter l'attention du blond, un peu inquiet à cause de la lueur de folie qui brillait dans les yeux de Draco. Draco l'ignora et continua à parler à une Lavender sidérée.

"Pour ton propre bien j'espère que ce n'était pas ce que tu étais en train de faire," cracha Draco, d'une voix très menaçante. "Je ne pense pas que j'apprécierait beaucoup si tu étais en train d'essayer de sortir avec mon - mon - Potter," termina-t-il lamentablement, ayant presque dit à Lavender le mot _petit ami_ par accident.

"Draco, Lavender et moi ne sommes que des amis," Dit rapidement Harry pour l'apaiser. Cependant, Lavender et Draco se fixaient l'un l'autre, ignorant Harry.

"Honnêtement, Malfoy, je ne comprend pas. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je demande à Harry de venir avec moi au Pré-au-Lard?" demanda-t-elle en croisant se bras sur sa poitrine d'irritation.

Draco lui fit un petit sourire diabolique. "J'ai mes raisons," dit il énigmatique, les yeux, plissés, était réduit à deux fentes de mercure. "De plus, je ne pense pas que Potter veuille y aller avec toi de toute façon. Tu n'es pas exactement son type."

"Oh vraiment? Et quel est son type, puisque tu le connais si bien?" Répliqua Lavender sarcastique.

"Lavender, Draco, s'il vous plaît, et si on oubliait tous ça et - "

"Grand, blond et Serpentard," Dit Draco, interrompant Harry.

Lavender se moqua de lui. "Oh, juste comme toi? C'est ça, alors? En fait tu crois qu'Harry aimerait un connard comme _toi?"._

"Lavender, s'il te plaît," dit Harry, tandis que le visage déjà pale de Draco devenait encore plus pale de rage.

Lavender ignora ses protestations. "Tu as tord, Malfoy," dit elle en se rapprochant d'Harry. "C'est toi qui n'est pas son type. Viens, Harry, allons-y," dit elle en enroulant un bras autour de la taille d'Harry.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire non, mais c'était trop tard. Draco avait déjà sortit sa baguette pour la presser contre la gorge Lavender, avant même qu'Harry ou Lavender n'aient pu bouger.

"Maintenant tu m'écoutes, Brown," Dit Draco, d'une voix froide à en donner des frissons dans le dos. "Ôte ta _putain _de main d'Harry avant que j'utilise un sort de découpe et ne la sépare définitivement de ton corps."

Les yeux de Lavender s'écarquillèrent, mais elle fit ce que Draco lui avait dit.

"Gentille fille," dit Draco de la même voix froide. "Maintenant, dégage de là, et ne repose plus, ne serais-ce qu'un _doigt_ sur mon compagnon. Compris?"

Lavender hocha la tête, et Draco abaissa sa baguette. Après un bref regard confus à Harry, elle partit en courant.

"Putain, Draco, tu as même dis le mot _compagnon. _C'est beaucoup trop pour que toute l'école ne découvre pas que tu es veela," dit Harry en regardant le dos de Lavender qui s'enfuyait. Il fut soudain poussé contre le mur par une masse blonde furieuse.

"Tu as des explication à me donner, Potter," grogna le Serpentard en tenant Harry attacher au mur par les épaules. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui parlais? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle te demandait de sortir avec elle? Pourquoi est-ce que sa _main_ était sur ton _bras_?"

Étonnamment, Harry, ne semblait pas effrayé par le veela en colère. En fait, il tendit la main et la fit courir sur le visage de Draco.

"Tu es jaloux?" demanda-t-il, et Draco plissa les yeux.

"Oui," siffla-t-il, et Harry lui sourit, d'un sourire désarmant de douceur.

"Tu n'as pas à l'être," dit il doucement. "Elle ne tient pas le comparaison face à toi. Tu es brillant, et je ne voudrais personne d'autre que toi."

La jalousie de Draco se diffusa comme l'eau ruisselant partait à l'égout. Il regarda dans les yeux d'Harry, lesquels brillaient d'affection, et lui sourit en retour. Et là, Harry essaya de se pencher pour embrasser Draco, et celui-ci lui répondit avec joie. Ils s'embrassèrent plusieurs minutes devant la salle de Métamorphose, et cette fois Draco ne tenta pas d'utiliser son charme veela sur Harry.

Cette fois.

Harry et Draco se séparèrent finalement à contrecoeur et se dirigèrent vers la grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Draco se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards et s'installa au milieu de sa cour pendant qu'Harry prenait sa place habituelle entre Ron et Hermione.

Alors qu'Harry commençait manger, Hermione lui jeta un regard significatif.

"Alors, Harry," commença-t-elle d'une voix-pas-si-désinvolte que ça, "J'ai entendu Lavender Brown raconter une histoire assez intéressante il y a quelques minutes."

"C'est vrai?" dit Harry sur le ton de la conversation, en tendant la main vers le plat de pomme de terre.

"Oui," répondit Hermione, qui à présent fixait Harry. "Il semblerait que Draco Malfoy l'ait rudement menacé alors qu'elle tentait de t'inviter à venir au Pré-au-Lar avec elle. Elle a dit quelque chose comme quoi il lui aurait promit de lui couper la main si elle ne faisait ne serait-ce que poser un doigt sur toi."

"Vraiment?" continua Harry sur le de la conversation. "C'est ce qu'elle a dit?"

"Harry, est-ce que cette histoire est vrai?" demanda Ron, incrédule. Harry haussa les épaules.

"Ça se pourrait," dit il désinvolte, en attrapant sa fourchette.

"HARRY!" cria Hermione, complètement horrifiée. "Comment peux-tu prendre ça à la légère? Malfoy _a menacé _une autre élève de Poudlard! C'est absolument inacceptable!"

"Oh, tu exagères. Il est juste un peu protecteur, c'est tout. Il est un peu jaloux parfois, tu le sais," dit Harry plus qu'attendrit en regardant en direction de la table des Serpentards où Draco était en train de dévorer sa deuxième assiette de pudding.

Hermione et Ron le regardèrent fixement. Hermione prit finalement une grande inspiration.

"Harry,"dit elle d'un ton sévère, "C'est sérieux. Tu ne peux pas laisser Draco menacer tout le monde en ton nom!"

"Et bien qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire contre ça?" demanda Harry d'un ton léger. "Lui taper sur le nez avec un journal roulé et lui dire 'Vilain Veela!'?"

Hermione bouillait. "Non, mais tu dois faire quelque chose pour son comportement. Pour la sécurité de tous. Tu as un pouvoir sur lui, tu peux contrôler ce genre de chose!"

Harry la regarda légèrement scandalisé. "Cela me semble difficilement juste pour Draco. Après tout, je suis son petit ami, pas son maître. De plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous semblez tout les deux pensez qu'il est dangereux. Je trouve qu'il est mignon."

Sous le choc, Ron faillit s'étouffer dans son jus de citrouille, et Hermione paraissait outrager. Pendant ce temps, Harry avait recommencé à regarder la table des Serpentard. Son regard se transforma en un froncement de sourcil quand il remarqua que Snape s'était approché pour venir discuter avec Draco. Le visage de celui-ci devint un peu plus pale, et puis sans la moindre question, il suivit le professeur hors de la Grande salle.

Harry plissa le front, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. A cet instant, le Professeur McGonagall s'approcha du trio.

"Mr. Potter," dit elle d'une voix qui ne masquait pas son inquiétude. "Le directeur a besoin de vous voir immédiatement dans son bureau."

"Est-ce que tout va bien, Professeur?" demanda Hermione anxieuse.

"Ça reste à voir," Dit le Professeur McGonagall en lui faisant signe de venir avec elle. Harry croisa le regard de ses deux meilleurs amis, et leur promis silencieusement de leur expliquer tout plus tard, puis il suivit respectueusement la directrice de sa maison vers le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore.

Harry avança vers le bureau de Dumbledore, inquiet. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi il devait s'attendre, mais si Draco et lui étaient impliqué, il y avait des chance pour que ce ne soit pas bon.

Draco était déjà installé dans l'une des confortables chaise du bureau de Dumbledore, et ses grands yeux gris emplis d'inquiétude croisèrent les yeux verts et anxieux d'Harry. Harry se tourna rapidement vers Dumbledore.

"Professeur Dumbledore, pourquoi sommes nous - "

Harry ne finit jamais sa phrase, puisqu'à cet instant, la porte s'ouvra en grand et Lucius Malfoy fit irruption dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

"Albus, c'est un _outrage_!" hurla-t-il, jetant sa cape et sa cane sur la chaise près de la porte. "Je demande à ce que toutes les charges contre Draco soit annulé _immédiatement_!"

"Charges? Quelles charges?" Demanda Draco effrayé en se levant de sa chaise.

"Asseyez-vous, tous s'il vous plait," Dit Dumbledore qui semblait inhabituellement grave. Les deux Malfoys et Harry prirent une chaise. Dumbledore soupira, et pour une fois alla droit au but.

"Mr. Malfoy," dit il d'un ton sérieux en s'adressant à Draco, "Il semblerait que les parents d'Ernie MacMillian aient porté plaintes contre vous pour avoir utilisé un sortilège impardonnable à l'encontre de leur fils."

Les yeux de Draco et Harry s'écarquillèrent. "Mais il l'a utilisé pour me défendre!" s'écria Harry horrifié par ce nouveau développement. "Ça lui donne sûrement une certaine immunité!"

"C'est vrai,"Dit froidement Lucius dont les yeux gris étaient étincelant de colère. "Mon fils était en train de sauver le Garçon-qui-a-survecut. Aucun jury du monde sorcier ne déclarera coupable pour ça. C'est complètement fou de la part des MacMillians d'avoir porté plainte."

Dumbledore soupira à nouveau. "C'est plus compliqué que ça, et tu le sais, Lucius." Il se concentra sur Draco. "Draco, les MacMillians, bien qu'ils reconnaissent qu'il semble que tu ais agis afin de défendre Mr. Potter, sont convaincus que tu es un Mangemort sous déguise, et qu'en premier lieu tu as organisé l'attaque de leur fils et de Mr. Potter."

"QUOI?" Hurla Draco, en se levant de sa chaise. "Je ne ferais _jamais_ de mal à Harry, _jamais_! Comment osent-ils - "

Dumbledore leva la main. "Je sais, Mr. Malfoy, je sais. Leur dossier est important. Tu dois comprendre que le jury va avoir du mal à croire que tu sois capable de jeter un Sortilège de Doloris simultanément sur _deux_ sorciers sans entraînement préliminaire. Ils vont baser les dossiers là dessus, sur le fait que tu dois être un Mangemort en cours de formation pour être capable de jeter un Sortilège impardonnable."

Draco pâlit considérablement, et se rassit. Harry mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieure de nervosité. Lucius se leva et commenca à faire les cent pas.

"Draco, comment as-tu fait réussir ce sort? Je ne t'ai jamais appris à le faire," dit Lucius, puis il jeta un regard méchant à Dumbledore et Harry. "Et pour mémoire, je n'ai jamais dit ça," dit-il menaçant.

Dumbledore et Harry hachèrent la tête, puis Harry se risqua à lancer une idée. "Écoutez, c'est vraiment pas si dure de jeter un doloris. Il fait juste être, vraiment, vraiment incroyablement en colère pour que ça marche," Dit il pensif.

Après un coup d'œil à Dumbledore, Draco, et Lucius dont les yeux s'agrandir de surprise. "Ou du moins c'est ce qu'on m'a dit," ajouta-t-il à la hâte.

"Quoiqu'il en soit," Dit Dumbledore avec regret, "au vu de votre ancienne rivalité avec Mr. Malfoy, un jury ne trouvera pas difficile à croire qu'il ait pu être suffisamment en colère pour jeter deux endoloris. Ce sont des accusations sérieusse, et une condamnation peut amener à une peine de prison a vie à Azkaban."

"NON!" S'écria Harry, horrifié à l'idée. Il se tourna vers Draco. "Draco, nous devons le leur dire."

"Mais Harry - " commença Draco qui semblait toujours hésitant sur la question.

Harry le regarda fixement. "Je ne te laisserais pas passer toute ta vie à Azkaban,"Dit il énervé. "Dis leur; MAINTENANT."

Dumbledore s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, en attente. Lucius, qui avait suivit le petit échange entre les deux avec curiosité, vit avec curiosité Draco regardé méchamment Harry mais néanmoins ouvrir la bouche.

"_Bien_," crachat Draco, et puis il se tourna vers Dumbledore et Lucius.

"Devine quoi, Papa?" dit il, d'une voix empli de sarcasme. "Nous ne nous pas vraiment des sang pure. Toi, moi, et maman sommes en fait en partie veela. Cela n'est il pas _chic_?"

Un silence complet accompagna ces mots, suivit d'un gros BOUM.

Lucius Malfoy s'était évanouis

Après que Lucius soit finalement revenu à lui, et que Draco lui ait expliqué au moins trois fois la chose, un silence assez inconfortable s'installa dans la pièce.

Lucius le brisa finalement. "Alors, je suis quart veela?"

Draco hocha la tête. "Oui, Papa."

"Et ta mère a aussi un peu de veela en elle aussi?"

"Oui, Papa."

"Alors tu as un pouvoir veela actif?"

"Oui, Papa."

"Et tu es amoureux d'Harry Potter?"

"Oui, papa." Lucius semblait réfléchir à quelque chose.

Dumbledore était actuellement en train de sourire. "Et bien, c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle!" dit il joyeusement, ses yeux recommençant à pétiller.

Les autres occupants de la pièce le regardèrent comme si il était devenu fou. Dumbledore rayonnait en les regardant.

"Tous les charges vont tomber maintenant" expliqua-t-il. "Vous ne pouvez pas blâmer un veela quand il est en train de défendre son compagnon. Ça explique tout."

"Oh oui, tout s'explique," Dit Lucius à mi-voix. "Sauf la part où j'ai veela gay pour fils."

"Hé!" dit Draco indigné.

"Oh désolé, Draco. J'ai oublié la part où mon veela gay de fils est amoureux du môme qui m'a envoyé en prison et _volé mon elfe de maison.._"

"Vraiment, papa," Dit Draco irrité. "Quelle diva tu fais. Et tu te demande pourquoi je suis gay."

Harry fit un son qui ressemblait suspicieusement à un rire contenu.

Lucius ne fut pas impressionné. "D'accord, et bien, maintenant qu'on s'est débarrassé de ça," dit il d'un ton hautain si semblable à celui de son fils. "Je vais partir. Le seigneur des Ténèbres va vouloir entendre parler de ça avant que ce soit à la une de tous les journaux. Et je vais contacter notre Sorcier De Loi, Draco, et pour qu'il fasse tombé ces charges."

Il se tourna vers Harry menaçant. "Et toi, Potter," dit il d'un voix effrayante et diabolique. "Sois bon avec mon veela gay de fils, ou je vais te poursuivre toi et tout tes petits copain et je vais les déchirer en tout petits morceaux."

"Oow, je n'avait pas reçut de menace de mort de votre part depuis si longtemps," Soupira Harry dramatique. "Jute comme au bon vieux temps, hein, Lucius?"

Lucius murmura sous sa barbe quelque chose qui ressemblait à " Ah,les _ados_."

Après cette discussion dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Harry et Draco n'eurent pas la possibilité de se reparler de la journée. Après le dîné, Harry partit chercher le blonde derrière le portrait du dragon, dit le mot de passe et de glissa calmement à l'intérieur.

"Hé," il sourit au Serpentard, qui était assis à son bureau pour faire ses devoirs. Draco leva son nez en l'air.

"Je ne te parle pas," Dit il d'un ton blessé qui était juste un peu trop dramatique pour être crédible.

"Oh?" Dit Harry, en fermant la porte derrière lui et en s'avançant vers le bureau. "Et pourquoi pas?" demanda-t-il joueur, en venant s'installer derrière Draco, qui lui avait fait un tour sur sa chaise pour faire face à Harry.

"Tu m'as encore donné un ordre!" Dit Draco avec indignation. "Et devant mon père et Dumbledore! Tu m'as forcé à leur dire que j'étais un veela en me faisant exploser le pouvoir que tu as sur moi à la figure. Tu as abusé de ton pouvoir, et _c'est pourquoi_ je ne te parle pas," termina-t-il dans un reniflement hautain en se détournant à nouveau d'Harry.

Harry retint un sourire. "Aw, tu n'aimes pas que je te dise ce que tu dois faire?" ronronna-t-il en se penchant pour parle dans l'oreille de Draco.

Draco sentit immédiatement une douce chaleur parcourir son corps du fait de la proximité du corps d'Harry. _Oh non, Draco_, pensa-t-il. _Tu ne t'abandonneras pas à Harry, même si il est mignon, doux, et sexy, et - putain._

Harry venait juste de se laisser tomber sur les genoux de Draco et d'enrouler ses bras autour du cou du blond.

"Embrasse moi, Draco," lui ordonna gentiment Harry, et Draco inclina impatiemment sa tête pour qu'Harry puisse se pencher et l'embrasser. Ils s'embrassèrent un moment avant qu'Harry ne s'écarte.

"Les ordres n'ont pas semblé te gêner cette fois," dit il innocemment, et la bouche de Draco s'ouvrit sous l'outrage.

"Pourquoi tu - juste à cause de ça, je vais utilisé mon pouvoir de veela ce soir pour te ravir alors que tu seras sans connaissance. Tu devrais avoir très peur."

Harry roula ses yeux. "J'en tremble dans mes bottes," dit il en embrassant Draco sur la tempe. Il leva une main et commença à jouer avec les cheveux de Draco.

"Hmph," fut la seul réponse de Draco alors qu'il fondait sous le toucher d'Harry. Après quelque minutes, il état pratiquement en train de ronronner.

"Tu aimes vraiment ça, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Harry, ses ongles gratouillant gentiment le crâne de Draco.

"Mm-hmm," dit Draco, fermant ses yeux d"extase.

"Je me demande si c'est parce que les cheveux des veelas sont magiques," dit doucement Harry presque pour lui même.

Draco ouvrit les yeux. "C'est vrai?" demanda-t-il, et Harry hocha la tête.

"Tu peeux faire des baguettes avec," expliqua-t-il.

Draco parut impressionner. "Cool."

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre quelques minutes avec qu'Harry ne se lève à contre coeur.

"Bon, je suppose que je devrais retourner dans mon dortoir," dit il sans grand enthousiasme.

Draco s tendit, ennuyé. "Tu vois, Potter," dit il d'un ton impérieux. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais retourner à la tour de Gryffondor. Je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée que tu reste dans la même tour que cette fille là, Brown. Surtout après ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui. De plus tu pourrais être malade après être resté sous la pluie hier soir, je pense vraiment que tu devrais encore rester dormir là, comme ça, je te tiendrais chaud et - "

Harry l'interrompit d'un baiser.

"J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais," dit-il joyeusement

OoOoOoO

Bonsoir à tous, ou bonjour selon, comment allez vous ? Est-ce que la rentrée de ceux qui ont reprit les cours c'est bien passé ? En tout cas, bon courage à tous…

Place aux reviws !

Merci beaucoup à Eileen Ana, Onarluca, la-shinegami, lemoncurd, Anlidre, serpentis-draco, Egwene Al'Veren , Zaika, Nicolat Potter,Vif d'or, Sahada, Tama, Oxaline, Fitz of Amber et Amy Keira vos messages me font un grand plaisir, surtout car je vois que nombre d'entre vous sont là à chaque chapitre, MERCI, MERCI et encore MERCI. Euh aurais-je oublié quelque chose ? ah oui… merci !

Minerve : ouf ! Je suis pardonné ? J'en suis ravie. Pour ce qui est des ordres, je ne crois pas que ce soit la colère qui fasse qu'ils marchent. Ce qu'il faut que ce soit quelque chose d'important pour Harry. Si tu regardes bien, les ordres ont marchés dans ces cas là, pour l'histoire du serpent, pour le sexe et sur le fait que Draco risquait la prison par exemple. Merci de m'avoir fait remarquer que j'avais oublié de traduire un mot, ça y est, je l'ai corrigé. Bisous miss et à +

Lovely A : Salut miss, alors comme ça tu continuer à me suivre ? J'en suis ravie, j'adore tes reviews. Si tu cherches des fic sympas, il y a celle d'apricot qui selon moi sont géniales, que des os. Oui, oui moi aussi j'ai lui HP6, en une semaine (je me suis obligé à lire un jour sur deux pour pas que ça passe trop vite!) et comme toi il y a des trucs que j'attendais pas. Il y a des moments je me disais, ça c'est pas possible (surtout parce que dans ma tête, le voyait les perso des fanfic (surtout les slash…), ou genre je me cache les yeux en disant… non… non pas ça … ça doit pas se passer comme ça. Enfin je ne sais pas si tu comprends ce que je veux dire donc, je vais m'arrêter là. Oui j'ai lu "Freudian slip" et je l'ai trouvé excellent, c'est à se demander ou elle va chercher tout ça. Est-ce que tu as jeté un coup d'œil à la nouvelle version de dragon Tamer ? Normalement c'est la version "non-censured". J'ai pas encore pris le temps d'y aller, faudrait que je le fasse. Allez, bisous miss et à la prochaine.

Pitchounette : et oui, ils sont tout mimi tout les deux, sinon, je voulais te dire de ne pas t'inquiété, la parution à repris son cours normal, donc, un chapitre toute les deux semaines…

Vert emeraude : Hello mademoiselle, tu préfères le rapprochement au bisou… Comprends pas…lol! Tu sais, pour le passage entre Harry et Draco dans 'je te dédis' on m'a dit au pour "qui est pris…" qu'à partir du moment ou il y a des sentiments on avait tendance à trouver ça niais ou cucu mais que c'est n'importe quoi. Bon après je ne dis pas que c'est jamais le cas ( le côté sentiment/niaiserie, il y en a beaucoup), en et pour moi là ça ne l'était pas. C'est juste plein de bon sentiment et émouvant, voilà! Allez bizou miss

Que c'est faux.


	13. Le complot s'épaissit

**Pepinee Disclaimer**: Tout ce qui a trait à Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling, rien n'est à moi.

**Titre original** : Veela Enigma.

**Auteur** : Jenaverre

**Traductrice** : Crazysnape

**Summary:** l'intrigue de Veela Enigma : Draco est à moitié veela, mais ses ancêtres ont caché la vérité quand au sang impur qui coule dans la famille, et il ne le sait pas. Les choses s'emballent et deviennent un peu folle lorsque il tombe amoureux du wonder boy de Poudlar et qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Slash.

**Rated** 'R' (par sécurité) Pour le langage et relation sexuelle.

**Honneur **: grand merci à **frizzy**, dont l'histoire _Magnetic Attraction_ est selon l'auteur la première Fanfic parlant de Draco en tant que Veela, et qui est à la base de tout les histoires de la sorte. Merci de lui faire un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour sa créativité et son ingéniosité! (Cette fic a été magnifiquement traduite par Leena Asakura)

**Note de l'auteur**: Cette histoire est ce que l'on appelle communément une 'dramedie': Mi dramatique, mi-comédie. Le tout mélangé avec un peu d'action/aventure. Et surtout _beaucoup _de romance. Et en parlant de romance, petit avertissement, ceci est un slash. Donc si vous avez lu jusqu'ici sans savoir que cette histoire deviendrait un slash, On vous le dit: CECI EST UN SLASH HARRY/DRACO. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas, et revenez en arrière, c'est à ça que sert le petit bouton en haut à gauche.

Bonne lecture à tous

**The Veela Enigma**

_Chapitre 13: Le complot s'épaissit_

Loin de Poudlard, où Harry et Draco étaient paisiblement allongés et endormis, Lucius Malfoy traversait le manoir Jedusor, absolument épouvanté à l'idée de la conversation à venir.

Ce n'était pas comme si il voulait parler au Seigneur des Ténèbres de son héritage veela et de celui de Draco. C'était plutôt le contraire. Cependant, il n'avait pas le choix. Afin que les charges contre Draco tombent, les MacMillians et leurs avocats, devaient connaître la vérité à sujet de l'héritage de Draco. Lucius n'était pas assez fou pour croire qu'une rumeur aussi juteuse resterait bien longtemps cachée.

Et il était donc inévitable que les Malfoys fasses leur "coming out " enfin façon de parler au monde sorcier concertant leurs gênes veelas. Lucius savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait très énervé si il découvrait la vérité par le biais de la Gazette des Sorciers, aussi prit il une profonde inspiration avant de passer le seuil de la pièce où l'attendait Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort était assis dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée, Nagini enroulé à ses pieds. Elle leva simplement la tête lorsque Lucius entra avant de la reposer Lucius était le seul Mangemort auquel Nagini ne sifflait jamais, aujourd'hui Lucius avait une sacré bonne idée de la raison.

Lucius se tomba sur un genou sur le tapi poussiéreux du sol. "Mon seigneur," Dit il humblement, et le Seigneur Noir lui jeta une regard presque aimant.

"Lève toi, Malfoy," dit il, et il regarda patiemment Lucius se relever. "Quelles nouvelles t'amènent ici avec tant d'urgence?"

"Mon seigneur, j'ai reçu quelques informations intéressantes nous concernant ma famille et moi-même."

"Qu'est-ce cela ?" remarqua Voldemort avec curiosité. "Assis toi et parle moi." Il fit un geste en direction du fauteuil face au sien, devant la cheminée, Lucius s'installa avec inquiétude, prit une grande inspiration et expliqua toute l'histoire à Lord Voldemort.

Après avoir fini, il leva nerveusement la tête, se demandant comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait réagir en apprenant dit que son bras droit n'était pas le sang pur qu'il croyait.

Pendant un moment, Voldemort ne dit rien, mais à la place, il se leva et marcha vers la fenêtre pour regarder le ciel noir. Lucius regarda et attendit.

"J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé les veelas," dit finalement d'une voix douce le Seigneur des ténèbres, ses yeux rouges brûlant dans la nuit.

"Pardon?" Dit Lucius, anxieux, pas bien sur de savoir si c'était une bonne chose ou pas.

Seigneur Voldemort se retourna vers lui et le fixa un moment, comme si il le voyait sous un jour nouveau.

"Bien sur," dit il presque à lui-même en scrutant Lucius. "Cela explique beaucoup de chose."

"Mon Seigneur?" demanda Lucius, qui commençait à se sentir un peu nerveux. Le seigneur des Ténèbre l'avait regardé de près avant, l'avait étudié avec attention avant, mais jamais avec une telle intensité que maintenant.

"Dis moi, Lucius," dit Voldemort, en revenant vers le feu et le siège de Lucius. Pour une certaine raison, Lucius n'aima pas le ton de sa voix. "Que sais tu sur les veela?"

Lucius prit une grande inspiration tandis que Seigneur Voldemort s'approcha de lui sans cesser de le fixer, un air presque affamé au visage. "Ils…ils sont considéré part certaines personnes comme étant magnifique," dit il hésitant, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres hocha la tête.

"Et quoi d'autre?"

Lucius se demandait où cette conversation allait, mais il continua néanmoins. "Et bien, ils ont un pouvoir spécial, mon seigneur. Le Pouvoir du désir et de l'attraction."

"En effet." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'arrêta devant lui et l'étudia. "Tu sais, Lucius, que tu as toujours été mon serviteur préféré."

"Merci, Mon Seigneur," dit Lucius en essayant de cacher sa surprise.

Les yeux rouges de Voldemort se baissèrent vers lui "Tu es surpris de l'entendre, n'est-ce pas?"

Lucius savait qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas tenter de mentir. "Oui, monsieur."

"Hummm." S'assit sur le fauteuil face à Lucius. "Oui, tu fais bien d'être surpris. Tu n'es pas le plus loyal, le plus dévoué ou le plus talentueux des mes serviteurs. Et pourtant, il y a toujours eut quelque chose en toi, une qualité quelconque que j'ai toujours désiré et prisé plus que les autres …" dit il d'une voix traînante, sans cesser de le regarder.

"J'aurai du le remarquer avant," dit il désinvolte. "Tes cheveux, tes yeux, ta peau… tu as l_'air _d'un veela, Lucius, et tu irradies si légèrement leur pouvoir que je ne l'ai pas remarqué avant. Mais maintenant, c'est là, et maintenant, je peux le sentir."

Il sourit, et ce n'était pas une beau sourire. "Et tu dis que ton fils a le pouvoir entier des veela?"

"Oui, Mon Seigneur," répliqua Lucius, qui n'aimait pas le fait que Draco revienne dans la conversation.

Seigneur Voldemort hocha lentement la tête. "C'est si rare, tu sais," dit il d'une voix douce, en appuyant son dos contre le dossier de la chaise. "Un homme, né avec le pouvoir des veelas. Draco est assez unique, un présent extraordinaire."

"Je l'ai toujours pensé, Mon Seigneur," dit Lucius avec une calme qu'il ne ressentait pas à l'intérieur.

"C'est une honte qu'il ne veuille pas être mon serviteur de son plein gré. Un si splendide garçon, et avec un tel pouvoir. Si il était à moi…" dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix traînant, et Lucius eut soudain une horrible prise de conscience, réalisant où Voldemort pouvait bien aller.

"Mon Seigneur? Qu'essayé vous de dire?" demanda-t-il en tentant de garder son calme.

Voldemort l'ignora. "Les anciens sorciers avaient pour habitude de garder les veelas comme concubin, tu sais," dit il d'un ton presque agréable tandis que les pires suspicions de Lucius se confirmaient. "Sans leurs compagnons, ils deviennent fous, et sont facilement manipulable sous Impérium."

"Vous…vous n'êtes pas sérieusement en train de suggérer," commença Lucius dont le sang commençait à bouillir.

Voldemort fit à nouveau son sourire diabolique, et s'avança sur le bord de sa chaise, très près de Lucius. Lucius se leva, mais des cordes sortirent soudain des accoudoirs et le maintinrent en place. Nagini siffla de surprise et se glissa un peu plus loin

Lucius commença à lutter, et Voldemort s'avança encore, son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Lucius'.

"Je ne fais qu'observer," commença-t-il ronronna presque, "que Draco ferait le plus parfait des objets sexuelles qu'un mage noir ne puisse trouver."

Lucius gronda sous l'outrage, mais Voldemort continua. "Un veela n'est pas comme un sorcier, Malfoy, et une relation sexuelle avec un veela ne ressemble à aucune relation sexuelle avec aucun autre être sur terre. Leur pouvoir d'attraction, si il est correctement utilisé à plus de valeur qu'on ne le croit."

"Vous…vous misérable, fou, détestable p…" Lucius était secoué d'une colère aveugle, de rage, aussi retenu qu'il le soit sur son siège.

Voldemort soupira. "Tss, tss, Lucius," le gronda-t-il. "Si tu n'étais pas si beau je t'aurais puni pour ces mots."

"Je ne vous laisserais pas faire ça," Dit Lucius Malfoy furieux, toutes précautions jetées aux orties. "C'est de Mon fils dont nous parlons!"

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva, et se pencha vers Lucius.

"Je préfère les hommes aux femmes," dit il presque sur le ton de la conversation. "Et cela doit bien faire un siècle depuis la naissance du dernier homme veela, avec de véritable pouvoir veelan actif. J'attends avec impatience d'avoir Draco comme invité. Dis moi; est-il toujours aussi attirant?" termina Voldemort en le lorgnant, et les poumons de Lucius poussèrent les cordes tandis qu'il poussait un cri de rage, de la haine pure se lisant sur son visage.

Voldemort le regarda luter et sourit. "Si beau," dit il doucement, en tendant la main vers le visage crispé de rage de Lucius. "Si je ne savais pas que tu avais un fils, Malfoy, je te prendrais toi. Tu es stupéfiant, et je pourrai travailler pour faire ressortir les faibles caractères veela que tu possèdes. Mais Draco est le vrai trésor, et je peux attendre. Si il a l'air aussi érotique attacher à se débattre que toi, ça le mérite."

"Je vais vous tuer,"Gronda Lucius. "Vous m'entendez? Je vais vous tuer avant de vous laisser toucher Mon fils!"

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres secoua la tête et soupira. "Oh Lucius, Lucius, Lucius," dit il d'un ton condescendant. "Tu ne me tueras pas, car tu ne te souviendras pas de ne serais-ce un seul mot de cette conversation."

Il sortit sa baguette, et une vague d'horreur et de panique parcourut Lucius.

"Je suis désolé, mais je dois le faire, Lucius, mais je veux Draco, et tu pourrais faire quelque chose de fou pour essayer de m'en empêcher. Et je ne veux vraiment pas de ça." Il dirigea sa baguette directement en direction de la tête de Lucius.

"_Obliviate_!"

D'ici à la fin de la semaine, pas une âmes dans le château de Poudlard, ignorait que Draco était un veela, qu'Harry était son compagnon, et il ne fallait pas s'approcher de Harry Potter à dix pas sauf si vous vouliez recevoir un sortilège dans le cul qui vous envoie en enfer et retour.

La une de la _Gazette des Sorcier, _et un article très exagéré à la dans _Sorcière Hebdo _détaillait toute l'histoire – la vérité à propos des lignées Malfoy et Black, l'attaque sur Celui-qui-a-survecu et le sauvetage de Draco et l'idylle, qui avait toutes les chances contre elle, entre Draco et Harry, le mi-veela et son compagnon.

Naturellement, des étudiants curieux s'étaient approchés d'Harry pour voir si c'était vrai. C'est ainsi que tout le monde découvrit qu'il n'était pas prudent de s'approcher d'Harry si Draco suspectait que vos intentions nétait pas pures. Durant ces quelques premiers jours, il envoya pas moins de cinq Pousouffles, trois Serdaigles, sept Serpentards et la moitié des sixièmes années de Gryfondor à l'infirmerie pour divers sorts ou blessures.

Ron et Hermione ne savaient plus quoi faire. Ils avaient essayé de parler à Harry du comportement de Draco, mais Harry se contentait de hausser les épaules.

"C'est juste un truc de veela," disait il, comme si cela expliquait tout, puis Draco et lui recommençaient à s'embrasser.

Ron et Hermione étaient un peu énervés, pour ne pas dire plus.

Et c'est pourquoi, durant le déjeuner par un vendredi frais et ensoleillé, Ron pouvait être vu assis à la table de Gryffondor, à bouder.

"Je ne vois pas ce que diable Harry voit en cette stupide fouine," marmonnait Ron à Hermione, qui lui caressait gentiment le bras tout en lisant l'un des nombreux livres sur les veelas que Lucius Malfoy avait envoyé à Draco. Draco était actuellement debout à la porte de la Grande Salle, attendant clairement qu'Harry vienne de son dernier cours.

"Harry aime Draco parce qu'il n'a jamais eu personne qui s'occupe de lui avant," tenta d'expliquer Hermione pour ce qui devait être la millionième fois.

"_Je_ m'occupe de lui," murmura Ron révolté, puis il rougit légèrement. "Mais…tu sais…pas comme ça…oh Mon Dieu, ne dis pas Malfoy que je m'occupe d'Harry, il va me tuer,"dit il avec tant de hâtes qu'Hermione du se retenir d'éclater de rire.

"Je ne lui dirais pas," rassura-t-elle Ron, qui semblait visiblement soulagé. Il recommença à fixer méchamment le blond près de la porte.

"Ce veela est un vrai danger, tu sais," se plaignit Ron, qui en semblait vraiment ennuyé. "Un sacré danger en fait. Et Harry se comporte exactement comme Hagrid avec tous ses monstres. Il dit tout le temps _oh Draco n'est pas vraiment dangereux, il est juste un peu jaloux _ou_ Draco ne le pense pas vraiment, c'est juste un truc de veela_. Tu sais, hier j'ai essayé de lui dire qu'il devrait vraiment, mais vraiment empêcher Malfoy de jeter des sorts à tout le monde, et il m'a passé un savon à _moi_ parce que j'étais insensible au besoin veela de Draco!"

Ils le regardèrent encore un instant, avant que Ron fasse un bruit de dégoût. "Il n'aime Malfoy que parce qu'il est veela de tout façon."

Hermione soupira. "Ce n'est pas vrai, Ron. Le charme veela de Draco, aide, c'est vrai, et je suis sûre qu'il y a une attirance magique entre eux à un niveau inconscient. Mais même si Draco n'avait pas tous ces charmes de veela, Harry serait quand même fou de lui, parce que Draco est doux, aimant envers Harry et Harry n'a jamais eu ça avant. Tu comprends?"

Ron croisa les bras. "Non."

"Ok, et bien là tu fais juste ton difficile,"dit Hermione avec humeur.

Ils regardèrent tandis qu'Harry entrait dans la Grande Salle, et Draco s'éclaira et il faillit faire tomber Harry en le serrant très fort dans ses bras devant tout le monde. Ron et Hermione pouvaient voir le sourire sur le visage d'Harry depuis leurs chaises à la table de Gryffondor.

"Putain," soupira Ron.

Harry descendait le couloir de sortilège pour aller déjeuner quand il entendit une voix appeler son nom.

"Harry…pisst…_Harry_!"

Il se tourna pour voir qui s'était, et ne vit nulle autre que son ex-petite amie, Cho Chang, qui attendait pour lui parler.

"Hé Cho, qu'est-ce qui se passe?" dit il aussi aimablement qu'il le put à son ex.

"_Tais-toi_!" souffla-t-elle, en regardant autour d'elle craintivement. "Malfoy est avec toi?"

Harry secoua la tête. "Il m'attend dans la Grande Salle."

Cho fit un geste pour qu'il la suive dans une salle de classe vide. Il le fit, et elle ferma fermement la porte derrière eux.

"Pourquoi tu fais tout _ça_?" demanda Harry.

Cho lui lança un regard méchant. "Je ne veux pas qu'on me jette un sort," dit elle brièvement.

Harry haussa simplement les épaules. Si elle attendait des excuses de sa part pour le comportement de Draco, elle n'aurait rien.

"Écoute, Harry," commença Cho, "J'ai besoin de te parler."

"A quel sujet?"

"En fait, à propos de Malfoy." Elle regardait Harry très sérieusement. "Est-ce que tu comprends dans quoi est-ce que tu t'engages?"

Harry était indigné. "Hum, _ouais_,"Dit il sèchement. "Mais je ne comprend pas en quoi c'est ton affaire."

"C'est juste…écoute moi, d'accord? Je sais que les choses n'ont pas toujours été faciles entre nous, et que nous ne nous sommes pas quittés en bons thermes. Mais je m'intéresse toujours à toi en tant que personne, et ami. C'est pour ça que je veux te prévenir."

Harry soupira. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde voulait toujours l'avertir au sujet de Draco? "De quoi?" dit il, s'attendant à attendre l'inévitable _il est dangereux, c'est risqué, il est peut-être beau mais c'est une menace pour toutes les personnes au château, _blah blah blah

Mais Cho le surprit complètement. "Les Veela choisissent très rarement des sorciers pour compagnons. Est-ce que tu le savais?"

Harry réfléchit un instant. Sincèrement, il ne le savait pas. "Non," dit il prudemment.

"Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi?"

"Évidement que non, puisqu'à la base je ne savais pas," dit Harry, qui essayait vraiment de ne pas être malpoli et de ne pas lever les yeux aux ciels.

"Les Veela et les sorciers sont très différents, Harry. Les sorciers sont des humains qui ont des pouvoirs magiques. Les Veelas ne sont pas humains, ceux sont des créatures hautement magiques. C'est pour ça qu'ils peuvent changer de forme et aveugler les sorciers au point qu'ils les désirent. Quand un veela est le compagnon d'un autre veela, ils sont très attirés par la quantité de magie qu'il y a chez l'autre. Une forte puissance magique est quasiment irrésistible pour un veela."

"Ok…" Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où diable allait Cho. "Alors qu'est-ce que cela à voir avec Draco et moi?"

Cho soupira de frustration. "Tu ne comprends pas? Les Veela sont attiré par la puissance magique, de ce fait, ils ne sont attirés que par des sorciers avec une très forte puissance magique, et c'est pour ça qu'il est très rare pour eux de se lier à un sorcier. Mais c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle Malfoy est attiré par toi."

"Cho, il y a un million de choses fausses dans ce que tu as dis," protesta Harry. "Premièrement, Draco n'est que mi-veela - "

"Ouais, mais il a leur pouvoir magique _et_ il a leur désire de trouver un compagnon. Tous les mi-veela n'ont pas ça, tu sais."

"Ok, d'accord. Comme tu veux,"continua Harry. "Mais pourtant, Draco n'est _pas_ attiré par moi à cause de ma puissance magique. Ma magie n'est pas plus forte que celle de n'importe qui."

Cho lui jeta simplement un regard incrédule.

"Quoi?" dit finalement Harry irrité.

"Honnêtement, tu ne crois pas ça, n'est-ce pas Harry? Tu fais face à tu-sais-qui encore et encore. Ne me dis pas que tu penses que ta puissance magique est la même que n'importe qui."

"Cho, je ne pense pas - "

"Comme tu veux, Harry. Tu peux rester dans le déni si c'est ton choix. En attendant il y a un problème plus important sur lequel je voudrais de prévenir."

"Vraiment." Harry leva les bras en signe de soumission. "Aussi étrange que je trouve le fait que tu veuille me prévenir au sujet de Draco, vas-y. Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Et bien tout d'abord, je veux juste de demander – tu es toujours vierge, n'est-ce pas?"

Harry devint rouge betterave, sa bouche tomba sous le choc. Dans une tentative désespérée de sauver sa fierté masculine devant son ex-petite amie, il tenta de nier. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que parce que _nous_ n'avons rien fais je n'ai - "

"Harry, s'il te plait. Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait. C'est assez évident."

"Ouais, et bien…j'aurais pu le faire si j'avais voulu,"marmonna Harry en boudant.

Cho sembla amuser. "Il n'y a rien de mal à être doux et innocent. Ça fait partie de ton charme. C'est juste que je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup d'expérience et je pense que tu devrais en savoir un peu plus sur les veelas et le sexe."

Harry tentait vainement de ramener ses joues à leur couleur initiale. "Écoute, Cho, j'apprécie ton opinion." Il fit une pause. "Je crois. Mais avant qu'on continue je veux savoir pourquoi diable est-ce que ressent le besoin de me dire tout ça. Sans mentionner le fait que je suis assez curieux de savoir pourquoi tu sais tout ça sur les veelas et le sexe."

Cho sembla légèrement embarrassée, mais elle s'expliqua "Quand Fleur et Cedric ont tout deux été Champion pour leur école durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, j'ai fait quelques recherches. Bon…ok, _beaucoup de recherches_. Je voulais être sûre qu'elle n'allait pas utiliser son pouvoir veela pour me voler mon petit ami."

"Oh."

Un moment de malaise passa.

"Ok, écoute Harry, je vais le faire court pour toi, et je vais de laisser seul. Je pensais juste que tu devrais savoir que les veelas sont _fous_ de sexe."

"_Quoi_?"

"Ils sont complètement fous de ça. Rien ne les arrête pour l'obtenir."

Harry tenta de rire. "Cho, je ne crois pas que tu saches vraiment que - "

"Harry, _écoute_," dit elle à la hâte. "Tu dois comprendre que les veelas ne sont _pas_ humains. Leurs émotions ne sont pas les mêmes que les notre. Ils ne ressentent pas l'amour comme les humains. Pour les veelas, l'amour c'est le sexe, Malfoy va bientôt vouloir coucher avec toi. Non seulement ça, mais si tu n'es pas d'accord, il va te forcer."

A ce point, Harry était plus rouge que jamais, et bafouilla. "Cho, c'est ridicule, Draco ne me blesserait jamais. Il ne me forcerait pas à - "

"Oh, il n'utilisera pas sa force physique, Harry. Il utilisera son pouvoir veela sur toi. Il t'aveuglera afin que tu ne saches pas ce que tu fais pour coucher avec toi."

"Il ne le ferait pas." Mais les protestations d'Harry n'étaient pas aussi forte qu'elles l'auraient dû l'être tandis que le petit incident du couloir, qui c'était produit un peu plus tôt dans la semaines lui revenait à l'esprit.

"Il a déjà essayé, n'est-ce pas?"Dit Cho d'un air entendu, et Harry refusa de croiser son regard.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça?" demanda-t-il à nouveau, la voix tendue.

Cho hésita. "Je ne sais pas," confessa-t-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante. "Je suppose…je suppose que je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé, encore."

Elle fit une pause. "Il n'y a rien de mal chez toi, Harry. Le truc, c'est que les veela ne comprennent pas vraiment l'amour, ils comprennent le sexe. Tout le concept du "compagnon" n'est-en fait qu'une question de sexe. Malfoy ne peut pas vraiment t'aimer, mais il te désirera toujours, et si cela te suffit, c'est ton choix."

Cho s'arrêta à nouveau, et tenta de tendre la main pour toucher Harry avant de changer d'avis et d'arrêter sa main à mi-chemin du visage d'Harry. "Je pensais juste que tu devais savoir, c'est tout," dit elle calmement, en laissant tomber son bras. "Au cas ou tu déciderais que tu veux plus que du sexe."

Et la dessus, elle l'embrassa soudainement sur la joue et quitta brusquement la salle.

Harry dit le chemin jusque la Grande Salle légèrement secouer par tout ce que Cho avait dit. Ce n'était pas vrai, ça ne pouvait pas l'être. Draco n'était pas juste attiré par lui à cause de sa grande puissance magique. Et en plus, Draco était vraiment amoureux de lui, et ce n'était pas que du sexe, ça ne l'_était pas_. Harry ne pouvait pas croire que tout ce qui c'était produit entre Draco et lui ces derniers jours n'étaient dus qu'aux hormones veelas. Ils avaient quelques choses de spécial.

Et que diable voulait dire Cho quand elle a dit _au cas ou tu déciderais que tu veux plus que du sexe?_ Harry était très confus.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées, quand il entra dans la Grande Salle il fut surpris la garde baissée quand Draco lui sauta dessus.

"Où étais-tu? Je t'attendais!" le gronda le blond, alors même qu'il enroulait ses bras autour d'Harry pour une énorme étreinte.

Harry eut un grand sourire. Cho avait tord. Ça n'était pas que du sexe, c'était de l'amour.

"Nulle part d'important," dit il, tandis qu'il se dirigeait avec Draco vers la table des Gryffondors Ron et Hermione étaient assis. Ils s'assirent, tout deux trop blottis l'un contre l'autre pour remarquer les regards irrités que leur lançaient Ron et Hermione.

"Alors, sur combien de personne as tu jeter des sorts aujourd'hui, Malfoy?" demanda Ron sèchement, les interrompant volontairement tandis que Draco commençait à se frotter contre la joue de Harry.

"Franchement, Ron, je suis sure que Draco n'a jeté de sort sur personne depuis le petit déjeuner," dit Harry en jetant un regard ennuyé à son meilleur. "N'est-ce pas, Draco?"

Draco devint soudain très intéressé par sa manucure.

"Ha! Je te l'avais dis," dis Ron, triomphant.

Draco se moqua de lui.

"Si tu veux savoir, Weasley, il n'y en a eu que deux," dit il hautain. "Un couple de Poufsouffle de quatrième année qui pensait que c'était malin de dire qu'il ne fallait pas se demander pourquoi j'avais choisi Harry comme compagnon, parce qu'il était mignon. Et ce, juste dans le couloir des sortilèges, là où tout le monde pouvait les entendre. C'est de leur faute."

"Oh honnêtement, Malfoy, je ne peux pas croire que tu te laisses aller à brutaliser les autres étudiants comme ça," dit Hermione qui paraissait scandalisée. Elle se tourna vers Harry. "Et je suppose que tu ne vas rien faire contre ça?"

"Bien sur que non. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si il est jaloux, n'est-ce pas?" dit il en caressant les cheveux de Draco de la main. Draco se pencha joyeusement pour plus de contacte.

"Harry, quand Malfoy te dis ce qu'il a fait, est-ce que tu écoutes ce qu'il dit ? Ou tu es tellement énamouré que tu te contentes de regarder sa jolie petite tête?" Dit Ron, qui semblait légèrement dégoûter par leur manière d'agir.

Draco le fixa avec colère, mais il s'adoucit lorsque 'Harry l'entoura d'un bras protecteur.

"Ron, Draco est un _veela_," dit Harry défendant un Draco à présent fière de lui. "Il ne peut pas s'en empêche. Tu devrais être plus compréhensif, tu sais. C'est pas facile pour lui d'être tout le temps jaloux comme ça."

"Je n'y crois pas,"dit Ron, dans un souffle, tandis que Draco semblait encore plus content de lui, si c'était possible.

"Aww, Weasley, tu n'es pas vraiment en colère contre moi, n'est-ce pas?" roucoula Draco, et le regard de Ron devint soudain plus distant, et son visage se fit étrangement détendu.

"Bien sur que je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, Draco," dit il à la hâte, les yeux fixés sur Draco. "Je ne pourrais jamais être en colère contre toi. Tu es si beau, si magnifique, et merveilleux. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi."

"Vraiment?" dit Draco sur le ton de la conversation, tandis qu'Harry commençait à ricaner dans sa barbe, et qu'Hermione plissait les yeux en direction de Draco.

"Oh oui," dit Ron impatient. "Je gravirais des montagnes, combattrais des dragons, tuerais des vampires - "

"Séduirait un elfe de maison?" demanda innocemment Draco.

"Bien sur. Tout ce que tu voudras," poursuivit Ron d'un ton rêveur. Harry s'étrangla de rire pendant que Hermione roulait des yeux.

"Malfoy, ça suffit" dit elle brusquement, en donnant en même temps un gros coup de coude à Ron. Draco adopta l'air de celui qui a une patience à toute épreuve tandis que les yeux de Ron revenaient à la normal, après un moment de confusion il plissa ses yeux de colère.

"Malfoy, Diabolique petite _fouine_," commença il.

Harry lui jeta un regarda plein de reproche. "Ron, ne l'appelle pas comme ça."

"Mais Harry - "

"Tu l'as entendu, Weasel," Dit Draco "Harry me préfère" d'une voix d'enfant gâté.

Ron était rageur. Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et jeta à Harry le _regard_.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il innocemment.

"Harry James Potter, vas-tu _vraiment_ Malfoy s'en sortir comme ça?"

Harry poussa un soupire dramatique. "D'accord, d'accord." Il se tourna vers Draco.

"Méchant veela!" le gronda-t-il, en secouant son doigt devant Draco. "Méchant veela, pas de gâteau!"

Ce qui irrita encore plus Hermione. "Harry, ne plaisante pas avec ça!" dit elle d'une voix sec. "Tu es supposé maîtriser son comportement! C'est ton job, tu es son compagnon, tu ne peux pas simp - "

Harry n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait car Draco venait juste de se pencher et de prendre le doigt de réprimande entre ses dents et le tirait à présent dans sa bouche.

Draco enroula précautionneusement sa langue autour du doigt, et regarda les pupilles d'Harry se dilaté lentement, et le relâcha lentement.

"Tu veux qu'on sorte pour que tu puisses me punir correctement?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix sexy, et ronronnante.

Tout ce qu'Harry pu faire c'est acquiescé. Hermione plissa les yeux en les regardant, tandis qu'ils éloignaient leurs chaises de la table et se levaient.

C'était vraiment incroyable qu'après six ans, Harry n'ait pas appris qu'il ne fallait pas blaguer avec Hermione.

Comme ils commençaient à s'éloigner, Hermione cria,"Oh Harry!"

Harry se tourna. "Quoi?" demanda-t-il laconiquement, d'une voix qui disait clairement _Fait vite, je suis occupé là!_

Hermione lui fit un sourire très angélique, et s'assura que Draco écoutait aussi. "Tu as du rouge à lèvre sur ta joue."

La main d'Harry vola vers sa joue avec horreur, les yeux de Draco se plissèrent se réduisant à deux fentes, et Hermione regarda avec satisfaction Draco saisir le bras d'Harry et le tirer hors de la Grande Salle, l'air franchement jaloux et énervé.

Ron les regarda s'en aller, et regarda Hermione avec crainte et respect "Je crois que je t'aime," dit il et ils se sourirent.

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre qui s'achève, petite question, combien d'entre vous ont eu envie de mettre des claques à certaines personnes durant ce chapitre ?

Réponses rapides aux reviews.

Merci à **Onarluca**, Marion-moune, **tama,** la-shinegami, **Eileen Ana**, lemomcurd, **fieroooooooooouuuiii!** (J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompé ! sinon, je suis désolée), vif d'or ( que penses-tu du " méchant veela, pas de gâteau!" moi j'adore lol!), **sahada**, Minerve, **Oxaline**, Amy Keira, **alinemcb54**merci àtous et à toutes, vos messages m'ont fait énormément plaisirs, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas déçut. Bisous à tous.

**Vert emeraude** : coucou miss, contente que ça te plaise toujours, moi aussi j'adore quand Dray fait son annonce à Lucius, il est très délicat je trouve, lol. Tu aimes le Draco jaloux ? Alors j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, tu vas en avoir beaucoup… Pourquoi Harry c'est arrêté ? Mais il est pas prêt le petit père surtout avec ce qui lui est arrivé la semaine d'avant, faut le comprendre! Et oui, j'ai msn, mon adresse c'est… euh.. crazysnape arobasse msn point com. J'y suis régulièrement mais pas tous les jours bisous miss et merci.

**Lovely A** ; Hello miss lovely, tu n'arrêteras pas tes reviews ? Suis contente. Ton beau-père te coupe le téléphone ? C'est méchant ça, j'espère que tu vas récupéré ton Internet, est-ce à l'ordre du jour ? Tu sais que je n'ai toujours pas lu le Dragon non censuré ? J'arrive pas a m'y mettre, peut-être que c'est parce que j'ai l'impression de le connaître par cœur que j'ai pas le courage. Où elle trouve toutes ses idées ? Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas elles sont trop fortes. Je sais pas si tu as vu mais il y a une autre trad de jennavere qui est arrivé qui est arrivé sur le site, l'original n'est pas termine mais l'histoire est excellente, comment ça comme d'habitude ? lol; bisous miss et a

**Yami Aku** coucou miss et Mister, contente de vous revoir, oh, je connais le bonheur d'avoir plusieurs chapitre à la suite, c'est un vrai régal… c'est vrai que le caractère de Lucius est assez similaire, mais il le prend quand même bien dans cette histoire (si on passe le coup de l'évanouissement, bien sur!) je serais super contente ( j'ai un peu l'impression de me répéter, je suis contente, je suis contente, je suis contente…lol) qu'on discute sur MSN, mon adresse c'est crazysnape arobasse msn point com. Kissou, à vous deux bye.


	14. dispute

**Pepinee Disclaimer**: Tout ce qui a trait à Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling, rien n'est à moi.

**Titre original** : Veela Enigma.

**Auteur** : Jenaverre

**Traductrice** : Crazysnape

**Summary:** l'intrigue de Veela Enigma : Draco est à moitié Veela, mais ses ancêtres ont caché la vérité quand au sang impur qui coule dans la famille, et il ne le sait pas. Les choses s'emballent et deviennent un peu folle lorsque il tombe amoureux du wonder boy de Poudlard et qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Slash.

**Rated** 'R' (par sécurité) Pour le langage et relation sexuelle.

**Honneur **: grand merci à **frizzy**, dont l'histoire _Magnetic Attraction_ est selon l'auteur la première Fanfic parlant de Draco en tant que Veela, et qui est à la base de tout les histoires de la sorte. Merci de lui faire un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour sa créativité et son ingéniosité! (Cette fic a été magnifiquement traduite par Leena Asakura)

**Note de l'auteur**: Cette histoire est ce que l'on appelle communément une 'dramedie': Mi dramatique, mi-comédie. Le tout mélangé avec un peu d'action/aventure. Et surtout _beaucoup _de romance. Et en parlant de romance, petit avertissement, ceci est un slash. Donc si vous avez lu jusqu'ici sans savoir que cette histoire deviendrait un slash, On vous le dit: CECI EST UN SLASH HARRY/DRACO. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas, et revenez en arrière, c'est à ça que sert le petit bouton en haut à gauche.

Bonjours à tous, désolée pour l'attente, mais ce chapitre à été dure à traduire, et je peux dés à présent vous prévenir que le suivant risque de l'être aussi. Avant de vous laisser à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre je voulais dire un grand MERCI à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de m'envoyer une review, car elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir, cependant je ne pourrais pas y répondre sinon, vous le chapitre n'aurait pas été là avant minimum Lundi, et je pense avoir déjà beaucoup tarder pour le poster. Alors bonne lecture à tous! Et Merci.

**_! ATTENTION : CE CHAPITRE TRAITE DE RELATIONS SEXUELLES SANS-CONCENTEMENT_**

_**pour ceux qui ne voudraient pas le lire, je vais encadrer le passage de deux barres horizontales**_

**The Veela Enigma**

_Chapitre 14: Dispute_

Draco tira Harry dans un couloire, un de ceux qui menait à la Grande Salle. Il le poussa contre le mur- pas particulièrement gentiment– et dit dans un souffle et de manière concise "Explique-toi."

Harry avait la nette impression que si il avait eu son père et que sa mère lui avait dit ces mots "Attends que ton père rentre à la maison!" et quand son père serait rentré et qu'il l'aurait prit dans un coin, _ça_ aurait été plus ou moins la même chose.

Il prit une grande inspiration, "Et bien, Draco, tu vois, c'est …" il laissait traîner, peu disposé à révéler que c'était Cho qui avait embrassé sa joue, et la soumettre ainsi à la rage d'un Veela jaloux. Après tout, elle n'avait qu'essayer de l'aider.

Draco croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fixa méchamment Harry. "Non, Potter," dit il froidement. "En fait, non je ne _vois_ pas. Pourquoi ne commencerais-tu pas par me dire qui est cette salope de sorcière qui a laissé du rouge à lèvre sur ta joue?"

"Je dirais, que tu es un peu dure," protesta Harry, qui se trouva soudain avec Draco au dessus de lui.

"Est-ce que tu es en train de _défendre _cette mystérieuse femme, Potter?" souffla Draco, dont les yeux argentés brillaient d'une lueur menaçante, à l'oreille d'Harry et pendant un bref instant Harry comprit pourquoi tout le monde avait si peur de Draco.

Mais cette compréhension s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle arriva, car Harry avait confiance en Draco du plus profond de son cœur, il savait que jamais il ne le blesserait, que les menaces de Draco n'étaient que des mots et rien de plus, et que le blond n'était que extrêmement ébranlé et jaloux à l'idée de perdre Harry.

"Non, je ne la défend pas," dit il calmement, et tendant la main pour la passer dans les mèches blondes de Draco. Le Serpentard ferma les yeux, tirailler entre sa colère et la sensation d'attendrissement que provoquaient les doigts d'Harry en se mêlant à ses cheveux.

Harry le vit et sourit. _Il est si mignon_, pensa-t-il, tandis que Draco commençait à lui rendre sa caresse bien qu'à contrecoeur. Il reposa sa tête que l'épaule de Harry et ce dernier l'embrassa, se délectant de la sensation de douce fraîcheur contre ses lèvres.

Draco soupira et frotta son nez contre le cou d'Harry, ses bras autour de la taille du brun. Il leva la tête pour l'embrasser -

Et revit la légère trace rose sur la joue d'Harry.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "Hungarian Horntail" les yeux de Draco se réduirent à deux fentes. Il saisit les poignets d'Harry pour stopper leurs mouvements de caresse, et d'un mouvement agile il bloqua lesdits poignets de part et d'autre de son corps.

"Qui est elle, Potter?" Draco grognait presque, et Harry se mordit la lèvre. "_Qui était elle_?" répété-t-il, et Harry prit une grande inspiration.

"Je ne peux pas te le dire,"chuchota-t-il, et Draco se rapprocha, bloquant le corps d'Harry entre lui et le mur.

"Tu ne peux pas me le dire?" répéta-t-il. "Et pourquoi ça, Harry?"

"Parce que tu vas la blesser, Draco, et elle ne faisait qu'essayer de m'aider," murmura Harry, qui avait toujours confiance dans le fait que le Veela en colère n'allait pas dépasser les limites et heurter son compagnon.

Le visage de Draco devint absolument livide. "T'aider? En t'embrassant? Comment est-ce que cela peut t'aider en quoique ce soit, Potter?"

"Draco, s'il te plais," le pria Harry, en ancra ses grands yeux verts brillants dans ceux argentés du Veela. "Je ne peux pas te le dire."

Draco resta immobile un instant. "Tu peux dire, que tu ne me le _diras_ pas. Bien. Je le découvrirais autrement alors. En attendant," dit il d'une voix dangereusement douce, "Je pense que je vais t'apprendre ce que c'est que d'être le compagnon d'un Veela."

D'un mouvement aussi rapide que gracieux, Draco lâcha les poignets d'Harry et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de celui-ci, écrasant durement Harry contre son propre corps avant de refermer ses lèvres sur celle du brun. Harry se figea sous l'assaut, pendant un instant, ses bras pendirent de part et d'autre de son corps, sous le choque.

Et là, Draco fit une chose qu'Harry n'attendait pas - il abaissa toutes ses barrières personnelles et mit son pouvoir Veela en marche, aussi fort que possible.

A cet instant le corps d'Harry fut en feu, et il gémit dans la bouche de Draco. Chaque muscle, chaque millimètre de la peau du corps d'Harry n'était que sensation. C'était la sensation la plus incroyable que Harry n'ait jamais ressentit, ses sens chantaient avec ferveur tandis que Draco continuait de lui ravir la bouche. Harry perdit la tête, il ne savait plus qui il était, ni où il était, la seule chose importante à présent était qu'il ne cesse jamais d'embrasser les douce lèvres roses de Draco, et qu'il ne cesse jamais de toucher ce corps sur le sien. Il étreint Draco, le serrant plus près de son corps, écrasant leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre tandis que des étincelles de plaisir lui parcourait le corps.

Et tout à coup Draco s'arrêté, et s'éloigna d'Harry, qui gémit presque de la douleur provoqué par la perte de contacte entre eux. Il chuchota durement, "La prochaine fois qu'une quelconque petite salope vient t'embrasser, Potter, rappelle toi juste - tu es à _moi_."

Et il se tourna brusquement et redescendit le couloir, ne regardant résolument pas derrière lui.

Si il avait regardait, il aurait vu Harry glisser le long du mur du couloir et enfouir sa tête dans ses bras, son corps secoué de tremblement irrépressible.

Hermione fut un peu inquiète lorsque Harry ne se montra pas en cours de Métamorphose après le déjeuner. Son inquiétude augmenta lorsqu'il sauta aussi son cours préféré, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Et enfin, lorsqu'il ne se montra pas non plus au cours de Soins au Créature Magique et qu'Hagrid lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas elle demanda à sortir à la moitié du cours pour aller le chercher.

Elle le trouva dans le premier endroit où elle le chercha – en haut de la tour Gryffondor, dans sa chambre, allongé sur le dos, sa robe de sorcier déboutonnée, sa cravate détachée et en train de regarder les tentures de son lit sans vraiment les voir.

"Harry?"Tenta-t-elle appeler, en avançant dans la chambre en direction de son lit.

"Salut, Hermione," dit il d'une voix lasse, sans prendre la peine de regarder vers elle.

"Tu n'es pas venu en cour de tout l'après midi, Harry,"Dit elle gentiment, et Harry haussa simplement les épaules. "Tout va bien?"

Un désagréable sentiment de culpabilité lui noua le ventre tandis qu'elle se remémorait l'incident du "rouge à lèvre" pendant le déjeuner, et elle demanda à la hâte, "Est-ce qu'il c'est passer quelque chose entre Draco et toi?"

Harry se tourna finalement vers elle et lui fit une sourire dénué de joie. "D'une certaine manière."

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, et Harry secoua la tête. "C'est pas ta faute, Hermione,"dit il avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot. "J'ai été un vrai crétin avec Ron et toi pendant le déjeuner, et je le méritais, alors ne t'excuses pas."

"Ok," dit elle hésitante tout en s'appuyant contre le pilier du lit. "Alors, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé entre toi et Draco? Etait il vraiment fâché pour le rouge à lèvre?"

Harry hocha lentement la tête. "On peux dire ça."

"Est-ce qu'il a tué la personne? D'ailleurs, qui c'était?" demanda-t-elle, et Harry soupira.

"Je ne lui ai pas dit qui c'était." Hermione écarquilla les yeux. "Et je ne te le dirais pas non plus."

"Mais Harry," commença Hermione abasourdie. "C'est un gros problème. Le Veela en Draco doit être mort de peur là - "

"Je _sais _qu'il est un Veela, Hermione!" grogna Harry. "Il a fait en sorte de me le rappeler."

"Qu'est-ce que _ça_ veut dire?" Harry soupira à nouveau.

"Rien," Dit il d'un ton dédaigneux. Hermione plissa les yeux.

"Est-ce qu'il t'a blessé, Harry? Parce que si il l'a fait je te jure que Veela ou non je vais -

Devant l'instinct de protection d'Hermione, Harry sourit, d'un vrai sourire et ceux pour la première fois depuis le déjeuner. "Non, il ne l'a pas fait. Draco ne me blesserait jamais physiquement, ne t'inquiète pas."

Hermione ne manqua pas de remarquer l'utilisation du terme "physiquement".

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, Harry?" demanda-t-elle doucement en posant sa main sur la cheville d'Harry.

Pendant un instant, Harry ne dit rien. Puis il l'a regarda avec sérieux. "Est-ce qu'il est possible pour moi d'apprendre contrôler Draco par choix et non juste en cas de situation de vie ou de mort?"

Hermione souleva un sourcil devant cette question, mais lui répondit néanmoins. "En fait, si c'est possible. Ce n'est pas facile, et tu devras probablement énormément t'entraîner, et tel que je connais Malfoy il n'aimerait pas ça du tout, mais oui, tu peux apprendre." Elle saisit son sac, et en sortit le livre qu'elle lisait pendant le déjeuner. "Il y a des conseils, et des tas d'autres trucs là dedans. C'est un bon livre, Harry. Tu devrais le lire."

Il lui prit des mains l'exemplaire de _Tout ce que les compagnons de Veela devraient savoir_ et le glissa sous son oreiller. "Merci, Hermione."

Ils entendirent la cloche indiquant la fin des cours sonner, et Harry s'assit et remit ses lunettes. "J'ai une leçon d'Occlumencie avec Snape maintenant," dit il en souriant, et Hermione le regarda, inquiète.

"Harry - " commença-t-elle, mais au même instant, Ron fit éruption dans la pièce.

"Harry, où étais tu cette après-midi ? Est-ce que Malfoy a fait quelque chose de vraiment mal à cause du rouge à lèvres sur ta joue?" demanda le rouquin presque avec impatience.

Harry roula des yeux. "Non," dit il, "Il n'a rien fait. Ecoute Ron, hum…au sujet du déjeuner," commença Harry presque penaude.

"Tu t'excuses pour avoir laisser Malfoy utiliser son charme Veela sur moi et m'appeler Weasel?" demanda Ron qui avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose, et Harry hocha la tête.

"Désole," dit il et Ron lui fit une signe de la main.

"Ouais, juste… Ne le laisse plus recommencer, d'accord? Il se comporte comme un vrai connard et c'est sacrement ennuyant parce que tu ne fais rien contre ça."

"Affaire conclus," Acquiesça Harry, en se glissa hors de son lit. Il se leva, remit sa robe avant de dire au revoir à se deux meilleurs amis et de partir pour sa leçon d' Occlumencie.

"Hé Capitaine, n'oublie pas l'entraînement de Quidditch ce soir!"Cria Ron, et Harry lui fit un petit signe de la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait entendu.

Dès qu'Harry fut parti, Ron se tourna vers Hermione. "Alors qu'est-ce que Malfoy lui a fait pour le rouge à lèvre?"

"Je ne sais pas. Harry dit que rien, mais je ne le crois pas. Il ne se serait pas caché ici tout l'après midi pour rien." Hermione avait l'air bien sombre. "Il s'est passé quelque chose et je vais découvrir quoi."

Harry ne _voulait_ pas exactement reprendre les leçons d'Occlumencie avec Snape, mais depuis que Lord Voldemort s'était glissé dans sa tête à la fin de l'année précédente, Harry était plus que déterminé à le garder au dehors de celle-ci.

Draco était fasciné par le concept de l'Occlumencie, et voulait l'apprendre lui aussi. Snape était prêt à accorder à son élève préféré une petite faveur, et lui avait permis de venir durant les quinze dernières minutes de chaque leçon.

Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Harry travaillait avec Snape depuis trois quarts d'heure avant que Draco ne pousse la porte de la classe de potion et se joigne à eux.

"Potter, Professeur Snape," Dit froidement le blond. Harry sentit une pouffée de nervosité le traverser en revoyant Draco pour la première fois depuis le déjeuner. Que Draco utilise son pouvoir de Veela cette après midi avait laissé Harry secouer et tremblant alors qu'il réalisait que si Draco le voulait, il pouvait avoir Harry comme il le souhaitait, haletant, sans aucun moyen de contrôle sur son propre esprit ou ses désires.

En même temps, être avec Draco était incroyable. Rien de tout ce qu'Harry avait déjà ressentit auparavant ne pouvait se rapprocher du sentiment qu'il avait perçut cet après-midi lorsque Draco avait utilisé son pouvoir Veela sans la moindre inhibition. Et Harry était à présent émotionnellement tiraillé entre plusieurs directions – il voulait tellement Draco et ses hormones l'encourageait à s'abandonner à tous les caprices du blond. Et en même temps, il était terrifié- terrifié de n'avoir aucun control, terrifié d'être inciter à aller plus loin que ce pour quoi il était prêt, et plus que tout, il avait peur que Cho n'ait raison et qu'il ne soit jamais vraiment rien de plus pour Draco que son jouet sexuel préféré.

Pas besoin de dire que Harry était une vrai épave, et que Draco ne fit qu'empiré les choses quand il se tourna vers Snape et sans même regarder Harry, demanda, "Est-ce que je pourrais m'entraîner en Legilimentie sur Harry ce soir?"

Harry déglutit. Draco voulait utilisé le sortilège de _Legilimens_ pour accéder à tous les souvenirs se trouvant dans sa tête, et Harry savait exactement à quel souvenir Draco allait partir à la recherche : Le souvenir de celle qui avait déposé un baiser sur sa joue ce midi.

Draco dut se mordre physiquement la lèvre tandis qu'il regardait Harry, pour s'empêcher de gémir de frustration. Le corps du blond était toujours en feu. C'était la conséquence pour avoir utilisé son pouvoir de Veela, cela l'avait laisser avec un désire désespéré pour Harry, un désire encore plus grand que d'habitude. Toute son après-midi avait été une véritable torture tandis qu'il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de se divertir avec des scénarios plus que cochons, qui avait pour star Harry et lui.

Il ne l'avouerait jamais à Harry, mais attendre qu'il soit prêt pour passer au niveau supérieur le rendait fou. Plus d'une fois il s'était demandé combien Harry serait en colère si il le captivait juste assez longtemps pour qu'ils puissent tout deux s'envoyer en l'air. Jusqu'ici, il ne s'y était pas risqué, mais il avait peur que si il attendait beaucoup plus longtemps ses sens Veela ne prennent le dessus et qu'Harry n'ait pas la moindre chance.

Mais jusqu'ici, il était resté fort, parce qu'il savait qu'Harry lui faisait confiance pour ne pas le blesser, que ce soit physiquement ou émotionnellement. Encore maintenant, il se sentait coupable pour ce qu'il avait fait pendant le déjeuner – enfin du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne du rouge à lèvres sur la joue d'Harry.

"Très bien, Mr. Malfoy. Le sort que vous allez avoir besoin d'utiliser pour voir dans l'esprit de Potter est _Legilimens_. Etes vous prêt?"

Draco hocha la tête, puis le Serpentard fit face à Harry, la baguette levée, prêt à jeter le sort. Harry se concentra juste pour protéger son esprit, pour garder les souvenirs qu'il ne voulait pas que Draco voit, pour les protéger derrière des barrières mentales.

"_Legilimens_!" cria Draco, et Harry se concentra aussi fort que possible. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Draco voir le souvenir de Cho, et plus important, il ne pouvait rien lui laisser voir de ce qui lui était arrivé quand il était plus jeune, quand il vivait chez les Dursleys. Il n'était pas prêt à ce que Draco connaisse son passé. Il ne savait pas si il le serait jamais.

Draco regarda tandis que les souvenirs refaisaient surface, et tournaient autour de lui. Toul d'abord, il vit Harry, Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, riant et jouant au échec sorcier. Puis le souvenir changea et il volait à présent sur son éclair de feu, poursuivant le vif d'or, la balle dorée à quelques centimètres de ses doigts. Un nouveau changement, et il était avec Harry, sous l'eau, de battant avec insistance contre les sirènes qui nageaient autour des corps d' Hermione, Cho, et Gabrielle. Puis cela s'effaça, et il était dans une petite chambre qui ne ressemblait pas à Poudlard, et trois Weasleys étaient dehors, à la fenêtre dans une voiture volante, et il y avait ces _barreaux_ à la -

"Assez!" cria Harry, et il poussa Draco hors de son esprit. Ils restèrent là, se faisant face, respirant tout deux difficilement, et la tension dans la pièce était _si_ élevée que même Snape savait qu'il ferait mieux ne pas dire un mot.

"Qu'est-ce que je viens juste de voir, Potter?" chuchota finalement Draco dont la poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait frénétiquement tout en regardant Harry, confus.

"Échec. Quidditch. Tournois des trois Sorciers," répliqua Harry impassible. Draco plissa les yeux.

"Pas ça," Dit il avec colère. "Le dernier souvenir."

"Rien," Répondit Harry. "Ron, Fred et George venant me rendre visite pendant les vacance d'été."

"Il y avait des _barreaux_ à ta fenêtre."

"Pratique moldu courante. Pour garder les voleurs dehors."

Snape haussa un sourcil. Draco ne parut pas convaincu, et ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Harry l'interrompit.

"J'ai entraînement de Quidditch," dit il sèchement, et il commença à partir.

"Harry!" cria Draco tandis que le brun atteignait la porte. Harry se tourna à contrecoeur. "Retrouve moi dans ma chambre après l'entraînement?" demanda-t-il, et Harry hésita. "S"il te plais?" ajouta Draco avec douceur, et Harry hocha brièvement la tête avec de passer la porte.

Draco se tourna vers Snape. "Il y a quelque chose qu'il ne me dit pas."

Snape sembla loin d'être impressionné. "Je suis sure qu'il y a plein de chose que Potter ne vous dit pas, Draco."

Draco fronça les sourcils. "Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me le dirait pas? Il fermait une part de son esprit, je pouvais le sentir. Qu'est-ce qu'il refuse que je sache?"

"Si vous me demandez t'expliquer comment fonctionne le faible esprit de Mr. Potter, je crains que cela dépasse mes capacités," Dit Snape irrité.

En un battement de coeur la baguette de Draco était dirigée vers le torse de Snape. "Retirez ça,"Cracha le Veela, les yeux plissés, la baguette prête.

Snape haussa les sourcils. "Mr. Malfoy," dit il, d'une voix qui était celle d'un homme qui a atteint les limites de sa patience. "Réfléchissez bien à ce que vous êtes en train de faire. Vous êtes en train de menacer un Professeur Poudlard."

Draco refusa de reculer. "Vous avez insulté mon compagnon. Je vous apprécie, et vous respecte beaucoup, mais je reste sur mes positions. Maintenant, retirez ça," cracha-t-il méchamment.

Snape semblait loin d'être impressionné. "_Expelliarmus_!" dit il rapidement, et la baguette de Draco vola hors de sa main. Snape l'attrapa d'un mouvement adroit, puis croisa ses bras en regardant fixement Draco. "J'espère sincèrement que nous en avons fini avec cette folie."

Draco lui fit son sourire le plus séduisant. "Mais Professeur, je n'en aurais jamais fini avec vous," dit il doucement en allumant et dirigeant son charme vers le Professeur Snape. "Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me rendriez pas ma baguette?" Roucoula Draco, en rapprocha légèrement.

Les yeux de Snape se firent légèrement flou, tandis qu'il faisait un sourire faux à Draco. "Bien sur, Draco. La voilà," Dit Snape d'une voix douce et ampli d'impatience et Draco tandis la main pour l'attraper.

Au même instant, Snape cligna deux fois des yeux, puis secoua rapidement la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées avant de tenir la baguette de Draco hors de sa portée, et de lui jeter un regard méchant. "Bel essaie. Vous ne pensiez sûrement pas sérieusement que quelqu'un qui maîtrise l'art de Occlumencie tomberait si facilement sous vos sortilèges? Vous êtes encore un Veela très jeune, Draco. Votre pouvoir n'est pas assez puissant pour ça."

Draco était un peu ennuyé que son pouvoir n'ait pas fonctionné, mais il haussa les épaules. "Ça valait le coup d'essayer."

Snape plissa les yeux. "Je réalise que Potter vous couve et vous traite comme un animal de compagnie gâté, et vous autorise à traiter le reste de vos paires de manière consternante. Pensez-vous vraiment que vous pouvez vous comporter ainsi avec moi?"

Il rendit sa baguette à un Draco qui semblait à présent offensé. "Maintenant, je vous suggère de retourner dans votre chambre et d'attendre Potter. Il semblerait que vous ayez beaucoup de chose à vous dire."

Snape fit un geste vers la porte, et tout en boudant, Draco se décida à partir.

Deux heures plus tard, on pouvait trouver Harry devant le portait de Antiopean Opaleye, toujours vêtu de ses vêtements d'entraînement de Quidditch, frappant de manière hésitante à la porte.

La peinture s'ouvrit en grand, et là se trouvait Draco, débarrassé de son uniforme d'école, et portant un pantalon gris pale, et un sweater noir près du corps. Il tenait dans sa main un verre à moitié plein d'un liquide rose.

"Hé," Dit Draco en reculant, et Harry entra à l'intérieur. Les yeux de Draco le suivirent, parcourant le pantalon de sport, et les longues manches du T-shirt Gryffindor qu'Harry avait mis pour l'entraînement. Ses yeux sillonnèrent sur le corps d'Harry jusqu'aux cheveux balayés par le vent, et il sentit son sang commencé à s'exciter.

"Hé," Harry se retourna, ses yeux se portèrent sur le verre de Draco. "Qu'est-ce que tu bois?"

"Cosmopolitan," répliqua Draco. "T'en veux un?"

"Ça a pas l'air très viril comme boisson, n'est-ce pas?" Dit Harry pensif, et Draco roula des yeux. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Vodka, jus de canneberges, et un peu de citron vert," énuméra Draco. "C'est le préféré de ma mère."

"Heu, non merci," déclina Harry qui ne semblait pas particulièrement enclin à boire de l'alcool en compagnie d'un Veela potentiellement vigoureux. "Où as-tu eu la vodka?"

"C'est Theodore Nott qui me l'a donné," expliqua Draco en prenant une nouvelle gorgée tout en recommençant à lorgner Harry.

Harry semblait être conscient du regard de Draco sur lui et il commença à s'agiter nerveusement. Quand Draco ferma la portrait derrière lui, le clic de la porte qui s'enclenchant, fit légèrement sursauter Harry.

"Tu veux t'assoire?" demanda Draco avec désinvolture, en essayant de contrôler les sentiments qui commençaient à jaillir en lui. La brûlure du désir commençait à devenir horriblement familière.

Harry secoua la tête. "Je suis tout en sueur et graisseux cause de l'entraînement," expliqua-t-il sournoisement. "J'ai oublié de prendre des vêtements de rechange alors je n'ai pas pris de douche ni rien. Donc tu…euh…ne devrais pas t'approcher trop près de moi."

Si Harry pensait avoir été sournois, il n'avait aucune idée de la personne à qui il avait à faire. Draco vit directement que le plan d'Harry était de se rendre le moins désirable possible pour que Draco ne lui saute pas dessus. Oubliant que c'était son propre comportement dans le couloir à l'heure du déjeuner qui rendait Harry nerveux à la base, Draco s sentit offenser par les insinuations d'Harry.

"Pourquoi n'en prendrais-tu pas une là? Je peux te prêter des vêtements propres," proposa-t-il, mettant volontairement Harry dans une position inconfortable. "Je choisirais même tout ce que j'ai de plus larges, comme ça tu ne te plaindras pas à cause de la taille." Il ne laissait pas d'échappatoire à Harry.

Harry se tortilla un peu, puis secoua la tête. "Non, ça va, mais merci d'avoir proposé," dit il poliment.

Draco roula des yeux. "Tu sais que tu es parfaitement en sécurité ici, Potter," dit il désinvolte tout en finissant son verre avant de le poser sur le bureau."Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus quand tu seras sous la douche."

Harry se hérissa légèrement. "Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais."

"Vraiment." Les deux garçons se fixèrent avec défi pendant un moment, avant que Draco ne hausse un sourcil. "Alors vas-y. Prend une douche si tu n'es pas inquiet."

"Bien, c'est se que je vais faire," Dit Harry, mais il semblait loin d'être rassuré. "Est-ce que tu as des vêtements pour moi?"

Draco hocha la tête. "Pourquoi partirais-tu pas en avance prendre ta douche, et je t'en apporterais quelques uns," suggéra Draco. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer que les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent au point d'être plus gros qu'une assiette.

"Oh, Pour l'amour de Dieu, je vais juste les mettre sur le comptoir," dit Draco d'un ton sec et exaspéré. "Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus sous la douche et te violer. Je peux t'assurer que j'ai plus de self-contrôle que ça."

Harry ne semblait pas convaincu, Draco le défia donc un peu plus.

"As-tu peur de moi, Potter?" demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et conflictuelle. "Peur d'avoir à défendre ta vertu contre un grand méchant Veela?"

Draco savait que si il y avait une chose qu'Harry Potter refusait d'être c'est effrayé.

Pendant un instant, Harry fixa Draco méchamment. "Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Malfoy," dit-il avec colère.

Puis pour le prouver, il baissa délibérément les mains et saisit l'ourlet de son T-shirt, et commença lentement à le passer par-dessus sa tête. Cette fois-ci, ce furent les yeux de Draco qui s'écarquillèrent.

"Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry?" demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement chancelante tandis qu'Harry finissait d'ôter son T-shirt et le jetait sur le sol.

"Je me déshabille pour prendre ma douche, Draco. Pourquoi, est-ce que cela _t'ennuie_?" demanda Harry d'une voix froide. Sous son t-shirt manche longue, il ne portait rien d'autre qu'un pull sans manche, serré et près du corps et la tête de Draco commença à tourner tandis qu'il prenait conscience de la manière dont le pull moulait le torse d'Harry. Puis Harry baissa les mains et commença à tirer sur le cordon qui maintenait son pantalon.

Draco déglutit nerveusement. "Attend…attend, Harry, est-ce que tu es sure de vouloir faire ça?" demanda-t-il, incapable d'ôter ses yeux des mains du brun tandis qu'elles travaillaient sur le nœud, dénouant lentement le pantalon de sport – Le pantalon de sport, large, tomberait sûrement une fois que le nœud ne le maintiendrais plus.

Juste avant que le cordon ne soit complètement défait, Harry s'arrêta. Draco émit un bruit de frustration. Ses yeux continuaient de parcourir le torse d'Harry, depuis les larges épaules, jusqu'aux abdos plat uniquement recouvert d'un coton très léger, puis le haut des hanches d'Harry exposer grâce à son pantalon ample. Ses yeux se fixèrent à ceux vert brillant d'Harry et il les trouva plisser dans sa direction.

"Je vais maintenant aller prendre une douche, Draco,"dit Harry d'une voix dans laquelle on ne pouvait lire aucune émotion. "Puis-je te faire confiance pour ne pas avoir à défendre ma vertu contre un grand méchant Veela?"

Draco ferma les yeux de frustration. Ce n'_était pas juste_. Il se sentait légèrement hors contrôle et était plus excité que quiconque ne devrait l'être à la vue d'un homme à moitié dévêtu. Son esprit était toujours obséder par le baiser qu'il avait donné à Harry pendant le déjeuner, et maintenant il était face à un Harry à moitié nu, dans sa chambre, les joues encore rougies par le vent, le froid et l'exercice. A cet instant, il n'y avait rien qu'il ne désirait plus que de pousser Harry sur le lit et lui donner le plaisir de sa vie.

Au lieu de ça, il plissa les yeux et regarda Harry. "Ne te flatte pas, Potter," cracha-t-il, la frustration sexuelle rendant sa voix un peu plus coupante qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention. "Je te promets que je suis loin d'avoir envie de te séduire là, tout de suite."

"Bien," répondit rapidement Harry, et il disparut dans la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco entendit l'eau couler, et il resta immobile au milieu de la chambre, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de lui même.

Harry savait, il _savait_, qu'il n'aurait pas du provoquer Draco comme ça. C'était comme maintenir un morceau de viande cru devant la gueule d'un loup. Mais il était en colère. Draco avait utilisé son pouvoir Veela sur lui pendant le déjeuner sans son consentement, et l'avait laisser tremblant, et secouer dans la couloir. Et maintenant il était sarcastique envers lui, se moquant presque de lui parce qu'il était nerveux en sa présence. Merde alors, il avait toutes les raisons d'être nerveux. Il voulait faire confiance à Draco, mais quand le blond ne cessait de le fixer tout en se léchant les lèvres, ça le rendait un peu inquiet.

Harry entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, puis le bruit de Draco se déplaçant. Puis le bruit s'arrêta. Harry attendit que la porte de la salle de bain se referme afin de savoir que Draco était partit, mais il ne l'entendit pas.

Il attendit, et attendit, et entendit _finalement_ Draco partir et suivit du clic de la porte se refermant derrière lui. Harry laissait un souffle, qu'il n'avait même pas conscience de retenir, s'échapper.

Retour dans la chambre, Draco était allongé sur le lit, un bras jeté sur son visage, sa respiration était rapide. Il savait qu'il avait probablement foutu la trouille à Harry en restant si longtemps. Il avait juste eu l'intention de poser les vêtements sur le comptoir et de partir, mais réalisé qu'Harry était nu derrière ce rideau, nu et chaud, et mouillé avait rendu Draco fou.

Encore maintenant, alors qu'il était allongé sur son lit, avec juste une fine porte entre lui et Harry, Draco savait qu'il était à la limite de perdre son self-control. Sa tête tournait, sa respiration était erratique et il pouvait sentir les murs qu'il avait construit autour de lui, se fêler. Il avait l'impression d'être droguer, son attirance pour Harry était plus forte que jamais.

Il fut soulager d'entendre l'eau cesser, et le bruit d'Harry qui bougeait, clairement en train de se vêtir. Il prit une grande inspiration s'ordonnant de se concentrer sur autre chose, sur la discussion qu'Harry et lui devaient avoir.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et la voix d'Harry interrompit ses pensées.

"Y a-t-il une _raison_ pour que tu ne m'ais pas donner de chemise, Malfoy?" la voix d'Harry n'était pas amusé, et Draco réalisa qu'il avait, en effet, oublier de donner une chemise à Harry. Il s'assit sur le lit et se tourna vers Harry, des excuses sur le bout de la langue -

Et il oublia rapidement tout ce qui n'était pas la vision qu'il avait face à lui : Harry, nu jusqu'à la taille, uniquement vêtu d'une paire de jean de Draco. Non seulement ça, mais ses cheveux étaient toujours ruisselant d'eau, et brillait grâce à l'humidité, et sa peau était comme couverte de rosée.

Quelque chose en Draco se brisa.

"Draco, allez," demanda Harry qui n'aimait pas la manière dont Draco le fixait. Le Veela leva la tête pour le regarder, ses pupilles étaient si dilatées que ses yeux paraissaient noirs.

"J'ai besoin d'une chemise," Dit Harry qui se sentait mal à l'aise, alors que Draco ne bougeait pas, ne lui répondait pas.

"Draco, arrête. Arrête de me fixer," Dit Harry irrité, et Draco se leva. Au lieu de se diriger vers le placard pour prendre une chemise pour Harry, Draco se dirigeait à présent droit sur Harry.

"Draco?" Demanda Harry, en reculant nerveusement d'un pas alors que le blond continuait à avancer. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Harry continuait de reculer tandis que Draco avançait vers lui, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'Harry sente son dos cogner contre le mur de pierre. Harry ferma les yeux tandis que Draco se pressait contre lui, la panique commençait à la traverser.

"Draco, s'il te plait, non," chuchota Harry. "Pas comme ça."

Quelque chose dans le ton implorant d'Harry dû traverser la brume de ses hormones en folie, puisque le blond s'écarta soudain d'Harry aussi rapidement que possible.

Un sentiment de soulagement parcourut tandis qu'il se calmait. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Draco, le Veela ne le blesserait pas, ne l'obligerait pas.

Pendant ce temps, Draco était tendu comme une corde, et était définitivement loin d'être détendu alors qu'il réalisait qu'à trois minutes prés il aurait perdu le contrôle et aurait profité d'Harry.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et était sur le point de parler, mais Draco le précéda. "Je pense que tu ferais mieux de partir, Harry."

"Draco," Commença Harry, mais Draco l'interrompit.

"Je le pense," dit durement le blond en se laissant tomber sur le lit et fixant le sol. "Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi. Et je ne mâche pas mes mot, mais dans un quart de second tu vas vraiment devoir défendre ta vertu contre un grand méchant Veela."

Harry secoua la tête. "Écoute, je n'ai pas peur de toi, vraiment pas. Laisse moi juste mettre un T-shirt et tu te sentiras mieux, je te le promets."

"Tu ne comprends pas," Dit Draco avec colère. Il n'allait pas expliquer à Harry, et le contrôle momentané qu'il avait sur lui recommençait à s'échapper. "Je ne peux pas me contrôler là. Il faut que tu partes."

"Draco, je ne partirais pas, je te fais confiance, je suis sure que tu peux te contrôler," dit Harry rationnellement, refusant de se laisser intimidé. "Nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire, et - "

"Harry, SORT,"Cria Draco en serrant les poings sentant que son pouvoir commençait à s'échapper tandis que ses tentatives de contrôle commençait à échouer.

"Arrête de t'inquiète autant, tu y arriveras," dit Harry d'une voix rassurante en s'éloignant du mur près du lit pour s'approcher de Draco.

"Potter, _écoute-moi_," Commença Draco, tandis qu'Harry s'avançait vers lui, aveugle quant au danger qui le guettait. "J'ai besoin que tu t'en ailles. Je perds le contrôle, et si tu ne veux pas qu'on couche ensemble dans les deux minutes qui suivent, tu dois sortir. S'il te plait, Harry," le pria Draco, ferma les yeux pour ne pas regarder Harry, mais il sentait que son self-contrôle était sur le point de vaciller.

A présent, Harry semblait vraiment inquiet pour Draco. Il atteignit le lit, et se mit juste devant les genoux de Draco, et le regarda anxieux. Le visage de Draco était rouge et sa respiration était trop rapide.

"Draco, est-ce que ça va?" demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète en tendant la main pour toucher le front de Draco.

A l'instant où les doigts d'Harry entrèrent en contact avec la peau de Draco les dernières parcelles de contrôle qu'il avait, disparurent.

Il tendit la main et saisit le poignet d'Harry, le jeta sur le lit aussi violemment qu'il le put. Harry surpris la garde baissée perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa le dos sur le lit. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit Draco roula sur lui et le maintient, saisissant ses lèvres dans les siennes alors même qu'il gardait les poignets d'Harry dans sa poigne.

"Je t'avait dit de partir," chuchota durement le blond contre les lèvres d'Harry, tandis que ce dernier se tortillait essayant de se libérer de sous lui. "Tu aurais du m'écouter."

* * *

Harry eut un bref instant de panique absolu et de peur, avant d'être parcourut par une sensation à présent familière: Le pouvoir Veela de Draco.

Et une fraction de seconde plus tard, Harry n'avait plus peur mais gémissait sous le toucher de Draco tandis que le blond faisait courir ses mains sur sa peau nu. Harry tendit les mains et attrapa la couture du sweater de Draco et le passa par-dessus sa tête.

Les deux garçons soufflèrent tandis que leurs torses nus entraient pour la première fois en contact, la sensation de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre provoqua un éclaire de plaisir qui les transperça tout deux. Harry roula pour être sur le dessus, et commença à lécher et sucer le cou de Draco avant de se baisser et d'administrer le même traitement au torse de Draco.

Harry prit l'un des tétons de Draco entre ses dents, le suçant très fort avant de le mordre. Les yeux de Draco roulèrent derrière sa tête, et il fit glisser ses mains le long du dos d'Harry, avant d'attraper le cul du Gryffondor, et de presser l'entrejambe d'Harry contre la sienne.

"Ohmondieu,"Souffla Harry tandis que Draco commençait à frotter ses hanches contre celles d'Harry, il se pencha vers le cou de Draco pour empêcher le flot de juron de passer sa bouche. Draco en profita pour les faire à nouveau rouler et maintient Harry le dos contre le matelas, et il baissa la tête en souriant, une pellicule de sueur recouvrait sa peau pale et le faisait littéralement rayonnée.

Harry tendit la main et glissa sa main dans les douce mèches blondes, en serrant forts ses poings il tira gentiment la tête de Draco en arrière afin de pouvoir embrasser et mordre son cou. Draco frissonnait au dessus de lui, il mit l'une de ses mains derrières la tête d'Harry et la tira à lui et pressa ses lèvres, à les meurtrir de trop d'intensité, contre celle d'Harry.

La sensation du baiser, les douces lèvres de Draco contre les siennes, la langue de ce dernier profondément enfoncé dans sa bouche, poussèrent Harry au bord du plaisir. Il vint dans un cri, tout contre la bouche de Draco, et Draco, qui n'était pas bien loin du bord non plus, vint tout aussi fort, le cri d'extases d'Harry déclanchant le sien.

* * *

Draco s'effondra sur Harry, enfonça sa tête dans l'espace entre l'épaule et le cou d'Harry, respirant bruyamment. Il sentit les bras d'Harry s'enrouler autour de son dos, et le serra contre lui, et il sourit de contentement.

Draco resta un instant allongé là, un sentiment de complète plénitude traversant son corps, avant qu'il ne sente soudain le corps d'Harry se tendre sous lui.

"Ôtes toi de sur moi," murmura Harry, et sidéré, Draco se souleva à l'aide de ses bras et regarda le visage d'Harry.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il clairement confus, et là, les mains d'Harry se posèrent sur son torse.

"J'ai dit _ôtes_ toi de sur moi," grogna Harry en le poussant violement, et Draco descendit de sur Harry aussi vite qu'il le put, à moitié à cause de la force émise par les bras d'Harry et à moitié à cause de la puissance de l'ordre d'Harry.

Draco bougea jusqu'au bord du lit, et Harry se leva rapidement, et sans un autre regard pour Draco, il commença à s'avancer vers la porte.

"Harry?"Demanda Draco en se levant, inquiet et incertain. Harry se tourna pour lui faire face, et Draco recula devant la fureur à l'état pure qui brillait dans ces yeux verts.

Et là, Draco réalisa ce qu'il avait fait.

"Oh mon Dieu," Chuchota-t-il tandis qu'il était qu'un éclair de compréhension le traversait. "Oh Harry, Je suis tellement désolé, s'il te plait, je ne voulais pas," plaida-t-il, tandis qu'Harry continuait à le regarder avec la même fureur.

"_Pourquoi_, Draco?" demanda-t-il durement.

"Harry, _s'il te plait_," le supplia Draco. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Je ne pouvais pas le contrôlé. J'ai essayé, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je suis tellement désolé."

Harry le fixa méchamment. "Je te faisait _confiance_!" dit il, et Draco grimaça devant l'émotion brut qui se lisait dans la voix d'Harry.

"Je sais, et je suis tellement désolé, Harry, je le suis vraiment. Bien que pour être juste," Dit Draco en tentant de se défendre "J'ai essayé de te prévenir. Je t'ai dit de partir."

"Oh, alors maintenant, c'est _ma_ faute?"Demanda Harry à la fois en colère et incrédule. "Parce que je ne suis pas parti?"

"Je ne dis pas que c'est _ta_ faute," Dit Draco qui commençait lui aussi à l'énerver. "Mais ce n'est pas non plus entièrement la mienne non plus! Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé, mais je suis à moitié Veela, je ne peux pas éviter ce genre de chose!"

"C'est foutrement pratique, Draco," Dit Harry, sa voix virant légèrement sarcastique. "Tu profites de moi, et c'est pace que tu es en parti Veela. C'est charmant, vraiment charmant."

"Écoute, j'ai perdu le control, et je suis désolé! Je ne voulais pas!" Grogna Draco dont la colère commençait à monter.

"Mais pourtant tu l'as fait! Comment suis-je sensé de refaire confiance?" Di Harry furieux.

Draco croisa les bras sur son torse en signe de défense. "Là tu te la joues à la tragique. Tu peux toujours me faire confiance, tu sais."

"Je peux?" Dit Harry les yeux brillant. "Comment puis-je savoir que la prochaine fois que tu auras envie de t'envoyer en l'air tu ne tourneras pas ton pouvoir et ne me renverseras pas contre le matelas que je le veuille ou non?"

Ce commentaire énerva vraiment Draco. "Je ne ferais _jamais _ça," Gronda-t-il les yeux plissés en deux fentes argentés. "Je tiens trop à toi."

"Vraiment? Parce que tu as une drôle de manière de le montrer," Dit Harry mordant. "Utiliser ton pouvoir Veela pour me contrôler parce que tu a envie de prendre ton pied."

"Oh pour l'amour de Dieu Harry," fit claqué Draco qui était à présent aussi furieux qu'Harry. "Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que tout cela ne serait peut-être pas arrivé si tu n'étais pas déjà sacrément frigide à la base?"

Aussitôt que ces mots passèrent sa bouche, Draco les regretta. L'expression sur le visage d'Harry jeta un flot de culpabilité et de honte sur Draco tandis qu'il réalisait ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Va te faire foutre, Malfoy,"Cracha Harry et il se tourna pour partir. "Et ne me suis _pas_," ajouta-t-il d'une voix aussi froide que la glace tandis qu'il se glissait par la portrait.

"Harry, attend, non,"Dit Draco en essayant de lui courir après, mais il était trop tard. Harry était partit, et Draco, incapable de désobéir à un ordre d'Harry, ne put le suivre.


	15. Chaos Absolu

**Pepinee Disclaimer**: Tout ce qui a trait à Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling, rien n'est à moi.

**Titre original** : Veela Enigma.

**Auteur** : Jenaverre

**Traductrice** : Crazysnape

**Summary:** l'intrigue de Veela Enigma : Draco est à moitié Veela, mais ses ancêtres ont caché la vérité quand au sang impur qui coule dans la famille, et il ne le sait pas. Les choses s'emballent et deviennent un peu folle lorsque il tombe amoureux du wonder boy de Poudlard et qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Slash.

**Rated** 'R' (par sécurité) Pour le langage et relation sexuelle.

**Honneur **: grand merci à **frizzy**, dont l'histoire _Magnetic Attraction_ est selon l'auteur la première Fanfic parlant de Draco en tant que Veela, et qui est à la base de tout les histoires de la sorte. Merci de lui faire un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour sa créativité et son ingéniosité! (Cette fic a été magnifiquement traduite par Leena Asakura)

**Note de l'auteur**: Cette histoire est ce que l'on appelle communément une 'dramedie': Mi dramatique, mi-comédie. Le tout mélangé avec un peu d'action/aventure. Et surtout _beaucoup _de romance. Et en parlant de romance, petit avertissement, ceci est un slash. Donc si vous avez lu jusqu'ici sans savoir que cette histoire deviendrait un slash, On vous le dit: CECI EST UN SLASH HARRY/DRACO. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas, et revenez en arrière, c'est à ça que sert le petit bouton en haut à gauche.

**Note de la traductrice** : Bonjour à tous, tout d'abord je suis désolée d'avoir encore mis longtemps avant de traduire, mais, en ce moment j'ai un peu de mal… Comme vous le savez déjà, on ne peut plus répondre aux reviews, à l'intérieur des chapitres, j'ai donc répondu comme il se doit à ceux qui s'étaient enregistré ou qui avait laissé leur adresse e-mail. Merci à tout ceux qui on prit le temps de laisser une review, sachez qu'elles m'ont fait très plaisir

Je voulais juste rappeler à ceux qui ont râlé suite à la réaction d'Harry, que celui-ci a faillis se faire violer par des personnes en qui il avait confiance au début de la fic, ce qui lui a sans doute laissé quelques séquelles. Oui, Draco avait prévenu, mais la réaction d'Harry est elle aussi folle que ça ? A voir…

On m'a aussi demandé combien de chapitre comptait la version original, la réponse est 32 Ce qui veut dire que nous arrivons à la moitié de l'histoire.

Je crois que c'est tout, alors une fois encore merci à tous et bonne lecture!

_Chapitre 15: Chaos Absolu _

Harry traversa les halls de Poudlard en courant, remarquant à peine où il allait. Les couloirs étaient froids, il ne portait pas de chemise, mais son corps était restait chaud, grâce à sa course, et aux sentiments tumultueux qui le gardait brûlant. Il courut, et courut, et ne s'arrêta pas avant de se retrouver dans une partie du château qui lui était inconnue et qui semblait être vide.

Harry fit enfin une pause pour reprendre sa respiration et s'appuya contre le mur de pierre, la fraîcheur de celles-ci contre sa peau brûlante était la bienvenue.

Un million d'émotions contradictoire le traversait, et les plus importantes étant un mélange de stupidité, le sentiment d'être blessé et avoir été trahi. Pourquoi Draco lui avait–il fait ça? Pourquoi? Et pourquoi ne l'avait-t-il pas écouté Draco quand celui-ci lui avait demandé de sortir?

Harry glissa le long du mur, s'assit sur le sol froid et inclina la tête en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose contre la pierre, et ferma les yeux. Il entendit des pas s'approcher et pria pour que, qui qu'elle soit, la personne le laisse tranquille.

"Harry? Est-ce que c'est toi?"

Harry reconnut cette voix et ouvrit lentement les yeux. C'était Cho, qui baissait les yeux vers lui avec inquiétude.

"Cho," commença Harry faiblement. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

Cho sourit. "Je pourrais te poser la même question." Devant l'air perplexe d'Harry, elle fit un geste en direction du couloir. "C'est le territoire des Serdaigles. Notre Salle Commune n'est pas très loin d'ici. Un peu loin de ton chemin pour un Gryffindor tel que toi."

Harry haussa les épaules. "Je suppose." Il commença à se lever. "Désolé, je vais me mettre hors de ton chemin."

Cho l'arrêta en posant une main sur son épaule. "Non, ça va. De toute façon, personne n'utilise vraiment ce couloir de toute façon." Elle le regarda d'un peu plus près. "Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Où est ta chemise?"

Harry lui fit un faible sourire. " C'est une longue histoire. Écoute, je vais y aller tout simplement," dit il en tentant de se lever.

Cho ne marcha pas. "Reste donc, idiot," dit elle en s'agenouillant pour s'asseoir par terre à côté d'Harry. Elle se tourna de manière à ce que son dos repose lui aussi contre le mur, se plaçant pour que son épaule ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres de celle du brun. "Alors, est-ce que tu veux me dire ce qui t'ennuie?"

De retour dans la chambre, Draco était assis dans son fauteuil, rouler en boule, tremblant. Il se sentait si horrible – malade, nauséeux, et sa tête qui tournait. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il avait laissé son pouvoir Veela prendre le dessus et profiter d'Harry. Et pour empirer les choses, il avait insulté son compagnon, et dit qu'il était frigide. Oh Dieu, l'expression du visage d'Harry...

Draco se leva, vacillant légèrement, et tituba jusqu'au bureau. Il voulait se ruer après Harry et s'excuser, demander et supplier Harry de le pardonner. Mais il était veela et Harry était son compagnon, et à cause de l'ordre qu'il lui avait donné, ce n'était pas une option.

Il était si malheureux, et il pensait qu'une seule chose pourrait lui faire oublier ce qui venait de se passer avec Harry:

Vodka.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois en train de te raconter ça," Dit Harry pour ce qui devait être la troisième fois, juste après avoir lui est expliqué tout ce qui venait juste de se passer avec Draco. Cho sourit.

"Tu avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, Harry," dit elle en cognant malicieusement son épaule à celle du brun, "Et qui de mieux qu'une vieille amie?"

Harry lui rendit son sourire. Cho ne s'était pas écartée après le petit coup taquin, et leurs épaules étaient à présent pressées l'une contre l'autre, tout comme la jambe droite de Cho et la gauche d'Harry. Celuic-ci n'y pensa qu'un bref instant – bien sur, Cho et lui avaient partagés quelques baisers l'année précédente, mais maintenant c'était fini, ne laissant place qu'à une relation platonique comme celle qu'il avait avec Hermione.

N'est-ce pas?

Admettons, Harry n'avait pas eu le béguin pour Hermione pendant deux ans, et Hermione n'avait pas les longs cheveux soyeux de Cho, ou ses yeux en amandes couleurs chocolat, mais et alors ? Cho et lui n'étaient que des amis, et des amis se blottissaient parfois l'un contre l'autre lorsqu'ils avaient une conversation importante.

"Alors," dit Harry qui se sentait un peu plus calme qu'il ne l'avait été de toute la journée, "Est-ce que tu vois toujours Michael Corner?"

Cho rit doucement, et secoua la tête. "Non. le navire de notre relation a échoué il y a des siècles."

"Oh, désolé de l'apprendre,"Dit Harry, pas du tout sincère. Après que Michael et Ginny soient sortis ensemble il en était venu à penser que Michael était un peu idiot. "Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?"

Cho fit une pause un instant. "Il semblait penser que je ne t'avais pas vraiment oublié,"Dit Cho en posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire. "Ça alors; c'était stupide de sa part de penser un truc comme ça, n'est-ce pas?" Dit il, en laissant la tête de Cho reposer contre lui. Après tout, peut-être qu'elle était fatigué et qu'elle ne pouvait plus la tenir droite.

"Oh, Je ne sais pas à quel point il a été stupide, Harry,"chuchota doucement Cho en se penchant, elle entrelaça doucement les doigts de sa main droite avec ceux de la main gauche d'Harry.

Une légère sonnerie d'alarme commença à résonner quelque part dans la tête d'Harry.

Cho leva sa tête pour fixer les yeux verts étincelants d'Harry. "Je pense que Michael pourrait avoir eu raison."

Et là-dessus elle se pencha et l'embrassa.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

En entendant les gros coups sur son portrait, Draco recouvrit ses oreilles, irrité.

"lezvousen!" dit il indistinctement, et vidant le reste de son deuxième verre de vodka.

"Malfoy, c'est moi, Nott! Ecoute, je sais que tu es là et j'ai besoin de te parler! Maintenant, ouvre ce portrait merde!"

La voix de Theodore Nott passait à travers le portrait du dragon, et Draco roula les yeux.

"NON!" cria-t-il, en s'effondrant à nouveau sur son fauteuil. "J'ai dit VA T'EN!"

"Je n'irais nulle part" Répliqua à Nott. "Et je peux rester ici toute la nuit si besoin, alors bouge ton cul et ouvre cette porte!"

"BIEN," Dit finalement Draco vexé en se levant. Il se dirigea d'un pas très chancelant vers le portait et il l'ouvrit en grand.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" demanda-t-il, en se maintenant debout en posant une main sur la chambranle de la porte, se sentant plus que chancellent sur ses pieds.

Nott sembla soudain être à un million de kilomètres. "Draco, est-ce que je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'étais un tueur de dragon?" son visage était rêveur, sans expression.

"Pour l'amour de dieu," Dit Draco en roulant des yeux, ce qui le fit vaciller dangereusement.

"Je le suis," Dit Nott en insistant, faisant à Draco un sourire faussement timide. "Et je suis affreusement riche aussi, et bon au lit. Je pourrais faire tanguer ton monde si fort que - "

"Faut...éteindre...ces putains… de pouvoirs" marmonna Draco, et il tenta de se concentrer. "Putain de pouvoirs veela," continua-t-il de se murmurer à lui-même. "Rendent Nott fou, font partir Harry."

Après de grands efforts, il parvint finalement à mettre la main sur l'attraction et à l'éteindre. Les yeux de Theodore Nott s'éclaircirent immédiatement.

"Merci, Malfoy," dit il en secouant la tête.

"Ne le mentionne pas," Dit Draco magnanime, "Stupides pouvoirs. Ils n'arrêtent pas de m'échapper ce soir."

"Ils t'échappent." Ce n'était pas une question.

Nott regardait Draco avec une lueur calculatrice aux fonds des yeux. "Malfoy, étais-tu en train de boire la vodka que je t'ai donné?"

"Peut-être," Dit Draco en s'écartant du pas de la porte pour laisser entrer Nott dans la pièce, tombant presque en le faisant.

"Magnifique," Dit Nott en sortant sa baguette.

Draco le regarda, clignant une ou deux fois des yeux. "Pourquoi magnifique?" demanda-t-il en posant une main sur le pied du lit pour rester droit.

"Parce que," dit Nott avec un sourire éclatant, "ça me facilite les choses pour faire ça." Il dirigea sa baguette vers Draco.

"_Imperium_!"

À l'instant où les lèvres de Cho se posèrent sur celles d'Harry, il se figea.

Un milliers de pensées lui traversèrent l'esprit à la vitesse de la lumière: Cho le voulait toujours, Cho était si douce, si simple, Cho ne pouvait pas le blesser comme Draco le pouvait...

_Draco_.

Le visage du blond apparut devant les yeux d'Harry, et il se détourna de Cho.

"Cho," dit il en se maintenant sur le sol de pierre, "Je ne peux pas faire ça."

Cho leva les yeux au ciel. "À cause de Malfoy? Allons Harry."

"Oui, à cause de Draco," Dit Harry en se levant rapidement. "As-tu la moindre idée de combien il serait dévasté?"

Cho se leva elle aussi, s'appuyant avec décontraction contre le mur. "Alors quoi? Il t'a choisi, Harry, mais ce n'est pas ton cas. Il a besoin de toi, mais tu n'as pas besoin de lui. Et pourquoi diable est-ce que tu voudrais encore être avec lui après ce qu'il t'a fait aujourd'hui? Il a profité de toi, Harry, et si tu restes avec lui il finira probablement par te violer."

Harry hésita, et Cho y vit une opportunité. "Je ne te ferais jamais ça, Harry," dit-elle doucement en se rapprochant.

"C'était un accident," dit rapidement Harry, alors que Cho avançait un petit peu plus. "Draco ne le voulait pas, il a juste perdu le contrôle de son pouvoir. Ça n'arrivera plus."

Cho rit avec mépris. "Harry, ne sois pas si naïf. Bien sur que ça arrivera encore. Malfoy le fera à chaque fois qu'il aura une chance."

"Non, il ne le fera pas," Dit fermement Harry. "Il a essayé de me prévenir avant que ça n'arrive. Il m'a dit de sortir mais je ne l'ai pas écouté."

"Il a dit que tu étais frigide."

"On dit tous des choses que l'on ne pense pas lors d'une dispute. Nous étions tout les deux énervés. Il prend soin de moi et il ne laissera pas ce genre de chose se reproduire." Harry ne savait pas si il croyait ou non ce qu'il disait, mais il n'allait pas laisser Cho traîner Draco dans la boue.

"Il ne prend pas soin de toi!" Dit brutalement Cho. "Il ne te veux que pour le sexe!"

"Tu ne sais rien de tout ça," Dit Harry sur la défensive.

Cho leva les mains ciel dans un geste de frustration absolu. "Es-tu vraiment si bête, Harry? Comment peux-tu défendre ce monstre?" demanda-t-elle incrédule.

"Il n'est _pas_ un monstre, Cho!" S'énerva Harry.

"Oh que si il l'est," insista Cho, Harry et elle se tenaient face à face, se fixant méchamment. "Il n'est même pas humain! Pourquoi voudrais-tu d'un monstre au sang-mêlé, quand tu pourrais être avec quelqu'un de normal?"

Les yeux d'Harry faillirent quitter leurs orbites. "Un _monstre au sang-mêlé_?" grogna-t-il à présent très en colère. "C'est ça que tu penses de Draco ?"

"Oui!" dit Cho d'une voix claquante. "C'est un _animal _dangereux, Harry!"

"Non il ne l'est PAS!"

La bouche de Cho se réduisit à une ligne très fine. "Bien, Harry, comme tu veux. Retourne voir ton petit veela en courant. Et quand il utilisera son pouvoir veela pour te violer, ce qu'il _fera_, tu sauras où me trouver."

Et là-dessus elle descendit le couloir, vexée. De frustration, Harry ferma les paupières et donna un coup de poing dans le mur de pierre.

"Merde," jura-t-il dans un souffle, secouant sa main à s'en faire pleurer, puis fit un tour sur lui-même et se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor.

"Suis moi, Draco," dit Nott d'un ton neutre, et Draco, obéissant, le suivit. Nott conduisit Draco dans le couloir et le fit remonter hors des cachots, puis il dépassa la grande salle, vide, et descendit un autre couloir. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une salle de classe non utilisée, et entrèrent dans la pièce.

"Et maintenant, on attend," Dit Nott d'un ton aimable, en sautant pour s'assoire sur l'un des bureaux, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide. "Assieds toi," Dit il en faisant un geste à Draco qui, soumis, s'installa au le bureau à côté. "Et bois plus de vodka," Dit il, en sortant une autre bouteille de son sac et en la tendant à Draco. "Tu es tellement plus drôle à contrôler quand tu as bu."

Draco saisit la bouteille et prit une grosse rasade, toussant légèrement tandis que le liquide lui brûlait la gorge. Il la rendit à Nott, qui lui fit un sourire condescendant.

"Tu n'as jamais fait de recherche sur les veelas, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il, et Draco se contenta de le regarda le visage dépourvu d'expression. Nott ferma ses yeux.

"_Les_ _Veela, ou même les demi veela, ne devraient jamais boire d'alcool sans en comprendre les conséquences,"_ récita-t-il. "_Comme chez les sorciers à qui cela fait perdre leur inhibition, les effets sont dix fois plus important chez ceux ayant du sang veela, actif_."

Il fit une pause et rouvrit les yeux. "_Comprendre le veela en vous_, page 56. Est-ce que tu sais ce que cela veut dire, Draco?"

Draco continua simplement à regarder en direction de Nott, les yeux toujours confus.

"Cela veut dire," Dit Nott, décidé à expliquer les choses à Draco malgré tout, "Que les veela ne peuvent supporter l'alcool. Deux gorgées de vodka et tu es tellement saoul que tu peux à peine marcher. Non seulement ça, mais c'est en plus extrêmement difficile pour les veela saouls de contrôler leurs pouvoirs veelas."

Nott redressa la tête. "Diable, un seul verre est plu que suffisant pour faire perdre le contrôle à un veela. La seule chose qui empêche tes pouvoirs de ressortir actuellement, c'est que je les ai bloqué sous l'Impérium."

Nott étudia Draco un instant, pour voir si il obtenait une quelconque réaction, le veela ne bougea pas. Nott haussa les épaules.

"Et bien, sois sur de bien dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres, que j'ai bien fait mes recherches," Dit-il, et il tendit à nouveau la bouteille à Draco. "Maintenant, bois mon beau. A la tienne."

Harry fit irruption dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, le visage rouge, sans chemise, une main éraflée et ensanglantée. Ron et Hermione levèrent les yeux depuis leurs places sur le sofa, et leurs mâchoires s'ouvrirent sous le choc alors qu'ils découvraient l'état dans lequel se il trouvait.

"Harry, que diable...?" Commença à demander Hermione, mais Lavender fut plus rapide.

"Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?" Demanda-t-elle hâtivement en se levant de la table où elle s'était installée pour travailler sur son devoir de Divination avancé avec Parvati. "Tu es tout rouge et en sueur. Est-ce que tu as de la fièvre? Là, laisse moi..." elle s'avança en direction d'Harry, tendant la main pour toucher son front.

Harry s'écarta. "Je vais bien, vraiment, mais merci." Dit il brièvement.

Lavender ignora sa protestation. "Ne sois pas bête, laisse moi juste vérifier si..." La bouche de Lavender s'ouvrit soudain. "Est-ce que tu portes du rouge à lèvres?"

Par réflexe, Harry leva la main vers ses lèvres, et mentalement il maudit à nouveau Cho. "Lavender, ne sois pas bête, je - "

"Oh mon Dieu, Harry, tu ne _portes_ pas du rouge à lèvres, c'est le rouge à lèvres de _quelqu'un d'autre_. Tu as embrassé quelqu'un d'autre que Malfoy!"

Lavender dit la dernière partie un peu trop fort, et des chuchotements commencèrent à se répandre dans la salle commune.

Harry ferma les yeux et serra les dents. "Lavender, je n'ai embrassé personne, j'ai été - "

"Oh, ça va, Harry, je ne le dirais pas à Draco," roucoula Lavender en se pressant contre Harry. "Ça sera notre petit secret."

Harry se contenta de la fixer, bouche ouverte.

Lavender poursuivit. ""En fait, puisque tu es ouvert à l'idée d'embrasser d'autre personne, peut-être que toi et moi on pourrait essayer?"

Harry dit d'un ton brusque.

"ÇA suffit!" cria-t-il en sortant sa baguette,"Si UNE PERSONNE DE PLUS tente de coucher avec moi, je vais commencer à jeter des sorts et des membres vont tomber! Est-ce que vous avez compris?"

Lavender recula, effrayée. Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard inquiet, puis coururent vers Harry.

"Ok, allons, Harry, sois un bon garçon. Monte avec tes gentils amis, dans ton agréable chambre ou se trouve ton bon lit," Dit Ron, en lui saisissant le bras.

"Oui, le lit, merveilleuse idée Ron," dit Hermione en attrapant l'autre bras d'Harry. "Allons-y, Harry, montons pour avoir une petite conversation entre meilleurs amis."

Harry s'effondra de soulagement, et laissa ses deux meilleurs amis le tirer jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit, le visage en premier, et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Ron et Hermione s'installèrent de part et d'autre du lit.

"Donne moi ta main, Harry," Dit Hermione, et sans lever la tête Harry leva sa main droite vers Hermione.

Elle retroussa les lèvres et l'étudia un moment. "Qu'est-ce que tu as cogné?"

"Mur de pierre," marmonna Harry depuis son oreiller. Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard inquiet.

"Vraiment, Harry, tu aurais pu te casser un os comme ça," Dit Hermione en jetant deux sortilèges de guérison sur la main bleuie et ensanglantée du brun.

"Je sais," Soupira Harry en roulant sur le dos. "Mais je devais le laisser sortir quelque part."

Ron le regarda attentivement. "On dirait que tu as eu une rude soirée."

"Un peu, ouais."

Ron hocha la tête, pensif. "Alors...qui a essayé de coucher avec toi?"

Harry gémit. "Tu ne veux pas savoir."

"Essaye," Dit Hermione en tendant la main pour jouer avec les cheveux d'Harry. "Tu peux toujours tout nous dire."

Harry soupira à nouveau et commença son histoire.

"Tu sais ce que c'est, Draco?"

Draco ne bougea pas.

"C'est un Portoloin," Dit Nott, en balançant, devant les yeux de Draco, un médaillon attaché à une longue chaîne en or. "Et ça va amener ton petit cul complètement intoxiqué droit dans la chambre personnel du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou du moins c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Aucune idée de ce qu'il te veux, mais je ne discute pas les ordres."

Nott fit glisser le médaillon dans sa main. "En cas ou tu te le demandais, c'est un de ces portoloins avec une heure pré activé. Et il se mettra en marche dans," il fit un pause et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. "Oooh, Tout juste vingt minutes. N'es-tu pas excité, Draco?"

A ces mots, les yeux de Draco se levèrent jusqu'au visage de Nott, mais il ne dit rien. Nott continua néanmoins à parler à Draco.

"Tu sais, une fois que je t'aurais donné au Lord Noir, je deviendrais un Mangemort à part entière. Je suis tellement impatient. Le Seigneur des Ténèbre a dit que si j'y parvenais, il me pardonnerait d'avoir tout foutu en l'air avec Potter. En fait, il pourrait même me laisser essayer de lui amener Potter."

En entendant le nom d'Harry, Draco se ragaillardit. "Harry..." dit il, et Nott le regarda avec amusement tandis que Draco commençait à résister à l'Imperium.

"Tu ne peux pas combattre ce sort, Draco," Dit il d'un ton condescendant. "Il marche _incroyablement _bien sur les veela. Ça a quelque chose à voir avec le fait que les veela sont déjà préparer pour être contrôlé par leur maître. Vraiment, ne t'ennuie vraiment pas essayer."

"Harry..." Dit à nouveau Draco, en clignant rapidement des yeux. Nott leva les yeux au ciel.

"Quoi, en fait tu penses que Potter va venir et te sauver?"

Draco secoua violement la tête en signe de dénégation.

Nott ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. "Non? Pourquoi non?"

Draco regarda le sol.

"Draco, répond moi," Lui ordonna Nott. "Pourquoi est-ce que Potter ne viendrait pas te sauver?"

Draco se mordit les lèvres. "Il est en colère contre moi," chuchota-t-il finalement.

Oh, c'était trop bon. Malfoy et Potter s'étaient disputés? Si Nott se débrouillait bien, ça pouvait être drôle. "Est-ce que tu lui as fait quelque chose, Draco?" lui demanda-t-il sévèrement, comme un parent qui le gronderait.

Draco hocha la tête.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?" Demanda Nott, curieux.

"J'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs sans le demander avant,"Dit Draco, qui paraissait honteux.

Nott hocha la tête, pensif, et puis le jeu commença. "C'était vraiment quelque chose d'horrible à faire, Draco, traiter ton compagnon de la sorte. Complètement et absolument horrible. Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça? Harry ne te le pardonnera jamais, tu sais."

Les yeux de Draco commencèrent à se remplir de larmes, et Nott poursuivit. "Il ne va jamais, jamais te pardonner. Il va de haïr pour toujours."

"Non!" Cria Draco, tout en regardant Nott horrifié. Il cligna des yeux et une larme tomba sur sa joue. "Harry..."

Nott secoua la tête. "Il n'y as pas de Harry ici," dit il en continuant de détruire l'esprit fragile du veela déjà ravagé par l'alcool. "Harry ne veut plus de toi maintenant. Il a trouvé quelqu'un de mieux."

"Non,"Dit Draco en secouant ardemment la tête. "Non, non, non..."

"Si, Draco," poursuivit Nott impitoyable, ses mots étaient fait pour piquer Draco au vif. "Harry te hait à cause de ce que tu as fais. Tu as tout gâché avec ton compagnon, et il ne voudra plus jamais de toi. Il ne t'aime plus."

Nott regarda avec allégresse Draco se briser complètement devant ses yeux, son visage s'effondrait devant lui tandis que des larmes commençaient à ruisseler sur ses joues.

"Harry..." sanglota le veela, enfouissant sa tête sans ses bras poser sur le bureau, ses épaules tremblaient.. Nott sourit, et tripota sa baguette.

"C'était trop simple," Dit-il.

"...et j'ai courut ici, et Lavender a dit qu'elle voulait m'embrasser et ...ouais. J'ai un peu perdu la tête."

"Et tu ne vas toujours pas nous dire qui t'as embrassé dans le couloir, Harry?" demanda Hermione, et Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

"Si Draco le découvre il va la tuer, et lui et moi avons déjà suffisamment de problème à régler."

Ron semblait confus. "Je pensais que les pouvoirs veela de Malfoy ne marchaient pas sur toi."

Harry haussa les épaules. "Ils marchent, mais apparemment que quand nous sommes seuls."

"Et bien, c'est évident," Dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciels. "Quand il y a plusieurs personnes autour cela diminue la puissance des pouvoirs et tu peux mieux leur résister."

"Ouais, et bien dommage qu'il n'y ait eu personne d'autre dans la chambre de Draco ce soir," Dit Harry légèrement sarcastique. "Ça aurait résolut tous nos problèmes."

Hermione s'appuya contre la tête du lit, elle semblait désespérée. "C'est tellement bizarre. Je n'arriva pas à croire qu'il t'ai fait ça."

Ron secoua la tête. "Moi non plus."

Harry s'assit sur son lit. "Vous les gars, vous êtes surpris ? Mais vous n'avez pas arrêté de me dire que Draco était dangereux, et que je devais faire attention et que je devais le faire marcher droit. J'aurais pensé que vous vous seriez attendus à ce qu'il fasse quelque chose comme ça."

"Il est très dangereux pour les autres, Harry. Je ne pense pas, en fait je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse être dangereux pour _toi_," dit Hermione qui semblait sombre.

Ron secoua la tête. "Ouais, les veelas sont un peu effrayant et tout, mais ils vouent pratiquement une culte à leur compagnon. Peu importe combien il était excité, c'est dure pour moi d'accepter qu'il ait, en fait, pu profité de toi."

"Es-tu sure de nous avoir tout dis?" demanda Hermione.

"Ouais," dit Harry.

"Tout _tout_, Harry. Le moindre détail. Il pourrait être l'élément clef qui nous manquerait."

Harry roula des yeux. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus? Qu'il m'a rencontré à la porte, vêtu d'un pantalon gris, et d'un sweater noir moulant, buvant ce qui doit bien être la boisson la plus gay que je n'ai jamais vu? Et qu'après il m'a dit "salut" et j'ai dit "salut" et - "

Hermione le coupa pour obtenir son attention. "Attend. Boisson? Quelle boisson?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "Ça s'appelle un "cosmopolitan." Jus de canneberge, citron vert, vodka. Il a dit que c'était la boisson préféré de sa mère."

La mâchoire d'Hermione tomba. "Il était en train de BOIRE?" hurla-t-elle.

Harry et Ron la regardaient tout deux, perplexes.

"Ouais..." s'aventura finalement à répondre Harry. "Alors quoi?"

"ALORS QUOI?" Hermione baissa la main et attrapa le livre qu'Harry avait placé sous son oreiller après le déjeuner. "Putain, est-ce que vous ne LISEZ jamais?"

"Si!" Protesta Harry. "Mais j'ai été assez occupé!"

Hermione ouvrit le livre, le parcourut un moment, puis le tendit à Harry.

"Lis ça," Dit elle, en montrant le haut de la page, intitulé: _Les_ _Veelas et l'Alcool_. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, qui haussa les épaules. Et tandis qu'Harry lisait le premier paragraphe ses yeux s'écarquillaient de plus en plus.

"Oh mon Dieu," Dit-il enfin en refermant le livre. "Ce n'était pas sa faute. Il avait bu de l'alcool, et il avait déjà des problèmes pour contrôler ses pouvoirs, et là je me suis déshabillé devant lui..." il ne termina pas, paraissant bouleversé. "Et il a essayé de me faire sortir, et je ne l'ai pas fait. Merlin, quel bazar "

Ron prit le livre des mains de Harry et parcourut à son tour le passage. "Mince alors, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Malfoy doit être dévasté."

Harry plissa les sourcils. "Tu crois vraiment?"

Hermione hocha la tête. "Oh oui, le pauvre Draco a probablement le cœur brisé. Imagine que tu ais profité de l'amour de ta vie à cause de quelque chose que tu ne pouvais pas contrôler. Maintenant multiplie le par dix et tu as ce qu'un veela devrait probablement ressentir."

Harry resta bloquer sur quelque chose qu'elle avait dit. "L'amour de sa vie?"

"Et bien oui. C'est toi," Dit Hermione, rendu perplexe par l'expression confuse d'Harry.

"Mais...je pensais que pour les veela c'était juste un truc sexuel. Je pensais que les veela ne pouvaient pas tomber amoureux," Dit Harry, et l'expression sur le visage de Ron et Hermione se fit encore plus perplexe.

"Qui t'as dit cette connerie?"Demanda Ron. "Même moi je sais que les veelas tombent amoureux."

"Ouais Harry," dis Hermione, qui paraissait inquiète. "Je veux dire, c'est sur le sexe est très important pour les veelas, mais ce n'est définitivement pas juste un truc sexuel. Les Veela tombent profondément, passionnément, et follement amoureux de leur compagnon. Les seules personnes qui disent que ce n'est qu'un truc sexuel sont celles, emplies de préjugés qui croient que les veelas sont de vrais animaux. Où diable as-tu entendu ça?"

Mais à présent Harry n'écoutait plus. Il était devenu livide et sautait maintenant de son lit.

"Je dois retrouver Draco," dit il, il ouvrit sa malle à la volée et saisit un t-shirt. "Il y a eu un horrible malentendu, et je l'ai laissé seul avec une bouteille de vodka pleine. Il est probablement seul, saoul et malheureux, et je dois aller le voir."

Il se dirigea vers la porte, puis fit demi tour et repartie vers sa malle. Il fouilla dedans un moment avant d'en sortir la fidèle carte des Mauradeurs.

"La dernière fois que je l'ai cherché, je ne l'ai trouvé nulle part," expliqua-t-il à Ron et Hermione. "Laissez moi juste vérifier sur la carte, pour que je sois sure de l'endroit où il se trouve."

Theodore Nott glissa du bureau, et marcha vers l'endroit où Draco sanglotait, la tête dans ses bras.

"Draco, regarde-moi," ordonna-t-il, et Draco leva la tête, des larmes roulaient toujours sur ses joues. Nott l'étudia un moment.

"Dieu, tu es magnifique même quand tu pleures," Dit-il doucement, tendant la main pour toucher le visage de Draco. Draco ne bougea pas. Nott fit glisser le médaillon portoloin dans sa main, puis le glissa par-dessus la tête de Draco pour qu'il pende autour de son cou.

"Dix minutes, Draco," dit-il, d'une voix d'homme d'affaire, mais l'expression dans ses yeux en était très éloignée. Nott était un excellent étudiant, presque comme Hermione. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait demandé de kidnapper Draco, il avait fait toutes les recherches possibles sur les veelas avant de concevoir son plan. C'était comme ça qu'il avait su que la vodka allait rendre Draco excessivement saoul, et facile à contrôler.

Cependant, il y avait autre chose sur les veelas qu'il avait appris et qui à présent ne cessait de lui revenir à l'esprit.

"Lève-toi Draco," dit il enfin, et le blond se leva pour faire face à Nott, reniflant un peu. Nott tendit la main et captura une mèche de cheveux de Draco, la faisant courir entre ses doigts. C'était comme de la soie. Il savait que si jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait à découvrir ce qu'il s'apprêtait faire il serait tout aussi bien mort, mais il ne pouvait pourtant pas s'en empêcher.

Il se pencha en avant et embrassa violemment Draco sur les lèvres. Draco ne bougeait toujours pas, alors Nott lui donna à nouveau un ordre.

"Draco, embrasse moi," dit il, tendant une main pour la mettre derrière la tête de Draco et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne. Obéissant Draco ouvrit sa bouche et commença à rendre son baiser à Nott, et le doux goût de Draco combiné avec son puissant sentiment de contrôle rendit Nott imprudent.

"Mets ton pouvoir veela en marche pour moi. Juste un peu," chuchota-t-il et sous le sortilège d'Impérium Draco n'eut pas d'autre choix. Le baiser se transforma immédiatement en une chaude vague de plaisir pour Nott, qui eut le souffle coupé par le soudain changement de sensations.

"Waow," souffla-t-il en s'écartant un seconde pour regarder Draco avec respect. "Potter est un sacré veinard. Ou plutôt, en était _un_ devrais-je dire," dit-il avec un sourire affecté.

Au nom de "Potter," Draco démarra. "Harry..." chuchota-t-il, et Nott leva les yeux au ciel.

"Ferme là avec Potter," dit-il sèchement. "Ou je te jette un Crusio, compris?"

Draco continua simplement à fixer Nott de ses yeux vides. Nott plissa les siens.

"Embrasse moi, Draco, et utilise encore ton pouvoir veela, plus fort cette fois," ordonna-t-il, en entourant la taille de Draco, et en le serrant contre son propre corps. Draco, obéissant, se pencha et recommença à embrasser Nott.

Nott se perdit complètement dans l'incroyable pléiade de sensation qui provenait de ce simple baiser. Il se sentait presque ivre du plaisir provoqué par les douces lèvres de Draco contre les siennes, les pouvoirs veelas du blond agissaient comme un aphrodisiaque très puissant.

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

"PUTAIN qu'est-ce que se passe ici?"

Cependant, ça, Nott l'entendit.

S'écartant de Draco, Nott regarda la porte et sentit son estomac remonter dans sa gorge. Debout sur le pas de la porte, flanqué d'une Hermione Granger furieuse et de Weasley, se trouvait Harry Potter, dont le regard était absolument meurtrier. Son torse se soulevait, ses yeux verts étaient brillants, et sa baguette était dirigée directement vers le cœur de Nott.

"Theodore Nott, sale petit merdeux," claqua la voix d'Harry. "Ôtes tes putains de main de sur mon veela."

Fin du chapitre… alors ça vous a plût ?


	16. Jeux de l'esprit

_Disclaimer_ : Tout ce qui a trait à Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling, rien n'est à moi.

_Titre original_ : Veela Enigma.

_Auteur_ : Jenaverre

_Traductrice_ : Crazysnape

_Correctrice _: La grande, l'innommable Cyzia

_Résumé_ : l'intrigue de Veela Enigma : Draco est à moitié Veela, mais ses ancêtres ont caché la vérité quand au sang impur qui coule dans la famille, et il ne le sait pas. Les choses s'emballent et deviennent un peu folle lorsque il tombe amoureux du wonder boy de Poudlard et qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Slash.

_Rating _'R' (par sécurité) Pour le langage et relation sexuelle.

Honneur : grand merci à frizzy, dont l'histoire Magnetic Attraction est selon l'auteur la première Fanfic parlant de Draco en tant que Veela, et qui est à la base de toutes les histoires de la sorte. Merci de lui faire un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour sa créativité et son ingéniosité ! (Cette fic a été magnifiquement traduite par Leena Asakura)

_Note de l'auteur_ : Cette histoire est ce que l'on appelle communément une 'dramedie': Mi dramatique, mi-comédie. Le tout mélangé avec un peu d'action/aventure. Et surtout beaucoup de romance. Et en parlant de romance, petit avertissement, ceci est un slash. Donc si vous avez lu jusqu'ici sans savoir que cette histoire deviendrait un slash, On vous le dit: CECI EST UN SLASH HARRY/DRACO. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas, et revenez en arrière, c'est à ça que sert le petit bouton en haut à gauche.

_Note de la traductrice_ : Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review, sachez qu'elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Que dire à part que je suis navrée pour cette attente inexcusable ?

Chapitre 16 : Jeux de l'esprit

Au son de la voix de son compagnon, Draco sursauta.

"Harry," gémit-il en se tournant dans les bras de Nott pour voir si par miracle son compagnon était revenu. Nott resserra immédiatement sa poigne autour de Draco, le tenant à présent fermement par derrière, ses bras emprisonnant la taille du blond pour l'empêcher de s'échapper.

"Tu ne vas nulle part, Draco. Maintenant, ne bouge pas," Dit Nott au Veela pris au piège, et Draco, toujours sous le Império, arrêta d'essayer de se libérer.

"Laisse le partir, Nott," Grogna Harry, la baguette toujours pointée vers Theodore Nott. Derrière lui, Ron et Hermione avaient eux aussi levé leurs baguettes.

"Pas dans cette vie, Potter," Dit Nott, resserra impitoyablement sa prise, faisant crier Draco de douleur.

Harry vit rouge. "Laisse. Le. PARTIR," Grogna-t-il, en avançant, "Ou je te promets que quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, les Elfes de Maison seront toujours en train de nettoyer ton sang sur le mur dans dix ans."

Nott recula de quelques pas, amenant Draco avec lui. Il sortit sa baguette et la dirigea vers la tempe de Draco. "Désolé, Potter, mais Draco n'ira nulle part. Et si tu t'approches encore, alors je le ferais souffrir encore plus."

Harry fit une pause. Draco était déjà tremblant, et ses yeux étaient vitreux et flous. "Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Nott?"

"Comme si j'allais te le dire," se moqua Nott. "Maintenant, tu as exactement trois secondes pour poser ta baguette sur le sol, ou je fais exploser ton précieux petit Veela à l'aide d'un Doloris."

Harry regarda méchamment Nott.

"Une...deux..."

"D'accord, d'accord," dit rapidement Harry, avant de se soumettre et de placer sa baguette sur le sol.

"Tes petits chiens de garde aussi."

Ron et Hermione regardèrent Harry, qui hocha une fois la tête. Ils baissèrent lentement leurs baguettes.

"Bien, très bien," Dit Nott d'un ton condescendant, et puis il se pencha, et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Draco.

"Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de lui dire, fil de pute ?" Gronda Harry.

Nott eut un sourire sinistre. "Oh, quelqu'un à l'air un petit peu énervé. Tu n'aimes pas que je tienne ton Veela, Potter ? Ou que je l'embrasse ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui te donne cette idée ?" Dit Harry, la voix bourrée de sarcasme.

Nott tourna légèrement la tête, et fit courir sa langue sur la joue de Draco. "Hummm,"dit-il, alors qu'il léchait le blond, "Il a un goût de bonbon."

Harry était si furieux qu'il commençait à trembler de colère. "Lâche le enculé."

"Du calme, du calme, Potter. Tu dois vraiment - MAINTENANT, Draco!"

"STUPEFIX !" S'écrièrent simultanément Draco et Nott, Nott dirigeant le sien vers Ron et Draco vers Hermione. Les deux sorts atteignirent leurs deux cibles en pleine poitrine, vue que celles-ci ne s'y attendaient pas, et Ron et Hermione tombèrent sur le sol, inconscients.

Harry plongea vers sa baguette, mais Nott s'y était préparé. A la seconde où les doigts d'Harry touchèrent le bois, celui-ci cria "Expelliarmus!" et la baguette s'échappa de la prise d'Harry et roula quelques centimètres plus loin.

Harry se tourna sur le dos, juste à temps pour voir Nott orienter sa baguette entre ses deux yeux. Des cordes s'échappèrent de la baguette du Serpentard, et en quelques secondes, Harry était complètement ligoté à même le sol, désarmé.

"Est-ce que tu sais à quel point le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera comblé lorsque je lui livrerais non seulement Draco, mais aussi ton corps mort, et ce en personne?"

Les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent, alors même qu'il continuait vainement de lutter pour se détacher. "Alors, tu es l'autre apprenti Mangemort. Celui qui contrôlait Justin Finch-Fletchley quand il a essayé de me violer."

"Le seul et unique," Dit Nott, en se penchant vers Harry. "Il se trouve que je suis très doué pour le sortilège d'Imperium."

Un sourire diabolique naquit sur le visage de Nott. "Tu veux voir à quel point je suis bon ?" Il n'attendit pas la réponse d'Harry. "Draco! Viens là."

Draco était debout contre le mur, les yeux solidement fermés, comme si il souffrait. Aux mots de Nott, il sursauta et commença à avancer vers Nott et Harry.

Harry reconnut finalement les symptômes de Draco. "Tu as mis Draco sous Impérium, n'est-ce pas?" siffla Harry, en regardant méchamment Nott depuis le sol. "Et tu crois que ça va marcher? Alors tu es plus stupide que je ne le pensais. Draco!" cria-t-il, de sa voix la plus désespérément autoritaire. "Recule! Ne bouge pas!"

Draco se figea en chemin. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés tandis qu'il commençait à regarder alternativement entre Nott et Harry.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que tu veuilles, Potter," Dit Nott d'une voix écoeurante de douceur. Puis il cria à nouveau. "Draco! J'ai dis VIENS!"

Draco fit deux pas hésitant en avant.

"Draco, non! Reste là-bas!"

Draco s'arrêta de bouger, puis avança d'un pas, puis s'arrêta à nouveau. Il fit un autre pas hésitant, avant d'agripper sa tête de commencer à pleurnicher.

"Draco!" cria Harry, alors que le blond tombait à genoux et commençait à se balancer d'avant en arrière, agrippant sa tête, tout en émettant des bruits de souffrance. Harry leva la tête vers Nott, horrifié.

"Que Diable se passe-t-il?"

Nott leva les yeux au ciel. "Oh, Potter. Honnêtement. Malfoy et toi vous faites vraiment la paire. Est-ce que vous ne lisez jamais?"

"Putain, tu la fermes et tu me dis ce qui ne va pas avec Draco!"

Nott recula un pied et mit un coup de pied dans le ventre à Harry.

"Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Potter."

En entendant le cri de douleur d'Harry, Draco grogna et sursauta, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur meurtrière. Nott sembla horrifié pendant un quart de seconde, puis il se souvint, et dit, "Draco, calme toi."

Les yeux de Draco furent à nouveau vitreux, et il retourna sur le sol, tremblant.

"Ce qui ne vas pas chez Malfoy," dit Nott d'une voix emplie d'ennuie, comme si il expliquait le sort le plus simple qui soit à une première année, "C'est que son esprit est en train de se briser."

"QUOI?"Souffla Harry.

"Tu ne vois pas? Je l'ai mis sous Impérim, je peux donc lui ordonner de faire tout ce que je veux. Mais tu es son compagnon, tu peux toi aussi lui donner des ordres. Et quand nos ordres sont contradictoires, il ne sais plus lequel suivre, et ça le rend fou."

Nott accorda un regard au Veela, qui était blotti en boule sur le sol. "Sans parler du fait qu'il souhaite ardemment te défendre, mais que l'Imperium ne le laisse pas faire. Rien que ça, ça suffirait à le briser."

Harry était véritablement terrifié. Il ne pouvait laisser Nott s'en aller, mais il ne pouvait non plus se servir de Draco; il ne pouvait pas lui demander quoi que ce soit, parce qu'il ne voulait pas risquer d'endommager son esprit, ou lui faire plus de mal.

Nott sourit, un sourire extrêmement horrible. "Bien sûr, ce n'était rien comparé à ce que nous sommes sur le point de faire. Si on joue bien, l'esprit de Draco sera complètement fêlé. Oh Draco! Viens là! On va s'amuser avec ton compagnon!"

Draco se leva lentement du sol, le visage dénué expression. Il tremblait toujours, et Harry ne désirait rien d'autre que le réconforter, mais ces saletés de corde le maintenait bien immobile.

"Draco, voilà ce que je veux que tu fasses. Tu vas diriger ta baguette vers ton compagnon et dire 'Doloris.' Tu es prêt?"

L'estomac Harry eut un sursaut d'effrois, et Draco semblait paniquer.

"Non," dit il en secouant la tête. "Non."

"Ce n'est pas vraiment toi qui décide, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? Mais si tu veux, on peut commencer plus petit." Nott s'arrêta pour réfléchir un instant. "Que dirais-tu de lui donner un coup de pied? Vas-y, Draco, pourquoi ne donnerais tu pas un coup de pied à Potter là, aussi fort que tu peux."

"Non, s'il te plaît, non," Dit Draco, dont les tremblements se faisaient plus prononcés.

"Si, Draco. C'est un ordre. Mets un coup à Harry. Maintenant."

Draco obéit, en gémissant. Harry grimaça lorsque le pied de Draco entra en contact avec son menton, mais n'émit pas le moindre son, déterminé à rester silencieux pour le bien de Draco, espérant éviter ainsi quelques angoisses mentales au Veela.

"Bon garçon, Draco. Et maintenant, que dis-tu d'un sort de Piqûre? Pas aussi méchant qu'un Doloris, mais ça fait toujours un bon paquet de douleur."

"Non!" Dit Draco, alors que des larmes jaillissaient de ses yeux pour glisser sur ses joues, le bras qui tenait la baguette tremblait tellement qu'il tenait à peine le bois. Harry regardait avec horreur, son cerveau marchait à plein régime, tentant désespérément de trouver un moyen de se sortir de cette situation avant que l'esprit de Draco ne craque.

"Oui!" Dit Nott qui semblait amusé. "Fais le. Maintenant."

Dirigeant sa baguette vers Harry, Draco prit une inspiration tremblante et prononça le sort. Un jet de lumière frappa Harry droit sur la poitrine, mais Harry ne fit toujours pas de bruit. La seule indication de sa douleur était sa respiration tranchante.

Draco sanglotait à présent, le bien être de son esprit était incertain à présent que son compagnon souffrait de sa propre main.

Harry tenta de le rassurer. "Draco, je vais bien, ça va," dit Harry au Veela d'une voix aussi apaisante que possible. "Je sais que c'est pas de ta faute."

Une pensée traversa l'esprit d'Harry – peut-être qu'il pourrait ordonner à Draco de rejeter le sort d'Impérium? Il écarta presque immédiatement cette idée- L'Impérium contrôlait l'esprit, alors qu'Harry n'avait qu'un contrôle limité sur le corps de Draco. Il était improbable que ça marche, et cela pourrait nuire plus encore à l'esprit de Draco. Mais il devait trouver autre chose, et il devait penser vite.

Nott fit une petite scène dramatique tout en regardant sa montre. " Woua, tu as vu l'heure ? Et bien Potter, c'était amusant mais il est presque l'heure pour Draco de partir."

"Partir?" Dit Harry en tournant vivement la tête en direction de Nott. "Partir où?"

"Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Maintenant, je pense que nous avons peut-être le temps pour un sort de plus, et je suis prêt à parier que frapper son compagnon avec un doloris va complètement détruire la tête de ce Veela. Prêt, Draco?"

"Non," le supplia Draco, "S'il te plaît, non."

Et soudain, une idée totalement désespérée frappa Harry.

"On compte jusqu'à trois,"dit Nott d'un ton condescendant. "Un...deux..."

"Draco – ouvre ton pouvoir Veela!" lui ordonna Harry désespéré. "Tu comprends ? Ouvre ton pouvoir Veela aussi fort que tu peux !"

Et à cet instant, Harry sentit réellement la magie de Draco balayer la pièce. Nott laissa immédiatement tomber sa baguette alors que son regard se faisait vitreux et son visage mou.

"Draco, est-ce que je t'ai déjà dis que j'avais le plus grand coffre de Gringott? Parce que c'est vrai, et j'adorerais utiliser tout mon argent pour toi, parce que tu es l'être le plus beau que je n'ai jamais vu, je t'achèterais tant de choses..."

"Draco," siffla Harry, alors que Nott continuait de babiller. "Dis à Nott d'ôter l'impérium qu'il t'a jeté." Il croisa mentalement les doigts et espéra que cela marcherait.

Draco, obéit, et se tourna obligeamment vers Nott. "Nott, retire-moi l'Impérium."

Nott leva sa baguette, avec un sourire rêveur. "Bien sûr, Draco. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux. Finite Incantatum."

Il y eut une pause, puis Harry regarda les yeux de Draco se focaliser à nouveau, puis ils tombèrent sur le corps d'Harry attaché sur le sol de pierre, et ils se plissèrent.

"Je t'avais dis que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi," continuait Nott, complètement inconscient de ce qui venait juste de se passer. "Est-ce que je t'ai dis que - "

Nott ne put jamais terminer cette phrase, parce qu'à cet instant, Draco se pencha et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise.

"Je vais te tuer," grogna Draco, et puis il jeta Nott aussi fort qu'il le pût contre le mur opposé. Nott n'égalait pas la force d'un Veela en colère, et il s'écrasa contre les pierres comme un poupée de chiffon. Il glissa sur le mur, du sang coulant sur son visage, avant de tomber au sol, inconscient.

Draco fit un pas vers lui, mais ensuite, il se souvint que son compagnon était par terre derrière lui.

"Harry!" cria-t-il, et courut jusqu'à lui avec de petits pas bouleversés. Lorsqu'il l'eut atteint, il déchira à mains nues les cordes qui attachaient Harry et étreint désespérément le Gryffondor.

"Harry, je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé,"gémit-il, et Harry, déconcerté par le changement d'humeur de Draco, qui était passé de la fureur à la détresse, s'assit rapidement, tendit la main vers lui, et tira le Veela éperdu dans ses bras.

" Chut, je sais tout va bien, ce n'était pas ta faute" murmura-t-il doucement, caressant les cheveux de Draco et lui embrassant la tête. Il pouvait sentir la forte odeur de vodka dans l'haleine de Draco, et supposa que même si Draco n'était plus sous Impérium à présent, il était apparemment toujours aussi soûl et confus.

Harry se demanda pendant un bref instant pourquoi les pouvoirs de Draco, qui pourtant flamboyait toujours dans un coin, ne l'affectaient pas. Puis, du coin de l'œil, il vit Ron et Hermione qui remuaient et se levaient, une expression plus que perplexe aux visages.

Soudain, Draco se raidit et s'écarta.

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda Harry inquiet.

"Tu me hais," Dit doucement le blond en recommençant à trembler.

"Quoi? Non c'est faux," Dit hâtivement Harry, alarmé par les larmes qui se répandaient plus encore sur les joues de Draco, tandis que les tremblements de ce dernier devenaient de véritable secousses.

"Si tu me hais. Tu me hais à cause de ce que je t'ai fait, et de ce que je t'ai dis," gémit Draco. "Et tu as raison, j'ai été horrible avec toi. Tu me hais et tu ne veux plus de moi."

"Draco, c'est faux !" Dit Harry, angoissé, en tendant la main vers le Veela en larme.

"Ne me mens pas, Harry! Je sais que tu me hais, et je sais que tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre!" Dit Draco avec un sanglot réconfortant, tout en s'écartant d'Harry. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux et continua de pleurer.

Ron et Hermione qui avançaient en direction du couple s'étaient à présent arrêtés, regardant d'Harry à Draco, puis dans l'autre sens, hésitant sur ce qu'ils devaient faire. Les pouvoirs Veela de Draco les avaient enfermés dans son désespoir et ils étaient maintenant debout au milieu de la pièce et le regard baissé vers Harry et Draco.

"Occupez vous de Nott," articula Harry en direction de ses amis, tout en montrant le corps à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil, puis hochèrent la tête, avant de se diriger vers Nott.

Harry avait été écrasé de culpabilité en entendant les mots de Draco, même si il réalisait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il sache ce qu'il s'était passé avec Cho. Déterminé à réparer les choses de n'importe quel manière, il rampa vers le Veela en pleurs et enroula ses bras autour de celui-ci.

"Draco amour, tu es encore soûl et on a troublé ton esprit, alors crois moi quand je te dis que rien de tout cela n'est vrai. Rien. Que Diable peut-il te faire croire que je te hais?" Dit il aussi calmement que possible. Il caressait en même temps les cheveux de Draco, alors que le Veela restait tout raide entre ses bras, craignant en silence que Draco ne perde les derniers lambeaux d'esprit qui lui restait.

"Nott," Renifla Draco. "Nott me l'a dit juste avant de me donner le portoloin. Il a dit que - "

"Un portoloin? Draco, Quel Portoloin?"

"Le Portoloin qu'il m'a donné pour m'amener au Seigneur des ténèbre. Il a dit que - "

"Merde," jura Harry alors qu'un sentiment de panique montait dans sa poitrine. "Draco, où est le portoloin?"

Draco renifla et s'essuya les yeux. "Je ne sais pas, Harry, je n'arrivais pas à le comprendre. Il me disait que tu...que tu me haïssais..." et là Draco éclata à nouveau en sanglots tentant de s'arracher des bras d'Harry.

Le cœur d'Harry se brisait pour son pauvre Veela alors même qu'il tenait Draco aussi fort que possible pour ne pas le laisser partir. Il voulait réconforter le blond, mais il devait trouver ce portoloin. "Draco, écoute moi. Où est le - "

"JE NE SAIS PAS!" hurla Draco. "Je ne sais pas, ok? Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu me hais, et je t'ai blessé et donné des coups de pied et jeté des sorts et tu me hais et je ne peux...je ne peux ...oh Dieu, je ne peux pas le supporter..." la voix de Draco se fit traînante alors que son corps devenait mou et s'effondrait dans les bras d'Harry.

"DRACO!" s'écria Harry, mais c'était trop tard. Draco était inconscient.

"Draco, Draco s'il te plait, réveille toi," dit hâtivement Harry, en le secouant doucement. Il ne se passa rien. Draco continua juste à rester là, sa poitrine montant et descendant lentement.

"Hermione, Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?" s'écria Harry, angoissé, tout en serrant contre lui le corps inconscient de Draco.

A sa fureur ce ne fut pas la voix d'Hermione qui lui répondit. "Je suppose que Draco n'est qu'un faible petit bébé, hein Potter?"

Theodore Nott avait repris conscience, et était allongé sur le sol, les baguettes de Ron et Hermione dirigées vers lui.

Un sentiment de rage meurtrière traversa Harry. Il posa gentiment le corps de Draco sur le sol de pierre, et se leva lentement. Il avança résolument en direction de Nott et donna au Serpentard un énorme coup de pied. Nott cria de douleur, mais Harry se contenta de se baisser, de le saisir par le col de sa chemise et de le tirer sur ses pieds.

"Je devrais te tuer," Siffla Harry à travers ses dents serrées, alors qu'il enfonçait aussi fortement que possible son poing dans le ventre de Nott. Nott grogna et se plia en deux, mais réussit malgré tout à siffler ces mots entre ses dents.

"Tu ne pourras jamais gagner, Potter. Le Seigneur de Ténèbres veut ce Veela, et il va l'avoir."

Sans hésiter Harry écrasa son poing dans le nez de Nott, et l'écoeurant bruit d'un os qui se brise se fit entendre.

"Tu veux continuer à parler ?" Dit Harry d'une voix basse et menaçante. "Parce que crois moi, je peux continuer à frapper."

En y réfléchissant, Nott secoua juste la tête en grimaçant.

"Bien, maintenant, écoute : Si jamais tu sors d'Azkaban je veux que tu dises à ton maître de garder ses mains visqueuses loin de mon Veela."

A l'immense surprise des trois Gryffondors, Nott commença à rire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?" demanda Ron. Nott avait vraiment l'air dément, appuyé contre le mur, du sang coulant de son nez, et riant de manière hystérique.

"Tu penses avoir gagné, n'est-ce pas?"Dit il finalement tout en s'étranglant. "Tu penses avoir sauver Malfoy du Seigneur de Ténèbres? Tu ne pourrais pas avoir plus tord."

"De quoi diable es tu en train de parler?" Dit Harry, son estomac froidement nouer par la peur.

Nott sembla perdre le contrôle, et continua simplement à rire. " Le Seigneur de Ténèbres aura Draco, oh oui, il l'aura. Il l'aura dans un peu près...oh, je dirais dans une minute."

"Tu mens,"Grogna Harry en saisissant Nott par les cheveux et en le tirant à nouveau sur ses pieds.

"Désolé Potter," dit Nott en pouffant presque de rire tout en regardant Harry dans les yeux. "Je ne mens pas."

Harry n'écoutait pas. Il s'était tourné pour regarder le corps de Draco, ses yeux parcourant le corps inconscient de haut en bas, car les mots de Draco revenait en bloc dans sa tête...avant qu'il me donne le portoloin...avant qu'il me donne le portoloin...le portoloin...

Et puis il remarqua quelque chose qui semblait totalement déplacé sur Draco, l'énorme et horrible médaillon autour du cou de celui-ci.

"Merde!" jura-t-il, en courant vers Draco. Ne sachant pas combien de secondes il restait avant que ce qui était, il en était sûr, un portoloin, ne s'active, il saisit le médaillon sur la poitrine de Draco et tira dessus aussi fort que possible.

La fine chaîne en or sur lequel le médaillon était pendu, se détacha dans sa main.

"Hé Nott!" Brailla Harry en direction du Serpentard menaçant qui riait encore, "ATTRAPE!"

Et là dessus, il jeta le médaillon aussi fort que possible vers Theodore Nott. Nott, réagissant instinctivement, tendit la main -

- et alors que le Médaillon Portoloin atterrissait dans sa main tendue il s'activa, et Nott disparut de la salle de classe.

Ron et Hermione restèrent sans voix un instant de chaque côté de l'endroit où se trouvait Nott ne serait-ce que dix secondes plus tôt.

"Jésus Christ, Harry," Dit finalement Hermione. "C'était fou."

Harry ne lui répondit même pas. Il était trop occupé à se pencher sur Draco.

"Draco, amour, réveille toi, s'il te plaît, réveille toi," le pria-t-il, et faisant courir ses mains dans les cheveux de Draco, avant de descendre sur ses joues. "Draco, s'il te plaît."

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un coups d'œil rapide avant de se rendre au près d'Harry.

"Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé, Hermione?" Dit Harry, levant versa sa meilleur amie ses grands yeux verts emplis d'inquiétude.

"Toi, dis le moi," dit Hermione. "Que s'est-il passé pendant que Ron et moi étions inconscients?"

Harry se mordit la lèvres et raconta ce que Nott avait fait faire à Draco. Hermione hocha la tête, pensive.

"Dans ce cas, c'est probablement une combinaison de tout qui l'a amené à s'évanouir," dit elle en s'agenouillant à côté de Draco en promenant son regard sur lui à la recherche de blessures. "Il était déjà dans un état épouvantable, et il s'est enivré, et ensuite Nott a foutu la merde dans son esprit. Il pense que tu ne veux plus de lui."

Une vague de culpabilité et d'inquiétude traversa Harry. "Il ira bien?"

Hermione lui fit un faible sourire. "Physiquement, oui. Mentalement..." elle laissa la fin en suspend.

"Oh Dieu, quoi?" demanda Harry en prenant la main molle de Draco.

Hermione secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas. Nous ne le serons pas avant qu'il se réveille. Mais Nott a mit un beau merdier dans sa tête, ça c'est sûr. Il pourrait être très malade."

"Que puis-je faire? Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui."

"Ramène le juste dans sa chambre et reste avec lui. Il a besoin de son compagnon, alors ne le quitte en aucune circonstance. Il ira probablement bien après une bonne nuit de sommeil, mais ne prenons aucun risque."

"Je ne l'aurais quitté pour aucune raison de toute façon," Dit Harry avec passion et tendant un bras sous les genoux de Draco et l'autre sous ses bras. Il se leva, tenant le Veela inconscient dans ses bras.

Le groupe d'amis se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de classe.

"Alors vous deux, allez dire au professeur Dumbledore ce qu'il s'est passé pour que je puisse mettre Draco au lit, d'accord?" dit Harry, et Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent, puis Hermione hésita une seconde.

"Harry, veux-tu que l'un d'entre nous passe la nuit dans la chambre de Draco avec toi?" dit elle et Harry la regarda.

"Pourquoi le voudrais-je?"

Hermione sembla mal à l'aise. "Et bien, c'est juste...c'est juste que tant qu'il reste de la vodka dans le corps de Draco son pouvoir Veela risque d'être incontrôlable."

"Ce qui veut dire...?"

"Ce qui veut dire que si Draco se réveille cette nuit, et qu'il se réveille au lit avec toi au milieu de la nuit, il pourrait..." Hermione n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase. Le sens était très clair.

Pendant une seconde, Harry sembla paniqué, mais il prit une grande inspiration et ses yeux prirent une expression déterminée. "Je m'en moque. Si il se passe quoique ce soit, je ferais avec."

Hermione le regarda très sérieusement. "Tu ne peux pas t'énerver contre lui. Il va être terriblement fragile, et si il doit encore avoir à faire à son compagnon en colère contre lui - "

"Je ne le serais pas. Je te l'ai dis, je me moque de ce qu'il se passera. Il peut faire tout ce dont il a envie. Je veux juste qu'il aille bien."

"A vrai dire, Harry, ça pourrait l'aider à guérir," dit elle doucement, et les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent légèrement alors qu'il comprenait où elle voulait en venir.

"Euh, est-ce qu'on pourrait ne pas parler de ça?" dit Ron en brisant la tension. "Je veux dire, ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas Harry, mais toi et Malfoy... beurk."

Le commentaire de Ron cassa la tension, et Hermione et Harry rirent. Ils se dirent au revoir, Ron et Hermione se dirigeant à droite vers le bureau du directeur, et Harry à gauche vers les cachots et la chambre de Draco.

Harry porta Draco jusqu'à sa chambre, murmura le mot de passe au Dragon du tableau, et une fois à l'intérieur, il l'allongea gentiment sur le lit. Allant vers le placard de Draco, il en sortit son pantalon de pyjama en soie préféré et un T-shirt, et revint vers le lit.

Harry entreprit de mettre tendrement Draco en pyjama. Il délassa et retira lentement chacune de ses chaussures, suivies de chacune de ses chaussettes. Harry venait juste de se pencher pour ôter la veste de Draco, lorsque celui-ci fit un petit bruit.

"Draco? Tu es réveillé?" demanda Harry un peu inquiet, mais il n'y eut pas de réponse. Réalisant que Draco était probablement déshydraté, il partit un instant dans la salle de bain, et en ressortit avec un verre d'eau et un linge humide. S'asseyant sur le bord du lit, à côté de Draco, il se pencha et posa sa main sur la tête du blond.

"Draco, J'ai besoin que tu boives un peu d'eau, ok ?" dit il doucement, il leva la tête de Draco et porta le verre à ses lèvres.

Draco ne répondit pas mais bût, avalant les trois quarts de l'eau du verre. Harry le rallongea sur les oreillers, posa le verre sur la table de nuit et saisit le linge humide.

Agissant avec précaution, Harry commença à balayer la sueur et les larmes séchées sur le visage de Draco. Sous lui la respiration de Draco devint plus profonde et se régularisa tandis que son sommeil se faisait plus calme sous le doux toucher d'Harry.

Lorsque Harry fut finalement satisfait de voir que Draco ne s'éveillerait pas tout collant, il reposa le gant de toilette et saisit à nouveau la couture du sweater du veela.

Harry tira lentement le pull de sur le torse de Draco, révélant centimètre par centimètre la douce peau de porcelaine du blond. Jetant le sweater sur le fauteuil le plus proche, Harry prit tout d'abord un moment pour bien regarder Draco, le Veela qui l'avait choisi comme compagnon pour le reste de leurs vies.

"Tu es si beau," murmura-t-il avec respect. Pour Harry, c'était la chose la plus stupéfiante qui lui eut été donné de voir. Il n'y avait rien chez le blond qu'Harry aurait voulu changer. Il tendit la main, et presque inconsciemment, Harry commença à faire courir ses doigts sur le torse de Draco, sur sa peau douce et veloutée, sur les muscles durs de sa poitrine et de son ventre.

Draco gémit légèrement dans son sommeil, et le son qu'il fit, échauffa le sang d'Harry.

"Tu aimes ça?" murmura-t-il, et il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le torse de Draco, aimant la sensation de la peau chaude de Draco contre ses lèvres. Draco s'arqua légèrement, cherchant à prolonger le contact. S'enhardissant, Harry commença à déposer encore plus de baisers sur la poitrine de Draco, embrassant sa clavicule, y faisant courir sa langue avant de descendre. Il fit une pause sur l'un des tétons de Draco, faisant de petites tours avec sa langue, et le contour. Draco grogna doucement, ses doigts serrant les draps.

Voyant la réaction de Draco, et souhaitant désespérément que le blond se sente bien, Harry entreprit d'embrasser, de lécher chaque centimètre du corps de Draco. Il recouvrit sa poitrine de baiser, mordit doucement chacun de ses tétons et lécha ses côtes et fit des cercles autour du nombril du blond avec sa langue, appréciant les bruits de plaisir qui s'échappaient des lèvres de celui-ci.

Atteignant le haut du pantalon du blond, Harry n'hésita pas. Il déboutonna et ôta la fermeture du pantalon de costume, le faisant lentement glisser le long des hanches de Draco, sur ses jambes et passer ses pieds. Commençant par la cheville de Draco, Harry entreprit de remonter lentement en embrassant les jambes de Draco, alternant chacune d'entre elles, faisant courir sa langue sur les genoux du blond, avançant petit à petit vers la taille de Draco, jusqu'à atteindre la couture du boxer en soie noir de Draco.

"Harry," chuchota Draco, et Harry leva les yeux vers lui. Les yeux de Draco étaient clos, mais sa respiration était dure, et les draps se froissaient dans ses mains. Avec soulagement, Harry réalisa que Draco était au moins en partie réveillé.

Et cela frappa Harry - si Draco était au moins un peu réveillé, cela signifiait qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si il faisait ça de son plein gré ou à cause du pouvoir Veela de Draco.

Et plus important cependant, Harry réalisa qu'il s'en moquait vraiment.

Draco n'était pas vraiment conscient de quoique ce soit à présent. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il était, ni sur quoi il était allongé, ni comment il était arrivé là. La seule chose dont il était pleinement conscient c'était que son compagnon prenait actuellement soin de lui, qu'il le touchait, posait des baisers sur chaque centimètre de son corps.

Draco parvint à dire le nom d'Harry, et il sentit celui-ci s'arrêter un instant. C'était une torture, perdre cette sensation de contact qu'il désirait tant.

Il gémit, et puis sentit Harry se mouvoir pour se placer à côté de lui, une main enfoncée dans les cheveux de Draco, puis ses lèvres se posèrent contre la joue de Draco.

"Chut, Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais nulle part," chuchota Harry d'un ton rassurant tout en se blottissant contre lui. Puis Draco ressentit ce qui devait être la sensation la plus exquise de sa vie – La main d'Harry commença à le toucher à travers son caleçon de soie.

Draco laissa échapper un gémissement qui aurait réveillé tous ses copains de chambre, si il y avait quiconque dans la pièce. Il tourna sa tête et l'enfonçant dans le cou d'Harry respirant son odeur alors que le brun continuait de le toucher. Puis il sentit la main de Harry se glisser sous sa ceinture, sur sa peau nue, et Draco mordit le cou d'Harry pour éviter de crier à nouveau.

Après un instant Draco eut le sentiment qu'il aurait dû rendre la pareille et bougea pour se lever, mais Harry le repoussa gentiment contre les oreillers.

"Reste juste allongé," Dit-il doucement, en glissant sa main libre dans les cheveux de Draco, créant une sensation de délice qui fit fondre le blond. "Laisse moi faire."

Hochant légèrement la tête, Draco se laissa aller, allongé dans un nuage de plaisir créé par les mains d'Harry. Juste au moment où Draco pensait qu'il ne pourrait plus se retenir une seconde de plus, Harry chuchota."Tu es à moi, Draco," et il se tendit et le saisit derrière la tête pour l'attirer dans un baiser possessif.

Les mots d'Harry, et la sensation des lèvres d'Harry le menèrent au bord du plaisir et il vint, soufflant contre les lèvres d'Harry.

Et dans la brume qui suivit, Draco sentit Harry le serrer fort dans ses bras, posant la tête du blond contre son torse et caressant ses cheveux. Il pouvait entendre Harry murmurer tendrement, et alors qu'il ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il disait, il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas d'importance. Ce qui était important c'était qu'il était là, dans les bras d'Harry et qu'il avait retrouvé son compagnon.


	17. rats de bibliothèque

**Disclaimer**: Tout ce qui a trait à Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling, rien n'est à moi.

**Titre original** : Veela Enigma.

**Auteur** : Jenaverre

**Traductrice** : Crazysnape

**Bêta** : Super Cyzia qui en plus est plus rapide que son ombre! Merci miss

**Summary:** l'intrigue de Veela Enigma : Draco est à moitié veela, mais ses ancêtres ont caché la vérité quand au sang impur qui coule dans la famille, et il ne le sait pas. Les choses s'emballent et deviennent un peu folle lorsque il tombe amoureux du wonder boy de Poudlar et qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Slash.

**Rated** 'R' (par sécurité) Pour le langage et relation sexuelle.

**Honneur **: grand merci à **frizzy**, dont l'histoire _Magnetic Attraction_ est selon l'auteur la première Fanfic parlant de Draco en tant que Veela, et qui est à la base de tout les histoires de la sorte. Merci de lui faire un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour sa créativité et son ingéniosité! (Cette fic a été magnifiquement traduite par Leena Asakura)

**Note de l'auteur**: Cette histoire est ce que l'on appelle communément une 'dramedie': Mi dramatique, mi-comédie. Le tout mélangé avec un peu d'action/aventure. Et surtout _beaucoup _de romance. Et en parlant de romance, petit avertissement, ceci est un slash. Donc si vous avez lu jusqu'ici sans savoir que cette histoire deviendrait un slash, On vous le dit : CECI EST UN SLASH HARRY/DRACO. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas, et revenez en arrière, c'est à ça que sert le petit bouton en haut à gauche.

Merci à: nyo ( je peux t'assurer que je n'abandonnerais pas cette histoire, je suis juste parfois plus lente que lente lol), à NEPHERIA et Alanisse ( contente que ça continu à te plaire comme tu vois je n'arrête pas voici le chapitre 17 ) pour leur review. Les autres reviews sont en cours de réponse...Merci encore

Bonne lecture à tous

**The Veela Enigma **

_Chapitre 17 : __Rats de __bibliothèque_

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il réalisa immédiatement deux choses : premièrement il était toujours habillé, et les jeans de Draco n'étaient définitivement pas son premier choix en vêtement pour dormir.

Deuxièmement ses bras entouraient toujours Draco, qui était pressé aussi humainement (ou veela-ment) possible contre lui, ses mains étaient agrippées à ses vêtements et son visage était caché contre son torse.

Alors qu'il se remémorait l'horreur de la nuit précédente, une vague de tendresse le traversa, combien Draco avait été brisé après avoir été obligé de lui jeter des sorts. Harry déplaça prudemment l'une de ses mains, qui était posée sur la taille de Draco pour pouvoir jouer avec les douces mèches blondes de ce dernier.

"Il a passé une si mauvaise nuit. Pauvre bébé," Ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry, sachant que Draco serait vraiment fumasse si il l'entendait parler de lui en tant que " bébé."Si Harry avait eu le moindre doute quant au fait de vouloir être avec Draco, les événements de la nuit dernière les auraient complètement détruis. Draco l'aimait tellement que blesser Harry l'avait littéralement fait s'évanouir. Combien de personnes pouvaient dire avoir été aimé ainsi une fois dans leur vie?

A cet instant, Draco remua, et Harry baissa les yeux vers lui, anxieux.

"Draco? Tu es réveillé ?" Il tenta de garder une intonation aussi neutre que possible, mais il était inquiet des conséquences que la nuit passée pouvait avoir eu sur l'esprit de Draco.

Draco grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible contre la poitrine d'Harry, et resserra sa prise sur les vêtements d'Harry.

"Je suis juste là," le rassura Harry en embrassant les cheveux de Draco. "Tu vas bien ?"

Draco s'écarta juste assez d'Harry pour murmurer un mot. "Tête."

"Tête? Oh, est-ce que ta tête te fait mal ? Je paris que tu as une gueule de bois d'enfer, pauvre bé…mon pauvre," dit Harry, réprimant de justesse son envie de dire 'bébé.'

Draco fit un bruit qu'Harry interpréta comme un oui, et enfouit sa tête contre le torse d'Harry. Ils restèrent allongés ainsi, dans un silence confortable pendant un instant.

Puis soudain, Draco se dégagea loin d'Harry et fila aussi loin que possible de l'autre côté du lit.

"Oh mon Dieu…" dit-il, les yeux écarquillés et effrayés.

Harry s'y était attendu. "Draco, tout va bien je te le promets, tout va bien, je - "

Le corps de Draco commençait à trembler. "La nuit dernière…je t'ai donné des coups de pied…je t'ai jeté des sorts …"

"Écoute, tout va bien, tu étais sous Impérium, ce n'est pas ta faute," dit Harry à la hâte, en se rapprochant. Draco sauta hors du lit.

"Mais avant…je t'ai forcé…je t'ai traité de frigide…"

"Tout va bien, tu avais bu, tu ne le pensais pas," dit Harry de sa voix la plus apaisante, en descendant du lit, et en avançant vers Draco.

Le Veela commença à reculer, et à la grande horreur de Harry, sa peau normalement éthérée prenait une teinte verdâtre.

"Va-t-en, Harry !" hurla Draco désespéré. "Tu ne veux pas être près de moi."

"En fait, si je le veux," dit doucement Harry en continuant d'avancer en direction de Draco. "Je veux être aussi près de toi que possible."

"Non c'est faux ! Tu ne peux pas ! Je ne te mérite pas," Draco s'était cogné le mur, et semblait affolé, pris au piège. "Oh Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

"Tu n'as rien fait,"dit Harry avec fermeté en atteignant Draco contre le mur. "Tu es en train de devenir fou pour un truc qui n'est pas de ta faute !"

De près, Harry pouvait voir que Draco devenait définitivement vert. Soucieux, il posa une main sur le mur à côté de la tête de Draco et tendit l'autre vers Draco, mais le veela glissa le long du mur avant que Harry ne le touche, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et enfouissant sa tête dans ses genoux.

"Je me hais."

"Draco !" le réprimanda Harry, en se laissant tomber sur un genou auprès de lui. "Ne dis pas ça ! Et arrête de t'inquiéter à présent, je crois que tu es en train de te rendre malade."

"Je mérite d'être malade," marmonna Draco. "Je t'ai frappé, et contraint et insulté et… Oh mon Dieu, je ne me sens pas très bien," gémit-il soudain en essayant de se lever. Harry le repoussa gentiment à terre.

"Tout va bien, relaxe-toi simplement," lui dit doucement Harry, mais Draco secoua la tête.

"Non, je ne peux pas, je vais …" et là-dessus il sauta soudainement et se précipita dans la salle de bain.

"Draco !" cria Harry en lui courant après, pour le découvrir penché au dessus des toilettes en train de vomir tripes et boyaux.

"Dégueulasse," dit finalement le blond, en s'effondrant au sol. Harry s'élança à ses côtés et l'attrapa par la taille juste avant que sa tête ne cogne le mur, puis il les fit tous les deux glisser prudemment au sol.

Draco leva les yeux depuis le torse d'Harry, là où reposait à présent sa tête. "Est-ce que tu me hais ?" demanda-t-il pitoyable. Harry sourit en secouant la tête.

"Ne m'as-tu pas écouté ?" demanda-t-il affectueusement. "Non, je ne te hais pas. Un millier de fois non."

Les grands yeux de Draco fixaient Harry, incertains.

"Je te le promets," dit Harry en affermissant sa poigne autour de la taille de Draco au cas où le Veela repensait à essayer de s'échapper. Il ne laisserait Draco aller nulle part.

Mais Draco parut finalement le croire, car son corps se détendit entre les bras d'Harry. Il tourna la tête contre la poitrine du brun et ferma les yeux en soupirant.

Harry ne savait pas très bien combien de temps ils restèrent assis ainsi, sur le sol de la salle de bain, mais Draco se dégagea finalement et leva la tête vers lui.

"Je me suis comporté comme un véritable idiot ce matin, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il tout penaud.

Harry répondit en le serrant contre lui et en lui baisant la tête. "Non, si on considère ce par quoi tu es passé hier. Je suis juste soulagé que tu ailles bien, J'étais tellement inquiet."

"Vraiment ?" demanda Draco en soulevant un sourcil. "Inquiet au sujet du bon vieux moi ?"

"Tu plaisantes ?" dit Harry qui frottait à présent son nez contre la joue de Draco. "Je pensais que ton cerveau avait grillé. Si jamais je revoie Nott …"

"Tu devras passer par moi d'abord," dit sombrement Draco, ses yeux argentés brillaient d'une lueur menaçante. "Parce que je vais tuer ce connard. Je vais lui arracher les tripes et l'étrangler avec son propre intestin."

"Quelle belle image," dit Harry qui paraissait légèrement dégoûté.

"Il m'a blessé; mais pire encore il t'a blessé, toi. Personne ne peut te toucher et s'en sortir indemne" dit il on ne peut plus sérieux. "Pas sous mes yeux."

Harry sourit. "C'est assez romantique, tu sais."

"La ferme. Je suis un Veela, je ne peux m'en empêcher." Draco soupira et se leva. Harry le suivit.

"Alors que veux-tu faire maintenant ?" demanda-t-il.

"Prendre une douche," répondit Draco. Puis il fit une drôle de tête. "Et me brosser les dents. Ma bouche a un goût merdique."

"Ok," dit Harry, avec une légère incertitude. Après la nuit précédente, dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée si Draco se souvenait, une grande part de lui était tentée de rejoindre Draco sous la douche. "Je suppose que je vais t'attendre dans ta chambre."

Draco se tourna immédiatement vers lui. "Attends, pourrais-tu juste…resté dedans, avec moi ?" demanda-t-il ou rougissant légèrement. "Je veux dire…j'ai juste…dieux que je déteste ça ! Je suis foutrement affaibli et ça me rend fou!"

"Hé, ça va," dit Harry d'une voix qui devenait sa voix rassurante pour Veela en toute occasion. "C'est bon."

Draco se ragaillardit. "Vraiment ?"

Harry hocha la tête. "Vraiment. Va dans la douche et je vais revenir," dit- il en se glissant par la porte.

Se sentant grandement soulagé, Draco se brossa les dents (trois fois) et puis entreprit de se doucher. Il fit glisser son caleçon – qui curieusement était le seul vêtement qu'il portait toujours – et fila sous la douche.

Un instant plus tard, Harry, fidèle à sa parole, entra et s'assit sur le sol à côté de la cabine de douche. Draco était embarrassé de l'admettre, même en son for intérieur, mais avoir Harry près de lui le faisait se sentir mieux.

Après un moment; il entendit la voix d'Harry.

"Ça va ?"

"Oui," répondit Draco en fermant les yeux tandis que l'eau chaude courait sur ses cheveux, sur ses épaules et son dos. Alors qu'il était sous le jet, son esprit dériva, traversé par de multiples pensées, la plupart concernant Harry. Comment était Harry lorsqu'il souriait, comment était Harry lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient, comment était Harry lorsqu'il léchait le ventre de Draco, comment Harry -

Attends.

L'esprit de Draco fit soudain marche arrière sur une image mentale d'Harry des plus intéressantes. Harry était en train d'embrasser et lécher le ventre de Draco, et ses mains touchaient Draco à un endroit où il était plus que sûr qu'Harry n'avait jamais touché. A moins que …

Et bien cela expliquerait pourquoi il ne portait qu'un caleçon ce matin.

"Hé Harry ?" demanda Draco suspicieux, en sortant la tête de derrière le rideau de douche. "Que s'est il passé après que je me sois évanoui hier soir ?"

Harry parut légèrement distrait par la vue de Draco mouillé, mais il répondit néanmoins. "J'ai frappé deux trois fois Nott et je lui ai lancé le Portoloin, pour qu'il soit envoyé auprès de Voldemort."

"Pas ce moment – quoique c'est bon à savoir, Je me demandais… je veux dire, après ça."

"Hum…Je t'ai ramené dans ta chambre." _Etait-ce_ une légère rougeur sur les joues d'Harry ?

"_Après ça_."

"Oh. Hum…" Ok, c'était _définitivement_ des rougeurs. Harry se grattait à présent l'arrière du cou, et il paraissait vaguement mal à l'aise. Draco mit deux et deux ensemble.

"As-tu profité de moi alors que j'étais saoul ?" demanda-t-il, incrédule.

L'expression coupable sur le visage d'Harry fut la seule réponse dont il eut besoin.

"Harry James Potter !" gronda Draco, plus surpris qu'autre chose.

"Attends, ce n'était pas ça, je te jure !" dit Harry désespéré. "J'essayais juste de te coucher, je veux dire - "

"C'est pour ça que je me suis réveillé en boxer ?" Draco n'était pas en colère – pas le moins du monde – mais c'était un tel retournement de situation qu'il comptait bien en profiter tant qu'il pouvait.

"Et bien, j'étais en train de te mettre en pyjama, mais j'ai été…heu…distrait…parce que…heu…"

"Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison, Potter, ou je vais être très en colère contre toi." Un pure mensonge, évidemment, mais Draco était curieux.

"Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !" explosa Harry. "Tu étais juste trop foutrement sexy ! Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes mains de sur toi ! Et puis tu gémissais, tu t'agrippais aux draps, et – Dieu, tu étais trop _sexy_." Et là Harry ferma les yeux, se souvenant probablement de la nuit précédente.

Au fond de lui, Draco poussait des vivats, mais extérieurement, il soupira d'un air morose. "Je sais que je suis sexy. Mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante. J'étais saoul, Harry. J'aurais pensé qu'un Gryffindor serait plus honorable que ça." Il fit en sorte que sa voix tremble, juste un peu.

Ça fonctionna. Harry sembla bouleversé, et sauta du sol.

"Oh Draco,je suis tellement navré," dit il, ses yeux brillant de gravité. "Je n'ai pas pensé. S'il te plait, je ne voulais pas. Tu me pardonnes ?"

"Je ne sais pas, Harry," dit Draco en mordillant ses lèvres hésitantes.

"Oh s'il te plait, Draco. Attends, je vais trouver un moyen pour réparer. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux."

"Tout ?" dit Draco en haussant un sourcil.

"Tout !" promit Harry.

"Eh bien, je suppose que je pourrais te pardonner si tu …"

"Quoi ?"

Draco fit soudain un petit sourire en coin. "Si tu viens sous la douche avec moi et que tu profites encore de moi."

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit en grand lorsqu'il réalisa que Draco venait juste de se moquer de lui. "Oh toi, tu vas avoir de sérieux problèmes à présent, Malfoy."

Et sans même faire une pause pour se déshabiller, Harry sauta dans la douche avec Draco, qui poussa des cris aigus en se retrouvant soudain appuyé contre le carrelage froid.

"Méchant Veela," le gronda gentiment Harry alors que ses yeux commençaient à parcourir le corps nu de Draco.

"Tu aimes ça," répondit Draco d'une voix roque.

"Tu as raison," acquiesça Harry, puis ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Draco.

Que ce soit à cause des effets secondaires de la vodka dans son corps ou juste le fait qu'Harry l'ait ravi la nuit précédente, Draco n'en était pas bien sûr, mais il perdit instantanément le contrôle de son pouvoir de veela. Harry s'écrasa immédiatement contre lui, le coinçant contre le mur de la douche, sa langue pillant la bouche du blond.

Horrifié, Draco éteignit désespérément son pouvoir, mais le mal était fait. Il regarda les pupilles dilatées d'Harry revenir à la normal, la culpabilité le consumant.

Harry le fixa, un mélange d'émotions jouant dans ses yeux.

Draco se mordit la lèvre. "Je suis tellement désolé, Harry," murmura-t-il en poussant Harry à s'éloigner de lui. Il écarta le rideau de douche noir, et se préparait à partir quand il sentit une main sur son bras.

"Où vas-tu ?" demanda Harry.

"Je m'éloigne de toi," lui répondit Draco.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Harry qui tenait toujours le bras de Draco.

Draco lui jeta un regard plain de colère. "Parce que j'ai toujours des problèmes à contrôler mes pouvoirs ! Est-ce que tu tiens à ce que ce qui s'est passé hier se répète ?"

"Eh bien…oui."

Draco cligna des yeux. Harry était sérieux.

"Ecoute, Potter, tu ne comprends pas – Pour l'instant je ne peux pas contrôler ces pouvoirs. Tu dois me laisser partir pour ta propre sécurité. S'il te plait, Harry," le supplia Draco. Il pouvait sentir son contrôle lui échapper à nouveau, la vue de son compagnon trempé, debout dans la cabine de douche humide infectait son sang comme un virus.

A la surprise de Draco, Harry secoua la tête. "Je ne veux pas que tu les contrôles," dit il calmement.

Draco était positivement sûr de ne pas avoir bien entendu. "Quoi ?"

Les joues d'Harry prirent une légère teinte rose, mais il croisa le regard de Draco avec défi. "Je ne veux pas que tu les contrôles, je veux que tu les utilises."

"Tu veux que je…"

Harry hocha la tête. "Oui."

"Tu ne seras pas en colère contre moi ?" demanda Draco hésitant.

Harry parut plus que coupable en voyant combien Draco était inquiet à l'idée de l'énerver. Il tira fort sur le bras de Draco, attira le blond dans ses bras.

"Je ne m'énerverai pas bébé, Je te le jure."

"Tu le promets ?"

"Jurer cracher."

Draco sembla sur point de se laisser aller, puis -

"Potter, est-ce que tu viens de m'appeler _bébé _?"

Oups.

"Oh, la ferme et allume tes pouvoirs veela, Draco,"dit Harry en ignorant le regard suspicieux de Draco. "Considère ça comme un ordre."

Ce n'était pas vraiment un ordre dans le sens ou le corps de Draco n'obéit pas sans poser de question. Mais, pour Draco, il y avait quelque chose d'érotique dans la manière dont les mots passèrent les lèvres d'Harry; et le maigre contrôle qu'il avait sur ses facultés en tant que veela craqua.

Instantanément le monde se réduisit à deux corps s'agrippant l'un à l'autre dans l'espace étroit et humide de la cabine de douche. Lèvres contre lèvres comme deux aimants, et bien que de l'eau ruisselait dans leurs bouches tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient aucun des deux ne le remarqua ou ne s'en préoccupa, uniquement concentré sur leur compagnon.

Les vêtements d'Harry étaient maintenant complètement trempés, et Draco faisait de son mieux pour les lui enlever, tirant d'un coup sec sur son Tee-shirt, arrachant les boutons de son jeans. Harry ne lui facilitait pas les choses, ses mains étant bien trop occupées à parcourir chaque centimètre de la peau de Draco.

"Si douce," parvint-il à dire lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent alors que Draco passait le tee-shirt trempé d'Harry _par-dessus_ sa tête.

"Qui est douce ?" lui demanda Draco, en profitant de leur arrêt momentané pour tirer sur le pantalon et le boxer de Harry.

"Ta peau," murmura Harry en tombant au dessus de Draco, pressant leurs deux corps nus l'un contre l'autre. Les deux garçons laissèrent échapper un gémissement de plaisir à la sensation provoquer par le contact de leur peau.

Harry gardait Draco coincé contre le carrelage de la douche alors que sa main glissait sur le ventre plat du blond qui l'empoignait avec force.

"Putain oui, Harry,"souffla Draco. Harry recommença à embrasser Draco, et gémit contre la bouche de celui-ci lorsque la main du Veela trouva le chemin de sa cuisse et lui retournait la faveur.

"Putain…incroyable…" réussit à souffler Harry. Il était positivement en feu.

"Ouais," lui répondit Draco dans un souffle accélérant le mouvement de sa main. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, luttant l'une contre l'autre jusqu'à se retrouver frissonnant dans les bras l'un de l'autre appuyés contre le mur de la douche.

Quand Harry reprit enfin ses esprits, il réalisa que Draco et lui avaient glissé contre le mur et étaient à présent appuyés contre la faïence. Il était assis entre les jambes du blond, sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine. Il sourit en remarquant que le cœur de Draco battait d'un bruit sourd dans sa poitrine et que cette dernière se soulevait et se baissait au même rythme. Il était dans le même état.

Ils restèrent allongés en silence durant quelques minutes, avant que Draco ne parle enfin.

"Wouah."

"Ouais."

"Je veux dire…wooua."

"Ouais."

Ils restèrent silencieux un peu plus longtemps, avant que Draco ne pose la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

"Harry ?"

"Hummm?" répondit Harry, en frottant son nez contre le torse de Draco.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi quoi ?"

" Pourquoi es tu soudainement si proche de moi ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas … tu sais."

Harry soupira, se souleva de sur le torse de Draco et regarda directement dans les yeux du blond. "Parce que j'ai failli te perdre. Parce que le choc m'a permis de surmonter mes peurs et de réaliser à quel point je te voulais. Et si Voldemort avait réussi ? Et si tu avais disparu à tout jamais? Je ne veux pas te perdre, Draco. J'ai besoin de toi."

Draco sentit soudain comme un nœud dans sa gorge. "Tu as besoin de moi ?"

Harry rougit légèrement, mais hocha la tête. "Ouais."

"Tu cours juste après ma moitié Veela,"dit Draco bourru, tentant d'ignorer que son cœur battait à présent aussi légèrement qu'une plume, et qu'à cet instant précis il avait l'impression de pouvoir voler sans balai.

Harry rit, et le son de son rire était une véritable musique aux oreilles de Draco.

"Dis toi ce que tu veux," dit Harry joueur en tendant la main pour attraper le shampoing "Maintenant, penche toi que je te lave les cheveux."

"Pourquoi aurai-je besoin de toi pour me laver les cheveux? Je peux me laver les cheveux waou…oh, c'est si bon...mmmm…"

Un peu plus tard, Harry et Draco étaient habillés et étalés de tout leur long sur le lit de Draco.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ?" demanda Draco.

"Lire."

Draco cligna de yeux. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait.

"Lire ?"

"Lire."

"Ok…"

Harry eut pitié de son air confus. "J'en ai marre que tout le monde en sache plus que toi et moi sur les Veelas. C'est nous qui sommes là dedans, je n'arrête pas d'obtenir des brides d'informations ici ou là. Et la moitié n'est même pas vrai."

"Qui t'a dit quelque chose de faux ?" demanda Draco.

"Oh, Cho a dit - "

Et là Harry claqua rapidement sa main devant sa bouche.

C'était trop tard.

"Oh, Cho t'a dit quelque chose, n'est-ce pas?"la voix de Draco était froide comme la glace. "Je t'en prie Potter, dis moi ce que ton ex petite amie a à dire concernant les veelas ?"

"Rien d'important," dit faiblement Harry.

"Me mentirais-tu, Harry ?" demanda dangereusement Draco. Harry remarqua que ses yeux luisaient à nouveau et que son visage s'était durci. Un sentiment de culpabilité et d'inquiétude frappa violemment Harry au ventre – il savait que la dernière chose dont Draco avait besoin maintenant c'était bien de ressentir de la jalousie envers son ex petite amie.

Harry fut sauvé par un bruit béni – la voix de Ron et Hermione et leurs coups contre le portrait.

"Harry? Malfoy ?"

"Vous êtes là les gars ?"

Draco plissa les yeux vers Harry. "Ce n'est pas fini," siffla-t-il, puis il se leva et marcha en direction du portrait.

"Hé Granger, Weasley," dit il en ouvrant le portrait. A sa grande surprise Hermione jeta ses bras autour de son cou pour l'étreindre, et Ron sembla extrêmement soulagé.

" Dieu merci, tu vas bien.," dit Hermione avant de le relâcher. Draco regarda Harry choqué.

"Vous étiez vraiment inquiets pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?" dit il avec étonnement.

"Evidemment," dit Hermione avec colère. "La nuit dernière était horrible. Nous n'étions pas sûrs que tu allais t'en remettre."

"Tu étais inconscient la dernière fois que nous t'avons vu. Bien sur que nous étions inquiets." ajouta Ron.

Draco regarda le visage sérieux d'Harry, de Ron, puis d'Hermione, et il se sentit plus que touché. C'était agréable d'avoir des gens qui tenaient à vous.

Hermione avait amené à manger et les livres qu'elle souhaitait qu'Harry lise, et ils passèrent tous les quatre un paisible après-midi. Lucius avait envoyé à Draco un exemplaire de tous les livres sur les veela qu'il avait pu trouver, il y avait donc un grand panel de livres dans lequel faire son choix.

Draco s'assit sur son fauteuil, les pieds posés sur le dessus du lit, il lisait _Comprendre le Veela en Vous_, le livre que Nott lui avait cité. Hermione s'était appropriée le bureau de Draco, et avait plusieurs livres étalés autour d'elle, mais était plus principalement concentrée sur un très vieux livre en lambeaux intitulé : _Magie Veelan : Sorts et Enchantements_. Ron et Harry étaient étendus de part et d'autre du lit de Draco. Ron lisait _Plus Jamais Sous Ton Charme:: Apprenez à Résister au Pouvoir des Veelas, _et Harry lisait _Tout ce qu'un Compagnon de Veela Devrait Savoir_ – ou plus précisément, il lisait et relisait un chapitre ayant pour titre _Comment Contrôler Votre Veela_.

Juste avant l'heure du dîner, Draco referma violement son livre. Les trois autres occupants de la pièce sursautèrent.

"Je _hais _être un veela," dit Draco d'une voix plutôt boudeuse.

Ron, Harry, et Hermione échangèrent un regard perplexe.

"Hum…d'accord. Pourquoi ça ?" demanda Harry incertain. Draco soupira.

"Eh bien, je suppose que je ne hais pas vraiment ça. C'est juste que ces livres me donne l'impression d'être une sorte d'animal."

"Ne dis pas ça !" s'écria Harry en colère. Draco sembla choqué par la véhémence de sa réponse. Harry continua. "Tu n'es pas un animal, compris ?"

"Ouais. Tu as juste un patrimoine génétique diversifié," ajouta Ron, puis un fit un petit sourire en coin. "Disons juste que tu es un vrai défi pour les sang pur."

"La ferme, Weasley," grogna Draco, Ron s'amusait.

"En fait, si tu es vraiment un animal, peut-être qu'Harry devrait t'acheter une laisse et un collier et te garder comme animal de compagnie. Qu'est- que tu en penses ?"

"Ron !" Harry n'était pas ravi.

Ron sourit simplement. "Oh, mais Malfoy sait que je plaisante, n'est-ce pas Malfoy ?" Draco ne semblait pas convaincu, mais Harry si.

"Alors ça va," dit Harry en reprenant sa lecture.

Ron profita de l'occasion pour croiser le regard de Draco. "Je ne plaisantais pas," articula t il en direction du Veela, juste pour l'asticoter. "Laisse et collier," ajouta-t-il sur le même ton, en faisant un cercle à l'aide de ses doigts autour de son cou.

"Au moins, j'ai de l'argent," répondit Draco.

Ron plissa les yeux, mais Hermione soupira juste.

"Ne vous chamaillez pas tout les deux." Dit elle. "D'ailleurs Draco, qu'est-ce que tu lisais pour dire ça? As-tu lu quelque chose sur la saison des amours ?"

"Non, j'étais en train de lire que les veelas pouvaient reconnaître l'odeur de leur compagnon quand – attends, est-ce que tu viens juste de parler de _saison des amours_ ?" demanda Draco, un air horrifié se lisant sur son visage parfait.

"Eh bien ouais," Hermione regardait du visage abasourdi d'Harry, à celui de Ron, et Draco. "Attendez les gars, vous ne saviez pas que les veelas avaient une saison des amours ?"

Sans voix, les trois garçons de la pièce secouèrent la tête.

"Oh. Eh bien un Veela traverse une saison des amours à la fin de l'hiver ou au début du printemps." Expliqua-t-elle.

"Putain. _Une saison des amours _?" Draco pencha sa tête en arrière, et ferma ses yeux en soupirant. "Je vais devoir passer par une saison des amours. Putain de merde, je _suis _un animal."

"Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas dire ça !" le gronda Harry. Puis il se tourna vers Hermione. "Alors que se passe-t-il pendant la saison des amours ?"

"Une activité sexuelle complètement folle et en constante augmentation. Et le Veela est aussi plus jaloux et plus possessif."

"_Plus_ jaloux et_ plus_ possessif? Oh génial," dit Ron sarcastique. "Alors au lieu d'envoyer la moitié des étudiants à l'infirmerie, il va nous y envoyer tous. Comme j'ai hâte."

"Dégage, Weasley," dit Draco irrité. "Je vais devoir vivre avec ça."

"Il a raison, Ron. Ça va être dur pour Draco. Nous allons devoir le soutenir pour ce genre de choses," ajouta Harry.

Ron ne manqua pas le petit sourire suffisant que jeta Draco dans sa direction pour montrer son triomphe.

"Morveux," souffla Ron pour que seul Draco puisse l'entendre. Draco plissa les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

"Et si vous arrêtiez vos querelles de gamins tous les deux," les interrompit Hermione avant que Draco n'ait pu dire un mot. "C'est l'heure du dîner. Pouvons nous descendre dans la Grande Salle ?"

"Ouais," répliqua Ron en vérifiant sa montre. "Mais je veux d'abord poser mon sac dans ma chambre."

"Oh, eh bien je vais monter à la tour avec toi. Harry, Malfoy, vous nous retrouvez dans la Grande Salle?"

"Bien sûr," répliqua Harry qui s'était à nouveau plongé dans son chapitre. Draco hocha la tête.

"Génial," répondit Hermione, et elle sortit en passant le portrait, accompagnée de Ron.

"Une saison des amours," murmura Draco en se grattant la tempe. "Putain."

Harry sentit que Draco avait besoin d'une distraction et grâce à tout ce qu'il avait lu ce jour là, il était presque sûr d'en avoir une.

"Hé Draco ?"

"Hummm?"

Harry s'assit sur le lit de Draco, prit une grande inspiration et dit de sa voix la plus autoritaire : "Touche ton nez."

Draco le fixa un instant en silence, puis il éclata de rire.

"Dégage, Potter," dit-il en secouant la tête. "Ça ne marchera pas." il referma ses yeux, sous-estimant franchement la volonté de Harry Potter.

"Draco, je t'ai dit de toucher ton nez," réessaya Harry, tout en tentant de se souvenir avec exactitude de ce que le livre avait dit concernant le fait qu'il devait contrôler sa voix pour qu'elle prenne une intonation de situation de vie ou de mort.

"Tu ne peux pas le faire, Harry,"dit Draco d'une voix condescendante, ne prenant même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. "Abandonne tant que tu as encore un brin de dignité."

Harry plissa les yeux. "Draco Malfoy," dit-il d'une voix impérieuse, et Draco lui prêta immédiatement attention. "Je t'ai dit de _toucher ton nez_."

Et assez sûrement, la main de Draco vola de son propre chef et entra en contact avec son nez.

"_Bordel de merde_," jura le blond.

"OUI !" hurla Harry en levant un point triomphant en l'air, " je l'ai fait !"

Draco était loin d'être aussi content. "Ne sois pas trop sûr de toi, Potter. Tu as eu de la chance et l'as fait une fois. Wouaw Wouaw," dit il, l'irritation marquant sa voix.

"Oh le petit Draky n'est pas content ?" le taquina Harry.

"Potter, je te préviens," grogna Draco en se levant de sa chaise. "Si tu penses que tu vas pouvoir me le faire refaire, et tu peux clairement - "

"Draco, _assieds toi_."

Et Draco s'assit.

"Tu disais ?"Demanda Harry d'un air si suffisant que Draco ressentit l'envie de le frapper.

"Fils de pute," jura-t-il à nouveau, en jetant un coup d'oeil meurtrier en direction de Harry.

"C'est génial," disait Harry avec enthousiasme, ignorant complètement le regard furieux de Draco'. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réussi. Oooh, qu'est-ce que je pourrais te faire faire d'autre ?"

"Potter, n'essaye même pas," gronda Draco, mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas.

"Lève toi," lui ordonna-t-il, et contre sa volonté, Draco se leva.

"Oui !" dit Harry triomphant. "Maintenant, saute."

"Putain, QUOI ?"

"J'ai dit _saute_," répéta Harry avec _cette _intonation.

"Merde," jura Draco, même si obéissant, il sautait. "Potter, si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite - "

"Maintenant dit 'Harry Potter est un dieu du sexe."

Draco mit les deux mains sur sa bouche avant que les mots ne puissent sortir.

"Hrry Pmrph esmmt mm dmrr dmm ssx," fut tout ce qu'il entendit.

"_Encore_."

Draco appuya ses mains plus fort contre sa bouche.

" Hrry Pmrph esmmt mm dmrr dmm ssx."

"Draco Malfoy, es-tu en train d'essayer de désobéir à ton maître ?" lui demanda sévèrement Harry.

"Va te faire enculer," lui cracha Draco en retirant ses mains.

Le silence se fit soudain, puis les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent alors que les mots de Draco lui faisait penser à quelque chose d'inattendu.

"Putain de merde…" dit il d'une voix émerveillée. "Je pourrais m'en servir pendant nos rapports _sexuels_."

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler tandis que les deux garçons prenaient pleinement conscience de ce que cela signifiait. Des yeux verts intrigués et espiègles rencontrèrent de grands yeux gris horrifiés.

"Tu n'oserais pas," protesta Draco en reculant d'un pas.

Harry avança vers lui. "Je n'oserai pas ?"

Draco secoua la tête et commença à accélérer sa retraite. "Tu es un Gryffondor, les Gryffondors n'ont pas de pensées bizarres comme ça."

"Ah," dit Harry, en regardant Draco d'un air affamé, "mais le Choixpeau voulait me mettre à Serpentard."

"_Où _?" demanda Draco choqué. "Je ne te crois pas. Tu es le putain d'Harry Potter, il est impossible que tu ais pu être mis à Serpentard."

"Je te jure que c'est vrai," répliqua Harry, et Draco, voyant que c'était la vérité dans les yeux Harry, décida que son meilleur recours du moment restait, tout simplement, de courir.

Il se précipita vers la porte, son agilité de Veela lui permit d'esquiver Harry.

"Ouais, t'as intérêt de courir, Malfoy," dit Harry en sautant après lui. Draco était plus rapide, mais il ne put ouvrir le portrait à temps, et Harry le saisit par la taille, et le fit tomber sur le sol.

Harry enjamba rapidement Draco et maintint, de part et d'autre de sa tête, les poignets du Veela qui se débattait. "Regarde ce que j'ai là," ronronna-t-il le visage quelques millimètres au dessus de celui de Draco. "J'ai un Veela complètement à ma merci."

"Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Potter ?" gronda Draco à Harry. "Il y a 24 heures tu es sorti en trombe, énervé parce que j'avais utilisé mon charme Veela sur toi, et maintenant tu parles de me transformer en un putain d'esclave sexuel !"

"Je suppose que le pouvoir m'a monté à la tête," dit Harry en le lorgnant. "Et quant à faire de toi mon esclave sexuel – si je ne me trompe pas, mon très cher Draco, tu prends ton pied à cette idée."

Draco grogna. C'est vrai. Il était dur comme la pierre…

"C'est pas ma faute," dit-il désespéré. "Je suis un vrai Serpentard, nous sommes sensés avoir des envies bizarres."

"En effet," dit Harry pensif. Il fit un sourire canaille. "Embrasse moi."

Draco ne bougea pas.

"Draco, j'ai dit, embrasse moi," lui ordonna à nouveau Harry.

Cette fois non plus, Draco ne bougea pas.

Une pointe d'inquiétude commença à poindre dans l'estomac de Harry. "Draco, dit salut," dit-il, en essayant différents commandements.

Rien ne se passa.

Soudain, Draco lui fit un sourire mauvais. "Tu l'as perdu, n'est-ce pas? T'as oublié ce que tu es sensé faire ? Tu ne sais plus le faire marcher, n'est-ce pas Potter ?"

"C'est pas vrai !" nia Harry, bien qu'il soit en train de jurer intérieurement. "Je peux toujours le faire. Ferme les yeux !" ordonna-t-il désespéré. "Tire la langue ! Compte jusqu'à dix !"

Draco ne fit rien, mais continua de fixer Harry avec son sourire mauvais.

"_Merde_,"jura Harry.

Draco choisit cet instant pour pousser Harry aussi fort qu'il le put, et Harry, surpris, tomba sur le sol.

"Bien, bien, bien," dit Draco en regarda Harry les sourcils haussés. "Qui va avoir des problèmes maintenant ?"

Il y eut un instant de tension alors que Harry et Draco se regardaient dans les yeux, le rôle du prédateur et celui de la proie s'inversant.

Puis Harry sauta sur ses pieds, et fila vers la porte.

"Ouais, t'as intérêt de courir, Potter," cria Draco, et il le poursuivit à travers le portrait.

prochain chapitre : Le préfet de Gryffondor


	18. Le préfet des Gryfondor

**Disclaimer**: Tout ce qui a trait à Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling, rien n'est à moi.

**Titre original** : Veela Enigma.

**Auteur** : Jenaverre

**Traductrice** : _ALIA_ a traduit le chapitre, Crazysnape s'est contentée de le reformuler et corriger quelques erreurs de traduction.

**Summary:** l'intrigue de Veela Enigma : Draco est à moitié veela, mais ses ancêtres ont caché la vérité quand au sang impur qui coule dans la famille, et il ne le sait pas. Les choses s'emballent et deviennent un peu folle lorsque il tombe amoureux du wonder boy de Poudlar et qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Slash.

**Rated** 'R' (par sécurité) Pour le langage et relation sexuelle.

**Honneur **: grand merci à **frizzy**, dont l'histoire _Magnetic Attraction_ est selon l'auteur la première Fanfic parlant de Draco en tant que Veela, et qui est à la base de toutes les histoires de la sorte. Merci de lui faire un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour sa créativité et son ingéniosité ! (Cette fic a été magnifiquement traduite par Leena Asakura)

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette histoire est ce que l'on appelle communément une 'dramedie': Mi dramatique, mi-comédie. Le tout mélangé avec un peu d'action/aventure. Et surtout _beaucoup _de romance. Et en parlant de romance, petit avertissement, ceci est un slash. Donc si vous avez lu jusqu'ici sans savoir que cette histoire deviendrait un slash, On vous le dit : CECI EST UN SLASH HARRY/DRACO. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas, et revenez en arrière, c'est à ça que sert le petit bouton en haut à gauche.

**Note** : Tout d'abord un grand merci a tous pour les reviews que vous avez envoyées, elles m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir, bien que le manque d'empressement à publier la suite puisse supposer le contraire. Je suis désolée que le chapitre 18 se soit fait attendre si longtemps.

Je tiens à préciser que j'ai commencé à traduire cette histoire pour de mauvaise raison. Non pas parce que j'en avais envie mais parce qu'on me l'a demandé, et je dois avouer que 32 chapitres c'est long quand l'envie n'est pas forcement là au départ. Attention je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas l'histoire, loin de là mais c'est tout de même long. Je ne l'avais pas abandonné, mais la traduction était vraiment très très lente. Et c'est là qu'_Alia_ est arrivée. Elle m'a proposé de traduire la suite et de la publier. _Alia_ c'est un peu le Zorro de l'histoire, c'est grâce à elle que le chapitre est là. On peut donc tous dire : **MERCI ALIA**. Là-dessus je me tais et je vous laisse profiter du chapitre.

* * *

**The Veela Enigma**

o

o0o

o

_Chapitre 18 : Le préfet des Gryffindor _

_o_

_o0o_

_O  
_

Draco rattrapa Harry dans le couloir, non loin du Grand Hall, et il se jeta sur lui par derrière, manquant de justesse de le faire tomber.

« Attrapé » dit le Veela. Et d'un mouvement gracieux il retourna Harry, le coinça contre le mur et pour éviter qu'il ne s'échappe, emprisonnant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête. « C'est un bien vilain jeu auquel tu viens de jouer avec moi. J'espère que tu es prêt à me demander pardon, Potter. »

« Jamais de la vie » répondit Harry d'un ton provocateur, essayant de se libérer de l'étreinte du blond. Draco haussa un sourcil « Des mots bien courageux pour quelqu'un dans ta position. Peut-être as-tu besoin de plus de …_persuasion._ »

Et là-dessus, Draco utilisa ses pouvoirs Veelas.

Il avait noté que ses pouvoirs n'affectaient pas Harry de la même façon que les autres. Avec lui, il n'y avait pas de balbutiements ou de flots de paroles pleins de mensonges et de promesses. A la place, il y avait une ferveur, un désir brûlant et ce moment ne faisait pas exception.

Les pupilles d'Harry s'étaient immédiatement dilatées et il recommença à se débattre entre les mains de son geôlier, non plus pour se libérer mais parce qu'il essayait désespérément de poser ses lèvres sur sa peau. Draco se sentait comme fiévreux de voir Harry le désirer autant, et il dût prendre plusieurs profondes respirations pour se rappeler qu'il devait résister, qu'il était supposé punir son compagnon pour ses actions passées.

_Même si elles l'avaient excitées, _se sentit obliger d'ajouter son esprit.

« Va te faire foutre. »dit-il à sa conscience. Et il retint son souffle. Harry venait juste d'atteindre son cou, et il l'embrassait, mordillant sa peau tendre. La sensation des lèvres d'Harry sur sa peau, c'était presque trop, mais grâce à un énorme effort de volonté il se réussit à se reprendre et à éteindre ses pouvoirs. Il observa tandis que devant lui les sublimes yeux passaient progressivement du noir à l'émeraude.

« Donc ? Tu te sens prêt à faire des excuses ?»

Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite, en signe de refus, mais faiblement _ le désir brillant clairement dans ses yeux.

« Es-tu sûr ? » demanda tendrement Draco, laissant filtrer un peu de son pouvoir pour appuyer ses mots. « Tu n'as vraiment rien à me dire ? ».

Harry garda les yeux fermé et colla son torse contre celui de son compagnon. « Seulement que si tu n'éteins pas tes pouvoirs Veela maintenant » il expira « je vais te sauter dessus. » Les mots d'Harry provoquèrent une accélération du rythme cardiaque du blond.

« Cela ne m'incite pas beaucoup à arrêter, tu sais ? » chuchota Draco à son oreille, se penchant pour presser son corps contre celui du brun.

« Oh, Dieu » Harry se mit à grogner, son corps se cambrant instinctivement contre celui de Draco. Celui-ci libera les poignets du Gryffondor pour enfouir ses mains dans sa chevelure ébène. Le jeune homme entoura immédiatement la taille de Draco de ses bras et la seule chose dont le blond avait conscience, c'est qu'à l'instant suivant, il fut poussé contre la porte de l'autre côté du couloir

Il heurta la porte avec une force considérable mais le remarqua à peine ; Harry venait juste de commencer à l'embrasser et la seule sensation de cette langue contre la sienne était plus importante que l'ecchymose qu'il venait de récolter.

Cherchant à tâtons derrière lui, il trouva la poignée de la porte et la tourna. Elle oscilla, puis s'ouvrit et ils débouchèrent dans une salle de classe vide, leurs lèvres toujours soudées l'une à l'autre. Harry continua à faire reculer Draco jusqu'à se qu'ils se cognent à un large bureau, et que Draco tombe dessus sur le dos, Harry au-dessus de lui. Le jeune homme détacha ensuite son corps de celui du Veela qui ouvrit la bouche pour protester_ pas bien sûr de savoir si c'était parce qu'il avait interrompu le baiser ou parce que c'était lui qui était allongé sur le dos. Mais quand Harry ouvrit la boucle de sa ceinture et plongea la main dans son pantalon, Draco oublia tout le reste.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry et Draco arrivèrent au repas un peu en retard, appuyer l'un contre l'autre, avec le même sourire idiot aux lèvres. Ron leurs jeta un regard furieux depuis la table de Gryffondor.

« Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi vous êtes en retard » dit Ron rapidement, lorsqu'ils s'assirent à la table, Draco pratiquement sur les genoux du brun.

« Oooh, moi si »dit Hermione. Les trois garçons la regardèrent bizarrement. « Euh, je veux dire… beurk ! » dit Hermione et elle attrapa précipitamment un livre et cacha son visage derrière.

Harry et Draco remplirent rapidement leurs assiettes et entamèrent leurs repas. Draco ne prit que deux bouchées de tourte à la viande avant de l'abandonner pour attaquer son plat préféré, les brownies. Pendant ce temps Harry le regardait avec une expression d'adoration sur le visage, et Ron leva ses yeux au ciel. « Est-ce que c'est vraiment bon pour le blondinet de ne manger que des sucreries ? » demanda-t-il à Hermione.

« Non, pas vraiment. Il va probablement finir par se rendre malade » répondit-elle en sortant le nez de son livre.

Harry la regarda avec inquiétude « C'est vrai ? »

Elle acquiesça « Il n'est qu'en partie Veela, tu le sais ? »

Harry regarda Draco, soucieux « Euh…Draco ? »

« Mmmh ? » marmonna Draco, la bouche pleine de chocolat.

« Tu devrais peut-être manger plus de…vrai nourriture » suggéra Harry. Draco avala difficilement sa bouchée de brownie et prit un air peiné. « Mais Harry » pleurnicha-t-il « je préfère le chocolat. »

« Je sais, mais ce n'est pas bon pour toi de ne manger que du sucré » dit-il, inquiet « juste un peu, s'il te plait »

Draco secoua la tête « Non »

« Draco… »

« Non. »

Harry le regarda de façon suppliante. Ron souleva un sourcil.

« Alors, c'est tout, Harry ? Tu vas le laisser se rendre malade parce que tu ne sais pas t'opposer à lui ? T'a-t-il à ce point enroulé autour de son petit doigt ? »

« Ron, vraiment » dit Harry. Draco lança un regard mauvais en direction de Ron, et se tourna vers Harry.

« Je mangerais ce que tu veux, si c'est toi qui me le donnes » dit-il de manière conciliante.

« Oh non », dit Ron. « Harry, pour l'amour de Merlin, ne fais pas ça. Certains d'entre-nous souhaiteraient conserver leur repas. »

« Ron, essaye d'être un peu plus compréhensif, d'accord ? Les Veelas n'aiment pas la nourriture normal autant qu'ils aiment les sucreries, ce n'est facile pour lui, » dit rapidement Harry, en attrapant une fourchette.

« Je n'y crois pas »dit Ron, buté « Tu vas le nourrir, ici, devant tout le monde, et nous forcer à regarder. »

« Quelque chose comme ça, ouais » répondit Harry tout en prenant un bout de tourte « Ok bébé, ouvre la bouche » Draco consentit à ouvrir sa bouche, avec la ferme intention de crier à Harry qu'il n'était pas un « bébé », mais Ron le prit de vitesse.

« Bébé ? Harry, tu viens juste d'appeler Malfoy Bébé ? » Ron semblait plus que dégoûter « C'est si… _dégueulasse._ »

Draco décida que tant que cela contrariait Ron, ça ne l'ennuyait pas qu'Harry l'appelle bébé en public.

« Ecoute, ce n'est pas parce que « Weasel » est ton seul nom affectueux que tu dois nous harceler. Et maintenant, va te faire foutre et laisse nous tranquille » dit-il, irrité.

« C'est la table de Griffondor, ici, et je suis un préfet alors c'est à toi d'aller te faire foutre. » répondit- Ron, tout aussi énervé.

« Bien, allez Harry partons » dit Draco, en commençant à se lever, mais Harry posa une main sur son épaule.

« Laisse-moi juste lui parler un instant, d'accord ? » dit-il doucement. Puis, d'une voix plus forte, il se tourna vers son meilleur ami « Ron, pouvons-nous discuter un moment ? Ailleurs ? » Demanda-t-il, en désignant la porte d'un signe de la tête.

« Bien. Comme tu veux » répondit Ron, ils se levèrent de table et allèrent un peu plus loin.

Draco les observa pendant un moment, et leva les yeux au ciel en regarda le dos de Ron s'éloigner.

« Je t'ai vu » dit Hermione « Sincèrement, toi et Ron, vous agissez comme des enfants. »

« C'est lui qui a commencé » dit Draco, avec une moue enfantine et très peu crédible.

Hermione lui jeta un regard cinglant. Draco se redressa « Si, c'est vrai. Tu as vu ce soir, tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est… »

Il s'arrêta subitement, car grâce à son ouïe hyper développée, il avait réussi à entendre les mots « Harry » et « rouge à lèvres » qui provenait d'une conversation se déroulant près de lui, à la table des Griffondors et il se mit à l'écouter très attentivement.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

« Peux-tu croire ça, Parvati ? » Dit Lavande Brown dans chuchotement excité. « Harry Potter est revenu dans la salle commune de Griffondors avec du rouges à lèvres partout sur le visage ? »

« Oh mon Dieu ! » répondit Parvati, dans un chuchotement tout aussi excité. « Tu veux dire qu'il a embrassé quelqu'un d'autre que Malfoy ? »

« _Oui _! Est-ce que tu peux le croire ? »

« A quoi Harry pensait ? Malfoy est comme qui dirait, psycho-possessif, tu sais ? Et s'il le découvre… ? » La voix de Parvati s'estompa.

« Oh, tu la tuerais, qui qu'elle soit. Dieu, j'aurai voulu être cette personne et embrasser Harry. Avoir ses mains partout sur mon corps. Je veux dire, j'ai essayé, dans la salle commune, mais il s'est échappé avant que j'ai pu tenter ma chance. »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire » dit une voix glaciale derrière elle.

Toute tremblante, Lavande et Parvati se retournèrent et virent que Draco se tenait derrière elles, furieux.

« Ma…Malfoy ! » bégaya Lavande « Dep…depuis combien de temps… »

« Depuis un bout de temps » la rembarra Draco. « Qui est-elle ? »

« Q-quoi ? » dit Lavande, paraissant encore plus nerveuse.

« _Qui est-elle _? Qui a embrassé mon compagnon ? »

« Je…je ne sais pas… »

Draco sortit sa baguette « Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois, Brown ? A propos de ce que je te ferai si jamais tu touchais encore à Harry ? »

« Tu as dit… tu as dit que tu couperais… Oh mon Dieu » s'exclama Lavande, commençant à trembler.

« C'est ça. Maintenant, tu as exactement 3 secondes pour te sauver la vie en me révélant qui est la garce qui a embrassé Harry. Un… »

« Mais je ne sais vraiment pas ! » cria Lavande.

« _Deux…_ »

« Elle ne sait pas, connard ! » claqua Parvati. « Laisse la tranquille. »

« _Trois._ Trop tard, Brown. La prochaine fois, apprend à fermer ta gueule. » Il leva sa baguette. « _Sever-_ »

« Tu es là, Draco. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu as déjà fini de manger ? »

Harry venait d'apparaître derrière le Veela, ne remarquant même pas que Draco pointait sa baguette vers Lavande. Draco la baissa et se retourna, la mâchoire crispée. Lavande commença immédiatement à crier.

« Harry, Harry sauve-moi, il allait me couper les mains ! »

Harry parut surpris. « Ne sois pas bête. Draco ne ferait jamais une chose comme ça. »

« Si, il le ferait ! » dit Lavande, désespérée. « Harry, tu ne comprends pas, il est au courant pour… »

« Je sais pour toi et cette trainée, Potter. La nuit dernière. Celle qui a laissé du rouge à lèvres sur ton visage de menteur. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent d'une façon presque comique. « Attends, Draco, je peux t'expliquer-»

« Je ne veux pas entendre tes saloperies d'explications, Potter. »

« Mais Draco, ce n'est pas ce-»

« JE T'AI DIT que je ne veux pas t'entendre essayer de m'expliquer ! » gronda Draco, lui coupant la parole. « Est-ce que tu l'as baisée ? »

« QUOI ?? Merlin, non, elle a juste-»

« Elle n'a _juste_ rien du tout, Potter ! » Le hurlement de Draco attira l'attention de tout le monde et le silence se mit à régner dans la Grande Salle, pour mieux suivre leur dispute. « Cette salope pose ses mains sur _mon _compagnon, et _tu _l'as laissée faire. J'espère que ça en valait la peine. J'espère qu'elle pense que ça en valait la peine, parce que quand je la trouverais, je la tuerai. »

Sur ce, Draco ouvrit les portes du Grand Hall et se mit à courir.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

« Merde, merde, merde, _merde._ »

C'était l'unique pensée d'Harry alors qu'il courrait derrière Draco. C'était le pire moment possible pour qu'il découvre cela. Son esprit était si fragile après les horribles évènements de la nuit dernière, et croire que son compagnon l'avait trompé, pourrait être la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Terrifié pour Draco, il tourna dans un couloir et se fit plaqué contre un mur pour la seconde fois de la soirée.

« Toi, espèce de salaud, »cria Draco et l'estomac d'Harry se tordit sous la culpabilité à la vue des traces de larmes le long des joues de Draco. « Est-ce que c'est la même connasse que celle qui t'a embrassé avant ? »

« Draco, tu dois m'écouter-»

« Ferme-la et répond à ma question, Potter ! Pourquoi la protèges-tu ? Tu l'aimes ? Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » Les yeux de Draco semblaient presque fous, et il paraissait à la fois furieux et effrayé.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Harry prit une profonde respiration et s'efforça d'utiliser sa voix la plus autoritaire. « Draco, calme toi et _écoutes-moi._ »

Et cela fonctionna. Draco se calma immédiatement et se tut. Cependant, ses yeux conservèrent leur folie.

_Comment as-tu pu ?_ demandaient-ils. _Comment peux-tu me blesser ainsi ?_

« Oui, c'était la même fille. »

« Je le savais, » dit Draco, mais Harry leva une main.

« Reste calme bébé, ok ? »

« Ne m'appelle pas bébé, Potter »

« Draco, s'il te plaît écoutes-moi. Je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses quoique ce soit, d'accord ? Elle m'a trouvé après notre dispute hier soir, j'ai pensé qu'elle voulait juste me parler et elle m'a embrassé. Je l'ai immédiatement repoussé et je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Que c'était toi que je voulais. »

Draco le regardait soupçonneux. « Et ensuite, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Nous nous sommes crié dessus, j'ai frappé le mur et je suis retourné dans la salle commune de Griffondors. Elle avait laissé du rouge à lèvres sur mon visage et Lavande l'a vue. Et apparemment elle n'a pas pu se taire. »

Harry parvint à toucher Draco. Il tressaillit légèrement mais ne le repoussa pas. « Il ne s'est rien produit, Draco. Je te le promets. Tu dois me faire confiance. »

Draco ne supportait pas de regarder droit dans les yeux suppliant d'Harry, ça faisait trop mal.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire qui elle est, Harry ? Pourquoi la protèges-tu ? »

Harry hésita. « C'est juste…j'ai l'impression de lui devoir bien ça. »

Draco eut l'air extrêmement peiné « Et moi ? Tu es mon _compagnon_, Harry ! Est-ce que tu ne me dois pas la vérité ? »

« Je suis désolé, » dit Harry et il le pensait vraiment. Il tendit sa main vers la tête de Draco et fit courir ses doigts à travers les cheveux soyeux. « Je suis si désolé. Mais je ne veux pas de cette fille, Draco. Je te le promets. Je ne veux personne à part toi. »

Draco se resta muet pendant un moment. « Tu promets ? »

« Je te le promets » dit Harry tendrement, tout en continuant de caresser les cheveux blonds. « Tu es le seul que je désire. Aujourd'hui et à jamais. »

Et dans un soupir hésitant, le Veela se laissa aller contre le corps chaud de son compagnon, accueillant les bras musclés qui entourèrent rapidement sa taille.

« Je te le promets » chuchota Harry et il glissa au sol en gardant Draco serré contre lui.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Le lendemain Lavande Brown fit très, très, très attention à éviter Draco Malfoy à tout prix. Elle surveillait chaque détour de couloir, elle fixait du regard tout ceux qui sortait des salles de classe, et passa le plus clair de son temps à se cacher dans les toilettes des filles.

C'est là que Parvati la dénicha.

« Lavande, » siffla-t-elle dans un chuchotement excité « Lavande, es-tu ici ? »

« Oui » répondit Lavande, en sortant de l'un des box « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je pense savoir qui a embrassé Harry »

« Oh mon Dieu, » dit Lavande, en tirant Parvati plus près d'elle « Qui ? »

Parvati prit une profonde inspiration « Bon, tu sais que ma sœur Padma est à Serdaigle ? »

Lavande acquiesça de la tête.

« Ok, la nuit dernière, dans la salle commune, elle a vu Cho Chang arpenter la pièce, en se rongeant les ongles. Alors elle lui a demandée ce qui n'allait pas. Elle a répondu qu'elle était juste un peu stressée et elle est finalement retourné dans sa chambre et n'en ait plus ressorti sauf pour aller en cours.

Lavande avait la bouche ouverte d'étonnement « Tu penses que c'était _Cho _? »

« C'est possible, non ? Après tout elle et Harry sont sortis ensemble l'an dernier. Peut-être qu'elle a essayé de le récupérer. »

« Mais …mais il est avec un Veela, elle est malade ? »

Parvati ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Lavande et elle se turent immédiatement en apercevant Marietta Edgecombe et Cho Chang entrer dans la pièce.

« Hey, » dit Lavande, avec un pâle sourire. Cho hocha juste la tête, elle marcha jusqu'au lavabo et commença à se recoiffer. Lavande ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le léger tremblement des mains de Cho.

« Alors, ça va ? dit Parvati avec autant de désinvolture que possible.

« Pas trop, »répondit Marietta

« Ouais, »fit écho Cho, fouillant dans son sac et en sortant son maquillage. Lavande et Parvati échangèrent un regard, la pièce manquante du puzzle prit place lorsque Cho se remit du rouge à lèvres…

…un rouge à lèvres d'une teinte de rose vraiment très _familière_.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ron regardait avec dégout un autre dîné dans la grande salle avec Draco et Harry qui traversaient la grande salle en se faisant d'interminables cajoleries.

« C'est tellement _dégoûtant_ » dit-il d'une voix d'outre tombe à Hermione, qui haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas si horrible. Ils sont très mignons ensemble, je pense, par exemple que les cheveux noirs d'Harry et ceux blonds de Draco font une très belle combinaison.

« Je ne parle pas de leurs apparences, ce sont tous les deux de beaux mecs. C'est leurs comportements. Ou plutôt, celui d'Harry, il traite Malfoy comme si c'était un doux, un mignon petit lapin et il ne réalise même pas qu'il martyrise tout le reste de l'école. »

« Et bien, avec Harry, il est mignon et doux, et Harry est très protecteur avec lui. Il s'énerve quand les gens traitent Malfoy comme un monstre.

« C'est un mioche monstrueux, s'en est vraiment un » dit Ron, d'un air grognon. « Il jette des sorts aux gens juste parce qu'il peut le faire, j'en suis sûr. Et est-ce que tu as _entendu_comment Harry l'appelle ?

« Tu veux dire « bébé » ? » dit Hermione d'un ton amusé.

« Oui ! Sur l'amour de tous ce qu'il y a de sacré – _bébé _? C'est de Malfoy dont on parle. Ce n'est pas un bébé, c'est un putain de Veela extrêmement dangereux. Il a failli trancher les mains de Lavande hier ! »

« Je sais » dit Hermione fronçant les sourcils. « Et Harry ne fait rien à ce sujet. C'est une mauvaise nouvelle. »

« Des mauvaises nouvelles ? » demanda Harry, en s'asseyant en face d'eux avec Draco.

« Oh, rien, » répondit faiblement Hermione, tandis que Ron le regardait méchamment.

Harry et Draco se servirent et s'attaquèrent à leurs plats, Harry cajolant Draco pour qu'il accepte de manger du poulet et de la quiche, tentant de l'amadouer en lui proposant de lui donner à nouveau à manger.

« Alors, est-ce que tu t'es excusé auprès de Lavande ? » demanda sèchement Ron, avant qu'ils n'aient pu manger quoique ce soit.

« Pour quoi ? »

« _Pour quoi_ _?_ Pour avoir laissé Draco essayer de lui arracher les mains sans rien dire ! »

« Oh. Ça. » Dit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Bah, il ne l'a pas fait, n'est ce pas ? » dit Harry en saisissant sa fourchette pour préparer une bouchée à un Draco content de lui, qui tira discrètement la langue à Ron.

Ron était outré. « Il a faillit le faire. Comment peux-tu si facilement ignorer à quel point il est dangereux ? »

« Dangereux ? » Harry secoua légèrement la tête. « Ne sois pas stupides. Draco n'est pas dangereux, pas vrai bébé ? » Roucoula Harry, récompensant Draco d'un bisou esquimau. « Juste un peu jaloux, c'est tout » taquina Harry, pendant que Draco avalait obligeamment la nourriture qu'il lui présentait.

« Pourquoi…mais…tu…argh ! » dit Ron, tellement énervé qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

« En parlant de Brown, où est-elle ? » demanda calmement Draco après avoir avalé, interrompant Ron qui s'empêtrait dans ses bafouillages.

« Dans la Tour Gryffondor » répondit Hermione, sans cacher son irritation. « Elle se cache de toi. »

« Elle y est encore ? Elle est intelligente. » Dit Draco, dont les yeux brillèrent, l'espace d'un instant, d'une haine pure. Et quand Harry se tourna vers lui pour lui présenter une nouvelle bouchée, ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur tendresse et leur amour inconditionnel.

Le quatuor continua à manger, jusqu'à ce qu'une toute jeune élève de première année, s'avance toute tremblotante en direction d'Harry.

« Um…excuse-moi, H-Harry, » dit-elle d'une voix hésitante, Harry et Draco la regardèrent, Harry avec un sourire et Draco avec un éclat menaçant dans les yeux. « Est- ce…est-ce que je peux avoir du pain, s'il te plaît, si tu as fini ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit Harry, en lui donnant la panière. « Et voilà. »

Il lui tendit le panier, et quand la première année le lui prit, leurs mains s'effleurèrent juste une seconde.

Mais ce fut juste assez pour provoquer la jalousie du Veela.

« Toi, petite trainée, tu essaies de séduire mon compagnon ? » grogna-t-il, en se levant.

La première année commença à trembler « N-n-non… » couina-t-elle,.

« Sale petite menteuse. _Comment _oses-tu toucher mon compagnon ? » Dit Draco, menaçant la jeune fille qui éclata en sanglots.

« Je suis désolée ! » hurla-t-elle. « Je ne l'aie pas fait exprès. »

«_Draco _! » gronda Harry, mais Draco ne lui prêta pas attention.

« Sais-tu ce que je fais à ceux qui touchent mon compagnon ? » siffla Draco à la première année, en faisant claque sa baguette.

« Draco, laisse la tranquille ! » dit Harry, tout en se levant. « Elle n'a rien fait ! »

« Elle t'a _touché _! »

« Par _accident _! Et en plus de ça, elle n'a que ONZE ans ! »

Draco ferma les yeux pendant une seconde et prit une profonde respiration. Quand il les ouvrit, il était à nouveau tout sourire pour Harry.

« Tu as raison, mon amour. A quoi je pensais ? Seulement onze ans, évidemment c'était un accident… »

Harry le regarda rayonnant, et le serra dans ses bras. « Je savais que tu n'allais pas vraiment le faire. » Il embrassa Draco sur le bout du nez et se retourna vers ses amis.

« Vous avez vu ? » dit-il à Hermione et Ron, reprenant sa place à table. « Il n'est pas dangereux du tout. »

Cependant, à la seconde où Harry se retourna, Draco toisa une nouvelle fois avec mépris la jeune fille.

« Aujourd'hui c'est visiblement ton jour de chance, » lui dit-il de sa voix la plus menaçante « mais je te surveille. De très près. Et si je te vois dans la même pièce qu'Harry, je te jetterai un sort qui te fera saigner. Maintenant, hors de ma vue. »

La première année recommença à pleurer et s'enfuit en courant.

Ron et Hermione restèrent bouche bée, figés dans une même expression horrifiée, tout comme tous occupants de la table de Gryffondor à part Harry, qui était paisiblement inconscient de ce qui venait de se passer.

Draco se rassit tranquillement près d'Harry et piqua de la nourriture dans son assiette.

« Toi… tu es monstrueux … » articula finalement Ron, vivement approuvé par Hermione.

Harry releva brusquement la tête. «Putain Ron, ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! » dit le brun d'un ton acide.

Ron ne l'écouta pas. « Comment as-tu pu ? » dit-t-il, incrédule.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle. » dit Draco d'un air hautain.

« Dieu, Malfoy. » répliqua Ron, dont la voix devenait furieuse. « Cette fille avait _onze ans_. »

« Mais je ne lui ai rien fait, n'est-ce pas ? répondit Malfoy d'un ton glacé.

« Ce que tu lui as dit… comment as-tu _pu _? Ron avait les yeux plissés, et il devenait tout rouge. Draco roula des yeux.

« Je suis un Malfoy et un Veela, Weasley. J'ai donc tous les droits. » Répondit-t-il, en déposant un baiser sur la joue d'Harry.

« Je serais dans ma chambre, mon cœur, si tu veux venir me voir plus tard. » Il jeta un regard méchant à Ron. « _Seul_.» précisa-t-il, et il quitta rapidement la Grande Salle.

Harry le regarda partir et se tourna ensuite vers son meilleur ami, affichant clairement son irritation. « Ron, je ne sais pas quel est ton problème… »

Il aurait sûrement dû réaliser que lorsque le visage d'un rouquin prenait la même couleur que ses cheveux, le sens commun voulait que l'on fuie pour protéger sa vie.

« Tu ne sais pas quel est _mon _problème ? dit-il, d'une voix dangereuse et calme.

Harry acquiesça et continua complètement inconscient. « Non, vraiment. Je pense que tu devrais être un peu plus compréhensif. Je veux dire, le pauvre Draco est si jaloux qu'il en vient même à suspecter les premières années qui s'approchent de moi et… »

« Pauvre Draco ? Pauvre DRACO ?!?! ÇA SUFFIT!!!!

Là-dessus Ron perdit toute mesure. Il se leva de la table Gryffondor et se mit à hurler.

« J'en ai assez de cette MERDE ! Malfoy n'est absolument à PLAINDRE ! C'est un CHIEUR, une MENACE, et un BOURREAU et c'est TON JOB de le CONTROLER !! »

Ron se pencha au dessus de la table, et saisit Harry par le col « Je suis un PREFET, Harry, et je NE permettrais plus jamais cela ! Si JAMAIS je surprends ce Veela menacer ou un jeter un sort à qui que ce soit, ce sera DEUX CENT POINTS de moins par maison et un MOIS de retenu avec RUSARD pour vous DEUX ! EST-CE QUE C'EST COMPRIS ???"

La table entière de Gryffindor fut noyée sous les applaudissements. Ron n'attendit même pas la réponse d'Harry. Il sortit en trombe de la grande salle, laissant derrière lui un Harry assez sonné.

Et avant même qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps d'intégrer ce qu'il venait juste d'entendre, le Professeur Snape était à la table de Gryffondor table.

"Dans mon bureau, Mr. Potter. IMMÉDIATEMENT."

Encore abasourdi, Harry le suivit docilement hors de la Grande Salle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prochain chapitre : discusion avec le professeur Snape


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: Tout ce qui a trait à Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling, rien n'est à moi.

**Titre original** : Veela Enigma.

**Auteur** : Jenaverre

**Traductrice** : _ALIA_ a traduit le chapitre, Crazysnape s'est contentée de le reformuler et corriger quelques erreurs de traduction.

**Summary:** l'intrigue de Veela Enigma : Draco est à moitié veela, mais ses ancêtres ont caché la vérité quand au sang impur qui coule dans la famille, et il ne le sait pas. Les choses s'emballent et deviennent un peu folle lorsque il tombe amoureux du wonder boy de Poudlar et qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Slash.

**Rated** 'R' (par sécurité) Pour le langage et relation sexuelle.

**Honneur **: grand merci à **frizzy**, dont l'histoire _Magnetic Attraction_ est selon l'auteur la première Fanfic parlant de Draco en tant que Veela, et qui est à la base de toutes les histoires de la sorte. Merci de lui faire un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour sa créativité et son ingéniosité ! (Cette fic a été magnifiquement traduite par Leena Asakura)

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette histoire est ce que l'on appelle communément une 'dramedie': Mi dramatique, mi-comédie. Le tout mélangé avec un peu d'action/aventure. Et surtout _beaucoup _de romance. Et en parlant de romance, petit avertissement, ceci est un slash. Donc si vous avez lu jusqu'ici sans savoir que cette histoire deviendrait un slash, On vous le dit : CECI EST UN SLASH HARRY/DRACO. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas, et revenez en arrière, c'est à ça que sert le petit bouton en haut à gauche.

**Note** : Tout d'abord un grand merci a tous pour les reviews que vous avez envoyées, elles nous ont fait extrêmement plaisir. J'ai été très heureuse de voir qu'en dépit de l'attente précédente certaines personnes avaenit cotinuer de lire.

Chapitre 19

Discussion avec Snape

A l'instant où Harry et Snape quittèrent le Grand Hall, Hermione courut rattraper Ron. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'aller bien loin _ Ron étant vraiment prévisible quand il est en colère.

Comme prévu, elle le trouva devant les portes du château, assit au pied des escaliers, arrachant l'herbe de colère.

« Hey » dit-t-elle, en s'asseyant près de lui sur la marche. « L'herbe a dû vraiment te faire quelque chose de grave.»

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, mais arrêta cependant son massacre de la pelouse de Poudlard.

« Je ne pouvais plus le supporter. » dit-il comme début d'explication. « Je veux dire, honnêtement. La pauvre petite fille. Et Harry qui ne veut rien voir !

Hermione soupira. « Ce n'est pas qu'il ne veut rien voir, c'est _qu'il ne le voit pas_. Si on dit que « l'amour est aveugle » c'est qu'il y a une raison, tu sais. »

« Je ne sais pas si l'amour rend aveugle, mais dans le cas d'Harry, il a vraiment besoin de lunettes. » dit Ron, irrité. « comment fait-il pour ne pas le voir ? »

"Pourquoi est-ce que je dois toujours tout expliquer ? Essaye de deviner par toi-même ! » dit Hermione, en lui donnant un coup de coude taquin sur l'épaule.

Ron laissa son regard vagabonder sur l'ensemble du parc avant de répondre. « Parce que Malfoy est un stupide veela ? »

Hermione leva les yeux.

« Bon, ok. Comme Harry est amoureux de Mal Foy, il ne voit pas toutes les horreurs qu'il commet.»

« En partie. »

« En partie ? C'est quoi l'autre raison ? »

« Malfoy est amoureux d'Harry, et c'est pour cela qu'il ne voit pas ce que Malfoy fait. Tout ce qu'il voit, c'est que pour la première fois de sa vie quelqu'un l'aime. Vraiment, d'un amour inconditionnel. Et c'est pour ça qu'il refuse de voir ce qu'il y a le mal que Malfoy fait. »

Ron soupira à son tour. « Peut-être. Mais amoureux de Harry ou pas, je ne laisserais pas Malfoy brutaliser encore quelqu'un d'autre. »

Le regard d'Hermione se durcit légèrement. «Moi non plus. Cela doit s'arrêter et maintenant. Mais j'ai le pressentiment que c'est sur le point d'arriver. »

« Oh vraiment ? Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

Hermione sourit « Snape.»

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

« Asseyiez-vous, » dit Snape d'un ton irrité à Harry, qui prit place de l'autre coté du bureau de Snape, lui lançant un regard furieux. Snape ne prêta pas attention à cette tentative d'intimidation. « Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici, Potter ? »

« Laissez-moi deviner, » dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique. « Vous allez me réprimander à propos de Draco, n'est ce pas ? »

« Cinq point de moins pour Griffondors pour votre impertinence » répondit hargneusement Snape. « Et oui, nous sommes ici pour parler de Draco. Ou plutôt, de votre refus catégorique d'admettre c'est qu'est réellement Draco. »

« Et, qu'est-il ? A part, évidemment, un _veela_ ?

« Votre _compagnon_, idiot. C'est si classique chez vous, Potter. Vous êtes si exalté d'être le compagnon d'un veela, avec tout ce bonheur que cela procure. Il ne vous ait jamais venu à l'esprit que vous auriez aussi des responsabilités ? »

« Quelles responsabilités ? demanda Harry, assez irrité.

Les yeux de Snape roulèrent dans leurs orbites. « Dans quel monde vivez vous pour pensez obtenir l'amour inconditionnel d'une magnifique créature sans la moindre condition en retour ? Pensez-vous que Draco soit une espèce de chevalier, à l'armure étincelante, et qui apparait majestueusement dans votre vie avec un visage angélique, des pouvoirs veela à votre disposition et que vous n'ayez qu'à vous allonger et profiter de cet amour ? Ce n'est pas un conte de fées, Potter. »

Harry serra les dents et s'efforça de rester convenable. « Je ne comprends toujours pas où vous voulez en venir. »

« Alors, écoutez. Si Draco était en partie vampire, voyez-vous de quelle façon il pourrait être dangereux pour les autres étudiants ?»

« Heu, ouais, » répondit Harry. « Il voudrait probablement boire leur sang, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Oui, il le ferait. Donc si Draco était un vampire et vous, son compagnon, ne pensez vous pas que vous devriez vous exercer à le garder sous contrôle, pour protéger les élèves de lui ? »

Harry réfléchit un moment. « Oui, sûrement. Mais qu'est-ce que ça avoir avec-»

« Si j'évoque cet exemple, c'est qu'un veela peut être aussi dangereux que peut l'est un vampire, Potter. Vous devez protéger les autres étudiants de Draco. Etant le compagnon de Draco, il est de votre responsabilité, de l'aider à exister dans la société magique sans qu'il ne blesse personne. »

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Professeur, Draco est lui aussi sorcier. »

« Il est en _partie _sorcier, Potter, et le veela en lui est plus fort que son côté humain. »

« Quel est votre problème à tous ? demanda Harry d'un ton furieux. « Draco est un humain comme vous ou moi ! Pourquoi les autres ne le comprennent pas ? »

« N'avez-vous jamais pensé que c'était peut-être _vous_ qui ne compreniez pas, » répliqua vertement Snape. « Draco n'est _pas_ un humain comme vous ou moi. Il n'y a _rien de mal à ça_. Il est juste différent de nous, pas inférieur. Ou êtes-vous si arrogant au point de penser que toute personne différente vous est automatiquement inférieure ? »

Harry bouillait de colère à l'écoute de la tirade de Snape. « Je n'aie jamais considérer Draco comme inférieur à moi, Professeur.»

« Néanmoins, vous refusez d'assumer vos responsabilités en tant que compagnon. Ce n'est pas un animal domestique, Potter. Il est dangereux.»

« Ok, premièrement je pense à lui en tant que petit ami, et non comme mon _animal domestique,_» dit Harry brusquement. « Deuxièmement, il n'est _pas_ dangereux il est juste-»

« _Silence_ ! » siffla Snape. « Il est dangereux. Les veela sont des créatures extraordinairement dangereuses, et Draco est même plus dangereux que tous autres veelas. Ne croyez-vous que c'est étrange, même pour un veela, de se sentir menacé par une petite fille de onze ans de la façon comme il l'a été ce soir ? »

Harry se calma et réfléchit.

« D'accord, c'est peut-être un peu extrême, » dit-il finalement prudemment. « Donc pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? »

« A cause de vous, Potter, même l'anormal ne peut être normale. Quand un veela se lie avec un sorcier, normalement à leur rencontre, il le séduit facilement, et ensuite ils vivent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps ou pour toujours. _Normalement_. Vous et Mr. Malfoy, vous vous êtes cependant rencontrés et mutuellement haïs. Pendant cinq ans.»

Harry lui fit un bref signe de la tête. Ça, il le savait.

Snape continua. « Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi il ne vous a pas laissé tranquille après que l'ayez rejeté ? »

Hésitant, Harry hocha la tête. « J'ai simplement pensé qu'il me haïssait. »

« Il vous haïssait. D'une obsession brûlante et passionnée. Il a été profondément blessé par le fait que vous ayez refusé son amitié. Ça l'a blessé plus profondément que n'importe quel sortilège. Et il vous a haï pour ça, parce qu'il vous aimait et que vous ne vouliez pas de lui. »

« Mais je ne savais pas-»

Snape leva la main. « Je vous expliquais juste comment le veela en Draco voit les choses. »

Harry y réfléchit et soupira. « Mais il m'a maintenant. »

« Et il est terrifié par l'idée de vous perdre une nouvelle fois. Vous ne voyez pas ? Il est possessif au-delà de toute raison parce qu'il est effrayé. Vous l'avez déjà rejeté une fois, pour Ron Weasley qui plus est, et inconsciemment, il a peur que ce ne soit qu'une question de temps avant que vous ne le repoussiez encore pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il risque de blesser gravement un élève à cause de cette peur. »

Snape fit une pause pour laisser Harry réfléchir à ces informations.

« Vous devez apaiser ses peurs, Mr. Potter. Rassurez-le. Revenir vers lui avec du rouge à lèvres sur le visage n'est pas le meilleur moyen de l'aider. »

Harry lui lança un regard noir, alors que la culpabilité lui pesait sur l'estomac. « Ce n'était pas ma faute. »

« Êtes-vous si bouché que vous ne pouvez pas deviner quand quelqu'un va vous embrasser ? » demanda Snape avec mépris. Les joues d'Harry s'enflammèrent, et Snape leva un sourcil. « Bon, je suppose oui si vous étiez aveugle de ne pas avoir vue les dégâts causés par Draco… »

Harry jeta un regard suspicieux à Snape. « Il est si horrible que ça ? »

« Il a envoyé plus d'élèves à l'infirmerie la semaine dernière que la saison de Quidditch jusqu'ici. Il aurait réellement tranché les mains de Mlle. Brown, si vous n'étiez pas intervenu. Il manipule les Serpentards, énerve les Gryffondors, terrorise les Poufsouffles -»

« Ok, ok. J'ai compris l'idée, » dit rapidement Harry, interrompant Snape. « Il a été un très méchant veela et je dois l'arrêter. Comment suis-je sensé faire ça ? »

« Ne m'interrompez plus jamais, Potter. » avertit Snape. « Et pour stopper Draco, je vous suggère t'utiliser vos capacités en tant que compagnon pour lui enseigner quelque chose qui vous manque si cruellement à vous-même : la discipline.

« _Quoi _? demanda Harry, choqué. « Je ne vais pas le _dresser_. Nous n'avons pas ce genre d'étranges relations S&M ! »

Snape ferma les yeux et soupira. « Pourquoi tout doit être tout noir ou tout blanc avec vous les adolescents ? »dit-il d'une voix peinée. « Je ne vous demande d'avoir, comme vous le dites si éloquemment, «ce genre d'étranges relations S&M ». Ce que je vous demande c'est d'empêcher que Draco jette des sorts les autres étudiants. Il se sentira plus rassurer et plus confiant à propos de votre relation. »

« Okaaaay. » dit Harry avec confusion. « Je ne vois pas comment le… _dresser_, comme vous le dites, le rassurer pour qu'il se sente plus confiant. »

« Essayez de penser de cette manière. Si un parent ne fait rien pour éduquer son enfant, ironiquement, l'enfant ne sentira pas aimé, parce si le parent tenait vraiment lui il lui imposerait des limites pour le protéger. » Harry était indigné. « Je ne suis _pas_ son père. » s'exclama-t-il en colère.

L'expression de Snape sembla devenir plus douloureuse et il commença à se masser les tempes. « C'était juste un _exemple_, Potter. Je sais bien que vous n'êtes pas son père. Mais vous êtes son compagnon, et vous avez la responsabilité de prendre soin de lui. Aussi longtemps que vous le laisserez brutaliser les autres élèves, il aura l'impression que vous ne l'aimez pas véritablement.

Harry prit une inspiration. Ce n'était pas bon.

Snape soupira, posa les mains à plat sur son bureau et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux. « Si vous n'arrivez pas à faire rentrer ça dans votre crâne épais, alors pensez à ceci : combien de temps encore les autorités laisseront-elles Draco agir à sa guise ? »

Les yeux d'Harry devinrent fuyants et il haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

« Aucune idée ? Très bien, je vais vous le dire. Le prochain groupe de parents se plaignant que leur enfant a souffert des mains de Draco va vous faire suspendre, expulser, ou même vous conduire en prison, Mr. Potter, en fonction de la gravité de l'acte de Draco. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. « Quoi ? » chuchota-t-il. Snape acquiesça.

« Ah, oui. La loi impute au compagnon la responsabilité des actes de son veela. Si le compagnon n'a pas pu éviter l'attaque, c'est lui qui sera condamné à la place du veela. Et quoi qu'il vous arrive, il arrivera la même chose à Draco. Ils l'enverront aussi en prison. »

Snape s'avança. « Savez-vous ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'un veela est envoyé en prison ? »

Harry fit non de la tête, restant sans voix.

« Ils sont emprisonnés seuls, là où ils sont incapables d'utiliser leur pouvoir sur les autres prisonniers ou les gardes. Ils n'ont le droit voir leur compagnon qu'une fois par mois, séparés par des barreaux. Et lorsque les détraqueurs sont présents, ils s'agglutinent près des cellules des veela, comme des vautours, et se nourrissent constamment leur leurs énergie magiques. La plupart des veelas deviennent fous avant la fin de la première semaine. »

Harry fixa Snape avec horreur, le tient verdâtre, son estomac crispé.

« Voila ce qui va se produire, si vous n'exercez pas à un certain contrôle sur Draco. Voulez-vous le voir souffrir de cette façon, Potter ? »

Harry hocha violement « non » de la tête.

« Alors prenez soin de lui. Je le sais, vous en êtes capable. »

Harry quitta le bureau de Snape, tremblant.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Après son départ de la table des Griffondors, Draco n'avait nullement l'intention de retourner dans sa chambre. Pas quand Lavande Brown se trouvait seule dans la Tour Griffondor. Ils avaient une affaire non-achevée à s'occuper.

Il piqua un sprint en direction de la Tour, prononça le mot de passe qu'Harry lui avait révélé plus tôt dans la semaine à la Grosse Dame, et entra dans la salle commune, pratiquement vide.

Pratiquement vide, à l'exception de Lavande, assise sur le fauteuil près du feu.

« Brown, » dit Draco, d'une voix aussi froide que la glace. « Je te cherchais. »

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lavande se figea. Elle connaissait cette voix. Cette voix n'annonçait rien de bon pour une personne seule, sans baguette, et faisant face à un veela en colère, jaloux qui pensait qu'elle en avait après son compagnon.

Elle était dans la merde.

« M-Malfoy, » s'étrangla-t-elle. Draco sourit d'un air mauvais.

« Dans le mille, » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique, en s'inclinant brièvement. « Nous devons parler. »

« Je ne l'ai pas embrassé, Malfoy, »dit désespérément Lavande. « J'ai peut-être voulu le faire, mais je ne suis pas celle qui l'a fait. »

« Non, ce n'est pas toi, » accorda Draco, glacial. Sa baguette était à présent pointée vers Lavande. « Et je t'ai fait une proposition, la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai dis que je te laisserais tranquille si tu me disais quelle salope a fait ça. Alors, qui a fait ça ? Sais-tu qui est-ce ? »

Lavande hésitait visiblement. Elle savait. Elle était sûre à cent pour cent que c'était Cho. Mais pouvait-elle vraiment la vendre pour sauver sa peau ?

Non. Lavande était de la maison Griffondor, pas Serpentard. Elle avait beau aimer les ragots, elle n'était pas une balance.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. » dit-elle bravement.

Draco leva un sourcil. Il l'avait vue hésiter. Elle n'avait pas hésité la nuit dernière, et maintenant ses suspicions était fondés.

« Vraiment, tu n'en as aucune idée ? dit-il sur un ton léger. « Dans ce cas, tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je m'assure de la véracité de tes paroles, n'est-ce pas ? » Et avant de lui laisser la moindre chance de répondre, il cria, « Legilimens ! »

Et instantanément Draco fut dans l'esprit de Lavande, passant ses souvenirs et pensées au peigne fin, il passa au travers comme l'air chaud traversant de l'air froid, jusqu'à en trouver un qui l'intrigua particulièrement : un souvenir d'elle et Parvati dans les toilettes des filles plus tôt dans la journée.

_« Je pense savoir qui a embrassé Harry »_

_« Oh mon Dieu, » dit Lavande, en tirant Parvati plus près d'elle « Qui ? »_

_« Bon, tu sais que ma sœur Padma est à Serdaigle…»_

_« Tu penses que c'était __Cho __? »_

C'est tout ce qu'il fallut à Draco pour que toutes les pièces du puzzle se mette en place : Cho portait du rouge à lèvres rose, Cho l'ex-petit ami d'Harry, les mots d'Harry, _C'est juste…j'ai l'impression de lui devoir bien ça…_

C'était Cho Chang, Draco en était sûr.

« Merci, Brown, »dit-il poliment, mais sa voix était dangereuse et effrayante. « Tu viens juste de me faciliter le travail. Et je suppose, puisque j'avais dit que j'épargnerai tes mains si tu me le disais, que je ne mettrais pas ma menace initiale à exécution. »

Lavande leva les yeux vers lui avec horreur et incrédulité, et balbutia. « Mais…mais je ne t'ai rien dit »

Draco l'interrompit. « Pas de ton plein gré, mais laisse-moi être généreux. » Il se tourna pour s'en aller, mais se retourna vers elle. « Avant d'avoir cette petite discussion avec Chang, cependant, j'ai noté que tu as des problèmes à te rappeler à qui Harry appartient. Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire. »

Et sur ces mots, il pointa sa baguette en direction de Lavande

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry se dirigeait vers la Tour Griffondor, les mots de Rogue ancrés dans son esprit. Quand il tourna à l'angle du couloir, et arriva près du hall, cependant, il entendit du brouhaha près du tableau de la Grosse Dame.

« …doit l'envoyer à l'infirmerie ! » dit Seamus, tenant Lavande dans ses bras. Il se tourna, Harry vit Lavande et il eut le souffle coupé. Elle était recouverte, sur chaque centimètre carré de la peau visible, de ce qui semblait être des furoncles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? » s'exclama-t-il, horrifié. Seamus lui jeta un regard glacial.

« Ton stupide veela, voilà ce qui lui est arrivé, » cracha l'irlandais. « Maintenant, bouge, pour que je puisse l'emmener voir Mme Pomphrey. »

A la voix d'Harry, Lavande sortit de ses pensées.

« Harry ? » dit-elle, en entrouvrant un œil.

« C'est moi Lavande, » dit-il, la culpabilité et la peur lui soulevant l'estomac. « Ecoute, je suis tellement désolé-»

« Harry, tu dois l'arrêter, » l'interrompit Lavande, grimaçante.

« Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda Harry, le cœur battant.

« Je ne lui ai rien dit, mais il a lu mes pensées. Il sait, Harry. _Il sait. »_

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il sait ? »

Mais avec un serrement de cœur, Harry avait pratiquement déjà deviné ce qu'il se passait.

Et les mots de Lavande confirmèrent ses pires craintes :

« Malfoy, Harry. Il sait à propos de Cho. »

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Draco toqua au portrait de la grande sorcière brune se tenant à côté d'un tas de livre encore plus grand et qui marquait l'entrée de la salle commune des Serdaigles.

« Salut, » dit-il gentiment à l'élève de troisième année, qui ouvrit le portrait. « Pourrais-tu d'appeler Cho Chang pour moi ? »

La troisième année hésita, Draco l'influença donc légèrement en utilisant ses pouvoirs.

« S'il te plaît ? » dit-il, avec son sourire le plus charmant, et la troisième année le regarda, étourdit.

« Oui, tout ce que tu veux, » dit-elle aimablement.

« Seulement, ne lui dit pas que c'est moi qui la demande, » continua Draco, en augmentant la puissance de ses pouvoirs. « Dis lui que c'est Harry Potter qui veut la voir, okay ? »

« Pas Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter. J'ai compris," dit-elle. « Sais-tu que je suis sur le point de devenir la plus jeune directrice de Poudlard de tout les temps ? »

« Vraiment ? » dit Draco en plaisantant, bien que cachant son impatience. « C'est mignon, maintenant sois un amour et va prévenir Chang pour moi, tu veux ? Dis lui qu'Harry Potter l'attend dans une classe vide près du Hall. »

« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, » répondit la jeune fille, disparaissant derrière le portrait. Draco partit tranquillement d'un air détacher vers le hall, et entra à l'intérieur d'une classe pour attendre.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cho pénétra prudemment dans la salle de classe près du hall qui se trouvait à proximité de l'entré salle commune des Serdaigles. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'Harry voulait. Avec de la chance la crise de jalousie de Draco d'hier l'avait fait reconsidérer leur relation, et qu'il était intéressé pour renouer avec elle.

« Harry, »l'appela-t-elle dans le noir. « Tu es là ? As-tu finalement décidé de me donner une autre chance et de rompre avec cet animal que tu fréquentes ? »

Des ténèbres, une voix s'éleva soudain, « _Colloportus ! »_

Et la porte derrière elle se referma et se verrouilla. La lumière des bougies éclairèrent brusquement la pièce, et le cœur de Cho cessa de battre quand elle se retrouva face, non pas à Harry, mais au compagnon veela d'Harry.

« Oh, mon dieu ! » souffla-t-elle, le corps parcouru de tremblement de peur. « Malfoy. »

Draco avait sa baguette sortit et pointé vers son cœur. « Tu es morte, Chang, » cracha-t-il. « Cet animal, comme tu m'as appelé, va te tuer pour avoir essayé de voler son compagnon. »

Cho essaya de se sauver grâce à une arme que chaque Serdaigle possède : son cerveau.

« Bien, tue-moi. Vois si Harry voudra encore de toi après ça, » dit-elle bravement, et eut le plaisir de voir la main de Draco trembler légèrement. Ses recherches sur les veelas lui avaient appris le meilleur moyen pour déstabiliser un veela en colère : exploiter leur point faible, leur compagnon.

« Je suis sûre que Harry sera heureux à tes côtés si tu tues quelqu'un,' continua-t-elle, d'un ton délibérément sarcastique. « Je suis sûre qu'il t'accueillera les bras ouverts. J'imagine bien le Survivant vouloir être le compagnon d'un _meurtrier._ »

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent, et en dépit de son immense colère il savait que Cho avait raison. Harry ne voudrait pas qu'il tue.

Mais il pouvait toujours la défigurer.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent à nouveau, et Cho, voyant cela, chercha avidement des choses à ajouter.

« Ne fais pas ça,Malfoy, » avertit Cho. « Harry te haïra si tu me fais du mal. Il tient toujours à moi. »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai, » contredit Draco, mais son assurance faiblit. Cho avait raison ; Harry ne lui avait rien dit à son sujet. Il devait probablement encore tenir à elle.

Voyant son avantage, Cho continua. « Il tient encore à moi. Je le sais. » Elle choisit très prudemment ses prochains mots. «Après tout, pourquoi voudrait-il de toi, sang mêlé ? Répugnant, _monstre_. »

C'était cruel, Cho le savait, cruel et bas, de blesser Draco avec ce genre de parole. Des mots qui représentaient la plus grande honte pour quelqu'un élevé dans une famille de sang pure.

Mais ça marchait.

Draco lâcha sa baguette et fit un stupéfiant pas en arrière, comme s'il avait physiquement reçut un coup. Des larmes brûlantes jaillirent de ses yeux gris alors même que la honte envahissait son corps. Il s'était lui-même décrit comme cela à Harry, mais entendre ces horreurs de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre…Il essaya désespérément de garder son calme, mais toutes ces années où il s'était considéré comme un sang pur lui soufflèrent que Cho avait raison. Il était un monstre. Un déshonneur. Un animal répugnant. Comment Harry avait-il jamais pu vouloir de lui ?

« DRACO!»

Draco et Cho se retournèrent et ensemble, virent Harry détruire le sort de verrouillage et entrer dans la salle de classe.

Harry examina chacun des deux rapidement, pour évaluer les dégâts. Ses yeux détaillèrent tout d'abord Cho _ en colère, les joues rouges, le corps tremblant légèrement, mais en dehors de ça absolument indemne. Il passa ensuite à Draco – les yeux embués de larmes, la lèvre inférieure tremblante, l'air accablé. Ses propres yeux se rétrécirent.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici » ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave. A la vue de Draco au bord des larmes, le désir de le protéger l'avait submergé.

Cho répondit à la question d'Harry avant que Draco ne le puisse. « Harry, Dieu merci tu es venu me sauver. » dit-elle sur un ton dramatique. Elle pointa du doigt Draco. « Ton malade de veela était en train de-»

« Je ne suis pas venu _te_ sauver, Cho, » l'interrompit froidement Harry. Il regarda directement dans les yeux de Draco. « Je suis venu sauver Draco. »

Draco cligna des yeux, manifestement surpris par les paroles d'Harry.

Cho aussi fut décontenancée. « De quoi diable parles-tu ? » demanda-t-elle incrédule. « Malfoy n'a pas besoin d'être sauvé ; il doit être enfermé. »

Après la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Snape, ce n'était vraiment pas la meilleure chose à dire.

Harry détacha son regard de celui de Draco pour fixer Cho d'un air glacial. « Dégage, » lui cracha-t-il.

Cho cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? Mais il m'a _menacée_, Harry ! »

« Et alors ? Siffla Harry. « Tu vas parfaitement bien et il ne t'a pas blessé, donc dégage avant que je m'occupe de toi. Prends tes sales mensonges et tes préjudices et barre-toi loin de Draco et moi. »

Cho émit quelques bafouillages, des cris d'indignations dans son dos, mais Harry n'y prêta aucune attention. Il s'approcha de Draco et lui toucha la joue.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il doucement, tout en enregistrant le claquement de la porte derrière lui, lorsque Cho sortit, vexée.

Draco plissa les yeux, pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

« Draco ? » souffla Harry. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »

« Sang-mêlé, » lui répondit Draco, incapable de la combattre, une larme descendit le long de sa joue. « Répugnant, monstre »

Harry répondit en s'écrasant contre lui enroulant ses deux bras autour de la taille de Draco et l'embrassant de touts ses forces.

« Non, » soupira-t-il finalement avec intensité, contre les lèvres de Draco. « Magnifique. Parfait. _Mien_. »

Et toutes les larmes contre lesquelles Draco se battait si ardemment commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, par flots. Le blond fondit sur les lèvres de son compagnon, poussant Harry à reculer jusqu'il se cogne contre le mur.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps, il attrapa la ceinture de Draco et l'ouvrit. Saisissant son visage d'une main, il les fit habilement tourner, inversant leur position, protégeant la tête de Draco du mur avec une main. Sa main libre s'introduisit dans le pantalon du blond, et quelques minutes plus tard Draco jouit, mordant le cou d'Harry pour étouffer son cri.

Ne prenant même pas un moment de repos, Draco inversa à nouveau leur position, maintenant fermement Harry contre le mur en pierre et ouvrit rapidement son pantalon. Et dans un mouvement complètement inattendu pour Harry, Draco s'agenouilla.

Harry écarquilla ses yeux un court instant, avant qu'ils ne roulent dans leurs orbites et se ferment complètement. Ses mains cherchèrent en vain à s'accrocher sur la surface plane du mur alors que ses jambes commencèrent à trembler. Tout était chaleur humide et langue et pouvoirs veela et-.

Moins d'une poignée de minute après, Harry vit les étoiles. Ses genoux cédèrent et il tomba, se rattrapant aux épaules de Draco, essayant désespérément de ne pas toucher le sol.

Et alors les bras de Draco l'entouraient fermement, le maintenant debout, et il savait que Draco ne l'aurait jamais le laisser tomber quoiqu'il en soit.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Après s'être reposé un moment, effondré sur Draco, Harry bougea pour s'assoir contre le mur, approchant Draco près de lui. Il tira le blond contre lui de manière protectrice, son dos contre le torse d'Harry et son corps entre les jambes du brun. Harry entoura fermement la taille de Draco de ses bras, et pressa sa joue contre celle de Draco.

Ils se câlinèrent en silence un petit moment, avant qu'Harry n'embrasse la joue de Draco.

« Merci ? » dit-il sur un ton taquin et Draco lui sourit.

« De rien. Tu sais, » dit-il d'un air détaché, « Ils disent que l'imitation est la plus sincère des formes de gratitude. » Harry rigola.

« Je pense que l'imitation est la forme la plus sincère de « _flatterie_ » petit con. »

« Oh, dans ce cas, tu es libre de me flatter n'importe quand, » lui retourna Draco d'un ton espiègle.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres. » dit Harry et à son tour Draco éclata de rire.

« Actuellement,_ tes_ désirs sont normalement des ordres _pour moi,_ et non dans l'inverse.

« Et tu ne n'oublie pas, » marmonna Harry, se blottissant contre la peau douce de joue de Draco. Ensuite il soupira. « Nous devons parler. »

Draco soupira à son tour. « Je m'en doutais, » dit-il, jouant avec les doigts d'Harry qui étaient enroulés autour de sa taille.

« J'ai vu ce que tu as fait à Lavande, Draco » dit Harry, et il sentit Draco se raidit légèrement dans ses bras.

« Tu es furieux contre moi ? demanda Draco d'une petite et pitoyable voix. Harry connaissait assez Draco pour savoir une bonne part de pitié et de faiblesse était habilement joué, mais qu'il se sentait aussi coupable.

« Non, je ne suis pas furieux. » dit Harry, embrassant Draco sur le front. « Ce serait injuste de ma part d'être en colère contre toi après t'avoir laissé brutalisé tout le monde et leur crier dessus jusqu'à maintenant sans aucune conséquence. »

« Jusqu'à maintenant ? » Draco n'était pas sûr d'aimer ce qu'il entendait.

« Jusqu'à maintenant, » dit fermement Harry. Il resserra sa prise sur Draco. « Ecoute, Draco… J'ai eu une conversation avec Snape il y a quelques minutes… »

Harry relata prudemment chaque chose que lui avait dite. Draco écouta intensément jusqu'à ce qu'Harry s'arrête.

« Donc, nous pourrions finir en prison pour cela ? dit Draco, retournant chaque élément dans son esprit.

« Oui. Et je ne peux pas… Je n'irai pas… » Il ferma les yeux, un sentiment désagréable s'insinua dans son estomac quand il se souvint de ce que Snape lui avait dit à propos des veelas emprisonnés. « Je ne laisserai rien de mal t'arriver, Draco. »

« Je pensais c'était _mon job_, de protéger» fit remarquer Draco. « Je suis un veela. »

« Ouais, mais je suis un Griffondor. » répondit Harry. « Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger. »

« Même…me _dresser_ ? » ronronna Draco de façon séductrice, se souvenant des mots de Snape que avait utilisés selon Harry.

« Ca sonne très sexuel et pervers quand c'est toi qui le dit. Crois-moi, venant de Snape, ça ne sonnait pas sexy. »

« Okay, je n'ai rien dit. Je veux dire, vraiment, comment _exactement _es-tu supposé me dresser ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » dit Harry, d'un ton clairement perplexe. « Snape ne m'a donné aucune idée. Et je ne lui ai certainement pas demandé. »

« Alors, je suis sensé m'enfuir en courant, effrayé par cette terrible menace. » dit Draco, un petit sourire en coin.

« Hey, je vais trouver quelque chose, » protesta Harry. « Et ce _sera_ horrible, et tu n'aimeras pas ça du tout. Tu ne brutaliseras plus d'autres étudiants, ok ? »

« Qu'importe, » dit Draco d'une voix traînante, posant sa tête contre la joue d'Harry et ferma les yeux.

Le front d'Harry se plissa. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par_ qu'importe _? »

« Je veux dire, » répondit nonchalamment Draco, « que je ne suis pas inquiet. Tu ne pourras pas me dresser même si tu essais. »

Harry souleva un sourcil. « C'est un _défi_, Malfoy ? »

« Non, » dit Draco, les yeux toujours clos. « C'est un fait. Regarde la vérité en face, Harry, tu es trop gentil. Je te tiens dans le creux de ma main. Tu ne feras pas vraiment grand-chose si je brutalise deux ou trois autres élèves. ».

« Tu ferais mieux de croire que j'en suis capable, » dit Harry en guise d'avertissement, le ton de sa voix fit rouvrir les yeux à Draco. « Si je dois choisir entre te punir ou te laisser aller en prison, tu peux être sûr du choix que je ferais. »

« S'il te plaît, » se moqua Draco. Mais il se semblait pas aussi sur qu'auparavant.

« Je te le dit, Draco. Plus de violence. Promet le moi. »

« _Bien_, » dit Draco, assez contrarié. « Je te le promet. Maintenant, pouvons-nous nous câliner et parler d'autre chose ? »

Harry serra gentiment Draco dans ses bras. « Promets le moi encore une fois, » dit-il, semant des baisers sur les joues et le nuque de Draco.

« Ahmm, Harry, » pleurnicha Draco.

« S'il te plaît ? Pour moi ? »

Draco roula les yeux. « Tout ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi. D'accord, je jure solennellement de ne plus menacer les autres étudiants, » promit Draco, et vraiment, honnêtement, il y croyait, à cent pour cent, du plus profonde son cœur.

En quelque sorte.

prochain chapitre : Crime et punition


	20. Crime et châtiment

**Disclaimer**: Tout ce qui a trait à Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling, rien n'est à moi.

**Titre original** : Veela Enigma.

**Auteur** : Jenaverre

**Traductrice** : _ALIA_ a traduit le chapitre, Crazysnape s'est contentée de le reformuler et corriger quelques erreurs de traduction.

**Summary:** l'intrigue de Veela Enigma : Draco est à moitié veela, mais ses ancêtres ont caché la vérité quand au sang impur qui coule dans la famille, et il ne le sait pas. Les choses s'emballent et deviennent un peu folle lorsque il tombe amoureux du wonder boy de Poudlar et qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Slash.

**Rated** 'R' (par sécurité) Pour le langage et relation sexuelle.

**Honneur **: grand merci à **frizzy**, dont l'histoire _Magnetic Attraction_ est selon l'auteur la première Fanfic parlant de Draco en tant que Veela, et qui est à la base de toutes les histoires de la sorte. Merci de lui faire un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour sa créativité et son ingéniosité ! (Cette fic a été magnifiquement traduite par Leena Asakura)

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette histoire est ce que l'on appelle communément une 'dramedie': Mi dramatique, mi-comédie. Le tout mélangé avec un peu d'action/aventure. Et surtout _beaucoup _de romance. Et en parlant de romance, petit avertissement, ceci est un slash. Donc si vous avez lu jusqu'ici sans savoir que cette histoire deviendrait un slash, On vous le dit : CECI EST UN SLASH HARRY/DRACO. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas, et revenez en arrière, c'est à ça que sert le petit bouton en haut à gauche.

**Note D'Alia** : Tout d'abord un grand merci à tous pour les reviews que vous avez envoyées. Je m'excuse pour la grande attende entre les deux chapitres, mais que la vie réel a pris le pas sur son envie de traduire. Mais J'ai décidé de m'y remettre même si c'est plutôt dure vue que c'est l'année du bac. Quoiqu'il en soit le prochain chapitre a déjà été commencer. Bonne lecture

* * *

o

OoO

o

oChapitre 20 : Crime et châtiment

o

OoO

O

La froide lune de minuit brillait à travers les fenêtres du Manoir des Riddles, illuminant le cercle de mangemorts qui écoutait les paroles de Lord Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy conservait encore son calme, écoutant les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, essayant d'en mémoriser chaque détail pour les rapporter à Dumbledore. Près de lui, son ami de longue date et confrère espion Severus Snape écoutait attentivement lui aussi.

Finalement, après ce qui sembla durer des années, Voldemort congédia les Mangemorts.

« Vous pouvez tous partir, dit-il de sa voix glaciale, excepté Lucius et Snape.

La peur traversa le corps de Lucius. Lui et Snape ? Oh Seigneur. Est-ce que le Seigneur Noir savait ?

« Snape, attend ici un moment. Lucius viens avec moi dans le bureau. »

Lucius prit une profonde respiration et son cœur battait d'un rythme saccadé quelque part dans sa poitrine. Si Voldemort savait… s'il suspectait…Lucius pouvait déjà se considérer comme mort.

Contrôlant les traits de son visage afin de ne pas montrer sa peur, il suivit Voldemort dans le hall et jusque dans un vaste bureau. Nagini était comme à son habitude pelotonnée au coin du feu. Le seigneur Noir se retourna vers Lucius.

« ôte ta capuche, Lucius, » dit-il. Le ton de sa voix était indéchiffrable.

Lucius retira lentement son capuchon, relevant ses cheveux blonds très clairs. Voldemort le fixa pendant un moment, avant d'approcher une de ses mains.

Lucius retint sa respiration alors que Voldemort saisit une des longues mèches de cheveux de Lucius et y passa les doigts.

Le Seigneur Noir émit un petit bruit du fond de gorge. « Tu as de si beau cheveux, Lucius. C'est là que l'on ressent le plus fortement l'influence Veela. »

Lucius était plutôt perplexe suite à ces mots. Il avait l'impression tenace qu'il y avait quelque chose , quelque chose dont il aurait dû se souvenir, à propos du mage Noir et des Veelas, mais rien ne lui revenait. Il se rappelait avoir parler à Voldemort de son héritage, et que le Seigneur avait bien accueilli la nouvelle avant de lui permettre de rentrer chez lui.

Alors pourquoi une partie de lui était si en colère et si effrayée à présent ?

« J'ai une faveur à te demander » dit le Seigneur Noir. « Une petite chose. »

« Je ferais n'importe pour vous, mon seigneur. Que ce soit grand ou petit », dit Lucius tout en s'inclinant formellement.

Le Seigneur Noir sembla sourire. «Quelle charmante chose tu es, n'est ce pas ? », marmonna-t-il.

Lucius cligna des yeux. Est-ce que Voldemort venait de l'appeler _charmant _?

« Merci, Lucius, mais ce n'est presque rien. J'ai juste besoin d'un de tes cheveux. »

« Un de mes… »

« Cheveux, oui. Tes cheveux. Juste un. Je souhaite…l'étudier de très près. Tu sais, les cheveux de veelas ont de nombreuses propriétés magiques. »

« Je ne suis loin d'être un veela, Seigneur. »

« Fais moi plaisir, Lucius. »

Docilement, Lucius tendit le bras et saisit un des ses cheveux. Voldemort le regarda attentivement alors qu'il tirait sur la mèche fine comme le lin. Lucius ne put étouffer une grimace, cela avait toujours été particulièrement pénible quand on tirait sur ses cheveux.

Voldemort, cependant, sembla assez satisfait lorsqu'il grimaça. « Excellent, vraiment excellent, »se murmura-t-il à lui-même, et tendit la main. Lucius plaça le cheveu sur sa paume, sa blancheur contrastant avec la main du Seigneur Noir.

« Tu peux partir, Lucius », dit Voldemort sur un ton bienveillant. « Envoie-moi Snape en sortant. »

Alors que Lucius sortait du bureau, résistant à l'envie de se frotter la tête à l'endroit où il avait arraché son cheveu, il se demanda vaguement pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'adressait à présent lui en l'appelant Lucius, et plus jamais Malfoy.

* * *

« Oh s'il te plaît, Ron, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, _s'il te plaît ?_ »

C'était une scène inhabituelle qui se déroulait dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Une large foule de rouge et or regardait le rouquin qui se tenait au centre de la pièce, les bras croisés, fixant un jeune homme brun à lunette et un blond exceptionnellement beau, qui étaient agenouillés devant lui et le suppliaient.

« Je ne pense pas, Harry », cracha Ron. « Je t'avais dit ce qui se passerait si Malfoy s'en prenait à quelqu'un d'autre. »

« S'il te plaît, Weasley, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, j'étais juste extrêmement jaloux, et Harry n'était pas là pour m'arrêter ! » plaida Draco, les mains l'unes contre l'autres devant lui, en signe de supplication.

« C'est vrai, ce n'est pas sa faute ! J'aurais dû être là pour l'arrêter mais je discutais avec Snape,» ajouta Harry.

« Mais tu ne l'arrêtes _jamais_, Harry, » grogna Ron. « _Quelqu'un_ doit agir de manière responsable et arrêter toute cette brutalité. »

« Je vais le faire, je te le promets ! Snape m'a persuadé, Ron ! Je le laisserais plus jamais Draco jeter de sort à personne ! »

« Parle lui du truc de la discipline, Harry, » dit Draco, donnant un coup d'épaule à Harry.

Ron les regarda d'un air septique. « Quel truc de la discipline ? »

« J'ai promis à Snape que si Draco brutalisait quelqu'un une fois de plus, je le dresserais, » dit Harry d'un ton ferme. « Et je le ferais, Ron! Je ne le laisserais plus brutaliser quiconque, et s'il le fait, il aura de graves ennuis. »

« C'est vrai, » acquiesça Draco. « Donc, à partir de maintenant, je vais être un Veela parfait, parce que je ne veux pas qu'Harry me punisse. »

Ron parut y réfléchir. « Comment vas-tu le dresser ? »

Harry et Draco se regardèrent. « Euh, je…n'ai pas encore décidé, »admit Harry, penaud.

Le regard de Ron se durcit. « Alors, pas de négociation. Vous avez toujours un mois de détention et des points retirés pour vos maisons,. »

« Awwww, » grogna toute la maison Gryffondor.

« Attends ! » dit hâtivement Harry. « Et si tu m'aidais à décider de la punition de Draco ? »

« _Harry, non _! » siffla Draco, mais Harry avait capté l'attention de Ron.

« T'aider, hein ? » Ron semblait sur le point de faiblir légèrement. Harry continua.

« Oui, tu peux aider. On peut trouver quelque chose de vraiment affreux, » promit Harry, ignorant le regard de Draco. Il redoubla d'efforts pour sa plaidoirie. « S'il te plaît, Ron, s'il te plaît. Nous sommes les meilleurs amis. Tu te souviens de la Coupe de Monde ? Du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? C'étaient des bons souvenirs. De bons souvenirs. »

Ron paraissait hésiter à retirer la punition. Harry donna le coup final.

« Pense au _Quidditch_, Ron. Nous allons perdre contre _Poufsouffle_ si je ne peux pas m'entraîner. »

Cela marcha.

« Très bien, je vais changer la punition. » Harry et Draco se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et la salle commune des Gryffondor tout entière applaudit. « CEPENDANT… »

Harry et Draco se tournèrent face à Ron, attendant ce qui allait suivre.

« Il y aura quand même des conséquences, » dit Ron de manière résolue. « Premièrement, la perte des cinquante points chacun est maintenue. Deuxièmement, Malfoy doit présenter ses excuses à Lavande. _Gentiment_. »

Draco fit la grimace mais n'ajouta rien.

« Troisièmement, Harry doit punir Malfoy s'il y a la moindre agression. Et je suis sérieux, » dit-il, fixant attentivement Harry. « Et enfin, » continua Ron, regardant sévèrement le couple, « Harry ne pourra plus passer la nuit dans la chambre de Malfoy. »

« _Quoi ?_ » haletèrent Harry et Draco ensemble.

« Parfaitement. Si je découvre que Harry n'a pas passé une nuit dans son lit, je le rapporterais à McGonagall. »

« Mais…mais Weasley, » gémit Draco, d'une voix réellement bouleversée. « Je ne peux pas dormir sans Harry. »

« Eh bien, peut-être aurais-tu dû y penser à cela avant de brutaliser Lavande, » répondit sèchement Ron.

« Pour combien de temps ? demanda Harry, tout aussi bouleversé que Draco.

« Jusqu'à Noël. »

« JUSQU'A NOEL ???» dit Harry, effaré.

« Mais c'est dans _trois semaines_,» ajouta Draco.

«Te plains, hein Malfoy, » dit Ron, impassible. « La prochaine fois, gardes ta baguette dans ta poche. »

«Putain ça craint, » se plaignit Draco et Harry acquiesça.

« Ron, allez, sois raisonnable… »

« Désolé Harry, mais c'est mon dernier mot. A moins que tu veuilles en parler avec Snape, McGonagall ou Dumbledore, tu vas devoir faire avec. »

Et comme Harry et Draco étaient plus que certains de ne pas vouloir parler de cela avec Snape, McGonagall ou Dumbledore, ils durent se résigner à trois semaines de nuits solitaires.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, on pouvait trouver Harry, juste après le couvre feu, se morfondant devant la cheminée de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

« Oh, reprends-toi, Harry, » dit Hermione, alors qu'elle travaillait sur ses devoirs d'Arithmancie niveau ASPIC. « Ce n'est comme si tu ne le voyais pas tous les jours. »

« Oui, mais il me _manque_, » dit Harry sur une voix plaintive. « Il est si adorable et _chaud_ la nuit. »

« Je parie qu'il l'est,» dit Hermione, le regard amusé. « Et bien sûr te blottir contre lui te manques. »

« Oui,» dit Harry d'un ton morose.

« Son amour. »

« Exactement. »

«Et le sexe. »

« Oui, bien… _Hermione _! »

« Oh, quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était ça te manquait le plus ? »

Harry rougit et marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe.

« Je suis désolée, Harry. Je n'ai pas vraiment saisi. Excuses moi? »

Harry se mordilla la lèvre. « J'ai dit que nous n'avions pas encore de relations sexuelles. »

Hermione leva un sourcil. C'était définitivement plus intéressant que l'Arthimancie. « Ooh, Harry, pourquoi ? »demanda-t-elle discrètement, mettant son livre de côté et se rapprochant de Harry sur le canapé. « J'aurai cru, puisqu'il est Veela et tout… »

« En faite, nous allions le faire, mais ensuite Ron a instauré cette stupide interdiction, » répondit Harry dans un chuchotement enflammé. « Je veux dire, c'est notre première fois à tous les deux, et c'est quelque chose de très important pour un Veela. Je ne veux pas que ce soit vite expédié et hasardeux. Je veux, tu sais, me réveiller à ses côtés le lendemain matin. »

« Tu sais Harry, si je ne te connais pas mieux, je dirais que tu es romantique, » dit Hermione, une main sur son cœur.

Harry rougit légèrement. « enfin bon, » dit-il, cherchant désespérément à changer de sujet, « L'anniversaire de Draco est juste avant que nous partions pour les vacances de Noël, et je dois lui offrir un cadeau. Je voudrais quelque chose de vraiment spécial. Aucune idée ?

Hermione réfléchit un moment. « Est-ce que tu pourrais obtenir un de ses cheveux ? »

« Quoi, en lui arrachant ? »

« Non, il doit te le donner, » expliqua Hermione. « De sa propre volonté. Et il ne va pas aimer, parce que ça va le faire beaucoup souffrir. »

« Parce que ils sont magiques et tout ça ? »

« Exactement. C'est douloureux pour n'importe qui ayant de la magie Veela active dans le sang de retirer ses propres cheveux. Mais le cheveu doit être remis de sa propre initiative ; dans le cas contraire, il perd toutes ses propriétés magiques. Si tu peux avoir un de ses cheveux alors je connais le cadeau parfait. »

Elle désigna le livre «Magie Veela » dans son sac. « On utilisera un sortilège qui se trouve dedans. Et fais-moi confiance, il va adorer. »

« Tu es la meilleure, Hermione,» dit Harry, s'adossant contre le canapé, rêvant déjà de la séance clandestine de baisers brûlants qui l'attendait en sortant discrètement du déjeuner de demain.

* * *

Quelques temps après, Ron, Hermione et Harry étaient assis ensemble à l'une des grandes tables de la salle commune, entourés par des piles de livres sur les veelas volés dans la chambre de Draco.

« Il doit bien y avoir des conseils à propos du contrôle des Veelas dans un de ces livres, » dit raisonnablement Hermione, en tournant les pages d'un volumineux ouvrage intitulé _« Ames sœurs et Sirènes : L'histoire des relations Sorciers-Veelas »_.

« Oui, » convint Ron, examinant son propre manuscrit, _« Les veelas et le Monde Sorciers__»_. «J'espère il y a des suggestions comme « mettez un sale gamin veela sur vos genoux et administrer lui une bonne fessée ». »

« Ron, » grogna Harry, scandalisé. « Ne sois pas ridicule. C'est toujours mon petit ami. Je ne vais _pas_ le fesser. »

« dommage, » marmonna Ron dans sa barbe. Après encore un moment de recherche, il se tourna vers Harry.

« Harry, est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup ?»

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je veux dire, ça en vaut la peine ? Ca en vaut vraiment la peine d'être avec un veela ? Ca vaut la peine d'avoir un petit ami tellement jaloux et possessif que tu dois faire attention à ne pas être seul avec des gens en lesquels il n'a pas confiance ? Ou qu'il soit si dangereux que tu doveis le contrôler pour qu'il ne blesse personne pour toi ? »

Harry n'hésita pas, pas même une seconde. « Oui. »

Ron ne parut pas convaincu. « Mais Harry… Sans vouloir t'offenser, c'est une grosse épine dans le pied. »

Harry sourit. « Parfois, » admit-il. « Mais la plupart du temps, il est si merveilleux que je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour le mériter. »

« Si tu passes sur ses gamineries, Ron, tu verrais qu'il est complètement en adoration devant Harry. » ajouta Hermione. « Harry est tout son monde. C'est sûr qu'il est un poison pour le reste d'entre nous, mais il aime Harry et c'est ça qui compte. »

Elle sourit soudainement. « Et n'oublies pas ses pouvoirs veela. Il est probablement fabuleux au lit et très chaud, non ?»

« Hermione ! » Ron et Harry crièrent à l'unisson.

« Je plaisante, » dit Hermione, même si le ton de sa voix leur laissait supposer qu'elle ne plaisantait pas vraiment.

Ils continuèrent à chercher pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Harry fasse un petit bruit et pointe son livre _« Visions des veela »_ par Gilderoy Lockart.

« Ce n'est pas à propos de _règle_ à proprement parlé, mais plutôt des instructions sur comment faire faire à un veela tout ce que vous voulez. Ca dit que l'on doit le menacer de porter des bijoux en cuivre. Pourquoi diable ferait-on une chose pareille ? »

« Les Veela ne supportent pas de sentir du cuivre contre leur peaux, » expliqua Hermione. « C'est assez fascinant en faite, quand tu pense que les métaux comme le cuivre ou le fer ont longtemps été associé à Ares, le dieu grec de la guerre. Ils allaient de paire avec la bataille et les effusions de sang. On en faisait des armes. Les Veelas sont l'opposé de tout cela, ils représentent la beauté, l'amour et la sexualité, pareils à Aphrodite, déesse de l'Amour. Pas besoin de vous dire que le cuivre interfère avec l'émission de leur pouvoirs et que les veela n'apprécient guère cela. »

« Merci, dictionnaire vivant, » dit Ron en souriant. « Donc nous pouvons mettre à Draco des menottes de cuivre. Il va détester ça. »

« PAS QUESTION, » répondit catégoriquement Harry. « Trop horrible. Trouves autre chose. »

« Hmmm… que penses-tu de lui enlever quelque chose qu'il aime vraiment ?dit Hermione, plongée dans ses pensées. « Oh Harry, que dirais-tu du sexe ?

« QUOI ? » hurlèrent Harry et Ron.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Retirer quelque chose qu'il aime vraiment ? Arrête le sexe, Harry. »

« _Arrêter le sexe_? » Harry la regarda scandalisé. « As-tu la moindre idée à quel point cela serait _difficile_ ? »

« A vrai dire, je crois qu'elle a raison, » dit Ron, regardant Harry du coin de l'œil. « ça le toucherait là ou ça fait vraiment mal. »

« Je sais pas, les gars… »dit Harry, le regard peiné. « Je pense que c'est plus tôt une punition du genre «ça me blesse plus que ça ne te blesse ».»

« Je comprend que ce soit dur, mais c'est sensé être une punition. Tu ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à d'autres personnes ? » dit Hermione d'un ton sérieux.

« Bien…d'accord, mais… »

« Alors fais le, Harry. »

Harry acquiesça. « Très bien. D'ailleurs, je n'aurais peut-être même pas besoin de le faire. Il ne s'est attaqué à personne après Lavande. »

« Seulement parce que tu es le compagnon idéal, » dit Hermione avec un air distrait, lisant un passage de son livre. Les joues de Harry s'enflammèrent quelque peu tandis que Ron prit un air amusé.

« Le compagnon idéal ? » demanda Ron, un petit sourire en coin.

« Je ne le suis pas, » protesta Harry.

« Mmm-Hmm,» dit Hermione. « Alors pourquoi l'attends-tu après chaque cours avec du chocolat, le raccompagnes-tu tous les soirs jusqu'à sa chambre, prends-tu bien soin de garder toute ton attention sur lui et sur personne d'autre… Tu es vraiment mignon. »

Ron mima une sorte de haut-le-cœur. Harry croisa les bras, semblant fâché.

« Je ne suis _pas_ mignon. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit jaloux, c'est tout, » murmura-t-il.

« Si tu le dis, Harry,» dit Hermione, et lui tendit son livre. « Il y a une petite note ici, je penses que tu devrais la lire,» dit-elle, en passant le livre à Harry.

Harry lit le passage à haute voix. « Soyez prudent, les veela sont souvent espiègles et manipulateurs, et sont habitués à user de leur beauté et leurs pouvoirs pour échapper aux problèmes. S'il devient nécessaire pour un compagnon de dresser son veela, une main de fer sera nécessaire. »

« Une main de fer ? Harry ? » demanda Ron, secouant la tête. « On est mal barré !»

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Le lendemain soir, juste après le dîner, Harry et Draco se trouvaient dans la chambre de ce denier. Draco était dans son fauteuil, lisant un magazine, et Harry était couché sur le ventre en travers du lit, faisant semblant de faire ses devoirs alors qu'en faite, il essayait de trouver le courage de faire part de sa décision à Draco.

« Ok, voilà le marché, » dit finalement Harry, espérant paraître sévère. Draco se détourna de son magazine.

« Quel marché ? »

« Le marché concernant ta punition, » continua Harry. Il se souvient de l'avertissement du livre, qu'une main de fer serait nécessaire, et essaya de sembler strict et intimidant. « Si tu es méchant ou que tu jettes un sort à quelqu'un, je n'aurais aucun contact sexuel de quelque nature qu ce soit avec toi. J'arrêterais ça.

Draco leva un sourcil. « Arrêter ça ? »

« Oui, » dit fermement Harry. « Pas de baiser, rien. »

« Hmm, » dit Draco, essayant clairement de ne pas sourire.

« Je suis sérieux Draco. »

« Mmmmm-hmmm, » dit Draco, revenant à son magazine, le coin des lèvres tressaillant.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amuses ? »

« Oh, rien… »

« _Malfoy_… »

« Ok, ok ! » dit Draco, en baissant son magazine. « C'est juste que ça ne marchera jamais. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « ça ne marchera jamais » ? » demanda Harry, avec un début de moue sur son visage. « ça va marcher. Je pense que c'est une épouvantable punition. ça marcherait sûrement pour moi. »

« Ecoutes, Harry, ça ne marchera jamais et je vais te montrer pourquoi, » dit Draco, se levant doucement. Harry l'imita, se tenant près du lit de Draco. « Je veux que tu essayes de me résister. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Te résister ? »

Draco hocha de la tête. « Oui, résistes moi, » dit-il, sa voix ronronnait presque, alors qu'il commençant à avancer lentement vers Harry. « Dis moi que j'aie été un méchant veela et que je ne peux pas avoir de baiser. »

« Tu…tu es… » La tête d'Harry commença à lui tourner alors que les pouvoirs veela de Draco l'atteignaient de plein fouet.

« J'aie été un méchant veela… » lui souffla Draco, se plaçant près de son compagnon, passant ses bras autour de son sou, faisant courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa nuque.

« Mmm…vilain veela… » murmura Harry, fermant les yeux et se perdant dans ces sensations.

« Et je ne peux… » chuchota Draco, se penchant jusque ce que ses lèvres ne soit plus qu'à un souffle de celle d'Harry. «…avoir aucun…baiser… »

« Tu ne peux pas…avoir …de baiser… » répéta Harry, presque inconscient de ce qu'il disait. L'instant suivant, ses lèvres supprimèrent la distance qui les séparait de celles de Draco et il embrassait le blond, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche brûlante, entourant Draco de ses bras, le serrant tout contre lui.

Draco lui rendit son baiser un moment, puis se recula légèrement.

« Et c'est pourquoi, Harry, » souffla-t-il, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de celle d'Harry, « ça ne pourra jamais marcher. »

Et il éteignit ses pouvoirs de veela.

L'esprit d'Harry refit surface, et il regarda Draco avec incrédulité. Draco eut un sourire d'ange et retourna s'asseoir.

« Je pense que tu ferais mieux de trouver une meilleur punition, Potter, » dit-il, reprenant son magazine. « Et pour l'amour de Merlin, fais un petit _effort_ cette fois. »

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

« ça ne fonctionnera pas. »

Ron et Hermione relevèrent la tête de leurs devoirs pour découvrir Harry devant eux, contrarié et frustré.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne marchera pas ? » demanda Hermione.

« L'interdiction de sexe. Ca ne marche pas. Echec total. » Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise près de Ron et Hermione, semblant assez fâché.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent. « Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui… »

« Crétins de pouvoirs veela, » dit Harry. « Je suis une marionnette entre ses mains. »

« Ooooh. » Ses amis eurent un éclair de compréhension.

« Oui. j'avais oublié ça, » répondit pensivement Ron. « ça rend la chose vraiment difficile, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu n'as pas idée, » dit honnêtement Harry. « il déclenche ses stupides pouvoirs, et je ne peux même plus me souvenir de mon propre nom. »

« Hmmm… » pensa tout haut Hermione. « Je suppose que nous ferions mieux d'imaginer autre chose alors. »

« J'aime toujours l'idée de la fessé. » avança Ron.

« Ron, ce n'est pas que ce soit une mauvaise idée mais Harry a déjà dit… »

« Je le ferais. »

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard, confus.

« Mais, Harry, » hasarda Hermione, « tu avais dit… »

« Je sais, mais c'est sérieux, » dit Harry, brusquement agité. « J'ai besoin d'être sûr qu'il a compris qu'il n'a pas le droit de s'en prendre aux autres, donc j'ai besoin d'une punition qu'il prendra au sérieux. Et quant bien même je ne veuille pas le punir, je ne veux pas pour autant qu'il finisse par avoir des problèmes avec les autorités. Donc, je dois le faire. »

Alors qu'il faisait mine de lire son livre de Potions, Ron acquiesça silencieusement.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ron et Harry marchaient en direction du Grand Hall le lendemain après le cours de Métamorphose, le bras de Ron entourant les épaules d'Harry alors qu'ils discutaient à propos du dernier match des Chudley Cannons.

Draco attendait Harry à l'entrée, un air renfrogné sur le visage à cause de leur proximité. il tapotait sa baguette au fond de sa poche, essayant d'imaginer à quel point Harry serait en colère s'il jetait un sort à son meilleur ami.

« Draco ! cria Harry, avant que Draco ne puisse se décider.

Draco offrit à Harry son sourire le plus éclatant. « Salut Harry, » dit-il gentiment. Il se tourna vers Ron. « Weasley » cracha-t-il sur un ton furieux.

Ron lui adressa un sourire diabolique. « Hé Malfoy, devine quoi ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda Draco d'un air ennuyé.

« Harry a une nouvelle punition pour toi. »

« Oh ? » fit Draco, intrigué. « Qu'est-ce que ça va être cette fois ? demanda-t-il à Harry, et ajouta avec culot, «J'espère que c'est mieux que ta dernière tentative. »

« ça l'est, » promit Harry. « Si tu blesses ou jettes un sort à quelqu'un, Draco, je te donnerais une fessée. »

Draco resta bouche bée. « _Une fessée_? » demanda-t-il incrédule. « De _toi _? »

« Non, du professeur Trelawney. » dit Harry, en levant les yeux au ciel. « OUI, de moi. Et ne penses pas que je ne le ferais pas, parce que crois-moi, je le ferais. »

Draco mordilla sa lèvre supérieure un moment durant lequel sa nature perverse de Serpentard refit surface. « Donc tu dis que si je jette un sort à Weasley là… »

« Pourquoi diable voudrais-tu me_ jeter un sort_, stupide albinos ? »

« Parce que ton _bras_ est toujours sur les épaules d'Harry et que je _m'aime pas_ ça, » grogna Draco, le fusillant du regard. Ron roula des yeux mais retira son bras avec une extrême rapidité.

« Donc je disais, » reprit Draco, un peu plus heureux, « que si, _hypothétiquement_, je jette un sort à Weasley, tu vas me fesser, Harry ? »

« Euh, oui, » dit Harry, en hochant la tête.

Draco se lécha les babines. « Merde, Potter, c'est plutôt chaud, » dit-il dans sa barbe.

« _Qu'est-ce que _tu viens de dire ? » demanda Ron incrédule.

« J'ai dit, merde, il ne vaut mieux pas être puni, » mentit Draco effrontément.

Ron eut l'air soulagé. « Dieu merci. Pendant une seconde j'ai cru que… » il s'arrêta et secoua la tête et se tourna vers Harry. « Donc Harry, tu penses réellement que les Faucons vont battre les Cannons ? Je veux dire, » il posa sa main sur le bras d'Harry pour appuyer ses dires, « les Cannons se débrouillent _beaucoup_ mieux et.. »

Le sort de Draco heurta Ron au niveau de la poitrine et il s'effondra.

« Draco ! » cria Harry, à présent horrifié. « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit qu'il se passerait si tu blessais Ron ? »

« Mais Harry, je n'aime pas quand d'autres personnes te touchent, » dit Draco, l'innocence même.

« Je sais, mais…mais…mais maintenant je dois… » bafouilla Harry. Il secoua la tête puis se baissa pour aider Ron à se relever. « Je suis désolé, Ron. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, » dit Ron, lançant un regard haineux à Draco. « Tu sais ce que vas t'arriver, hein Malfoy ? Toi…tu es… un horrible veela. »

« C'est vrai, » accorda Draco. « Je suis un _très_ mauvais veela. Maintenant qu'en est-il de cette fessée, Potter ?»

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry resta introuvable jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, et quand il rentra dans la salle commune une minute après le couvre feu, ce fut d'un pas vacillant, les cheveux complètement décoiffés, la chemise à moitié déboutonnée, le lunette de travers et le cou couvert de suçons.

Ron et Hermione l'examinèrent.

« Eh, salut les mecs, » dit-il, un air ahuri au visage.

Ron plissa les yeux. « Est-ce que je veux vraiment savoir comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Oh, ça, » bégaya Harry. « Et bien il semble qu'en faite… ce n'était pas vraiment une punition. »

Hermione leva un sourcil. « La fessée n'était pas réellement une punition ?»

« Pas vraiment, non, » admit Harry, tentant de réajuster ses lunettes.

« Pas vraim… Harry Potter, est-ce que toi et Draco avez transformés sa punition en une sorte de séance sexuelle tordue ?! » s'exclama Hermione sévèrement.

Sa mine coupable suffit à elle seule en guise de réponse. Ron et Hermione fixèrent Harry.

« Je vais trouver quelque chose qui fonctionnera vraiment, je vous le promets! » promit Harry sur un ton grave.

Ses meilleurs amis le regardèrent d'un air dubitatif.

« Je le ferais, » affirma-t-il. Et il le pensait vraiment. La question était… quoi ?

,,,,,,,,,,,,

La réponse fut trouvé une semaine plus tard, lorsque Harry rentrait d'entraînement de Quidditch, accompagné de Ron et Hermione et qu'il découvrit une scène, devant la tour Gryffondors, qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

Draco était là, la baguette sorti et pointer sur la petite fille sur laquelle il avait crié deux semaines auparavant.

« Je t'avais dit de te tenir _foutrement _loin d'Harry, » sifflait Draco, et avant qu'Harry puisse le stopper, un jet de lumière sortit de sa baguette.

« Draco, non ! » cria Harry. Draco se retourna brusquement mais c'était trop tard. La petite fille était au sol, serrant ses bras autour d'elle et pleurant. Hermione et Ron se précipitèrent à ses côtés, pendant qu'Harry se ruait vers Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as _fais _? » cria Harry, empoignant Draco par les épaules et le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Es-tu fou ? Veux-tu aller en _prison _? »

« Mais Harry, » souffla Draco, « elle avait prévu de te_ trouver_, et Merlin seul sait dans quel but pervers. »

« Je …Je voulais juste lui donner un m-m-essage, » brailla la petite fille. « De la part du professeur McGonagall. »

Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers Draco. Harry resserra sa prise sur lui.

« Ecoute, je comprend, mon amour, vraiment. Je sais que tu es très jaloux et ce n'est pas ta faute, » dit calmement Harry. « Mais tu dois comprendre que tu _ne peux pas_ faire du mal aux autres. Tu pourrais finir par être arrêter. »

« Mais Harry… »

« Non, écoute. Si tu es inquiet, jaloux ou bouleversé, viens me voir, je promets que tu te sentiras mieux. Mais _ne frappes pas_ les élèves. C'est dangereux, et tu pourrais vraiment blesser quelqu'un. »

« C'est mon intention d'habitude, » grommela Draco dans sa barbe. Ron fit un bruit d'agacement et se releva, mais Harry lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

« Draco, je ne peux pas te laisser continuer à faire du mal aux autres élèves, » dit Harry très sérieusement. « Tu pourrais avoir de gros problèmes, et je t'aime trop pour que cela arrive. Tu es trop important pour moi, tu comprends ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, mais en même temps eut l'air assez heureux.

« Ecoute, » dit Harry, presque hésitant, « tu sais que je vais devoir te punir pour ce que tu as fait, n'est ce pas ? je l'ai promis à tout le monde, et tu _dois_ arrêter de faire ça. »

« Oh, pitié, » ricana Draco. « Tu n'as même pas été capable de trouver une punition décente. Tu espères me faire peur maintenant ? »

Derrière Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Draco avait raison. Qu'est-ce que Harry allait bien pouvoir faire ?

Harry sembla perdu un moment, mordant sa lèvre inférieure, fronçant les sourcils, ses yeux fixant le sol. Puis soudain, il releva la tête, ses yeux grands ouverts, et un air résolu inscrit sur son visage.

« J'ai trouvé, » dit-il triomphalement. « La punition parfaite pour toi. Draco …pas de sucrerie ce soir. »

Deux regards perdus en provenance des Gryffondors fixèrent Harry.

Des regards perdus des Gryffondors et un horrifié de Serpentard.

« _Quoi_ ?» haleta Draco.

« Pas de sucrerie. Rien qui ne contienne du sucre. Pas de pudding, pas de tartelettes, pas d'éclairs. Pas de chocolat, de crèmes glacées, de petits sablés, de gâteau, de tartes, de crèmes ou de bonbons. Même pas de sucre pour ton thé. »

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent, plein d'admiration, tandis que Draco commençait à crier d'indignation.

« Mais…mais…mais tu ne peux pas… ce n'est pas juste…_Harry _! »

« Désolé Draco, » dit Harry d'un ton ferme. « Mais je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus. »

« C'est brillant, » souffla Hermione à Ron pendant que Draco commençait à pleurnicher pour de bon.

« C'est la punition parfaite pour un veela. »

« Absolument, » confirma Ron à voix basse. « Et n'oublies pas la meilleure partie. »

« Qui est ? »

Ron afficha un petit sourire satisfait. « On va pourvoir enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie ce soir. »

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pendant le repas, Draco fixait Ron d'un air boudeur, alors que ce dernier prenait un malin plaisir à déguster un plat entier d'éclair au chocolat juste devant lui.

« Mmmmm, » gémit exagérément le roux, en prenant une autre bouchée. « Ils sont _délicieux_. »

« _Haarryyy_, » pleurnicha Draco. Harry resta immobile.

« Non.»

« Mais les éclairs sont mon _dessert préféré_. »

Harry haussa les épaules, et recommença sa discussion avec Hermione. Ron fit tout un spectacle en léchant le chocolat sur ses doigts. Draco lui fit une tête indigné et se tourna vers Harry.

« Et si je promets de ne plus blesser personne ? » tenta-t-il de négocier.

Harry leva un sourcil. « Tu m'as déjà promis ça, tu te souviens ? Et combien de temps ça a duré ? »

Draco eut l'intelligence de paraître penaud.

Le dîner continua, et Draco piquait son poulet rôti d'un air misérable, lançant des regards plein d'envie aux desserts plein de crème. Finalement, plus que désespéré, il se tourna pour supplier.

« S'il te plaît, Harry ? S'il te plaît ? Juste un ? Tu sais que j'adore les desserts français et les éclairs semblaient si bons qu'on avait l'impression que Weasley allait jouir à chaque bouchée…oh s'il te plaît, Harry, s'il te plaît ? »

Et il ponctua sa plaidoirie avec la plus adorable frimousse qu'il savait faire. Il déclencha même ses pouvoirs veela pour se rendre encore plus irrésistible.

Cela eu le mérite de faire hésiter Harry.

Ron et Hermione arrêtèrent de manger et dévisageaient Draco d'un air idiot et Harry lui-même se trouva sur le point de céder et de lui donner un éclair. Le blond le regardait d'un air adorable et désespérée qu'il ne pouvait être réalisé que par un veela ou le Chat botté.

Puis Harry vit ce magnifique visage dans une froide et terne cellule individuelle dans la prison d'Azkaban, la porte à barreaux se refermant en claquant. Ces beaux yeux argent devenant froids et désespérés alors que Dracos'en fonçait lentement dans la folie, seul dans sa cellule, criant le nom d'Harry et …

Harry retira vivement sa main du plat et secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir l'esprit.

« Bien essayé, » dit-il à Draco. « Mais ça ne marchera pas. Maintenant éteins tes stupides pouvoirs, tu fais baver Ron et Hermione. »

Draco prit un air renfrogné mais éteignit ses pouvoirs. Les expressions de Ron et Hermione retournèrent à la normale, et Harry eut un soupir de soulagement. Cela lui faisait de la peine de refuser au blond ce qu'il désirait. Draco n'avait aucune idée à quel point c'était dure pour lui. Aucune.

,,,,,,,,,,

Après dîner, Harry raccompagna Draco jusqu'à sa chambre. Celui-ci était boudeur et un peu irrité, ce qui n'aida pas Harry à se sentir mieux.

Ils atteignirent le portrait du dragon, qui s'ouvrit lorsque Draco prononça le nom de passe.

« Donc, » dit Harry, hésitant. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, et il désirait désespérément savoir si tout allait bien entre Draco et lui.

Draco ne lui répondit pas, et se contenta d'avancer dans sa chambre.

« Attends, » dit Harry, légèrement désespéré. Draco roula des yeux et s'arrêta, ne disant toujours pas un mot.

« Ecoute, je…je ne voulais pas faire ça, mais je devais le faire, tu sais, et …juste…eh bien, je suis désolé, » dit-il maladroitement, tendant la main vers les cheveux de Draco.

« Qu'importe, » cracha Draco, s'éloignant brusquement de lui. L'instant d'après, il refermait la porte de sa chambre à la figue d'Harry.

Harry resta planté là un moment, blessé et bouleversé. Il leva la main pour frapper à la porte quand il entendit Draco posé un sort pour fermer la porte à clé.

Et comme Harry était le seul à connaître le mot de passe, il était évident qu'il ne voulait pas de lui.

Détruit, Harry rebroussa chemin vers la tour des Gryffondors.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Quelques heures plus tard, Draco était toujours dans sa chambre, allongé sur le dos sur son lit, à contempler les tentures. Une bataille féroce faisait rage en lui, dont l'essentiel se réduisant à peu près à ça :

_Draco Malfoy, va demander pardon à ton compagnon_, grondait le veela en lui.

_Pas question. Je suis un Malfoy, et personnes ne dit à un Malfoy ce qu'il doit faire. __**Personne**__, _répliquait le sorcier.

Draco soupira et roula sur le côté. Il ferma les yeux, et le visage d'Harry apparut devant lui, horriblement blessé, au moment où Draco avait refermé la porte. Son ventre se contracta tandis que sa moitié veela le fait se sentir encore plus coupable.

Draco ouvrit les yeux, incapable de supporter l'image d'un Harry brisé. S'il devait être complètement honnête, il admittrait qu'il était un peu hors contrôle. Il n'avait pas été particulièrement jaloux quand il était monter à la tour de Gryffondor pour attendre Harry et qu'il avait vu cette petite fille qui partait à sa recherche. C'était sa fierté à mener sa menace à terme plus qu'autre chose qu'il lui avait fait attaqué cette fille.

Sa fierté et le fait qu'il en avait la _possibilité._

Son mal d'estomac empira lorsqu'il se souvint de son rôle dans l'escouade de l'inquisition d'Ombrage. Il avait retiré des points à pratiquement tout le monde à Poudlard simplement parce qu'il _pouvait_. Il en avait le pouvoir. Et maintenant qu'il était encore plus puissant, grâce à ses pouvoirs veela et à la protection d'Harry, ça lui était monté à la tête d'une atroce manière.

Draco se mordit les lèvres. Harry était si adorable, et tellement peu disposé à reconnaître les fautes de Draco. Il se demandait quelques fois pourquoi Harry était presque aveugle à tout ce qu'il faisait. Même le veela en Draco savait qu'il avait un comportement inacceptable, mais Harry continuait à le défendre avec la ferveur d'un amour fou.

Même maintenant, Harry ne punissait Draco que pour le protéger de l'expulsion ou de la prison. Il ne faisait pas ça par colère mais parce que il tenait à Draco.

Cependant, c'était horriblement humiliant d'être puni par son _petit ami_.

_Pas comme si tu ne l'avais pas mérité_, grogna sa partie veela.

_Dégages_, dit son côté sorcier.

Draco roula de nouveau sur le dos, recommençant à fixer les tentures, la bataille continuant.

,,,,,,,,,,

« Tu penses toujours que ça en vaut la peine, Harry ? »

Harry soupira dans le noir, alors que les mots que Ron avait dit un peu plus tôt retentissaient dans sa tête. Il était revenu à la tour Gryffondor, si visiblement bouleversé que Ron et Hermione l'avait forcé à dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Hermione avait été compatissante, lui faisant remarquer que c'est la fierté blessée de Draco qui avait provoqué cette mésentente et lui avait promis que Draco viendrait bientôt pour s'excuser.

Ron avait juste levé les yeux au ciel en entendant le comportement de Draco et demandé, « Tu penses toujours que ça en vaut la peine ? »

_Oui _ avait fermement protesté Harry. Et à présent, dans la pénombre de sa chambre, entouré par les ronflements légers de ses camarades, il restait ancrer dans ses convictions avec une féroce loyauté qui aurait rendu fier Godric Gryffondors.

_ça__ en vaut la peine_, se dit-il obstinément. _Et demain j'irais voir Draco et m'expliquerais encore. Il ne peut pas rester indéfiniment en colère contre moi. Et même si il le pouvait, ce serait toujours mieux que de le laisser croupir en prison._

Repositionnant les couvertures sur ses épaules pour combattre la fraîcheur de la nuit, il essaya de trouver le sommeil.

Soudain, la lumière de la lune éclaira son lit alors que les tentures de son lit s'écartaient. Harry n'eut pas besoin de ses lunettes pour reconnaître Draco comme le clair de lune se reflétait dans les cheveux du veela.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquels ils se regardèrent. Finalement, Harry amorça le premier mouvement.

« Salut, » dit-il doucement. Draco hocha juste la tête. Harry se demanda l'espace d'un moment si Draco n'en avait pas trouver un moyen d'échapper à ce trucs de compagnon et si il n'était pas là pour rompre quand le murmure de Draco lui parvient.

« Je suis désolé. »

Harry fut comme pétrifié. « Quoi ? »

Draco se redressa et se massa la nuque, malaise. « Je suis vraiment désolé, Harry.»

Plissant les yeux pour mieux le voir, Harry pouvait juste distinguer que Draco était en pyjama et en robe de chambre. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à ne pas pouvoir dormir.

« Ce n'est rien. » répondit Harry.

« Non, ce _n'est pas_ rien, »dit Draco, avec de la détresse dans la voix, s'agenouillant à côté d' Harry sur le lit. Il commença à se tordre les mains nerveusement. « J'ai été un vrai cauchemar et je ne t'ai pas pris au sérieux, et je t'ai claqué la porte au nez et je t'ai blessé alors que tu étais juste en train d'essayer de m'aider et je suis malheureux et je ne peux pas dormir… »

« Draco, » l'interrompu Harry.

Draco stoppa sa tirade. « Quoi ?»

« Tout va bien. »

Draco laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, et l'instant d'après Harry se retrouva presque étouffer par le veela, lorsque Draco se jeta sur lui et se blottissant contre lui.

« J'ai été tellement méchant avec toi…je me sens si mal…je suis affreux… » continua à murmurer Draco, enfouissant sa tête sous le menton d'Harry, se pelotonnant au dessus de lui. Harry entoura Draco de ses bras, embrassant sa tête et lui massant tranquillement le dos, voyant combien le veela en lui avait besoin de réconfort.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fais chié lorsque tu m'as puni, Harry. Je sais que tu essaies de me protéger à ta stupide façon de Gryffondor. »

« C'est vrai. Je ne veux pas que tu finisses en prison pour avoir avait fait du mal aux autres étudiants. »

« Je sais. Je suis désolé de m'en être pris à cette fille. Je ne le ferais plus, je te le promets. »

« Tu as compris la leçon, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh oui. Je suis vraiment désolé Harry. »

« Tout va bien. Je comprends. Tu étais jaloux. »

Draco gigota sur le torse d'Harry pendant un moment, et hocha de la tête.

« C'est vrai. J'étais jaloux. Très, très jaloux. »

« Bien sûr que tu l'étais. Mon pauvre. » dit Harry compatissant. « Donc plus de violence, promis ? »

« Promis, » répondit Draco, et cette fois semblait réellement sincère.

Harry lui embrassa le haut de la tête. « Que dirais-tu de te mettre sous les couvertures avec moi ? Je ne penses pas avoir eu chaud depuis la dernière fois où nous avons dormis ensemble, » confessa Harry.

Draco retira vivement son peignoir et se glissa sous les couvertures près d'Harry. Harry ouvrit les bras, et Draco s'y faufila et directement sur lui. Il semblait ignorer le fait qu'il n'était qu'un peu plus petit qu'Harry et qu'en s'allongeant sur lui, il écrasait Harry de son poids.

« Je …_baiser…_suis_… baiser…_tellement_… baiser…_désolé_…_ » dit Draco, pressant ses lèvres partout sur le visage de Harry. « Peux-tu me pardonner ? »

Harry retint de justesse son envie de dire. « Awww. » Draco était absolument adorable quand il s'excusait. D'une manière générale, Harry savait que Draco était toujours super mignon quand il voulait être sûr qu'Harry lui pardonne, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était positivement adorable.

« Bien sûr que je te pardonne, mon amour, » dit Harry, relevant la tête pour toucher les lèvres de Draco en un baiser rapide. « Ne le fais-je pas toujours ? »

Draco lui sourit. « Ouais, c'est vrai. » Il blottit sa tête contre la poitrine d'Harry. « ça me manque de ne plus dormir avec toi. » confessa-t-il, sa voix légèrement assourdi par le pyjama d'Harry. « Je ne veux pas partir. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes. » dit Harry, se sentant complet et heureux d'être à nouveau tout contre Draco dans son lit.

« Eh bien, je suppose que Weasley va nous faire vivre un enfer si je ne pars pas,» dit Draco avec un soupir, posant sa main sur la poitrine d'Harry et se mit en position assisse.

Alors Harry eu une idée.

« Tu sais, _techniquement,_ Ron a dit que je n'avais pas le droit de dormir dans ton lit,» fit remarquer Harry. Il n'a rien dit à propos du fait que tu dormes dans le mien. »

« Hey, tu as raison. Potter, quel être terrible et sournois tu fais. », dit Draco en approuvant, je recouchant contre lui.

« Mon serpentard intérieur refait surface,» dit Harry sur un ton joueur, prenant Draco dans ses bras.

Draco soupira de contentement. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu supportes quelqu'un comme moi ? » demanda-t-il, se serrant plus fort et cachant son visage dans le cou d'Harry.

Et pour la première fois, Harry voulut lui parler de son enfance –comment il avait vécu dans un placard sous les escaliers, de la façon dont les Dursley l'affamaient, comment Dudley le tabassait et ne le laissait pas avoir d'ami, et pire que tous, comment il avait grandi en sachant qu'il n'était ni voulu, ni aimé.

Et il voulait dire à Draco qu'il supporterait tout, et qu'il protégerait Draco de tout ce qui pourrait le blesser parce que Draco était si merveilleux avec lui et si gentil, et comment il le faisait se si désirer et si aimer. Il voulu dire à Draco qu'il le rendait heureux, et que Harry préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de vivre dans un monde où il n'existerait pas.

Mais il ne trouva pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, alors à la place il le serra plus fort contre lui et lui caressa gentiment ses cheveux.

« Parce que tu en vaux la peine, » souffla-t-il doucement dans le noir.

_à suivre dans le chapitre 21 : Potions et cadeaux_


	21. Potions et cadeaux

**Disclaimer**: Tout ce qui a trait à Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling, rien n'est à moi.

**Titre original** : Veela Enigma.

**Auteur** : Jenaverre

**Traductrice** : _ALIA_ a traduit le chapitre, Crazysnape s'est contentée de reformuler et corriger quelques erreurs de traduction.

**Summary:** l'intrigue de Veela Enigma : Draco est à moitié veela, mais ses ancêtres ont caché la vérité quand au sang impur qui coule dans la famille, et il ne le sait pas. Les choses s'emballent et deviennent un peu folle lorsque il tombe amoureux du wonder boy de Poudlar et qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Slash.

**Rated** 'M' (par sécurité) Pour le langage et relation sexuelle.

**Honneur **: grand merci à **frizzy**, dont l'histoire _Magnetic Attraction_ est selon l'auteur la première Fanfic parlant de Draco en tant que Veela, et qui est à la base de toutes les histoires de la sorte. Merci de lui faire un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour sa créativité et son ingéniosité ! (Cette fic a été magnifiquement traduite par Leena Asakura)

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette histoire est ce que l'on appelle communément une 'dramedie': Mi dramatique, mi-comédie. Le tout mélangé avec un peu d'action/aventure. Et surtout _beaucoup _de romance. Et en parlant de romance, petit avertissement, ceci est un slash. Donc si vous avez lu jusqu'ici sans savoir que cette histoire deviendrait un slash, On vous le dit : CECI EST UN SLASH HARRY/DRACO. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas, et revenez en arrière, c'est à ça que sert le petit bouton en haut à gauche.

**Note d'Alia **: Merci pour tous vos commentaires

**Note crazysnape :** toutes mes excuses, Alia m'a fait parvenir ce chapitre au début du mois d'Août mais il m'a été impossible de le corriger avant. Je suis déjà en possession du prochain chapitre, je vais tenter de le publier la semaine prochaine, en cas de retard, ce serait aussi entièrement ma faute.

* * *

_**Attention**_ ! : Le Rating M de la fic commence à avoir une raison dans ce chapitre. Ceux qui veulent éviter les rapport un peu trop rapprocher entre nos deux héros ne lisez pas entre les deux signes (** / ! \\**). Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Potions et cadeaux

« Tu ferais mieux d'avoir une putain de bonne explication pour ça, Harry »

Draco ouvrit un œil à contre cœur pour apercevoir Ron Weasley leurs jeter un regard furieux à travers les tentures du lit d'Harry.

« J'en ai une, Ron. »

Ah. Apparemment, Harry était déjà réveillé. Bien, il pourrait s'occuper de ça. Draco ferma les yeux et s'enterra sous les couvertures.

« Et quelle est exactement cette bonne explication, Harry ? Vas-y, j'attends. »

« C'est simple. Tu as dit que je n'avais pas le droit de dormir dans le lit de Draco. Tu n'as jamais dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de dormir dans le mien. »

Draco lutta pour ne pas sourire lorsque la réponse d'Harry ne rencontra que du silence. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer Weasley bouche bée, comme une poisson rouge.

« Mais…mais…mais Harry, tu savais ce que je voulais dire ! Vous auriez dû suivre les règles comme vous êtiez supposés le faire !»

Ah, Weasley était désespérément accroché à cette espèce de code moral des Griffondors. Ça ne marcherait pas.

« Je ne faisais que scrupuleusement suivre tes instructions, » dit Harry d'un ton très moralisateur.

« Bien, tu ne pourras pas recommencer, » dit Ron fâché. « Tu n'es pas supposé dormir avec Malfoy, c'était l'une de mes conditions. »

« _Bien_, » dit Harry, paraissant un peu irrité. « Nous ne le ferons plus. » Draco sentit alors une main chaude s'infiltrer sous son haut de pyjama, et rester sur son dos. « Maintenant, si ça ne te gênes pas, j'aimerais rouler des pelles à mon petit copain un moment avant de sortir du lit. Je te verrais au petit déjeuner. »

Ron émit un son étranglé, et Draco entendit les rideaux se refermer. Il sourit.

« Tu lui as vraiment dit, Harry » dit Draco, sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Oh, alors tu es réveillé, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry, en roulant sur le côté et s'installant derrière Draco dans la position de la cuillère, le bras étant resté sous son haut glissa sur son estomac.

« Plus ou moins, » dit Draco, qui ne tarda pas à se réveiller sous les doigts d'Harry, qui commençaient à caresser son estomac.

« Donc tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit à Ron ? » demanda Harry, ses lèvres se posant sur la peau sensible du creux du cou de Draco.

« Ouiiii, » gémit Draco, alors qu'Harry plaçait de doux baisers à la base de son cou. « Je t'ai entendu mentionner quelque chose à propos d'un petit ami à embrasser. »

« J'ai dit quelque chose comme ça, pas vrai ? » demanda Harry, sur un ton rhétorique. Draco frissonna tandis qu'Harry traçait un chemin de baisers jusqu'à son oreille, sa main exécutant des caresses taquines, descendant en dessous de la ceinture du pyjama de Draco.

« Oui, tu l'as dit. » répondit Draco, la voix devenue légèrement rauque. « Mais par baisers, tu voulais parler de « pipe à couper le souffle», non ? »

Et juste pour s'assurer que c'était bien ce qu'Harry voulait dire, Draco libéra ses pouvoirs à pleine puissance.

Harry mordit immédiatement le cou de Draco. « Oh, Dieu, c'est exactement de ça dont je parlais », haleta le brun. Draco laissa échapper un doux gémissement pendant que la main d'Harry plongeait dans son pantalon et se mettait à le caresser. Draco roula sur le dos pour permettre à Harry de se mettre au dessus, et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser avec ferveur, en dégustant la bouche l'un de l'autre, la main d'Harry allait de plus en plus vite jusqu'à…

« Hey, Dean, est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais gagné le prix du sourire le plus charmeur de _Sorcière Hebdo _? »

« Bah, Seamus, c'est pas grand-chose. Moi, je suis devenu le plus jeune dresseur de dragon au monde. »

_Merde_. Deux des compagnons de dortoir d4Harry venaient juste de rentrer dans la chambre, et bien qu'ils soient en dehors des tentures du lit, ils avaient été touchés de plein fouet par les pouvoirs veela de Draco.

Avec un long soupir de souffrance, Draco éteignit ses pouvoirs et Harry s'écarta. Ils restèrent allonger l'un à côté de l'autre pendant un moment, fixant tous deux le baldaquin au dessus de leurs têtes.

« Ta chambre me manque, » dit finalement Harry.

« Mon dieu,à moi aussi. »

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry et Draco descendirent rapidement manger, aucun des deux ne tenaient à faire quoique ce soit avec les camarades d'Harry à côté. Ils prirent un siège à la table de Griffondor en face de Ron et Hermione, et Draco cria de bonheur.

« DES GAUFRES ! » Il saisit vivement une assiette et une gaufre, et ensuite commença à la charger de crème fouettée et de fraises. Il attrapait le pichet de sirop d'érable lorsqu'il se figea soudain.

« Je…peux ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton incertain, tournant des yeux inquiets vers Harry. « Je peux avoir du sucre maintenant ? »

Harry s'attendrit.

« Bien sûr, bébé » roucoula-t-il, et Draco sourit avec soulagement avant de renverser le pichet au dessus de son assiette et de déverser sur sa gaufre le doux et collant sirop jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

«Ça, » dit Ron, en faisant une grimace, « c'est dégoutant. »

« Oh, qu'est-ce que t'en sais, Weathley, » dit Draco d'une voix sourde, la bouche déjà remplie. « 'Est foucrement délichieux. »

« Les veelas,» murmura Ron, secouant la tête. « Donc je suppose que tu ne jetteras plus de maléfice à personne, Malfoy, sinon Harry t'interdira une nouvelle fois ton précieux sucre. »

Draco avala son énorme bouchée et darda son regard éteint sur Ron. «Non, Weasley, mets ta flamboyante tête au repos. Je n'attaquerais plus personne à présent. Sauf si quelqu'un essaye de s'en prendre à Harry, » ajouta-t-il pensif. Ron, Hermione et Harry acquiescèrent tous de la tête. Encouragé, Draco continua. « Ou de coucher avec lui, parce que je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Ou aussi si on le menace, parce que ça m'énerverait énormément. Ou si on essaie lui faire des avances. Ou si on le regarde de travers et que cela ne me plait pas ou peut-être si on regarde dans sa direction pendant un peu trop longtemps… »

« _Draco_, » l'avertit Harry.

« Je plaisante, je plaisante, » dit Draco, lui donnant un coup de coude taquin. « Alors, c'est mon anniversaire vendredi. »

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Hermione. « Je sais. Et après nous partons samedi pour les vacances de Noël. »

« Oui, » dit Draco, son sourire retombant. « Je ne peux pas croire que nous n'allons pas être ensemble durant trois semaines. Ça va être horrible. »

« Ça passera vite, » dit Harry en essayant de le rassurer. « Mais on ne peut rien y faire. Tu dois aller au Manoir avec ta mère et ton père, et je dois retourner au squard Grimmauld avec l'Ordre. Mais tu viendras me rendre visite, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui mais papa a dit que nous ne pourrions pas y aller avant la dernière nuit pour ne pas alarmer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, » dit Draco, qui semblait bouleversé. « J'ai dû mal à croire que nous n'allons être ensemble qu'une seule nuit durant toutes les vacances. »

« Nous ferons en sorte qu'elle compte, » dit Harry avec un sourire complice.

« Oh Dieu, trop d'informations » gémit Ron en mettant la tête dans ses bras.

« Pas _assez_ d'informations, » murmura Hermione.

« QUOI ? » haletèrent trois voix masculines choquées.

« Rien, » dit-t-elle gentiment.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tard le mercredi soir, après que tout le monde soit parti se coucher, Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans un coin tranquille de la salle commune des Griffondors pour travailler sur le cadeau de Draco.

« As-tu obtenu un de ses cheveux ? » demanda Hermione, et Harry hocha la tête.

« J'espère que ça va marcher, Hermione, » dit-il d'un ton incertain en mettant la main dans sa poche pour en ressortir un petit sac de cuir. « Il ne me parle plus, ne fait que se masser la tête en gémissant. »

« Quelle espèce de chochotte, » murmura Hermione. « Et ça va marcher, crois-moi. As-tu choisi les bracelets ? »

Harry acquiesça à nouveau, et sortit un large sac en cuir de sa robe. Il le donna à Hermione, qui le fouilla et en retira l'un des deux bracelets.

« Ils sont en argent pur, comme tu l'as demandé. Pas autre métal, donc aucune chance qu'il soit irrité, » dit Harry, paraissant un peu nerveux. « Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il l'aimera, j'ai essayé de prendre quelque chose de simple mais je n'étais pas sûr, tu sais ? Bien sûr, le sien n'est là que pour l'apparence de toute façon, alors si il ne l'aime pas je suppose que… »

« Il va adorer, Harry, » répondit simplement Hermione. Et elle disait la vérité. Les deux bracelets étaient magnifiquement simples, chaque fine bande d'argent s'enroulait autour du poignet et s'adaptait magiquement à lui. « Et attends qu'il découvre les modifications que nous allons apporter au tien Il va _vraiment_ adorer. »

« Je l'espère, » dit Harry qui paraissait encore nerveux. « Je vais lui offrir d'autres choses aussi, tu sais, la tenue des Faucons et un nouveau chapeau et quelques livres de potion et… »

« Harry, » l'interrompit Hermione, examinant le bracelet de plus près. « Est-ce que tu l'as fait… _gravé _? »

Harry vira rapidement au rouge écarlate.

« Ils…ils me l'ont proposé au magasin !» dit-il d'un ton désespéré. « Et…et j'ai juste pensé que…oh mon Dieu, je suis nul, je suis ridiculement ringard et il va _détester_. »

« Tout ce qu'il y a de marqué c'est _Bon anniversaire Draco _et la date. Ce n'est pas ringard. Donc calmes-toi. Il va aimer, » répéta Hermione. Elle rendit le bracelet de Draco à Harry, et reprit le sachet, pour sortir celui identique d'Harry. « Le tien n'est pas gravé, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle, en l'observant rapidement.

Harry secoua la tête. « Non. Je me suis souvenu que tu avais dit que nous allions le modifier donc je n'ai rien fait. Tu es _sûre_ que ça va marcher, Hermione ? »

« OUI, Harry, » dit Hermione impatiemment en sortant sa baguette. « Maintenant prépare le cheveu de veela. Nous allons devoir agir vite. »

Harry opina de la tête, chercha dans le sachet, et en ressortit la fine mèche de cheveu. Sa blancheur luisait presque à la lumière du feu et il était si doux qu'Harry pouvait à peine le sentir entre ses doigts.

Hermione pointa soigneusement sa baguette vers le milieu du bracelet et murmura un sort. Immédiatement, un jet de lumière blanche jaillit de l'extrémité de sa baguette et frappa le bracelet d'argent. Tenant sa baguette aussi fermement que possible, elle commença à tourner doucement la parure de sa main libre.

Le jet de lumière fit fondre l'argent à son contact, et un petit chemin d'argent en fusion commença à se former sur le bracelet. Alors qu'Hermione tournait le bijou dans sa main, formant un un chemin semblable à une raie, Harry se tenait prêt avec le cheveu.

Dès qu'elle compléta le sortilège, la lumière blanche fit fondre un complet cercle d'argent autour du bracelet, Harry y déposa le cheveu de Draco. Le cheveu se colla tout d'abord au métal chaud, et ensuite dans un sifflement, s'enfonça dans l'argent en fusion et disparut.

Hermione eut un grand sourire de soulagement. « Ça y est, c'est fait. » Elle murmura rapidement un sort de refroidissement, et c'était fait : le bracelet en argent d'Harry semblait parfaitement normal et identique à celui de Draco. Il était impossible de savoir qu'une substance hautement magique se tenait en son centre.

« Maintenant on va le plonger dans de l'eau de source avec une plume de dirico pendant 24 heures, » dit Hermione éclatante.

Harry se figea.

« Harry ? » demanda Hermione, fronçant les sourcils. « Tu as oublié la plume ? »

Harry agita la tête de frustration. « J'ai été tellement occupé à m'inquiéter sur tout le reste. »

« Mais nous devons commencer à le faire tremper ce soir, si tu veux qu'il soit prêt pour l'anniversaire de Draco vendredi, » dit Hermione qui semblait agitée.

Harry serra les dents. « Je sais. Écoute, je vais prendre ma cape, aller fouiner dans le bureau de Snape et en prendre une.»

Hermione pinça les lèvres, désapprouvant clairement, et acquiesça finalement . « Ok, très bien. Mais sois prudent Harry. »

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Silencieux comme une petite souris, Harry traversa le hall de Poudlard, protégé par sa cape d'invisibilité. Il entra calmement dans la classe de Potion et se dirigea vers l'armoire des réserves. Il chercha dans toutes les fioles jusqu'à trouver celle qui contenait les plumes de dirico, un oiseau dodu incapable de voler mais pouvant disparaître à volonté. Il mit l'une des plumes dans sa poche et se retournait pour partir lorsqu'une bride de conversation parvenant du corridor le figea.

« Vous pouvez tout à fait regarder la potion si vous le voulez, Albus, mais je doute que vous découvriez quelque chose de plus. »

_Merde._ Le Professeur Dumbledore et Snape. Harry se baissa vivement et se glissa sous le bureau de Snape à l'instant même où la porte de la classe s'ouvrit et que les deux professeurs entrèrent.

« Qu'importe, Severus, j'apprécie que vous me fassiez ce plaisir.» répliqua le professeur Dumbledore. Harry retint son souffle lorsque les deux hommes s'approchèrent du chaudron qui mijotait derrière le bureau.

Il y eut quelques bruits qui indiquèrent à Harry que le professeur Dumbledore et Snape farfouillaient la potion. Finalement, il entendit le lourd couvercle en fer être replacé au dessus de la potion frémissant sur le feu.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne vous a donc rien dit quant au but de cette potion ? »

« Malheureusement non. Il a fait ce qu'il fait toujours : me dire quelle potion concocter. Sur ma vie, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il veut la potion _Mutosis_. M'aurait-il donné un poil de loup-garou je le comprendrais, mais il m'a donné _ça __comme catalyseur final ._ »

Il y eut un bruissement, et le cœur d'Harry eut un raté lorsque Snape ouvrit l'un des tiroirs du bureau juste au dessus de sa tête.

Harry entendit clairement la surprise dans la voix de Dumbledore. « C'est un cheveu de veela ? »

Sous le bureau, Harry sursauta.

« Oui, » confirma Snape. « Et c'est pourquoi je suis si troublé. Cette potion est ridiculement difficile et compliqué, mais une fois que l'on ajoute le cheveu de veela, ça devient presque comme de l'eau. Si un humain buvait cette potion, rien ne se passerait. »

« Et si un veela la buvait ? »

« De même, cela n'aurait aucun effet. Quoi qu'il ait l'intention de faire avec cette potion, je ne comprends pas.»

« Pourrait-il avoir l'intention de l'utiliser d'une manière ou d'une autre contre Draco Malfoy ? D'ailleurs, cela pourrait-il être un cheveu de Draco ? Cette potion serait-elle un nouveau moyen de le piéger ? »

Harry luttait à présent contre la sueur froide qui recouvrait son corps. Que Voldemort voulait-il faire avec Draco ? Est-ce qu'il concoctait une potion pour tenter de l'enlever à nouveau ?

Au grand soulagement d'Harry, Snape avait déjà écarté cette théorie.

« Non, monsieur. Ce cheveu est bien trop long. C'est impossible qu'il appartienne à Draco, » Harry entendit un nouveau bruissement alors que Snape remettait le cheveu dans le tiroir. « Quant à savoir si la potion a été fait pour Draco, je ne peux pas le dire. Je peux juste vous dire qu'il peut la boire et sans être blesser. »

Il y eut encore du bruit, et Snape recommença à parler.

« Dois-je saboter la potion, monsieur ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, Severus, » répondit Dumbledore. « Il n'y a aucune preuve que cette potion puisse blesser qui que ce soit, et je ne veux pas que vous preniez plus de risques. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas tendre avec ses partisans qui échouent. Je ne désire pas vous voir souffrir plus que nécessaire. »

« Merci, » dit Snape qui semblait soulagé. Sa voix paraissait déjà s'éloigner. Harry entendit la porte se refermer, et resta cacher sous le bureau le temps de compter jusqu'à 100 avant d'en sortir. Il retourna rapidement vers la tour Griffondor. Il savait par expérience que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne faisait jamais rien sans raison, et se demandait ce que Voldemort était en train de préparer.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

« Harry ? _Harry _! Réveilles-toi espèce de faignant, c'est mon anniversaire ! »

C'était ainsi que Harry se réveilla vendredi matin à la première heure : Draco sur son lit, allongé sur lui comme il avait pris l'habitude de faire dernièrement.

« Bon journée à toi aussi, » dit Harry en louchant vers la masse de cheveux blonds sur son torse. « Et joyeux anniversaire.»

« Merci, » dit Draco d'un air ravi. « Maintenant, je crois que tu as des cadeaux pour moi ? A moins bien sûr, que ce soit toi mon cadeau, enveloppé d'une couverture à la place d'un papier cadeau brillant, prêt à me faire vivre tous mes fantasmes les plus sauvages ? »

Il fallut quelques instants à Harry à résister à la tentation de dire à Draco qu'il avait totalement raison.

« Non, j'ai des vrais cadeaux pour toi. Sous le lit. »

Draco disparut un moment, et réapparut avec de la poussière sur les cheveux et une grande boîte dans les mains. Il plaça rapidement la boîte sur le lit et retourna s'asseoir sur Harry, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps.

« Ouf, » dit peu élégamment Harry lorsque le poids de Draco lui pesa sur l'estomac.

« Oh chut, » dit distraitement Draco qui était déjà en train d'ouvrir le paquet « Je ne suis pas lourd »,

« Tu n'es pas exactement un poids plume non plus, » répondit Harry avec une tendresse évidente.

« Mais, je ne suis pas aussi lourd que _toi_, l'ogre, » rétorqua Draco, avec la même tendresse. « Maintenant, arrête de me distraire. »

« Oui monsieur, » dit Harry, en roulant les yeux. Draco, tout excité déballait ses cadeaux, poussant des exclamations de joie à l'ouverture de chacun d'eux – un poster de l'équipe des Faucons, un chapeau duveteux et doux, un livre de potion et une réserve de chocolat apparemment inépuisable. Vient le moment d'ouvrir le dernier paquet, la bourse en cuir contenant les bracelets.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Harry ? » demanda-t-il, fouillant dans le sac. Son expression s'adoucit instantanément. « Tu nous a pris des bracelets assortis ? C'est _mignon_, dans le genre « j'ai un béguin de deuxième année ».

Ses mots étaient taquins mais son visage était rayonnant. Il était évident qu'il aimait cette idée et tendit son bras, présentant à Harry son poignet pour qu'il lui attache son bracelet.

« Eh bien, c'est un peu plus que ça, » dit Harry sur un ton hésitant. Il s'installa du mieux qu'il put avec Draco sur son estomac et montra de la tête le second bracelet.

« Le mien est un peu différent du tien, »

« Oh ? En quoi ? » demanda Draco, qui le prit et l'examina. Il était exactement identique à l'autre.

« Eh bien, tu te souviens quand je t'ai demandé un de tes cheveux ? »

Draco se renfrogna. « Comment aurais-je pu oublier ? Ma tête m'a fait mal pendant au moins quatre heures après ça. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry, semblant plutôt coupable.

«Et bien… au moins deux heures, » rectifia Draco avec réticence.

« Désolé. Mais j'en avais besoin. Écoutes, mon bracelet est différent parce ce qu'il contient ton cheveu. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Draco, intrigué. Il retourna le bracelet entre ses mains, le regarda attentivement mais Harry secoua la tête.

« Tu n'arriveras pas à le voir. Hermione et moi avons fait fondre et refroidir l'argent sur le cheveu. Il y a toutes sortes de sorts que l'on peut accomplir avec les cheveux de veela, et Hermione me les a indiqués. Quand un cheveu est suspendu dans de l'argent pur et trempé avec une plume de dirico, ça devient un portoloin. »

Draco eut un hoquet de surprise. « Un portoloin pour où ? »

Harry sourit. « C'est la meilleur partie. Un portoloin vers _toi_. Puisque c'est un de tes cheveux, le portoloin m'emmènera toujours auprès de toi. »

Draco sembla émerveillé à cette idée. « Harry, c'est brillant. »

« C'est une idée d'Hermione.» répondit modestement Harry. « Elle a lu ça dans un de tes livres sur les veelas. »

« Comment ça marche ? » demanda Draco, en continuant de toucher le métal sans défaut.

« Tu serres la main avec laquelle tu utilises ta baguette autour du bracelet et tu dis _Portus Veela_, » expliqua Harry. « Et ensuite, il te fait transplanee. Je…je sais que c'est plus un cadeau pour moi, » dit Harry d'un ton incertain, « mais j'ai pensé que tu l'aimerais aussi. Tu sais, pour que tu n'aies pas à t'inquiéter et que je puisse toujours être là si tu as besoin de moi et si tu n'aimes pas ça, c'est ok, je compr-»

Draco le coupa en lui donnant un baiser fougueux.

« Je l'adore, » dit-il, si sincèrement qu'Harry comprit qu'il disait la vérité. Il prit le poignet d'Harry et y glissa le bracelet avant de l'attacher. « Pourquoi m'en as-tu fait un ? Le mien n'est pas un portoloin vers toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry secoua la tête et accrocha l'autre bracelet au poignet de Draco. « J'aurais voulu. Malheureusement, mes cheveux ne sont absolument pas magiques. Mais je t'en ai fais un assorti pour que…pour que tu puisses le regarder et te souvenir que je porte le mien parce que je veux toujours être avec toi, où que tu sois, » dit Harry, réussissant à sortir sa ridicule déclaration malgré les rougeurs persistantes sur ses joues. Il s'attendait à ce que Draco lui reproche son imbécilité.

A sa plus grande surprise, Draco ne le taquina pas mais à la place s'élança vers lui et l'enveloppa dans une grande étreinte.

« Je t'aime, » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, sa tête collée à la nuque d'Harry. « Et si nous n'avions pas cours maintenant, je te montrerai à quel point. »

« Tu pourras me le montrer ce soir, » murmura à son tour Harry. « Je peux utiliser le bracelet pour transplaner jusqu'à ta chambre après que tout le monde se soit endormi. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux et se recula pour regarder Harry dans les yeux. « Tu veux dire…tu veux… »

Harry hocha la tête. « Nous aurons toute la nuit, et nous pourrons nous éveiller ensemble. Le Poudlard Express ne part pas avant le déjeuner, nous aurons donc toute la matinée pour être ensemble. C'est parfait, nous pourrons nous…quelle est le terme que les livres sur les veelas utilisent ? Nous lier ? »

« Ouais, lier, » confirma Draco. Et il secoua sa tête d'un air incrédule. « Wow. »

« Wow, quoi ? »

« C'est le meilleur anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

« Alors tu as aimé les bracelets, pas vrai Malfoy ? demanda Hermione pendant qu'elle déjeunait, avec Draco et Harry. Ron était retenu par Snape dans la salle de Potion, obligé de nettoyer les chaudrons pour avoir fait une remarque osée sur la nouvelle coiffure de Pansy.

Draco approuva d'un air enthousiaste.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit Harry, » dit Hermione de bonne humeur. « Donc vous allez vous lier ce soir ? »

Harry et Draco recrachèrent leur nourriture sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Hermione ! » s'écrièrent les garçons scandalisés.

« Oh, allez, » dit Hermione en levant les yeux. « Ne jouez pas les innocents avec moi. Je sais exactement ce qu'Harry porte à son poignet, et vous seriez tous les deux stupides si vous n'aviez pas réalisés que Harry peux l'utiliser pour s'introduire dans la chambre de Draco ce soir. »

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard. « Bon, d'accord, nous allons nous lier ce soir, » siffla finalement Harry avec discrétion. « Bien que cela ne soit absolument pas tes affaires. »

« Adorable, » répondit Hermione, les regardant avec un air appréciateur. « Alors, qui seras au-dessus ? »

« Moi » dirent Harry et Draco d'une même voix.

Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre dans un mouvement de surprise. Hermione se frotta les mains avec un air avide.

« Excellent,» murmura-t-elle, se rasseyant pour profiter du spectacle.

« Harry, il est évident que je serais au dessus pour notre première fois, » dit Draco avec une voix quelque peu condescendante. « Après tout, c'est moi le veela. »

« Exactement,» répondit Harry. « Tu es le veela. Je suis ton compagnon, celui qui prend soin de toi. Je suis toujours celui qui te tient dans ses bras lorsque nous nous embrassons. Cela ne signifie-t-il pas que c'est à toi d'être en dessous ? »

« NON, » dit Draco, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. «Cela n'a absolument aucun rapport. Tu dois être en dessous. Je suis le plus vieux, et le plus fort. »

« Ouais, mais je suis le plus grand.»

« J'ai des pouvoirs veela. »

« Je peux t'ordonner de faire ce que je veux.»

« Je suis plus possessif. Par conséquent, je serai au dessus. »

« Je te _punie_ quand tu es trop possessif. Par conséquent, _je serai_ au dessus. »

« Tu es efféminé et sentimental, » dit vivement Draco. « Ce n'est pas le comportement d'un dominant. »

« Ouais, eh bien, _tu es_ celui qui est excité à l'idée de prendre une fessée sur mes genoux. C'est caractéristique d'un dominé. »

« Oh, c'est un crime maintenant d'être un peu pervers ? »

« _Un peu_ pervers ? Tu es l'enfoiré le plus pervers que je connaisse. Tu prends ton pied sur tout ce qui est un peu pervers.»

« Ouais, toi, tu réprimes ta nature de Serpentard. Je parie que tu es plus pervers que moi quand tu te laisses aller. »

« J'en doute beaucoup. » répondit sèchement Harry. « Vu que c'est pratiquement _impossible_. »

Harry et Draco se fixaient méchamment.

« Je te bats dans tous les domaines. »

« Draco, tu ne m'as jamais battu en _quoique ce soit_ de toute ta vie. »

« Bien sûr que si. »

« Ouais ? Nommes-moi en une chose. »

« Quidditch- »

« Je t'ai botté le cul à chaque fois. »

« Les blagues-«

« Tu t'es déguisé en détraqueur et fait des bruits inquiétants. Nous avons fait une _putain_ de potion de polynectareet nous sommes fait passer pour Crabbe et Goyle. »

« Je suis plus courageux »

« Tu t'es enfuis en courant de la forêt et m'as laissé me battre seul contre Voldemort. »

« J'ai de meilleurs notes-»

« Seulement en potion parce que Snape est un connard partial qui hait mon père. »

« J'ai eu plus de BUSE-»

« Non, on en a eu autant. »

« J'ai plus d'argent -»

« Tout appartient à ton père. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. « Je suis _préfet_. »

« Hey, moi aussi. »

Harry, Draco et Hermione levèrent tous les yeux ,choqués de voir Ron les rejoindre à table.

« Salut Ron, » dit Hermione sur un ton sympathique.

« 'lut Ron, » dit Harry en continuant à regarder Draco.

« Weasley, » dit Draco en fixant Harry.

Ron regarda tour à tour Harry et Draco, puis haussa les épaules et s'assit à côté d'Hermione.

« Joyeux anniversaire Malfoy, » dit-il, parvenant à ne pas être ouvertement hostile en cet instant. « As-tu reçu de bons cadeaux ? »

« Ouais, ces bracelets de la part de Harry, » dit-il, en montrant leurs poignets. « C'est un portoloin fait à partir de l'un de mes cheveux qui lui permet de transplaner vers moi où que je sois, »

« Vraiment ? » dit Ron, semblant impressionné. Il regarda le poignet d'Harry de plus près. « Mince alors, Harry, c'est brill…attends… » Ron fronça soudainement les sourcils. « Enlève-le. »

« QUOI ? » haletèrent Harry et Draco. Ron sortit sa baguette avec un air très sérieux.

« Retires le portoloin, » répéta-t-il. « Vous ne vous enverrez pas l'air ce soir derrière mon dos. »

Harry et Draco furent à court de mot.

« Ron, » dit finalement Harry incrédule. « Je ne trahirais _jamais_ ta confiance en utilisant ce portoloin pour aller dans la chambre de Draco après que tu te sois endormi dans l'unique but de pouvoir enfin nous envoyer en l'air et-»

« Bien, Harry, si tu veux le jouer comme ça. Professeur ! » appela Ron, avec plus de voix. « Oh, Professeur McGonagall ! Je dois vous dire quelque chose à propos d'Harry et Mal-»

« Très bien, très bien, tu peux l'avoir, » cracha Harry, enlevant le bracelet de son poignet et le jetant presque sur Ron. « _Meilleur ami _mon cul. »

« Oh, arrête ton cinéma, Harry, c'est plutôt le rôle de Malfoy. J'accomplis juste mon rôle de préfet, » répondit Ron. « Et dis à Malfoy de reposer sa baguette. S'il me jette un sort, je réimposerais la punition après les vacances de Noël. »

Draco baissa sa baguette avec réticence.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Le soir, environ une heure avant le couvre-feu, Draco se dirigea vers la Tour Griffondor, projetant d'au minimum d'attraper Harry avant d'aller au lit et de lui dire bonne nuit. Il donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et se dirigea vers le canapé près du feu où Ron et Hermione étaient assis.

« Eh bien, si ce n'est pas le prodigieux veela, » dit Ron, en roulant les yeux.

« Oh allons, Ron, tu ne sais même pas ce que signifie ' prodigieux'. » le réprimanda Hermione en tournant une page de son livre.

« Si je le sais ! Ça veut dire…ça veut dire…oh et puis va te faire voir, je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Ce qui n'explique pas ce que Malfoy fait ici. »

« Je cherche Harry, » renifla Draco avec arrogance. « L'avez-vous vu ? »

« A vrai dire, oui, » dit Ron, en croisant en bras. « Il est occupé à sucer McGonagall pour qu'elle ne vous suspende pas pour avoir jeter un sort à un premier année. »

Draco émit un léger « oh » de compréhension et retomba dans le silence. Il s'agita maladroitement durant un moment avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé près d'Hermione.

« Désolé, » dit-il finalement, semblant sincèrement contrit. «Je ne voulais pas apporter d'ennuis à Harry. »

Ron s'adoucit un peu devant la détresse évidente de Draco.

« Ouais, eh bien, heureusement McGonagall adore Harry, alors elle va probablement le laisser tranquille. » dit-il rapidement.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Draco en levant des yeux plein d'espoir vers Ron.

Ron voulut se tuer en réalisant qu'il trouvait le comportement de Draco plutôt mignon.

« Vraiment. Maintenant fiches le camp et laisses moi faire mes devoirs. » dit-il, se dégoutant lui-même. « Pourquoi Harry te supporte est au-delà de mon entendement. »

« Il y a énormément de bonnes raisons pour me supporter, » dit Draco d'un air suffisant. « Premièrement, je suis sublime. Deuxièmement, j'ai de puissants pouvoirs veela. Troisièmement, je suis un vrai blond, pas un de ces monstres de la nature roux avec plus de tâches de rousseur que-»

« Au fait, Draco, je voulais te demander quelque chose à propos de tes pouvoirs, » l'interrompit Hermione.

« Oh, d'accord, » dit Draco sur un ton agréable. « Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Et bien, tu peux utiliser tes pouvoirs pour augmenter…um…le plaisir sexuel, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Hermione, encouragée par sa curiosité en dépit du côté embarrassant du sujet. Draco acquiesça.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Et le terme « augmenter » est faible, si je peux ajouter. »

« Oh, je ne veux pas entendre ça.» dit Ron, en se couvrant les oreilles. Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« En fait, je me demandais…est-ce que ça marche lorsque tu touches d'autres personnes qu'Harry ? » l'interrogea Hermione. Draco la regarda avec un air pensif.

« Ça marche sur d'autres, oui, » finit-il par dire lentement. «Quand Nott m'a soumis à l'Imperium et m'a fait utiliser mes pouvoirs, il ressentait visiblement les effets de manière assez forte. Mais cela ne fonctionne sur moi que lorsque je touche Harry. » Draco eut un large sourire espiègle. « C'est probablement une bonne chose, non ? Ça empêche les veelas de devenir outrageusement libertin. »

« Vrai. Alors tu dis que si tu me touches avec tes pouvoirs veela, je ressentirais ton toucher différemment mais toi non ? »

« Exacte, » confirma Draco. Hermione réfléchit pendant quelques instants, puis tendit son bras en hésitant.

« Tu peux me le faire ? » demanda-t-elle. Draco sembla abasourdi.

« _Quoi_ ? » cria-t-il. « Tromper Harry ? »

« Ce n'est pas tromper Harry si tu ne touches que mon bras. Je ne suis pas attirée par toi de cette façon, et tu n'aime même pas les femmes. Je suis uniquement curieuse. Je veux voir ce qui provoque tout ce remue-ménage. »

Draco réfléchit longuement. « C'est assez juste. D'accord, je ne vais les utiliser que légèrement, okay ? Pas assez pour te faire perdre la tête. »

Hermione hocha la tête, et aspira ensuite une grande bouffée d'air lorsque la main de Draco glissa sur son bras.

« Woua, » s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés par la sensation.

Draco éloigna sa main et stoppa ses pouvoirs. Hermione posa lentement sa main sur le haut de son bras là où se trouvait la main de Draco quelques instants plutôt.

« C'était _génial_, Malfoy, » dit-elle au final, avec un léger sourire. «Voilà qui explique pourquoi Harry se fiche que tu sois un morveux. »

« HEY ! »

Hermione ignora le soudain accès d'indignation de Draco. «Ron, tu devrais essayer ça, c'est incroyable. »

« Pas moyen que j'essaye ça, Hermione. Je ne toucherai pas Malfoy de mon plein gré. »

« Oh, vas te faire foutre, Weasley. Comme si je voudrais te toucher. » dit Draco en se renfrognant.

« Refais le, Draco ? » demanda Hermione, tendant une nouvelle fois son bras. « En utilisant tes pouvoirs plus fort ? »

« Je ne pense pas. Tu m'as traité de morveux, Granger. »

« Je suis désolée, » dit Hermione, qui ne le pensait clairement pas. « Maintenant, s'il te plaît ? »

Draco roula les yeux. « BIEN. » Il utilisa ses pouvoirs à la moitié de leurs puissances, et ignorant les bouches soudainement baveuses d'Hermione et de Ron, il traça le chiffre huit en effleurant le bras d'Hermione et éteignit ses pouvoirs.

Hermione avait fermé les yeux. « C'est fantastique. » Elle prit une respiration. « C'est presque inhumain comme sensation. »

« Je ne suis pas humain. » Se sentit obligé de faire remarquer Draco.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Ginny, Neville et Seamus avaient remarqué la démonstration des pouvoirs veela près du feu et venaient mener leur enquête.

Hermione désigna Draco. « Tu ne croiras jamais ce qu'il peut faire. Ses pouvoirs veela sont incroyables. »

Les autres Griffondors échangèrent un regard.

« J'ai toujours été très curieuse à propos de ce que les pouvoirs veela faisaient ressentir, » dit finalement Ginny. « J'ai entendu tellement d'histoires. Est-ce que je peux les essayer ? »

« _Est-ce que tu peux les essayer _? » répéta Draco qui paraissait scandalisé. « Je ne suis pas un putain de balais. »

« Oh, allez, Malfoy. Tu nous le dois bien. Tu as jeté un sort à tout le monde dans cette pièce au minimum trois fois à cause d'Harry, le moins que tu puisses faire, est de nous monter ce que font ressentir tes pouvoirs veela. »

Draco songea à refuser, mais il savait que Seamus avait raison, alors il se soupira et céda.

« Très bien, je vais tous vous tripoter, sale bande de Griffondors, » siffla-t-il. « Pourquoi ne formez-vous pas tous une ligne et préparez-vous à monter à bord du Draco Malfoy Express. »

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry était fatigué et grognon après les remontrances de McGonagall. Il vérifia sa montre. 3O minutes avant le couvre-feu. Il allait juste passer à la tour de Griffondor pour être sûr que Draco n'était pas en train de l'y attendre avant de se diriger vers la chambre de ce dernier pour lui dire bonne nuit.

Il donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, et entra dans la salle commune.

Et nota immédiatement quelque chose de bizarre : tout le monde regardait dans le même sens, un air absent sur le visage. Il suivit la direction des regards pour découvrir que tout le monde regardait Draco, qui semblait utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Confus, Harry traversa la foule des Gryffondors entassés autour du canapé près du feu.

« Draco, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda-t-il, quand il eut enfin atteint le canapé.

« Oh, salut Harry, » dit Draco, levant les yeux de là où il était assis sur le canapé vers Parvati Patil. « Je suis en train de montrer à tes amis Griffondors ce que ça fait d'être touché par un veela, » expliqua-t-il, en tendant le bras pour faire courir ses doigts le long du bras de Parvati Patil.

« Oh, oka- _quoi _? NON ! » hurla Harry, et avant que la main de Draco puisse toucher Parvati, Harry lui asséna un forte claque sur le poignet.

« Ow, Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » dit Draco sèchement, en retirant vivement son bras, tenant délicatement son poignet contre lui. « Ça fait _mal _! »

Harry ignora ses gémissements. « Que penses-tu être en train de _faire là _? » cracha-t-il. « Tu n'as pas le _droit_ d'utiliser tes pouvoirs veela sur quiconque à part moi !»

« Qui le dit ? » dit Draco renfrogné, fixant sévèrement Harry.

Harry lui rendit le même regard. « C'est ton compagnon qui le dit. Maintenant arrêtes tes pouvoirs veela. »

« Non, » rétorqua Draco dans une attitude de défi. « Je ferai ce que je voudrai. Et là tout de suite, je veux utiliser mes pouvoirs veela pour montrer à ces Griffondors ce qu'ils manquent. »

Il tendit de nouveau son bras pour toucher celui d'une Parvati Patil bavant d'admiration, uniquement pour recevoir une seconde claque de la part d'Harry.

« Fils de – Harry, arrêtes ça ! »

« Non ! _Tu_ arrêtes ça. Je ne veux _pas_ que tu touches d'autre personnes comme ça ! »

La compréhension commença à se peindre sur le visage de Draco. « Tu es _jaloux_, » roucoula-t-il avec une fausse sympathie. « Le pauvre petit Harry est _jaloux_. »

« Alors quoi ? » se renfrogna Harry. C'est riche de _ta part_ de te moquer de _moi_ parce que je suis jaloux, n'est ce pas ? Maintenant éteins tes putains de pouvoirs. »

« Obliges moi. » le nargua Draco.

« Éteins les, ou je t'y _obligerais_, » le menaça Harry les dents serrés.

Peut-être à cause de leur précédente confrontation verbale pour savoir qui serait au-dessus, ou peut-être parce que Draco s'enivrait de toutes sortes de pouvoirs, ou peut-être c'était juste parce que Draco Malfoy poussait toujours Harry un peu trop loin, mais Draco choisit de ne pas prendre la menace d'Harry au sérieux.

A la place, il libéra ses pouvoirs veela aussi fort qu'il put, et, sans quitter Harry des yeux, se pencha et embrassa délibérément Parvati Patil sur la joue.

Immédiatement, trois choses se produisirent : la horde de griffondors qui regardait la scène poussa des cris de jalousie, Parvati fut à la limite de l'évanouissement, et Harry fut _à juste titre_ _très énervé_.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, Malfoy, » gronda Harry. Draco leva les yeux et en voyant le visage d'Harry, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Il réalisa soudainement qu'il s'était habitué au nouveau Harry, ce Harry qui était doux et pas sûr de lui et qui gâtait Draco pratiquement jusqu'à le pourrir.

Et maintenant _ce _Harry en colère et jaloux était comme l'ancien Harry, le Harry qui, s'il était poussé trop loin par Draco Malfoy, pouvait le casser et lui botter le cul.

« Éteins tes pouvoirs, » ordonna Harry, et les pouvoirs de Draco se stoppèrent d'eux-mêmes. La foule des Griffondors commença à retrouver ses esprits et observa la scène devant elle, confuse.

L'estomac de Draco fit un léger bond quand il réalisa qu'Harry était suffisamment en colère et jaloux pour utiliser « la Voix, » comme il en était venu à l'appeler. C'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit qu'il avait de sérieux ennuis.

« Lève-toi, et suis-moi, » fut le nouvel ordre lancé par Harry, et Draco n'eut d'autres choix que de faire ce qu'il lui était dit. Il déglutit et suivit Harry hors de la salle commune. Dès que le portrait de la Grosse Dame se fut refermé derrière eux, Harry se retourna brusquement.

L'instant d'après, Draco fut fermement plaqué contre le mur de pierre du corridor et maintenu par deux bras puissants qui bloquaient ses propres biceps. Deux yeux verts furieux s'ancrèrent aux siens.

« Comment as-tu pu ? » siffla Harry d'une voix basse.

Draco essaya de se défendre. « Harry, j'étais seulement-»

« Je me fiches de tes raisons, » le coupa Harry. « Je suis ton compagnon, non ? »

Draco cligna des yeux. « Bien sûr que tu l'es. »

« Bien. Si je suis _ton_ compagnon, alors tu es _mon_ veela. Le _mien_, et _uniquement le mien _et je ne partagerai _ni_ toi _ni _tes pouvoirs veela avec qui que ce soit. Tu as compris ? »

Et Draco comprit. Une petite poussée de culpabilité monta en lui quand il réalisa à quel point Harry était bouleversé et jaloux. « Harry, je suis vraiment désol-»

« Tais-toi, » murmura férocement Harry. L'instant suivant, les lèvres d'Harry étaient sur les siennes, un baiser profond et dur, aspirant tout l'air des poumons de Draco et le laissa les genoux flageolants. La langue d'Harry s'insinua entre les lèvres de Draco, alors que ses mains abandonnaient les bras du blond, une s'enroulant autour de sa taille et l'autre s'enfouissant dans ses cheveux.

Les pouvoirs veela de Draco reprirent vie de leur propre chef tandis que son sexe s'éveillait à son tour. Il était si fortement excité par le comportement d'Harry qu'il était dur comme la pierre contre la cuisse du brun. Tout deux produisirent des gémissements de plaisir lorsque la main d'Harry descendit pour saisir fermement les fesses de Draco.

Harry s'écarta finalement de Draco, haletant.

« Ma chambre. MAINTENANT, » ordonna-t-il, attrapant Draco par la main. Draco impatient suivit Harry alors qu'ils rebroussaient chemin, passaient le portrait de la Grosse Dame (qui n'en avait pas perdu une miette), sprintaient à travers la salle commune et montaient en courant les escaliers menant à la chambre de Harry.

Neville et Seamus étaient tous les deux dans la pièce, paressant sur leurs lits.

« Dehors, » cracha Harry. Neville et Seamus le regardèrent avec surprise.

« Quoi ? » demanda Seamus, la voix presque éteinte.

« DEHORS ! » répéta Draco, en sortant sa baguette et en la brandissant d'un air menaçant.

Neville et Seamus n'eurent pas besoin de se le faire répéte ils déguerpirent. Harry claqua la porte derrière eux et la frappa d'un charme de fermeture.

(** / ! \\**)

« Déshabilles-toi, » dit-il sèchement en se retournant. Draco se figea.

« Mais Harry, je voulais –»

« DESHABILLES-TOI, Malfoy. » fut son ordre. N'ayant d'autres choix que d'obéir, les mains de Draco volèrent vers le col de sa chemise de leur propre volonté. Il desserra rapidement sa cravate, la retira et la laissa tomber sur le sol. Ses mains commencèrent à déboutonner la chemise, et pendant qu'Harry le regardait avidement, s'appuyant contre la porte de la chambre, Draco fit glisser la chemise de ses épaules.

La ceinture avec la boucle en argent fut suivit juste après, puis les chaussures et les chaussettes du blond. Quand les mains de Draco virent se poser sur le haut de son pantalon, Harry émit un petit bruit d'impatience venu du fond de sa gorge. Un bouton défait, une fermeture éclair ouverte, et le pantalon noir de Draco tomba de ses hanches et chuta dans un petit tas sur le sol . Draco s'écarta de ses affaires, se tenant devant Harry uniquement vêtu d'un boxer en soie noire, regardant les pupilles de son petit ami se dilater au point que ses yeux verts furent presque noirs.

« Merde, Draco, tu es si incroyablement sexy, » marmonna Harry, et avant que Draco ne puisse retirer son boxer, Harry s'éloigna du mur et se plaqua contre lui. Draco se tourna pour s'échapper, voulant jouer, pensant qu'il pourrait courir et forcer Harry à le pourchasser.

Mais les bras d'Harry s'enroulèrent par derrière autour de sa taille, et Draco fut poussé en avant par l'élan du brun jusqu'à ce qu'il cogne le lit, et s'affale sur le ventre, Harry sur lui, le torse de se dernier reposant sur son dos.

Et puis la bouche entrouverte d'Harry déposa des baisers brûlants et mouillés sur le haut du dos et des épaules de Draco. Celui-ci gémit dans le matelas tandis que des frissons parcourraient sa peau sensible. Il avait les yeux bien fermés, et se délectait de la sensation des mains d'Harry glissant sur sa peau nue et du corps vêtu de son compagnon contre le sien presque nu.

Soudainil sentit Harry s'éloigner pour s'assoir sur ses cuisses, les jambes écartés de chaque coté ses jambes. Les mains restèrent un moment sur le dos nu de Draco, puis la légère pression disparut.

« Harry ? » demanda Draco, la voix voilée d'excitation. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Rien, mon amour, » répondit-il, un peu trop innocent pour être cru. Draco eut juste assez de temps pour se demander ce qu'il avait exactement l'intention de faire avec lui quand la main d'Harry s'abattit sur son cul dans un _clac _retentissant !

« Ow, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fous –ow, Harry ! » couina Draco, se tortillant sous Harry, tandis que ce dernier donnait à Draco de vives fessées.

« ça, c'est pour avoir utilisé tes pouvoirs veela sur d'autres personnes.» l'informa Harry. Draco gémit et gigota sous lui, plus exciter que jamais. Il n'irait pas aller loin de toute façon Harry l'avait épinglé bien solidement sur le ventre. Non que cela ennuie Draco le moins du monde- il était réellement un veela du genre pervers.

« Harry, si c'est ta manière de me punir, tu vas me voir utiliser mes pouvoirs sur d'autres personnes assez souvent » dit Draco avec insolence, frissonna tandis que les doigts d'Harry frôlaient ses fesses qui commençaient à légèrement à le picoter.

« Je n'ai pas encore fini, » dit Harry d'un ton lourd de sens. Tout ce que Draco sut, fut que l'instant suivant, Harry s'était soulevé de ses jambes et que son boxer lui était arraché. Les lèvres d'Harry se posèrent alors sur sa colonne vertébrale, puis sur le bas de son dos, ensuite il se plaça entre les jambes de Draco, ses lèvres déposant à présent des baisers sur les fesses de Draco jusqu'à-

Draco hurla, un cri primale et dur qui résonna sur les murs de la chambre. Son dos se cambra de plaisir alors que la talentueuse langue d'Harry inspectait un endroit où Draco n'aurait jamais rêvé qu'Harry embrasserait.

Draco commença à mordre l'édredon, essayant de se retenir de crier, au moment où il sentit autre chose; quelque chose glisser en lui. Il gémit, et Harry s'arrêta un moment.

« Tournes-toi, » dit-il doucement, sa voix rauque. Draco roula sur le dos de son plain gré, et cette chaude, talentueuse bouche fut sur sa verge, léchant et suçant, le rendant fou. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs veela, et maintenant il pleurait presque sous les coups du plaisir.

Draco observa tandis qu'Harry ressortit un de ses doigts, seulement pour en réintroduire deux autres en lui tout en continuant à le sucer. Draco gémit bruyamment et ferma très fort les yeux, se concentrant sur la douceur de la bouche d'Harry et sur les nouvelles sensations produites par ces doigts, alors Harry frappa quelque chose de profondément enfouit en lui.

Draco écarquilla les yeux et se rassit à moitié. « Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce-»

Harry le refit encore. Et encore.

Les yeux de Draco papillonnèrent et il se laissa retomber sur le lit, haletant. « Harry, », gémit-il, pas sûr de savoir combien de temps il pourrait encore tenir. « Harry, baises-moi. »

Draco sentit Harry s'arrêter pendant une brève seconde, avant que sa bouche trouve le chemin vers celle de Draco.

Il l'embrassa fortement durant quelques instants, et s'écarta. « Non, » dit-il doucement. Draco faillit crier de frustration.

« S'il te plaît, Harry, s'il te plaît, je te veux, j'ai besoin de toi, s'il te plaît, je-»

« Je sais, mais on ne _peut_ pas, » dit Harry sérieusement. « Je te veux, mon dieu, je te veux_ si fort_, mais mes colocataires vont revenir et te mettre à la porte et tout gâcher, et tu seras malheureux »

« Je ne le serai pas, » protesta Draco, et il respira bruyamment quand Harry recommença à bouger ses doigts.

« Si, tu le seras, » murmura-t-il tendrement, déposant de doux baisers sur les lèvres de Draco. « Tu le seras, juste après avoir été lié et profondément baisé, et que tu voudras ton compagnon et qu'il ne seras pas là. Tu seras seul et malheureux, et je ne laisserai pas ça t'arriver, mon amour. »

Et avant que Draco ne puisse protester, Harry se déplaça, et à nouveau suça Draco, avec encore plus de ferveur qu'avant, ses doigts entrant et sortant et frappant cet endroit au fond de Draco jusqu'à -

Draco jouit, fort, agrippant l'édredon, et hurlant. Les limites de sa vision prirent une couleur doré, puis argenté, ensuite noir, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus qu'Harry et lui.

(** / ! \\**)

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant une minute, puis Harry se pencha pour embrasser le nez de Draco.

« Désolé, » dit-il doucement. « Mais je veux que tu sois heureux. »

Draco se contenta acquiescer. « Viens là, Potter, mon stupide et naïf Griffondor. » Il ouvrit ses bras, et Harry vint s'y blottir, s'étendant de tout son long sur Draco.

« Ouf, » dit le blond de façon peu élégante, alors que tout le poids d'Harry se posait directement sur lui.

« Oh, chut, » dit Harry, avec un grand sourire. « Je ne suis pas lourd. C'est ce que tu dit tous le temps. »

« Mmm, » répondit Draco, ses yeux clos. « Tu es lourd. Mais j'aime ça. J'aime tout de toi. Même ta morale stupide, naïve ey déplacée de Griffondor qui m'empêche de m'envoyer en l'air. »

Ils restèrent enlacés dans un silence satisfait pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'Harry ne se relève et n'embrasse à nouveau le nez de Draco.

« Alors, qui est au dessus maintenant ? »

« Ah ah. Attends un peu, Potter, attends un peu, »répliqua Draco, sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Draco, je dois te dire, en fait,il y a une autre raison qui fait que je n'ai pas voulu le faire maintenant,» confessa Harry.

Draco ouvrit les yeux. « Oh, Et quelle est-elle ? »

« Eh bien…peut-être que j'aurais dû le préciser plus tôt…mais ce n'est pas comme s'il ne le méritait pas, en prenant mon bracelet comme ça…»

« De _quoi_ parles-tu ? »

L'expression d'Harry semblait partager entre culpabilité et amusement. « Nous sommes sur le lit de Ron. »

Le gémissement d'horreur de Draco fut entendu jusque dans la salle commune.

TBC...

_Note de l'Auteur : _

Le dirico est un animal qui provient de « Harry Potter, vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques » de J.K Rowling

_Aussi, pour ce qui se le demanderait prodigieux signifie étonnant, extraordinaire, fabuleux, incroyable, merveilleux, miraculeux... _


End file.
